Heart Grenades
by Aleeza
Summary: AxelRoxas. High School RP. Full Summary inside! WARNING: Contains lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I know it's a really random thing to do but my brother suggested it…so here goes I guess! Basically me and my friend (PurplePetRock) were both RPing in this forum and my brother was reading what I was writing over my shoulder. That was when he suggested posting it up on fanfiction and I thought: Why not?

It's based in high school; Roxas is the social outcast whilst Axel isn't so far behind in that area. Can both of them quell each other's demons? Or are these feelings and emotions they are feeling for and with each other one horrible nightmare to torture them mentally? Read to find out!

I know it's odd…but please read it:P I'll be very happy if you do nodnodsSo don't flame me if you haven't read this AN! I am Axel by the way and my friend (PurplePetRock) is Roxas. I'll separate our replies with a line. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KH characters, they belong solely to SquareEnix and Disney! Le sigh…that doesn't stop me imagining Axel as my lover. .

Heart Grenades

Chapter 1

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, a slender figure, and perfect grades. He was a senior in high school; he skipped a few grades. He had an interesting choice of clothing, wearing his favorite colors, black and white, exclusively almost all the time. He had a taste for rock music and chocolate, his two favorite things in the world. But, despite all this, he wasn't perfect.

His father died when he was just seven years old, leaving his mother with the little boy to take care of by herself. But they got along alright, currently residing in a one-story ranch-style home, with enough to pay the bills and then some - his mother was an executive. She didn't have much time for her 16-year-old son. He woke up at six AM, when his mother had already left for the office, spent everyday at school from seven AM to two-thirty PM, then went home and did various things until his mother came home at eight PM. By then, he was tired, so he and his mother shared a few words, like, "How was school?' and "Good day at work?" and then he went to bed.

Oh, then there were the nightmares. He was an insomniac, so the little sleep he got was precious to him. Whatever amount of sleep he got was filled with weird dreams of demented, almost psychotic images of various thngs that left him in a cold sweat when he woke. But no one knew that. Not even his mother.

---

Roxas sighed loudly; Biology was so boring. He had his elbow resting on his desk, and his chin was propped in his hand. His desk was one in the first row, second desk to the back. He stared at the page that his tattered science book was opened to at the moment, only taking a few words about Kingdoms and Phylums and letting his mind drift to some far-off dimension where life didn't suck. He thought of what life would be like if he wasn't a social outcast, if the other students didn't look at him like he had ten heads everytime they glanced in his direction. Usually they only looked at him by accident.

Roxas looked up at the board, where Mr. Kiley was scribbling something on the board with a dry-erase marker. It was homework. Great. At least it gave Roxas something to do when he got home. He only had good grades because he got so bored at home that he would _want_ to do his work. One reason why people didn't like him.

He opened his assignment notebook to the correct day, and he wrote the homework page number in the appropriate space. Roxas flipped through the pages, looking at the doodles and logos that he'd drawn in the agenda book. The names of various rock bands... creepy little dolls and spiders... broken hearts... Second reason why the other students tried to ignore him; his taste in music and his downcast attitude. He'd be happier if he had someone to talk to.

He looked up to the students who surrounded him; all seniors. Of course, he was also a senior, but he was two years younger than any of them. He also had the best grades in all of his classes. Reason number three: He was a 'nerd'.

He spied the girl he'd eavesdropped on that morning, talking about her boyfriend and how he cheated on her... the jock who wouldn't shut up about the high school's football team winning the championship... and the red-haired man whom Roxas took a strange, silent interest in. The man was perfect; a senior, with stunningly bright green eyes and awesome hair, a dazzling smile... He wanted to talk to him, to befriend him, to touch that perfect hair... but all Roxas could do was admire from afar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing extremely loud whispers from the desk next to his, the boy turned his head to look at the couple having a fight. There was no point in them even pretending to whisper as the whole class could hear them anyway...Oh well, it was their embarrassment. He rolled emerald green eyes before running a hand through his blood red hair that ran about 4 inches past his shoulders. It was hard keeping it down because of the natural unruly spikes that would not stop sticking out everywhere.

Even though he didn't look it, Axel was very particular about certain things. His hair, his clothes, little small things like that. It wasn't that he was vain or anything, but the fact that he had to take care of himself alone was what made him picky of the littlest things. Ever since the accident involving his parents occurred four years ago, he'd had to look after himself so of course he'd be extra careful about his appearance, after all the school didn't know he lived on his own and god knows what they would do if they found out. Probably send him off to some adoption centre or a foster home, which would be a shame considering he only had 3 months till he turned 18. _Then I'd have nothing to worry about._ He sighed and looked down at his scribbled notes. He didn't usually usually write notes unless the teacher got annoyed and made him do so, Axel preferred listening to the teacher speak and learning that way. He had never needed notes before and had perfect grades in school, second only to that Roxas dude.

Axel made it his mission to know who everyone in school was and even then he found it hard to find out exactly who Roxas was and if he had a group of friends in school. The fact that the boy didn't have friends made it extremely hard to know who the boy was. All that he did know was that he got uber grades in school and that people didn't like him much because he was a "nerd". Axel folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, one eye focused on the said boy a couple of desks in front. Honestly? He didn't look that nerdy to him...in fact he looked kinda awesome. _Not bad looking too._ Axel was gay. He didn't try to hide it because honestly, what was the point? He'd admitted it to himself about 2 years ago when he realised that he had never really been attracted to girls in the same ways that other boys had. Well when other boys had gone on about how a girl was pretty and so on he could understand but when they started drooling over breasts and asses...that was something that he couldn't bring himself to do, even if he was trying to fit in back then.

He looked over at the boy again, this time focusing both his eyes on him and noticed what the boy was wearing. Typical goth/emo clothes. He didn't understand why the student body had a thing against that social group or whatever you would call them. As a matter of fact he found it rather sexy especially on said boy. Hearing the teacher mutter on about homework, he was pulled from his reverie by the word homework and groaned inwardly. Well at least it was a way in which he could stay awake at night. He didn't enjoy sleeping much, it wasn't as if he was an insomniac or anything like that, it's just that recently his dreams hadn't been kind to him. If you could even call them dreams, more like nightmares. He was plagued with images of grotesque beings drawing closer to him, clawing at him, pulling him further into the darkness that he wasn't sure was hell or not. It was always at the last minute that he would wake up, when he felt that there was no hope left and that all the light had gone from the world.

It didn't help that when he woke up, there was nobody there...Nobody to comfort him...to hold him. He didn't have anything for comfort so all he could do was stay awake. Stay _away_ from those fucked up dreams that he'd been having. That was all he could do and honestly it was beginning to show on his features. His eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, his face was pale compared to the light tan that used to inhabit his skin. The dark rings under his eyes were more pronounced now that his skin was paler and to him, he looked like a ghost. He had taken to hiding these signs of worry and sleeplessness with whatever he could.

But now wasn't the time to think about those things, if the teacher was talking about homework then it meant that the lesson was almost over! Finally...it would be breaktime, the holy 15 minutes of free time before the dread of lessons started again. Axel passed the rest of the lesson by staring at the back of the boy's head and idly wondering little things about him. What he was like? Was he nice? What did his voice sound like? There were so many things to think of in the next 5 minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas closed his assignment notebook and leaned back in his chair. The three white belts that were around his waist jingled against each other, and the silver chain that was hanging from one of them dropped to hang off his hip. He crossed his arms, which were clad with the long sleeves of a black-and-white striped sweatshirt. He closed his blue eyes, trying to rest for a minute or so. The dreams had taken alot out of him last night. Not that that wasn't normal, though.

The warning bell sounded; two minutes until break time. Roxas sighed of relief and turned his head to the side, pretending to watch something going on on the other end of the room; although, he was actually watching that perfect boy out of the corner of his eye. He seemed unable to wait for break also. Roxas smiled slightly and turned back to face the clock. The hands seemed to be moving slower than usual; they took forever to reach the number twelve again.

The break bell rung. Normally, he headed to the bathroom to secretly play a game or two on his cellphone; but today, he just crossed his arms on his desk, and layed his head down on them. He wondered about what he was going to do that day, and laughed at himself when the only thing that came to mind was 'homework'. God, his life was pathetic. He _almost_ couldn't stand it. But he had no choice but to go with it; this miserable, lonely, tiring existence he led. At least he had a house to go home to and one of his parents left. Even though it seemed like she didn't exist at all.

Roxas thought of his schedule and realized that after break, they had one period left until lunch. For Roxas, that class was art. The one class he actually paid attention to. More specifically, he was taking an advanced Foundations in Art class. He learned all about the great artists of the past, and had become a good artist himself. His teacher, Mrs. Gremick, often hung his paintings and drawings on the wall in the main office. She went on about how good he was _everytime_ he drew anything, even if it was creepy and came from his familiar nightmares. She accepted him; the only person to ever do such a thing. Although, it did get on his nerves sometimes.

He closed his eyes and tried to slow his heartbeat by breathing slowly for awhile. He needed to rest for a bit.

--

Alright! One chapter done! 3 Onto the next one! R&R guys! Please?

It may be a little weird to read but still…it's an awesome story! XD

Leez xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Alright well, since the RP is long and hasn't finished yet, I'm gonna post them in sections yeah? Also, when I've finished posting all these up, if you can review the last chapter you can give suggestion to what should happen in the RP next!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH characters…SquareEnix…Disney. They own 'em. Don't make me say it again! TT

Chapter 2 

Hearing the warning bell go off, Axel grinned widely to himself and quickly jotted down the homework before staring at the clock in the front of the classroom. Does time pass this slowly on purpose? Impatiently he started packing his books into his satchel and placed it on top of the desk letting the teacher know that it was _obviously_ time to leave.

He turned round and lifted the black hoodie off the back of his chair before putting it on and zipping it right up to the top. Even though it was turning spring, it still didn't stop the weather from being shit. He sighed and looked down at the threads hanging off the red anarchy sign on the front of his "jacket" and grumbled a little to himself. He'd have to stitch it up at some point. Stretching his legs out under the desk, he smiled slightly at his favourite pair of dark grey skinny jeans. Typical emo clothes. Even though he didn't act like one, he still liked the style and his parents were dead...so that should be enough reason to wear the clothes. Even if the rest of the students didn't know.

Axel's grin couldn't have gotten any wider than it was when the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. He jumped up and slung his satchel over one shoulder and watched as the stream of students began to leave the classroom. Perhaps he would talk to his "friends" in break time, they weren't really his friends, just people that he could hang out with in school. He wasn't exactly popular but he could get by without being picked on or anything, not that anyone would and that was enough for him.

However his train of thought was interrupted as he turned his head towards the boy he had been looking at and saw that he still hadn't moved. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to the boy and was confronted with golden hair, the boy had his head on his arms. Axel looked around quickly, noticing that the rest of the student were leaving and gave the boy a light poke before quietly asking **"**Hey, everything alright**?"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas couldn't care less about the socializing that was going on in the halls; he tried to avoid it whenever possible. Like now, when he decided to stay in the biology classroom for a few minutes, before leaving to get his sketchbook from his locker and heading to art class early. He always did; Mrs. Gremick let him set up early whenever he felt like it, and he stayed after school was over to finish his projects sometimes. He walked home from school quite often, avoiding the teasing glances and comments of his classmates. He hated being on the bus.

Roxas felt the poke on his shoulder, and tried to ignore it. He figured it was just another cheerleader who wanted to comment on his 'gothic' clothes. But that voice - Axel? He picked his head up and looked at the boy who made Roxas' heart stop everytime he was within ten feet of him. This time, his insides froze. He managed to say, rather shyly, "Yeah. I'm fine." '_As fine as I can be_', he thought. He put his head back on his arms, and tried not to think about how weird - yet awesome - it was that Axel had talked in his direction. A slight pinkish glow spread on his cheeks, though no one could see it. Thank god.

He moved his legs slightly, bringing one of his white-Converse-clad feet under him, his tight black pants clinging to him. He sighed heavily.

Axel looked down at the golden-haired beauty. Wait. Where did that come from? He sighed slightly and heard the boy's reply about being fine and felt his heart give a quick jolt. Wow...He sounds...Beautiful. Feeling his body grow warm as a weird feeling started building up in his chest, he continued looking down at Roxas who had put his head back down on his arms.

Feeling as if it was time that he introduced himself, he pointed a finger at himself and grinned widely. **"**I'm Axel by the way. Got that memorised?" He wasn't sure whether the boy knew who he was or not but it was always polite to introduce yourself just in case.

He looked down at Roxas who still had his head in his arms and wondered if the boy was really alright. He didn't know the boy so he wasn't sure if this was his normal behavior or not. He wasn't even sure why he pointed at himself either especially when the boy couldn't see him. Axel inwardly grumbled, he was acting like an idiot! Like some fumbling, bumbling _girl_ who was confronted with a crush, and Axel was in NO WAY like that at _all_. He nodded slightly to himself, feeling slightly better after his internal rant before realising that ranting to himself was most likely a bad thing too and sighed.

He looked up at the boy, whom he already knew the name of, due to his secret... crush. Yeah, Roxas admitted it to himself. _Crush_. He was pointing to himself, looking a little goofy at the moment. Roxas smiled slightly, as much as he could manange in his current dismal attitude, and replied, "Roxas. Nice to meet you." He moved his arms back to cross over his chest for a moment, leaning back in his seat.

Axel was lucky. He was strange, in one way or another, obviously, and he still had a few friends. Or, at least people to talk to without them cracking mean jokes about you all the time. Roxas sighed again, and looked to the clock. He reached behind him and pulled his messenger bag onto his shoulder, throwing his biology book and agenda into it. He stood up, trying to hide his blushing face from the tall boy. He didn't feel like such a gorgeous thing should be looking at such a thing as his own face. He didn't feel very attractive at the moment. Well, he never did. Especially not around Axel, whose beauty made everyone else in the room look a little less pretty.

Roxas moved swiftly to the door, saying, "Well, I'll see you around," and waving slightly with his white-fingerless-glove-covered hand. As his blush grew even redder. Why couldn't he be confident, for just once in his life? He moved into the hallway, heading for his locker. He felt better now, for some random reason. Or not so random.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled slightly at the sight of the boy's blue eyes as he looked back up at him and introduced himself. Axel already knew that Roxas was his name but he still enjoyed hearing the boy speak. He blinked as the boy stood up and walked over to the door, watching as Roxas waved at him and waved back happily. **"**Yeah, later!"

As the boy walked out of the room, he smiled before closing his eyes for a moment, trying to sort out the swirling emotions within his chest. Why was he feeling this way? Especially after just speaking to him? He slowly walked towards the door and exited the room, walking quickly towards his locker. He smiled as he saw Roxas walking down the middle of the hallway, trying to mingle with the rest of the crowd so that he wasn't noticed and stepped in beside him so they were walking down the hall together.

It wasn't as if he was following the boy or anything, they just had lockers in the same set. So what else was he supposed to do? He sighed and looked down at his satchel, trying to remember if he had brought his sketchbook. Actually that was one of the reasons why he felt interested in Roxas. So far he had been in every single one of his classes and they had never spoken, Axel just found that weird. Not that they were in the same class but the fact that they hadn't spoken once. He wanted to fix that, right now perhaps. He was going to make it his mission to hear the boy speak as much as possible, Axel absolutely loved his voice and wanted to hear it more and more. It felt like an addiction.

--

Don't feel put out with their shortness right now… I'm posting all these chapters at once aren't I:P

Read and Review please!

Leez xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, here's another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, SquareEnix and Disney own them!

Chapter 3 

Oh geez. Roxas was still flushed when he began to walk swiftly down the corridor. He tried to keep his head down, watching his own feet move foward, getting closer to his locker and the sketchbook he loved so much. It might seem odd, but whenever Roxas was drawing in this book, he felt almost... normal? No, that's not the best way to put it. He felt happier, social, more likely to let the insults he heard roll off his back or go in one ear and out the other. It was his shield, his hopes, and where he drew his deepest dreams and desires; no one ever saw beyond the worn-out front cover of the sacred book. If they did, Roxas thought he would keel over right then and there.

He cast a sideways glance at Axel when he saw the deep red hair in the corner of his vision. Roxas became irritable and annoyed suddenly, thinking that Axel was just trying to bug him and make fun of him. He tried to distance himself from the taller boy, but the halls were pretty much packed and he saw no escape route. Besides, Axel would just catch up to him at their lockers anyways. They were pretty much right next to each other.

He rushed to his locker and twisted the padlock to the right numbers, pulling the compartment open hastily. He picked up his sketchbook and held it against his chest. He peeked out from behind his locker door and saw Axel getting his drawing book also. Roxas rolled his eyes, slammed his locker shut, and left for the art classroom. He hoped that Axel was still getting stuff from his locker as he dashed down the stairs to the first floor. Although, he secretly wanted Axel to follow him to the classroom to set up early too.

Roxas reached the artroom and opened the door, stepping into the familiarly messy room gracefully. He sighed, a little out of breath. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, and dropped his bookbag by his easel. "Hey, Roxas. How are you today?" Mrs. Gremick called from behind her desk, where she was graading some quizzes. Probably the ones Roxas and his classmates took yesterday. He smiled at her and replied, "I'm decent. How are you?" She smiled sweetly at him and said, "I'm good, I'm good... Are you close to finishing that wonderful painting of yours yet?" Roxas turned to look at his 'masterpiece', which was about three-quarters done. He was submitting this particular piece of art to one of the colleges he wished to attend as an application requirement. So far, one could tell that there was a sunset in the background, though the main subject was still in its early stages. The lower right quarter was still mostly blank.

"Almost." He said; although it was nowhere near done. He didn't have a clue what he should be painting in that spot. A lonely person, like he was; or what he wished to be part of, a couple, standing there on the beach, arms wrapped around each other. He sighed and turned back to his teacher, "Do you mind if I take a break today? I've got a shortage of creativity at the moment," he laughed.

Mrs. Gremick looked a little disappointed, but she replied anyways with a, "Oh, yes. Sure, dear." Roxas smiled thankfully at her, and he sat down at one of the tables that were scattered throughout the large room. He placed his sketchbook on the desk, both hands on the cover, eyes closed. He always drew in this book only when the idea and inspiration came from his emotions and sincerest secrets.

He looked up to the doorway to the hallway, absentmindedly chewing on his lip, waiting for Axel. Even though he wasn't really _waiting_ for him. Just wondering whether he'd come during break.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was about to open his mouth to ask if Roxas had art next like he did but the boy dashed away to the set of lockers before he could say anything. He blinked as the boy rushed ahead and started inwardly panicking to himself. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he smelt bad? Oh Jeez, it's hard to to tell with these kind of people. Axel sighed and continued his leisurely pace to the lockers and twisted the combination on his before yanking the door open.

Catching sight of his sketchbook leaning against the wall of the locker, he realised that he had probably forgotten to pack it in his mad rush to get to Biology. The red head grabbed the book and stuffed it in his bag before hearing the sound of the locker next to his slam suddenly. Peering over, he saw the back of Roxas as the boy turned around and walked quickly in the direction of the art classroom.

Closing his locker in a more gentle fashion compared to how the boy next to him had done so, he closed his bag properly whilst wondering what on earth had just happened. _Is he angry or something?_ Turning around so he was facing the same direction that Roxas had just been walking in, he pondered what he should do now. Axel wasn't really in the mood to hang out with his so called friends and he needed to catch up on the piece of work that he'd be sending to his college. He was planning on doing a major in Art and so far the only person that he seemed to be second to in ability was Roxas. But that boy was amazing at his studies so Axel wasn't jealous or anything of the like.

Axel started walking towards the art room and gently pushed the door open before waving at Mrs. Gremick and asking how she was whilst replying to her question first. He gently took his painting from the stand and moved over to sit in a place where he would not be disturbed by the other students. But before doing all of this he spared a look at Roxas and smiled happily at him, forgetting the boy's "anger" and waved before sitting down on the stool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas diverted his gaze back to his closed sketchbook when Axel entered. He waved absentmindedly back at the boy, then opened his book, rifling through the pages until he came to the first blank one. He bent down to grab his sharp HB pencil from his messenger bag and withdrew his fine-tip black Sharpie also. He placed these tools of his trade on the table, and sighed, thinking of what to illustrate today.

He turned around in his seat, and stared at his unfinished masterpiece, picturing the two things he had to choose from. The lonely soul, and the happy couple. He glared at the empty space, like it had done something to personally offend him. He turned back around, running his fingers through his messy locks of blonde hair, then hesitantly picked up the soft pencil. He brought it to the blank page; the taunting, teasing, evil piece of thick paper that loved to hate him. He ran the index finger of his other hand over the metallic bindings, his eyes staring into the page like it would speak to him.

He drew a single line on the white surface, tracing the image he saw in his mind. It came naturally for him; whatever he saw in his head, he could force that thought down to the tips of his fingers, where they carved the drawing that was imagined. He drew another curving shape, and another, and another. He scribbled and drew elegant lines and objects until his mind had spoken for itself in the form of his art. His concentration broke, and he looked at the drawing. Of course.

It was demonic as always, but more normal than usual. He had drawn a self-protrait. Half his face was eaten by tendrils of darkness and blank eyes glared out from his own eye sockets. His face was the expression of dread; yet, there was a hint of derranged happiness in it. Yeah, Roxas was fucked up a little. So what? He didn't care. No one else cared, apparently. So he just went on with his demeted life.

Roxas dropped the pencil on the table and picked up the Sharpie. He uncapped it with his teeth, and traced the outline of the grotesque depiction of himself easily, fluidly, with an odd grace. He chewed on the cap, which had already showed signs of being gnawed on. This was part of his creative process, and he obviously did it thousands of times before, the way he slid the cap between his teeth and lips absentmindedly, out of habit.

He stopped tracing, and recapped the marker. He threw the marker and pencil back into his bag, and fished around in the bag, trying to find another one of his Sharpies. His eyes slid over to Axel, and Roxas stared at him for a second, until he felt his hand clench around the marker he wanted. He used said Sharpie to color in the eyes of his self-portrait with a bright, haunting yellow stare that bore into the soul of whomever looked at it. It was horrifying, terrifying, manical, psychotic; it was Roxas.

He dropped the marker, which rolled across the table, then fell off, clattering to the floor and detaching it's chewed-on cap. Roxas smiled at the piece of 'art', laughing silently to himself. He'd always known how messed up he was. This drawing showed the creatures he saw in his nightmares; it was the first drawing he'd created that showed them.

His vision wandered again, so he could see Axel out fo the corner of his eye. Roxas wondered if Axel was anywhere near as unhinged as he was. Probably not. Besides, in a friend. Roxas would need someone to cancel out his personality. Roxas glared at a random space on the table; like Axel would want to befriend him. He laughed again.

--

Did you enjoy it? . I hope so. Read and Review!!

Leez xxx


	4. Chapter 4

throws another chapter at you guys

Here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH! SquareEnix and Disney own them!

Chapter 4 

Facing his painting, he was confronted with...something. He had never been able to name this piece, mainly because he didn't even know what he had drawn himself. The painting featured a wall, just a plain and simple wall. But it was what was coming out of the wall that drew people's attention. A humanoid form was slowly crawling out from the wall as if it had been merged within it this entire time, as if it had just been _created_ which in a sense it had been.

The only way one would have been able to tell that it might have been human was the vague shape of a head that it had embodied as well as it's torso, or what could be seen of its torso as it protruded from the wall. _Nobody._ Something that existed but with nothing within it, something that had no real purpose in life, something that _shouldn't be_. These were the creatures that had been invading Axel's dreams, pulling him closer into depths that he had never even dreamed of...until now that is.

He had been obsessing over his dreams for a few weeks now, they hadn't been leaving him alone even when he was awake and yet he couldn't rid his mind of the terrors that he experienced at night. Obsessed over them enough so that it showed in his art, the pictures that had once been so bright and full of life as if staring into peace incarnated had changed to dark, cruel and demented almost overnight. Just like this one, he hated this picture because it reminded him of the creature in his dreams but he felt some sort of sick pleasure in showing others what he was going through, even if it was in such a subtle way such as his art. Axel had been surprised that his teacher hadn't mentioned anything to him but then again she could be thinking that he was just going through a phase. Maybe he was going through a phase...He just didn't know anymore.

Hearing a soft laugh from his right, he turned and looked over to Roxas who had been staring at his art and laughing. Feeling a soft smile gracing Axel's features, he listened to the boy's laugh feeling a sense of contentment within him. No matter how bitter that laugh had sounded, it sounded beautiful to Axel anyway. He wondered how the boy would sound if he was laughing because he was truly happy and decided that he would be the one to find that out. He stood up from his stool and walked over to Roxas, wondering what the boy was so happy about. He didn't even think that Roxas might have wanted some privacy or that the drawing might have been private as he drew nearer to the blonde and finally stood in front of him, a bright smile upon his face.

----------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' head jerked up as he spotted Axel walking towards him; he had been stuck in his thoughts, and he wonderd what about Axel had made him come out if it. Normally, he wouldnt bother to even acknowledge another human's presence. Normally, it was a pack of popular students coming up to point and laugh at his drawings. He watched Axel come around to his table, and suddenly realized too late that his sketchbook was still open. He didn't particularly like people seeing his creations. Especially not some of the drawings in the book. He shut it with a slight bang, smiling nervously at the red-head.

He wondered what Axel would think of his drawing, whether he'd morph into one of the others who made fun of him about it. It wouldn't particularly surprise the blonde. The thought hurt him slightly, and he brought his hand swiftly to his heart, like a needle had just pierced the skin there. He couldn't let that happen. Now that Axel seemed like someone Roxas could associate himself with, he didn't want them to just be acquaintances. He looked up at the flawless face of the boy and swallowed hard. He was so beautiful, it made Roxas' insides churn with excitement and anxiety. He was Roxas' secret, his dream, his hopes embodied. He wanted to be just like him; have friends and still be able to dress how he wanted and listen to the music he liked. Have a life without conforming.

"Uhh.. hi." He felt so stupid. He was nervous as hell, almost frozen dumb by it. He wanted Axel to be his friend, but how to go about it? He never made a friend before, so he had no idea what the word meant and how you created a friendship. Well, what exactly Roxas wanted to do to Axel, one wouldn't call it 'friendship'. Maybe 'lovers' or ''boyfriends'. Oh, god. How wonderful that would be.

Roxas shook his head and swallowed hard again. Not the time to be thinking about that kind of stuff. He continued smiling goofily at the boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not getting a chance to look at any of the artwork in the book considering Roxas had closed it too quickly for him to see anything, he gave Roxas a small smile, suddenly feeling slightly shy at their close proximity.

It felt so...intense. Just standing in front of the boy, he could feel something well up inside of him, something that made his body feel like jerking slightly as if an electric current had shot between then. Looking down at the blonde, Axel automatically started admiring his features, the way his hair fell down to cover his eyes slightly and how his bright blue eyes seemed to pierce into your soul until you felt as if he had seen all of your secrets and that there was no point in trying to keep anything from him.

Honestly, the redhead didn't know why Roxas didn't have any friends. Not only was he amazingly attractive but he was also quiet, most girls (and boys) found that cute. Hearing the boy say hi to him, Axel realised that was probably the extent to which he was going to go to start a conversation with him and gave a little sigh. Pulling a stool over and sitting down in it, he looked into Roxas eyes slowly getting lost in their depths. It was as if they were dragging him in, taking him to a place where nobody could touch him, where nothing could ever hurt him. He felt...safe around him, the weird thing was that he didn't even know what he felt safe _from_, just everything in general? Or something in particular? Maybe it was his dreams.

Snapping out of his reverie and seemingly out of the spell that Roxas' eyes had cast on him, he smiled gently at the boy.  
**"**Hey! How you doing? You gotten far with the picture for college yet?" Anything that would keep the boy talking, all Axel wanted was to hear him speak just so that beautiful sound would grace his ears. It was soft, almost as if it wasn't there at all and yet it was firm. The voice of someone who thought of what they said before they spoke, whether that was so that they didn't reveal anything that they didn't want to be known or whether they didn't want to say something stupid.

Axel didn't care, he just wanted to hear that voice again. Thoughts of the boy had slowly been creeping up on him the more he saw him during class, thoughts of his dreams were pushed away when Roxas was in his mind. In a way the boy was saving him, he stopped the dreams from plaguing Axel's mind by plaguing it himself the only difference was that this distraction was very welcome.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He stared back into Axel's eyes for the extent that the red-head stared into his, and Roxas wondered why anyone would willingly look at himself that long. Most people saw him as disturbing, and looking at his usually sedate expression made chills run up their spine and they'd look away rather abruptly. Axel's reaction took him offguard, and Roxas started wondering whether the gorgeous boy liked him. The thought made a reddish color creep up his pale cheeks. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Axel to hide the coloring of his face. The daylight sky seemed to be created between Roxas' blue eyes and Axel's green eyes. The green met blue at the horizon of possibility, blending together into unknown promises and potential, clouds of future words and touches floating between them. Both entities were oblivious to it.

Roxas heard his nervous question and sighed, looking away, placing his hand on his forehead. Axel's words were so cheerful, inviting, and Roxas fell into his tone. He spoke spontaneously, for one reason or another, and Roxas envied how he could just walk up to someone and... talk. "Well... sort of." He was thinking of the choice he had to make, but he didn't want to reveal that inner battle to Axel. He looked up to the blank white piece of the canvas and continued, "I'm sort of... stuck."

He ran a finger over the unpainted part of the 'masterpiece', trying to feel a vibe or something that would tell him what he should bring to life upon it. He dropped his hand to his side again, disappointed that no apparitions appeared to him. He looked back to Axel and continued, "I think I might be stuck forever." He voice was quiet, depressing, his tone watered down with sorrow about his disappointing life. The lonely boy... the joyous couple... He caught Axel's gaze with his own, and the blonde's heart stopped for a moment. The couple... yeah, right. Him and Axel? Never. Too impossible. But... why not? Roxas tilted his head to one side, thinking deeply, a hazy, distracted expression clouding his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the boy sigh softly before looking over to him worriedly and watched as Roxas placed a hand on his forehead. Was he really fine like he said he was? Axel's thoughts were forgotten the minute the blonde opened his mouth and he sighed in content himself. The words that Roxas spoke barely registered in Axel's mind as all he was listening to were the various tones and pitches coming from the boy's mouth.

Hearing Roxas say that he was stuck made Axel perk up slightly, maybe he could use some help? He turned his head to look at what Roxas had drawn and gave the tiniest of gasps. Beautiful was understatement. The painting was absolutely _amazing_ and Axel decided to tell the boy so.  
**"**Wow...That's amazing man, well done!" But the boy hadn't finished speaking yet, Axel watched as Roxas traced his finger over the painting and noticed the blank white spot. It was as if a piece of the world was missing and just seemed wrong. When he heard Roxas' tone, he turned back and looked over to the blonde before his eyes were locked with his for the second time that day. Why did Roxas' voice, especially when it sounded so...depressed make Axel want to hug him?

His mind moved onto how it would feel to just the hold the boy in his arms, to cuddle him, what the feel of Roxas' lips would be like against his. Axel's face grew hot and he immediately knew that he was blushing, stopping his train of thought right there he just contented himself with looking towards the painting that had a part missing.

Unconsciously his hand reached up and tried to stroke the part of the painting that was missing any colour, not realising that Roxas' hand was still there and lightly stroked his hand by accident. Axel blinked at the first thought that came into his head _His skin is so soft...Like silk_ before pulling pulling his hand away gently, the blush on his face deepening.  
**"**Got artist's block eh? I get that all the time..." He grinned at the boy whilst banging his head against a wall in his mind. Roxas was jumpy enough as it is, what was his reaction going to be to that? He would just let things play through and see what happened.

--

Another chapter!

Read a Review! 3 Please?

Leez xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH. SquareEnix and Disney do.

Chapter 5 

Axel's words seemed fake to Roxas, like he was just trying to make him feel better. But no one would do that. At least, not until now. Roxas continued to stare into those deep eyes until he felt the shock in his hand that was Axel's touch. He twitched his hand slightly, while an electric current ran through his nerves and up to his brain, where it spoke to him, _'He means it, Roxas. He cares about you.'_

Oh goodness. Roxas saw the boy blush a deep red, that almost matched his perfect hair, and the blonde's breath quickened slightly. His heart beat irregulary and hard, the thought that someone cared even slightly about him made his mind race with unknown feelings and thoughts. Could Axel really ever give a shit about Roxas? No one else did, but Roxas was becoming more and more optimistic as he mulled it over in his mind. At the same time, a pinkish glow appeared on his cheeks again, and he removed his hand from the canvas and stared at it, like he was just realizing it was there. He wrung his hands, and looked down from the red-head's alluring gaze. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep his eyes off of the boy, yet he needed to resurface for air sometime. He took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I guess. But it feels different. Like..." he let the sentence trail off, not really talking about his artist's block.

His mind was stuck on Axel and the feelings he enticed in Roxas. He could feel a growing sense of... something in his chest, in his heart, that was responsible for his obsession; it was expanding to his fingertips and his brain, where it transformed into a lust for the feel of Axel's skin, and a love for the boy's outgoing attitude. He couldn't say he loved Axel; it felt that way, but Roxas wouldn't even admit it to himself. He didn't know Axel that well; he could turn out to be a jerk with a cute face, like all the other boys in this damned school. But Roxas wouldn't have that. He'd make Axel his, make him what he wanted. Inside, he was very controlling of certain things.

The blonde looked back up to Axel with a small smile on his face. He was so nervous, he couldn't stand it anymore. His look turned to unintentional rage at himself and the boy, and he bit his lip. "I'm not sure what it is I want to do. I have a choice to make... but I can't choose." His expression slowly became calm and passive again; he was confused, and it showed on his face. He was normally very good at hiding his true emotions, but something about Axel broke down those protective barriers in Roxas' mind. And right now, he wasn't sure what he should be feeling. He knew he still didn't want to share the 'choice' he had to make in due time; he knew it wasn't just in the painting he had to make it in. He spoke again, this time with uncertain questioning in his voice, "Would you be... willing to help?" He wasn't talking about the physical piece of art he hadn't finished; he was talking about his tangle of emotions and his yearning for Axel. It showed in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he had pulled his hand away, he felt the blonde's hand jerk slightly underneath his and immediately felt another spark shoot between them. Maybe Roxas had felt it too? Axel couldn't be sure but he did notice the blush that stained the boy's cheeks. Did Roxas...like him? Did he like Axel in the same way that he liked Roxas? Axel could only hope as he was captured by the boy's blue eyes.

The heat that he had felt in his cheeks had now moved down to his chest, kindling his feelings for the boy in front of them. Intensifying them, nurturing them until he felt that the feelings would consume him completely. What they were exactly, he did not know. Lust? Love? There was something there, a connection between the two of them and that was all he recognised.

He watched the myriad of emotions display themselves on Roxas' face and this was one of the times where he wished he knew what the boy was thinking. What was in that boy's mind right now? Could he be feeling the same way? That question had come to Axel in various shapes and forms and he still could not find an answer to it. It was something that he couldn't answer, Roxas would have to answer it himself.

Hearing the tone in Roxas' voice as he spoke, Axel immediately knew that the blonde wasn't talking about his art anymore. This was something deeper, a cryptic invitation from him to Axel. The boy's appearance, his voice and his eyes were so addictive that Axel couldn't help but drink in the vision of the boy with his eyes. Roxas _was_ addictive. He would admit that to himself now, and with that thought, Axel looked back into the boy's eyes not realising that his gaze had moved from looking into them previously to gaze at his feet. He needed to know what could happen, the emotions that were going through the boy at this time. Heck the emotions that he was going through and without any hesitation on his part, Axel nodded softly.

----------------------------------------------------------

Roxas swallowed hard, gripping the edge of his chair for the stability that he didn't have on his own. He wanted to reach out, tangle his fingers in that perfect hair, pull him in close, and...

Axel's nod had sent a torrent of excitement and anxiety through Roxas, that omnipresent sensation on his fingertips tingling and his feelings, whatever you'd call them, swelled to enormous proportions. He almost couldn't handle it. He couldn't. The enormity of this moment, Axel's quiet, simple jesture that held so much meaning and understanding, Roxas' overblown emotions; it was too much.

The blonde looked nervously up at the clock, and saw that there were ten minutes left to class. He looked back at Axel, a sort-of happy panic glowing in his blue eyes, and he got up and went to Mrs. Gremick. He asked her something no one else could hear, and she nodded, looking rather concerned. Roxas stole one last look at the perfect boy, and then dashed out of the room and into the hallway.

He put both of his hands on his red-as-apples cheeks, trying to cool them down with his cold fingers. Oh, god. Axel made him utterly crazy. He felt hot, joyous tears picking at his eyelids. He walked as fast as he could without looking suspicious, and made it to the bathroom in no time. He opened one of the stalls at the very end and locked the door securely, sliding to the floor and leaning against the cool wall. It was a relief, the coldness of the room, for he was quickly becoming overheated with... 'lust'. Roxas closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He couldn't believe what just happened. And why had he come here?

Yeah, he was about to pull Axel's lips to his, but he ran away in time to stop that from happening. Imagine, all those students in their art class, staring at them while they kissed passionately. Roxas smiled absentmindedly as he thought of the action he wanted to pull on Axel. He pictured the boy's emerald green eyes, his firey-red hair, his perfect cheekbones, that slender yet muscular body...

He groaned and banged his head against the wall. Stupid. Stupid, stupid Roxas. He brought his hands to his face again, this time to cover up the tear that just fell down his cheek. Why was he crying? He wasn't sad; in fact, he was the complete opposite. Excited, happy, joyous, enthusiastic, all for the first time in his life. He didn't understand any of it; maybe that's what he was crying about. He couldn't sort it all out.

He brought his knees up and rested his chin on them. He wanted to go back to Axel, tell him how he felt, tell him how much this meant to him, kiss him, hold him... Roxas was growing impatient with himself as he sat there, not moving to get back to the flawless boy. He wanted to, but something held him back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

What was this feeling that had suddenly built up inside of him? It felt like...Relief, as if a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It felt as if in some way he had conveyed his feelings to the boy with that simple gesture. The heat that he had felt in his chest moved even lower to pool in his stomach and threatened to move down again as he saw the burning happiness in Roxas' eyes.

He felt a wide smile break over his features at the happiness and excitement showing in his blonde's face. Wait a minute...Where did_his_ come from? When had Roxas become his in Axel's mind? Was it after the silent agreement agreement between them or had he felt that way even before then?

Honestly he didn't care when he thought of Roxas in that way, all that mattered was that he thought of him like that now. In this present moment. As Axel looked into Roxas' eyes, images kept flashing through his mind, whether Roxas' eyes would look the same if they were burning with passion when he was underneath him. He wanted to find out so badly and felt his blush deepen further, it felt as if his face was on fire. But Axel had never been able to hide his emotions well and the thought of his fingers tangling in those silken golden locks and his warm lips against Axel's sent a shiver down his spine.

He watched as the boy looked at the clock and dashed over to the teacher before casting one more heated glance in Axel's direction. The boy's smile widened to a grin at what the heated stare was promising and felt his knees give way when the boy had exited the classroom. Dropping down onto the stool, he followed Roxas' actions by looking at the clock and realised that it wouldn't be long till class started. After all of this happened, he couldn't wait to speak to Roxas properly, he wasn't sure if it would be a proper conversation. All Axel could think about was the boy's voice, which led to the boy's lips, which led to...The red head blushed yet again as the heat slowly started to drain down from his stomach, he shook his head quickly trying to throw the lust filled thoughts out of his head and stared at the door that Roxas had just walked out of.

He regained his composure and stood up from the stool, damn him if he was going to waste 10 minutes in the art room on his own just thinking about the boy when he could be seeing him face to face. He couldn't get enough of him, the minute the boy had walked out Axel felt a pang in his chest, he just had to see him again. Just one more time and he was sure that he'd be saying the same thing again to himself in the future. Walking out of the door, he was just in time to see the door to the boy's bathroom close and smirked a little to himself. Well at least it would be easy to find the boy.

He walked down the hall, his anticipation growing making the short journey from the art room to the bathroom seem like forever. Roxas must have left the art room for a reason but right then Axel honestly didn't care, he just needed to see him again. He stood outside the bathroom door and could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest, it was hard to believe that nobody else could hear it but he didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was Roxas and with that thought he slowly opened the bathroom door letting it creak so the blonde would know somebody was there.  
"...Roxas?"

--

Another Chappy!

R&R

Leez xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH! SquareEnix and Disney do.

Chapter 6 

Roxas' breath caught in his throat and he stopped sobbing. Axel had followed him. Roxas sat there, frozen to the cold floor. Why would Axel follow him? He banged his head against the wall again, trying to knock some sense into his brain or shake loose one of the overheated emotions he was feeling. It was too much, the blonde couldn't take it. He wiped his face again, sniffling quietly, trying not to make much noise. He got slowly to his feet, grasping the wall for help to stop the spinning of the dizzy room. Eventually he got both his feet planted firmly on the ground, and he let go of the wall. He reached slowly for the lock with a shaky hand, trying to calm his nerves by taking deep breaths that lingered in his lungs.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open, moving painstakingly slow. His breathing quickened. He closed his eyes, and attempted to quell the raging hunger in his chest. Roxas took a step forward, emerging from the darkness of the stall into the frigid sunlight that filled the rest of the room. He looked up at Axel, his face red with the tears of obvious yet unspoken joy. Oh, god, this boy was beautiful. And he wanted _Roxas_.

He stood there, frozen solid, like a roughly hewn block of ice with a burning wish, a not-so-hidden dream, one that was feeding his underfed heart. He felt as if he would soon melt; whether it be with disappointment and rage, or from the heat he and Axel would create. A new feeling raveled itself in with the existing sensation in his chest, one that also spread to his mind. This one was insistent, and wouldn't stop for anything. It screamed for him to make contact with the boy. To touch him. To hold him. To kiss him. To let the boy lower him to the ground, and take him under completely...

Roxas shivered, and took a small, hesitant step towards Axel. He kept his head down, though his eyes would not move off of the red-head. He said quietly, voice choked with the tears that were waiting silently to be shed and the tears that were staining his normally pale face, "I-I'm sorry. I feel so stupid..." He stopped, and let out a ragged breath, thinking of how badly he wanted Axel right now. "Why did you follow m-me? Why are you here?" His hands were balled into fists, ready to fly at the boy if he dared say it was all a joke. Axel would be his, whether he liked it or not.

Roxas stood, staring at the boy with all his feelings in his blue eyes; anxious anticipation, full of rage, excitement, happiness, craving, barely being able to hold back his feelings any longer. His skin was slightly sticky with sweat, and his hair was even more messy than it usually was.

------------------------------------------------------

All the redhead could hear once he entered the bathroom was the sound of sniffling coming from one of the stalls. Just the thought of that being Roxas made his heart clench with worry for the boy, had he said or done something wrong? Roxas had looked so happy only moments ago. He watched as the door to the last stall slowly opened and felt his heart speed up again, waiting for the boy who had been plaguing his mind to show himself.

He looked upon the tousled boy who had just stepped out of the stall and would have been completely aroused at his disheveled appearance had it not been for the tear trails on the boy's face. His eyes immediately filled with worry when he noticed fresh tears falling from the boy's eyes and took a step closer. Axel had to restrain his desire for the boy but the way he looked at the moment just made Axel want to push him against the bathroom wall and kiss him feverently, he felt a slight blush grow upon his features again before pushing the thoughts out of his head.

He needed to find out what was wrong first. He heard the boy apologising to him and blinked to himself, Roxas hadn't done anything in the first place why should he be apologising? But as suddenly as he had said that, the manner in which he spoke changed. Roxas seemed to demand why Axel was there, why he had followed him and the redhead could take it no longer. He walked a few steps forward so that he was in front of the boy and gently reached out with his hand, wiping the tears from one eye away with his thumb and then moving onto the other.  
"I came to see if you were alright." Axel froze for a moment, wondering if he should voice what he was thinking to the boy. He didn't see the harm in it and he needed Roxas to know how he felt. Looking down into watery blue eyes, Axel smiled gently before continuing softly. "Also...I just had to see you again."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' knees nearly failed him when Axel touched his cheeks ever so lightly, wiping away his worries and doubts. The blonde leaned into Axel's caress, brushing his cheek against the warm palm of his hand. His words; so simple, direct, and endearing, made a few new tears run down his face again. He held his breath for a second, then something amazing happened.

He smiled. A true, genuine, apologetic smile; the first real smile he'd been able to muster since before his father died. It had a hint of sadness in it still, but this faded quickly into a look of such deep desire that it would have scared the living shit out of Roxas if he was looking in a mirror. He laughed, a veil of maniacal giggles falling after it. He just couldn't believe it. Axel was actually standing here with him, and he was _touching_ him. Axel was so kind and gentle, it felt wrong to Roxas. It felt like it should be a struggle, a fight over their feelings, an inner battle between his thoughts and feelings. But the blonde felt his crazed tears drying up, leaving the salt behind on his still-flushed cheeks.

He finally acted on his desire. Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes again, the noon-time horizon colliding in glowing red colors of desire and hunger. He reached up and tangled his hands in the red hair, pulling Axel's lips down to meet his waiting, eager kiss. The horizon was thrown into a whirl, until you couldn't tell up from down anymore. It was so simple, so invigorating, and so maddening. He pressed his lips eagerly against the sweet taste of the taller boy's mouth. He felt his knees give way finally, and he had to stumble forward, pushing the red-head into the wall with his body, in order to regain his balance. He may be small, but he had surprising strength right now, in a moment of high vulnerability and passion such as this.

Hardly aware of what he was doing, he brought his free hand to Axel's waist and placed it there, slowly tightening his grip, like he was afraid he'd fall to the floor. Still clinging to Axel, the blonde detached their wet lips and looked with surprise and quenched craving into the jade eyes. Oh shit. What did he just do? He smiled slightly, unable to help himself. "Uh... sorry." His sobs were gone from his voice, though his body still shook from overload. He was still pressed against that muscular torso, holding onto his waist, his fingers in the surprisingly soft hair. He didn't move. He didn't want to move.

------------------------------------------------------------

Axel smiled softly as he felt the blonde lean into his touch and continued to stroke his cheek lightly, wiping the fresh falling tears from his face. His skin was so soft and automatically he wondered what the boy's lips would feel like against his own. He felt his heart soar at the sight of the genuine smile on Roxas' face and broke out into a grin when the boy started laughing and chuckled a little himself, just so that he could feel connected with Roxas in any way possible.

As the laughter died down into giggles, Axel contented himself with staring down into Roxas' now happy face and couldn't get rid of the light headed feeling that he had. He closed his eyes softly feeling the blonde's hand slide through his hair before it clenched and pulled his face down to meet his lips. It felt as if fire shot between their lips as they expressed all their passion and desire for each other in that one kiss. Nuzzling his lips against the blonde's, he didn't notice that he was being walked backwards until his back slammed against the wall.

Axel's eyes jerked open in surprise when he felt Roxas' body press against his and barely restrained a gasp when the boy's arm encircled his waist pulling the redhead flush against him. He closed his eyes and felt the blonde cling to him as if pouring all his desperation into that kiss. Feeling the boy pull away, Axel opened his eyes again barely able to contain his desire for Roxas and heard him apologise. Feeling a smirk grow upon his face, Axel reached up and tangled his own hands into Roxas' hair and pulled his head towards him, crashing his lips against the blonde's.

He quickly spun so that their positions were reversed with Roxas now being pressed against the wall and lightly nibbled on the boy's bottom lip, seeking entrance into his newfound paradise.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was so intense, this desire Roxas felt, and imagined that Axel was feeling too. It was a roaring fire, kindled by their two souls, kept alive by the contact between their silky skins. Roxas was the boiling water, and Axel was the flame. Roxas was the clouds, and Axel the wind. The far-reaching blue skies mingled with the vast green plains. And it felt so good.

Roxas gave in to Axel's demands easily, willingly, his craving growing and spilling over into the red-head. It was amazing, their tight embrace, the feeling of being pressed between the cold wall and this hot body. Roxas let his hands explore said body, feeling every subtle curve and lingering on a spot just below his belly button. He smirked as Axel bit hungrily on his lip, and allowed the boy entrance into his mouth. Goodness, this was too good to be true. The blonde arched into the boy's body, sneaking his hand under Axel's shirt. He gasped for breath under the combined pressure of Axel's weight and his kiss, but he loved it. It was a crazy feeling, but Roxas believed that he loved the red-head. And it wasn't too hard to believe, with the intensity of the embrace and the lip-bruising kiss they were involved in.

The swirly, confused, tight emotion he held in his chest reached to the tips of every one of his nerves, sending him into a tingling frenzy. He felt his face turning red, not from embarrassment or tears, but from the heat between them. Roxas squeezed their bodies together even tighter, willing Axel to suffocate him under passion and need.

Roxas seperated their eager lips and breathed, "God, Axel... We shouldn't be doing this here. Someone could catch us." There was a hint of a dare in his tone, a silent taunting feeling in his voice. Despite this statement, the smaller boy moved to lay one, single, solitary, desperate kiss on the taller boy's neck. It drove him mad, to lay just one gentle kiss there, but he wanted to entice Axel. He hope that it would work, as he breathed heavily on the soft skin if the red-head's neck.

--

Another chapter doooone!

R&R

Leez xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about stopping it in the middle of a kissing scene! XD That was practically the end of it anyway . Here's the next chapter! Also I see that people are adding this story to Story Alerts, but nobody is reviewing! I need to know if you guys like it or not and whether I should keep posting this stuff up! So please review people!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH. SquareEnix and Disney do. I swear I'm going to get a job there when I'm older and claim KH as my own! XD

Chapter 7 

Every move the boy in front of him made felt like fire shooting through Axel's body. Every time their skin came into contact, it was as if they were becoming melded together, becoming one with their passion. Feeling the blonde's hand right below his belly button, he couldn't help the groan that shot out of his lips. That simple touch meant so many things, what was to come into the future and…Axel felt his fingers tighten in the boy's hair. And what could happen at this very moment.

The touch was so close and yet so far from the slight ache between his legs that was now coming to register in his mind. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything right then, just the feel of the boy's hair between his fingers and his warm lips against his own. He slipped one hand from Roxas' hair and ran it down his side before it rested against the blonde's hip. He rubbed it gently before sliding his hand under Roxas' shirt so it stroked his lower back and revelled in the softness of the boy's skin yet again.

Feeling the boy's mouth open, Axel smirked slightly against Roxas' lips, happy that he finally got the message and slipped his tongue inside before both of their tongues began an erotic dance or their own. He breathed through his nose so that he would not have to come up for air and tried to pull the blonde closer which was nearly impossible as they were pressed so tightly to one another.

Axel felt Roxas pull away and had to resist the urge to pull the boy back again before hearing the boy speak in a breathy yet daring tone. That voice…It was so intoxicating, especially now when it was so breathy. _Because of me_ Axel thought with a sort of proud realisation before gasping slightly when he felt the boy's moist lips against his neck. He blinked slightly having expected the boy to continue but could only feel Roxas' breath washing over his hot skin, cooling the area that he had just kissed. Axel moved his head to side, allowing the boy more access to his neck. Maybe that would make him continue?

Finally what the boy had said registered in his mind and yet…There was something different about the boy's voice. Axel had heard the daring in it, almost as if the thrill of kissing so passionately in this public place was exciting him. Leaning closer so that his breath fanned against the boy's ear lobe, he lightly bit it before kissing it gently. Soothing the area before he spoke in a whisper.

"Are you sure you don't _want_ anybody to see?" He felt the smile grow on his lips once he had said what he had been thinking and nuzzled his face into Roxas' hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was overtaken by the passion and deepness of the moment, like he had just been swallowed by a strong ocean wave that wouldn't let him go. Every one of Axel's sounds and actions elicited a mental or physical reaction in his slender body that he'd never experienced before. It was all his sixteen years of pent-up sexual energy that was crying out for what he wanted so badly. But not here, not now. He thought for a moment, as hazy and twirled up his mind was right now, and he couldn't remember anyone ever getting away with having sex in the school bathroom and _not_ getting caught. Especially gay sex. Oh, boy, what would their homophobic principal think of that?

The strong hands that were moving so delicately on the skin of his back, making shivers run up and down his body, were driving him up a wall. He wanted the boy to hold him so tightly that it would add to the suffocating effect of the moment, and when Axel pressed even closer to him, he let out a satisfied moan into that sweet mouth. His blue eyes rolled into the back of his head, overcome with the ecstasy of having Axel's tongue touch his. It was silky smooth, and so pleasant and arousing, he moaned again. He moved his hands to the boy's shoulders, gripping slightly to keep himself balanced in this spinning new world.

As Roxas expected, that one soft kiss on his neck caused the red-head to allow him more of the smooth skin to ravage, and he took it excitedly, kissing and nipping at the silky, tasty surface while he waited for the boy's reply. When it came, the blonde stopped and laughed, a little deranged sounding, against the skin of his partner. Well, voyeurism wasn't what he was thinking, but he jokingly figured it wouldn't be too bad. But no, he was serious this time, and his tone was dramatically so.

He moved his hands to Axel's waist and whispered, still laughing slightly, "No... I'm not kidding, we'll get caught by a teacher, knowing my luck." He thought rapidly, trying to think of when they could continue and where. "My house, after school. My mom doesn't come home until eight."

That smoky, blinding feeling in his heart, the mess of emotions so unknown to him, turned suddenly into liquid and burned him with curiosity. He wanted what Axel could give him, wondering what other sensations he could entice in the blonde's mind and body. He was an inquisitive boy, he just had to know the answer to the question that the thick liquid spelled in his mind: What would Axel feel like inside of him?

He sighed, and placed his hands on the boy's chest, pushing him away slightly, regretfully. But he knew Axel would agree. He had to.

-------------------------------------------------------

He could feel the ache between his legs straining to be released and he groaned against the blonde's hair remembering the sounds of Roxas' moans filling the bathroom. It was such a seductive sound and it made Axel want to just take him there and then, but even he knew that it wasn't the time or place to do so.

It was his time to moan softly when Roxas brushed his lips against his hot neck and grazed his teeth against the skin leaving a red hot trail in his wake. He felt his grip tighten on the blonde's back and pulled him even closer, burying his face further in the boy's hair. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips when he heard the boy laugh, it was like peace incarnated. That is...if peace was slightly deranged as well, then it would sound just like Roxas' laugh.

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Roxas was doing this with him. Only hours ago the boy had only been saying one or two words to Axel when he tried to talk to him and now...This. Axel felt special with just the fact that the boy was speaking to him compared to the other students in the school. Lifting his head off of the boy's, the red head looked down into his blue eyes again, which were now alight with happiness and the burning of passion which was barely restrained. He smiled down at the boy softly, tracing his finger over the blonde's cheek before leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Hearing what the boy said about their arrangements for after school, Axel grinned at the boy cheekily before poking him in the stomach. "Yes Roxas, I'd love to come to your house after school! No no, don't worry I'm not doing anything else.**" **His grin softened down into a smile again after jibing at the boy's demand and the lack of invitation in that whole sentence. He felt himself being pushed away gently, knowing that the blonde was worried about being caught in this compromising position.

Suddenly he pouted, which just looked strange coming from the red haired boy and looked down at Roxas. **"**Hey, I can still hang 'round you in school though right?**"** He couldn't really see a reason for the boy to say no, but then again he didn't know Roxas very well and who knew what was going on in that boy's head right now. Even though he had been pushed away, he still stood in front of the boy, just barely touching him. He just had to be in close proximity with Roxas, he was an addiction and now that Axel had tasted him, he just couldn't get enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything Roxas was doing felt like instinct, like his body had been made to hold Axel in his arms, like he existed as the final peice to the boy's puzzle. His brain told him what to do and where, like it knew this would happen eventually. Their bodies felt like they fit together perfectly, each curve and contour of Roxas' body was filled by Axel's, every surface of his torso locked with the boy's. It felt utterly perfect.

He felt the red-head pull away slowly, and he leaned against the wall with a smug look on his face. The boy was still standing very close to him, like he couldn't stand to be more than a foot away from the blonde. He slid his hands into his sweatshirt pocket, still looking up at the boy who would soon be his. He spoke those sarcastic words and Roxas smirked, suddenly realizing how possessive he sounded, though who could help it, when in that situation?

Roxas' face broke into a smile again when he saw that odd pout on Axel's face; it was extremely hard to believe that the red-head was looking at _him_ like that, with so much impatience and passion. Roxas couldn't contain the laugh that escaped from his mouth as he looked upon the boy's disheveled appearance. His hair was sticking up more than usual, his shirt was sticking to him slightly with the sweat from their momentary fit of kisses, and he had a slight bulge in his pants. He was so full of joy that he himself wondered what happened to 'Roxas'.

The blonde rolled his eyes at Axel when he asked that obvious question, answering simply, "Of course." He reached up and placed a solitary kiss on his neck, then turned to look in one of the mirrors. He looked like he'd just been in a fight also. He laughed and smoothed his hair down as best as he could, and turned the tap on. He splashed the cold water onto his face, willing the redness on his countenance to fade a little. He dried his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, and took one last, lingering, restrained-passionate look at the red-head before heading out the door and back to art. The bell would ring soon, and if they weren't back in time, they'd certainly get a detention. It was school policy, after all.

--

Another chapter dooone! Hope you guy's liked it. Things start getting a little…hotter and cuter after this chapter 3. Read and Review Pleeeaasseee!

Leez xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Yup! Another chapter! Here goes!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah blah blah. You know the rest.

Chapter 8 

He had seen the smug look pass across the boy's features and had wondered what the boy was thinking at the time. Axel suddenly thought back to the proposal that the boy had made moments ago and smirked slightly, wondering what was to come in the near future. If they managed to do this much in a public place, then he could only imagine what they would get up to in private when nobody could catch them. The thought brought a huge grin to his face, which only widened as he looked down at the boy in front of him.

He couldn't help the happiness he felt as he watched Roxas laugh and seem so carefree about everything. The only thing that he thought when he saw the boy was _mine_. He didn't care how possessive it sounded, after all by tonight this declaration would become reality. Axel could not stop the feeling that he had just unlocked something amazing that nobody apart from him would ever see.

Axel grinned yet again at Roxas' reaction from his pouting face and heard him say "Of course," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But it was better safe than sorry right? Roxas had only just started opening up to him and he wanted this relationship to remain carefree and happy. Did he just say relationship? Well...whatever it was, he liked to think that this was what Roxas and him had now. Watching as Roxas' rolled his eyes, showing a hint of humour that nobody else would see, Axel felt him press another kiss against his neck and chuckled slightly. "Don't get me started again.**"**

He walked alongside Roxas to the bathroom mirror before he stood behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and leant forward to nibble his earlobe whilst the boy was fixing his appearance.

**"**Can't you just pretend we had a...scuffle? You look damn well sexy like that**."** That was when he looked up and gaped at his own appearance, tousled would be an understatement. He stood back from Roxas and followed the blonde's actions of trying to flatten down his hair and straighten his shirt before washing his own face in the cold water. Axel watched as Roxas turned and left before following shortly after, the teacher wouldn't get angry at them considering they had been in the art room at break time and the fact that they were probably her favourite students, but it was always good to be on time to the lesson.

----------------------------------------------------

He leaned into the red-head when he felt the warm arms come around him, and though of how secure he felt in the embrace. It was awesome, how Axel felt against him, it felt right, eternal, and freeing. He felt safe for the first time in his life. He never did feel quite as secure as he should have been when he was little, with his father hitting his mother like he did; it distilled an eternal feeling of danger in his son. That ever-present feeling was wiped out of Roxas' existence when Axel held him so.

The blonde blushed again at Axel's comment about him being 'sexy', and he figured it was hopeless, to try and rid his face of the red coloring. He left the room, still blushing, and heard Axel follow him a moment later. He reached the classroom just in time, for the bell rung as he stepped in the door. Mrs. Gremick asked, "Are you okay now?" And Roxas smiled back at her and nodded reassuringly. He headed back to where his sketchbook was-

Wait... where was his notebook? He rushed to his table, where he stared in disbelief at the place where the sacred book was supposed to be. He dug through his bag, and paused suddenly, as he heard a loud giggle from the corner of the room. Great.

He stood up, confident and unfazed, facing the group of students who were laughing at his sketchbook. One of them was watching him, and when he looked up at them, the cheerleader said, "Hey, nice drawings, Roxas!" with a definite teasing tone in her voice. He sighed and walked slowly over to the group, shaking his head slightly. He was afraid of what they'd see, but he acted calm and collected anyways. "I'll have that back, now," he said assertively, holding his hand out to the boy who was holding his book. He looked at the blonde with a disbelieving look on his face, a challenge in his ugly voice, "Well, come and get it, Roxy!" The boy closed the sketchbook, but held it tight with one hand.

Roxas sighed again and looked down at his feet. This happened at least once a week, so it was nothing new. He dropped his hand and just stood there, staring at the students, waiting. He had a high endurance and patience for this kind of thing now. Something inside of him wanted the taunting students to yell out the subject of his drawings, revealing his deepest desires; not that he hadn't just brought them to life in the restroom anyways. He sighed again, still waiting.

------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't stop remembering the feel of Roxas leaning back into him and rubbing his body softly against his own. Axel hadn't noticed until then but every curve of Roxas' body fit tightly and perfectly together with his, which made everything they did all the more pleasurable. His body felt so light, just thinking about Roxas made him happy and now all of this had happened, the grin would not leave his features, or so he thought as he walked through the door to the art room.

He was confronted with a small group of people on one side of classroom, all focusing on something in the middle of the circle, as if it was some sort of secret whilst he could just feel his panic ridden blonde on the other side of the room. That was when he heard the cheerleader speak, the minute she said those words, Axel felt his hands tighten into fists. He had never been able to watch anyone being bullied and now here was Roxas, someone he truly cared about, having his privacy violated by some idiots who probably didn't know how to count to ten.

Axel couldn't understand why so many people picked on Roxas, the boy had literally done nothing wrong the minute he entered through the school doors. There was no reason for them to behave that way! Was it because of the way he dressed? The music he listened to? These thoughts just made Axel angrier as he glared at the students who were taunting the blonde right in front of him. Nobody should have to go through this much just to be able to listen to what they want and do as they please, Axel never had anyone go on at him before and his taste in clothes was quite similar to Roxas'. That was only because nobody would ever try to pick on Axel unless they really wanted a fist in their faces; maybe Roxas was an easy target?

The red head silently prowled over to the students who were teasing _his_ Roxas with such amusement in their eyes and stood behind and slightly to the side of the boy holding Roxas' sketchbook. What a disgusting creature. Laughing at the expense of others and not even thinking about the effect that he might be having…How vile. His eyes were trained on the book that was waving to and fro slowly as if taunting the blonde in front of him and felt his mouth twist into a grimace. Reaching out from behind, Axel quickly plucked the book from the boy's fingers before turning to walk over and stand next to Roxas. He stared at them with such distaste in his eyes before opening his mouth and growling.  
"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" With that said, he gently closed the book and handed it back to Roxas, at least _he_ could value the boy's privacy and gave him a small smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He was truly sick of this, how weak he felt whenever some random person picked on him. He was the easiest target in the school, being smaller in stature than the others and more... open with his sense of style. Roxas thought of Axel and how he wouldn't take any shit from these students, and he sighed and looked down again, wishing that he was stronger. He would always be taunted like this, and always have been, and he had succumbed to that fact a long time ago. A wild thought flew through his consciousness, that maybe Axel would do something about this. But the blonde still stood there, staring at the linolieum floor, hopeless as ever.

Then - his head jerked up when he heard the astonished cry of the boy who held his dreams in his hand. Axel stood there, the most sickened look in his eyes, the sketchbook in his hand. Roxas stared in disbelief for a second, before the red-head moved to stand next to him. His wish had come true. He was dumbstruck, just as surprised as the one who took the book in the first place, but Roxas was probably happier about it than the boy was. And his words - so full of rage at the group who took Roxas' sketchbook, made the knot in the blonde's chest untie and grow, stretching out to his fingertips again. His voice was rough, yet gentle and commanding, and the words he spoke were final and forcing. He looked up at Axel in disbelief and met his green eyes steadily, saying _'thanks'_ with his honest gaze. A small smile grew on his lips, one that grew to a smirk at the thought that Axel -_Axel_, whom the blonde had always adored since freshman year, was standing up for him, risking having his feelings hurt as well, to make Roxas feel better. God, it was maddening.

"Uhh... N-no hard feelings, eh?" The boy spoke, holding his hands up in surrender, moving to get up and go to his seat. The other students who surrounded him started to move back to their respective seats also. They looked terrified, startled, and excited at this new development. Roxas thought about it for a second, and realized that the whole school would know about his and Axel's new 'alliance' by lunch. Well, it wasn't exactly a bad thing. Maybe the teasing would stop, or at least decrease, with Axel at his side. The blonde banished this thought from his mind. The red-head wasn't his bodyguard or something as dispensible as that, he was so much more than that. He was caught in the spell they weaved between them, binding them together so firmly that it almost frightened Roxas, who had never had such a relationship before in his life. It felt like if one was hurt, the other would also be affected. If one died, the other would surely drop dead too. Roxas shivered.

When the bullies had moved back to thier places, Roxas moved back to his seat, dropping the sketchbook on the table again. He sighed heavily and tried to look unfazed, but he was slightly ruffled and worried about which pages they'd been looking at. He did, after all, have some sensitive material in there. Maybe not as bad as it could be, but the drawings and lyrics in there depicted his worst - and best - traits that he wanted no one to see but himself. The shadows, for example.

He looked back up at his saviour, his partner, his protector, and smiled broadly. "You didn't have to do that, you know." His face was turning redder by the second, and his voice was subdued slightly, not really believing his own words. He kept one of his hands on the book, scared that it would suddenly disappear from under his fingers again. His other hand caught Axel's and squeezed it briefly, before releasing it regretfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the other boy yelp in surprise at having the book snatched from him, Axel felt a smirk grow upon his features twisting the grimace that was already on his face so that he looked even more terrifying and demented than he was previously. He just couldn't stand people who picked on others because it was 'fun' or whatever it was that they though when they were doing such stupid acts such as this one. They could all go to hell for all he cared.

Catching the disbelieving look in the blonde's eyes, Axel tilted his head a little as if asking if everything was alright before seeing the gratitude that Roxas didn't even try to hide. Just looking down at him, Axel slowly felt his heart melting at the sight that he saw, he appeared so innocent just standing there and looking up at the red head as if he had just found Roxas lost in some alley. Those blue orbs contained such hope, happiness and gratitude that Axel had to resist the urge to reach up and stroke the boy's cheek once again. The happiness that he was feeling soon gave way to disgust and rage again, just thinking about those idiots and what they wanted with his blonde. How could they even bring themselves to insult, tease and taunt the boy in front of him? Scratch that. How could they even look at themselves after they had done something so degrading as this? He couldn't wait till he got out of high school, at least by then the idiots surrounding him might be more mature than they were now.

He heard the boy behind him squawk and say some random rubbish that he didn't give a shit about right then and turned away from the captivating blue eyes to glare at him.

"...Whatever." No hard feelings? No he wasn't having any hard feelings right then, more like murderous feelings. He really wanted to kill that boy, if he was like that in front of the teacher then Axel didn't even want to know what he would be like when they were unsupervised. He started thinking about what standing up for Roxas might mean, by the look on the other students' faces they knew that there was now something between him and the blonde, whether that was friendship or something else. He could still hold on to the fact, if they ever found out that they were now in a relationship the first thing they would do was probably tell the homophobic headmaster and that would _really_ fuck things up.

Watching as Roxas walked away towards his seat, Axel followed silently and saw the blonde sit down and sigh quietly. How long has all this shit being going on for? Axel had no idea but the thought of Roxas having to go through stuff like this everyday made his heart clench. It was as if he could feel Roxas' pain and worry as his own and for some reason...He wanted to feel it. It made him feel closer than he already was to the blonde, anything to get closer, he didn't care how bad or good the feelings were that they shared as long as they shared them.

As he walked passed the blonde to sit at the desk next to his, he let his fingers brush over the boy's who was holding the book so tightly in his grasp. As if he would never let go of it again. The students must have known how precious this book was to Roxas and took it for their own personal amusement, rage filled his senses and he felt his body tense, every pore in his body tightening at the thought of the violation of Roxas' privacy. That was when he felt Roxas' hand clutch his own briefly and let go, he realised that the boy had been speaking to him and replied, his rage still crackling in his voice before he calmed down mid-sentence.  
"Those fuckers shouldn't mess with you. I hate seeing people get bullied, especially for no reason but even then all I do is watch. With you...I can't physically take it, I had to do something."

The thoughts of Roxas being constantly bullied filled his mind again and he clenched his teeth, trying to control his anger. He vowed to himself that whenever he was around Roxas absolutely _nothing_ would happen to him, and considering he planned to stick around Roxas wouldn't be going through as much as he was now. He sat down at his own desk before looking over to blonde in front of him and felt his heart reach out to him along with his words. "Roxas, I promise..." That was all he could say right then, the rest of the sentence was choked back as his heart clenched again painfully. All he could do was hope that Roxas understood what he was trying to say.

--

End of chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and Review please! 3

Leez xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Another chappy! Read and Review guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH. You know the rest.

Chapter 9 

Axel was being so different from what Roxas expected him to be, that it startled him into a state of perpetual disbelief, it seemed. His world was still upside down and everything was so weird in this new place, but... It felt right. Like he belonged in such a strange and unfamiliar place, lost and in his place at the same time. Everything he saw was different, new, and affected the blonde, while before he met Axel, he would have ignored such trivial happenings. His heart was constantly racing like it was ready to burst from his chest and fall into the red-head's open hands. And Roxas wanted it to, so badly, that he couldn't wait until the end of the school day. Then, when that time came, Axel would be his, all his, and he wouldn't escape it. The boy was absolutely, positively perfect, and Roxas would have him as his own. Although, this thought scared him more than this new world did.

Roxas hoped that this new paradise would relieve him of this burden, of the teasings of his classmates, because it hurt him so much. He would never show this on the outside, though. It was unthinkable, and the blonde dismissed the topic of his feelings everytime it came into his own mind, and when his mother brought it up. He kept all the questions he wanted answered in his subconscious, ligering, tormenting him. But now, with Axel, it seemed different. He felt like he shouldn't keep everything from him, and Roxas wouldn't. He promised himself.

The perfect boy's fingers brushed his where it lay on the sacred text, and it sent another surge of hope through him. He suddenly realized that Axel was accepting him for who he was; the apathetic, broken, deranged, hopeless little creature he was. Roxas couldn't understand why the red-head wanted him so badly, why he was attracted to the blonde. He was, and probably always would be, perplexed by this fact. That slight touch on his fingers made the corners of his lips turn up in a small smile again, and the feeling of the warm hand in his made the liquid happiness in his fingertips bubbly with joy. This was still a realtively new emotion in Roxas' life, so it still took him slightly by surprise when it erupted in his heart. But he secretly loved it anyways.

Then his words, those sweet, angry words filled his ears and the smile slid from his face. Roxas looked up at Axel with question in his eyes, and asked, "What's so different now? I've seen you stand there while people taunt me, so why do you suddenly care?" He said these words like they were liquid acid dripping from his mouth; inside, he was trying to counter this elated feeling. He didn't like feeling it all the time, it was like something you had to get used to; an acquired taste of sorts. Even those final words, 'I promise', felt odd as they travelled to his brain. Right then, he regretted ever asking the question, for he felt a dark hand squeeeze the center of his happiness in his heart and it felt awful. He looked down from those stunning eyes to stare at his sketchbook. He hoped that he hadn't fucked things up already.

His feet tapped nervously on the ground, like they wanted to run far away and never come back. Roxas' heart kept them from doing so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel watched the blonde's expression change from happiness to a sort of sour look and unconsciously jerked when Roxas asked him that question. There was so much...anger? Or was that sadness in his voice? Whatever it was, it immediately made the red head feel guilty for not acting on this matter before. He thought back to all the times that Roxas had been taunted and bullied by the people in school and clenched his fists when he saw his role in all of this. The bystander. The person who watched everything unfold before him and not do anything about it. The truth was he had been watching everything that happened to the blonde in front of him and each time something happened he had to resist the urge to maim or kill whoever it was that started on Roxas.

He looked down at his hand which was resting on his own sketchbook before fingering with the corner of it slightly. What _was_ so different about now? Everything...Everything had changed. Roxas now knew and understood Axel's feelings for him, which also led to the reason why he was acting upon those feelings as well. Was he...too scared to admit them before? Afraid of rejection? So many questions swirled in Axel's mind in answer to the blonde's question, questions answering question, that wasn't too helpful in this case.

Axel had been waiting for the right time, was that the answer to the question? He honestly didn't know. Everything was so instinctive that he didn't know what he was actually doing until after he had done so. He spoke quietly as he continued fingering with the corner of his sketchbook. "Do you really think that I just started caring all of a sudden? I've been feeling this way for a while now Roxas. Before...When I saw what was happening to you, I couldn't do anything because..**."** He paused for a moment wondering if he should continue his thoughts, gritted his teeth slightly, he continued. What was the point in not telling the boy how he felt? **"**I was afraid of what you would think. Would you get angry at me for trying to get involved in your business? Would you think that I was just another one of those idiots trying to tease you? I didn't want to screw things up like I have a habit of doing so I just stood there mentally beating the idiots to a pulp considering I couldn't do it in reality."

He appeared to be answering Roxas' questions in reverse to how the blonde had asked them. Perhaps because he wanted to deal with the hardest question first before moving onto the easier one, like an exam. That was how it felt, like Roxas was testing him, trying to find out his true intentions for what he did and the blonde didn't need to honestly. All of Axel's truths were shoved out for Roxas to look at, ravish and torment, whatever it was that the blonde in front of him wanted to do. Sighing softly, he looked up at the boy before speaking again, his sentence ending in a whisper. "What's so different now? Everything is. Everything changed after what happened in the bathroom, I've been accepted. My feelings...have been accepted." The realisation of what he had just said suddenly dawned on Axel's face and he couldn't stop the blush that slowly spread over his cheeks as he looked back down at the sketchbook trying to hide it from the blonde.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that didn't help much. Now Roxas was disappointed with Axel; but how could he blame the boy? After all, Roxas himself was passive also. The blonde had also stood there, picturing the tormentors getting their head stuck in a wood chipper and various other painful contraptions, doing very close to nothing about it. Ad it was his battle. His eyes went back to the red-head as he was speaking these deeply touching words, aghast at how heartfelt those words were. They hit him like an arrow, square in the chest, piercing through to his heart that was so filled with questions. Roxas felt the inquisitive feeling smooth out and leak through the puncture, pooling on the floor in velvety waves and disappearing forever. He looked with rapt attention on the beautiful boy, wanting to grab him and wrap him in an eternal, never-ending kiss that displayed his awe and desire. And that pinkish color that came over the pale cheeks... oh, did Roxas love that. Being able to make the red-head blush so. He wondered what else he could make the gorgeous boy do.

Afraid of what he would think... What could he possibly have thought, other than, 'I fucking love this boy'? Although, he figured, he was quite outwardly antisocial and disagreeing with pretty much everything. He smiled slightly, laughing at his own role in Axel's apprehension. He wished that he could take all that back, wanted to go back in time to one of the occasions he saw the red-head looking on, and somehow drag him into the situation, pulling him simultaneously into his life. But would he have been willingly brought in a couple of years ago, or would he reject the hand that was presented to him? Roxas didn't want to know the truth to that inquiry. For once in his life, he was not curious about something. So, he displaced that thought, never to return. Just like that emptiness that used to fill his chest.

All the blonde could do was watch Axel bother at the edge of his book, and say quietly, again, for the hundredth time that day, "Sorry." God, he felt stupid. _Again_, for the thousandth time that day. He rolled his eyes and his own ignorance and continued, "I guess I was a little closed up. I can't blame you for not speaking to me before." Then he realized what courage it must've taken for the boy to talk to him this morning. "I promise I won't be like that anymore. I've... I..." He couldn't think of the words. The words he so desperately needed to convey to this perfect being, the most sincere thing he'd though all day. "I've always wanted you. I've watched from afar for the past four years, hoping beyond hope that you'd have the audacity to approach me, so I didn't have to approach you." He shook his head, feeling ignorant again. God, why was he so stupid? "Now I feel so dumb for that..." He hung his head, thinking of what he could say. Instead, he moved his hand to Axel's, lacing their fingers together, looking at their hands with a joyous, amazed look in his eyes. "I still can't believe it. It feels like a dream. It... it feels so right... it's scaring the shit out of me, Axel. I don't know how to feel about it."

The voluminous tension in his chest broke a little at his confession, but it also turned into a purer state of contentment; now it was not dotted with the icy cold of regret and the burning pain of questions. These spaces were now filed with a funny sort-of tickling sensation that made Roxas slightly dizzy with need. Need for the boy who was sitting so close, yet so far away from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Axel felt his head snap up at the mumbled apology and stared into the boy's sapphire eyes, slowly losing himself for the hundredth time that day. Sorry? Axel was the one that should be apologising, he had been the one to let all of this shit happen to the boy in front of him when he could have easily stopped it by stepping in. He was about to ask why when the blonde moved on, filling his ears with the melodious sound of his voice.

He heard Roxas promising that he would change for Axel's sake and quickly shook his head, but he would wait for the boy to finish before he spoke his part. Never. Axel would never want Roxas to change, he had grown to love the boy for the way he was and didn't want anything to change that. It made him feel special that Roxas would only open to him whilst remaining cold to everyone else and he smirked inwardly at the thought.

He'd wanted him all this time? He had never known. Axel was surprised with this confession, all the time that he had watched the boy, he didn't even look his way. Four years...Could they have had something a long time before this? He been fucking _waiting_, waiting for Axel to make the first move! Axel inwardly banged his head against a wall, if only he had started talking to the boy sooner, maybe things would have been different. But when he thought about it and as he looked upon the perfect creature in front of him, he realised that nothing could be better than what they had now. This feeling within his chest, he could feel it growing the more Roxas spoke until it would either suffocate him or consume him completely.

Shifting slightly, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach, he felt a warm feeling envelope his hand and realised that it was Roxas'. He felt his grip on the blonde's hand tighten, clinging to it as if it was his lifeline or as if he would lose the boy any minute. Moving his gaze from their intertwined hands, he stared intently as the boy let go of all his feelings. He was confiding so fully and completely in Axel that he couldn't help the feeling of love that blossomed in his chest. Was this what it really felt like? He moved his thumb over the boy's hand so he was stroking it lightly and smiled at the boy warmly.  
"You're not the only one feeling that way. Everything is just fitting together so perfectly that I'm wondering if this is all real. I'm fucking terrified as well, but we can both go through this..._together_**"**

Oh he wanted to kiss that boy senseless right now, he could barely restrain himself as it was and this warm feeling that he was experiencing wasn't improving the matter. He turned around to see if the other students were looking at them and leaned forward nonchalantly to whisper in the boy's ear.  
**"**Let's go somewhere...private for lunch. Away from the cafeteria**."** Even though they had both confessed their feelings for each other, he still couldn't stop the feeling of nervousness that crept up his skin, chilling him to the core and smiled nervously at the boy. There was no way in hell that he was letting go of the blonde's hand now that he had confessed everything to him. Axel needed him right then, to make sure that he was truly with him and to make sure that all of this wasn't some sort of twisted nightmare brought on by the severity of his other dreams. If he woke up right then, Axel was sure he would die.

--

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Read and Review guys!

Leez xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go again.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 10 

_ 'Together.'_

The word rang in Roxas' ears like a car alarm; it was scary, but it made him feel safe at the same time. No one ever said that to him, meaning he and someone else; he'd heard it on many occasions in sentences growled like, 'Let's beat him up together'. But he felt like that life, that part of him, had disintegrated into thin air, never to come back into his existence. Oh, god, Roxas was hoping beyond fucking hope that this wasn't a dream. If this wasn't real, and he woke up suddenly, ripped from this blissful fear, he'd probably slit his own wrists. And that was no idle threat. Axel was too perfect; the blonde's twisted mind could never have conjured up such an irresistible boy. Roxas relaxed a little, realizing that his subconscious, which loved to taunt him also, would have shocked him awake while they were so close and fit so perfectly in that bathroom. Unless it was waiting for the climax of their physical relationship. The blonde begged his own mind to give up the ghost now, if this was all a fake vision in his fucked-up head.

He waited a few seconds. And a few seconds more. He didn't wake up. Axel was really sitting there, in front of him, squeezing his hand so tightly, being so sincere and open-hearted. And Roxas reciprocated with the opening of his own innermost feelings. He clenched even harder onto that tender, strong hand, feeling Axel's insistent hold on him. It was like the boy's very existence depended on being able to touch the blonde, to hold him in one way or another. This emotion of calm desperation seemed to run through the red-head, down through his fingers, and into Roxas, where it hopped and skipped it's way through his veins and into his chest, mingling and conversing with the myriad of emotions that were already dwelling there. It was crazy, impossible, and unthinkable, but it was happening. Roxas felt that hand that held so tightly, committing this moment to his memory; the feeling of the small amount of skin-on-skin, the warmth in his partner's hand, and the feeling of confidence that radiated from the two touching surfaces. He didn't want to let go, ever, and he prayed to whatever god was being so nice to him right now that Axel would never let go, would never stop being so insufferably perfect and tangibly empathetic. One word: intoxicating.

Then, he felt the passion in the breath that ghosted over his skin, and he listened intently to those promising words and that flustered tone._'Private'_. Roxas smirked knowingly, and wondered jokingly what they would be having for 'lunch'. When he saw that nervous look on the red-head's face, he became suddenly anxious also; what was Axel thinking? This is one thing that would drive Roxas mad about having a relationship with a person; he'd always be worried about what they were thinking, what their intentions were, how they would react... But the blonde ignored that feeling for now, and laughed, not realizing how maniacal he sounded. He never did notice when he was being weird in that sense, when his subconscious took over for a second or two and let out a strange sound or two that Roxas himself would never make. He started to think that it was those shadowy entities that resided in his brain that did this.

The blonde suddenly became aware that there were other students in the room, and a teacher at that. He looked around nervously, still not letting go of that now sweaty hand that gripped his so hard. But no one was looking at them. usually, there was at least a couple of students laughing at how Roxas was dressed or commenting on his 'masterpiece'. He was glad to see this, and though that maybe it was because Axel was with him now. Were they afraid to even look in his direction now? Roxas laughed inwardly at their weakness.

He looked up at the red-head again, staring into those eyes. He was entranced for a moment in the depth of those perfect eyes. The previously spinning horizon of the daylight scene was once again righted, though now the clouds of secrets were gone, replaced with pure white birds of truth and honesty that fluttered gently on the wind. It was a gorgeous sight, how intently these two looked into each other's souls, digging deep into each other's existence. Too bad no one saw it. Maybe, one day, someone would look upon them, and gasp in amazement.

"Okay." Is all he could say. Still gazing into those jade eyes, he dropped his sketchbook into his messenger bag, forgetting all about the things it hid in its worn-out pages. They didn't exist, the people around them didn't exist; it was just Roxas and Axel. Every worry faded away, every anxious thought, and those monsters in Roxas' mind purred with contentment for the first time in their life. Roxas sighed, trying to calm the urges he felt in his heart and mind, to ravish the boy right then and there. He'd have to wait. Too bad it was against the rules to have sex in art class. Darn.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't tell the difference between dreams and reality as he stared into the depths of his blonde's blue eyes. Unconsciously he felt his other hand move down from the his sketchbook and grip the base of his chair tightly, afraid that he would be pulled into Roxas' eyes entirely. That's how it felt, as if he was going to be dragged in by the intensity of those eyes and he'd be swirling and lost in darkness forever.

The only thing keeping him aware of where he was at the moment was his tight grip on his partner's hand. Lover's even. This deep and magical feeling that he was sure that everyone could see had to be love right? Axel wasn't sure considering that he had never felt such deep emotion in his entire life, it was truly amazing. He felt the blonde's grip on his hand tighten and clenched it harder in return, he didn't know why this moment felt so...desperate. But for some reason everything seemed to rely on this moment and he felt that if he let go right now, Roxas would be lost to him.

Even though the boy wasn't going anywhere and was right in front of him it didn't qualm the feeling that if he let go right now, he'd somehow be thrown into some sort of dark oblivion, forever wanting and desiring the blonde only to find that he couldn't have him. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He felt the blonde's hand grow slightly sweaty with how tight they were gripping each other and knew that his hand was probably sweaty as well. He stroked the boy's hand gently, letting their sweat blend together becoming one and suddenly that thought brought dirty images to his mind.

Burning passionate blue eyes scorched his vision as he imagined the boy writhing underneath them, their sweat mingling together as well as their breath and saliva. These thoughts sent a shiver up Axel's spine as he had to resist the urge to defile the perfect boy at the desk in front of him. That was what he would be doing, he would be defiling something pure and innocent with his unworthy self. The boy was just too perfect and Axel didn't understand why the blonde would like someone as worthless as himself. The boy was so untainted and wholesome that it felt as if Axel was undeserving of such a magnificent creature.

Roxas' consent only made the shiver that ran up Axel's spine turn into a pulsating heat that matched the passionate look in the red head's eyes. He felt a predatory grin grow on his face as he drew his chair over and plopped his sketchbook on the blonde's desk, pretending that he was showing the boy something whilst a warm hand was placed on the trouser covered knee of the boy next to him. It was as if he was claiming his prey that was Roxas and wanted the boy to know that the red head was now onto him. Barely masking the heat in his eyes, he flicked his tongue over his lips gently, giving them moisture and stroked the boy's knee gently along with his hand.

God...What was Roxas doing to him? He could barely restrain himself, damn the school and their rules. It was so hard to not do anything without them being found out that it was almost hurting Axel. After just finding out their true feelings for each other all Axel wanted to do was physically _show_ Roxas what he meant to the red head, but he couldn't even do that could he? He was sure the rest of the school day was going to pass by incredibly slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

What the fucking hell was happening? A swooping, going-down-a-hill-on-a-roller-coaster feeling entered his body and he stifled a gasp. Roxas was entranced by those eyes, those eyes that held such hot, sticky emotion that enticed such thoughts as, 'God, I need him right now,' and 'I should just fuck him right here'. But the stupid school. Roxas suddenly hated the institution for coming in between him and Axel, and he felt a fleeting desire to skip the rest of his classes that day, and take the red-head with him. In fact... that wasn't a bad idea.

Oh, shit. As Axel placed his hand so seductively on the blonde's knee, Roxas' gaze turned suddenly into utter fear, then quickly back to a fiery look as intense as his partner's. He was afraid of what was to come, what wouldn't come, and everything in between. His chest clenched into a terrified shape, suffocating the feelings of elation in his heart, and draining the air from his lungs. It was exhilarating, looking at someone like that and having them look back as intensely. The blonde moved his free hand to the hand that was so territorially sitting on his knee, and he drew a shivery line from the wrist up his arm, as far as he could reach without looking suspicious to the other people in the room. When he reached this farthest point, he retraced the line back to Axel's wrist, then he gripped it so suddenly and with so much strength that he surprised himself. He was subconsciously asserting his dominance and eagerness for the boy. It was probably the beings that thrived in his mind that caused him to clench it so tightly. But Roxas wasn't taking that hand away.

He couldn't take it anymore. And this time, he was going to do something about it. He leaned in close to the red-head, whispering his hot breath on that ear, "Let's skip class. Go to my house now. It's not too far to walk." His tongue darted out of his mouth to graze the boy's earlobe. A chill of longing ran up the blonde's body, heating him up even more, stirring up the concoction in his heart. This cocktail of feelings swirled into a desperate frenzy, spilling out of every pore, overflowing into reality, turning to a thick mist, almost tangible in the air around the couple.

Roxas pulled away and looked at those jade green eyes again, begging for this. He had waited so long for the chance to show Axel how he felt about him, and now that the red-head also wanted it, Roxas couldn't wait any longer than they had to. And, hopefully, they wouldn't have to wait any longer than the fifteen minutes it would take for them to get to his house. Oh, did Roxas need this... more than anything else, he wanted Axel, and he wanted him right _now_. Wanted the strong boy to pin him to his bed, kiss him so roughly and move together so passionately that the blonde would drown in the act. Roxas shivered at the thought, feeling Axel's need for it too in his desperate hold.

-----------------------------------------------

As he stared back into sweltering blue eyes, he immediately knew that Roxas was feeling the exact same way as he was and couldn't help but widen that primal grin that was upon his features. But wait a minute, was that fear he also saw? His grin grew even wider as his hand gently squeezed the boy's knee letting him know the lust and need that he was feeling. They swirled around inside his chest slowly fluctuating until they spread into every fibre of his being. The heat that he was feeling was so deep, so strong that he was surprised that whatever he touched didn't burn and crumble beneath his fingers. He supposed that was a good thing though considering Roxas was the person he was currently touching.

A shiver ran up his spine as the boy ran his fingers over his arm, teasing, taunting until the blonde gripped his wrist with such fierceness, pouring his aching desire into the redhead so that his own intensified tenfold. The shiver that had previously cooled him slightly now flared with rekindled flame and he lifted his gaze from their hands up to Roxas again and turned his hand around to gently grab the boy's, letting him know that they were of equal dominance.

Oh God...Axel's breath caught in his throat when he heard the boy's passionate voice in his ear. That sweet melodious sound, and yet with an underlying fierceness that even Axel couldn't miss. That voice promised so many things and the red head couldn't stop the aching that now filled his body to the core. Oh how he wanted that boy. He felt his eyes close automatically when the blonde's tongue flicked out to taste his skin and couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body. The heat that laced through his body from that single touch did so many things to his mind, almost all thought left Axel apart from his predatory instinct. He had to have Roxas.

Feeling the boy pull away, he stared into azure eyes before tensing his hands slightly and giving the boy a quick nod. He couldn't wait to ravish the boy in front of him, feel him writhe beneath him and moan--scream his name. Axel grinned again at the feeling of possessiveness that he had for the boy and wondered what the inside of Roxas would feel like. He could take it no longer, he needed the boy so much. Roxas was his life right now. The only question was how they were going to get out of this absolutely useless class, school meant nothing to Axel right now. In fact all he could do was scorn the school that was standing in the way between him and his love. Raising an eyebrow, he opened his mouth not being able to hide the heat and lust in his voice and spoke quickly, not wanting to waste any more time.  
"And how are we gonna get out of class?" Honestly he just felt like getting up from his seat and running out of the classroom door with Roxas in his wake but he knew the trouble that he would get in if he did so. Fuck school. He needed Roxas with all of his soul right now and he would do anything to complete the bonding that they had only just started.

--

Read and Review guys!

Leez xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Have another chappy!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 11 

Roxas saw that look in Axel's eyes, and he felt a large, growing flame enter his chest, bursting into life among all those other feelings, and shocking them into submission. A new entitiy entered their peaceful world of green and blue. It was the most magnificent, fierce phoenix in their sky of anticipation and needing, and it set their world on fire. Everything was alight with their shared passion for each other; Axel's emerald eyes were tinted red and sparking with longing, and Roxas' royal eyes were swimming with the flickering orange and crimson of wanting and needing.

This was driving him mad; having his ultimate desire and not being able to do anything with him. He needed Axel right now, needed that desire and intense heat that was obviously scorching through him - and Roxas - right now. Roxas squirmed in his seat, not being able to contain his longing and excitement. How were they going to get out of here? He turned and looked aorund the room, spotting many different objects and how he could use them in his plan. They needed a... distraction. Something to catch everyone's attention while they ran out the open door. The paints... the clay... the finished projects that were lying on the shelf... the kiln...

Roxas' eyes widened, and the devious, dangerous, risky plan formed in his mind like dew on the green grass in the early morning. Green, like his soon-to-be-lover's eyes. He whipped around to look back into those eyes that he couldn't stand to be looking away from for more than ten seconds, and a frightening grin grew over his face as he stared into the burning sage eyes that held him captivated. His plan almost flew from his mind in the suppressed ecstacy he saw there, but he caught it before it had the chance to escape. An insane look spread across his face as he said, "I've got an idea. A distraction." He laughed silently, sounding crazed again.

He broke his eyes from Axel's, and got up, trying to act calm, letting go of that grip that he loved and needed so much. He walked slowly over to the shelves that had all the finished ceramic projects sitting on it, but he saw only the bombs they would become. He glanced over to the kiln and smirked. Oh, what a plan. He could get in so much trouble for this. But he loved that. Risking it for his and the red-head's freedom. It was liberating, just thinking about how Axel would be pressing him down into the most perfect place he could be, in a matter of minutes.

He stopped in front of the shelf, spying the most destructive-looking bowls and other various clay products. He had to be quiet; if Mrs. Gremick heard the scraping of ceramics against the wooden shelf, she would surely ask what it was he was doing, and keep an eye on him for the rest of the class. He couldn't have that. He moved slowly, cautiously, picking up two of the largest projects and carrying them, as silently and swift as a ninja, over to the kiln. He opened the large lid and felt the heat waft over him. It felt like the flame that was between him and the red-head had suddenly roared into reality. He placed these projects, ever so quietly, inside the steaming vessel. This was going to be fun to watch.

He removed four more projects off the shelf and placed them gently into the container, avoiding detection completely. Roxas kept glancing around at his classmates and the teacher, making sure that none of them saw him. When he was done, he closed the lid inaudibly, and set the heat up to 500 degrees and set the timer for five minutes. He returned to his seat, and sat down, like he'd never moved from the spot. "Now, we wait." He smirked at his partner, falling again into that world of flaming desire in his eyes. Waiting five minutes, it would feel like forever.

-----

Exactly four minutes and thrity-two seconds later, there was something drastically wrong with that kiln, and if anyone was paying attention, they would've noticed this. It was vibrating, making a low, constant clicking sound on the linolieum floor. Roxas and Axel seemed to be the only two people who could hear it. His grin grew across his countenance as the seconds ticked by. Roxas kept looking into Axel's eyes, trying to resist the urges he felt. God, it was the longest five minutes of his life.

BLAM.

The lid was blown open, shards of ceramics went everywhere, chips of paint flew up and his the ceiling before falling back to the ground. It was magnificent, brutal, and exactly what Roxas wanted to happen. Mrs. Gremick and the other students yelled in surprise and ducked to the floor. As the sound similar to a nuclear explosion rang through the room, and the clink of pot peices falling to the ground resounded in it's wake, Roxas took Axel's hand and ran out the door, heading outside._Finally._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Axel watched as the flame of need built up in his partner's eyes, fueling his own until he was sure that if he didn't release it soon, he would explode. He smiled as the blonde's face twisted into one of manic delight and could practically see the his mind whirring, coming up with some sort of plan. The redhead didn't expect anything apart from spectacular when a plan being formulated by a genius was involved. That was what Roxas was- a genius.

He found the insane expression on Roxas' face adorable and couldn't help but smile gently at the boy, not many others would feel that way about the blonde in front of him, in fact they'd probably be down right terrified of the boy. God, he could feel his body leaning forward with the need that was pushing him, forcing him towards Roxas. He reached back and grabbed hold of the chair again, keeping him in place, now was not the time for that sort of thing but soon...Soon it would be. Just that thought kept Axel from pouncing the boy in front of him, as he continued staring into those narrowed blue eyes that were still thinking.

He felt his face break out into grin as the boy mentioned a distraction and reluctantly let go of the boy's hand to watch him do his work. Raising an eyebrow as the boy moved around the clay sculptures cautiously, he had no idea what the boy had in mind and watched enraptured as Roxas opened the kiln before shoving them inside. Oh god...This was going to be interesting to see, it's too bad that they'd have to leave half way through. The red head grinned at the boy when he returned and heard him saying that they had to wait, oh this was going to be fun.

Trying to hide the laughter that was threatening to burst from his mouth, he turned around to look back at the boy and felt the tears growing in his eyes from the strain it took to keep quiet. Finally...They just had to wait till the bang, in a way that was their starting gun. Then the race would start, the race to get out of school without being found out and the race of how long it would take them to reach the blonde's house.

-----------

Hearing the kiln make a clicking sound against the floor, Axel immediately knew that it had reached its limit and it wouldn't be long till they were free. The sounds it was making, made Axel tense ready to leap up at any moment and yet the laughter still hadn't died down from within him. Was it laughter from the situation, or was it because his wish had finally come true? Whatever it was, it was making him happy and he could finally have the blonde to himself.

When the explosion went off, he watched as the commotion began, barely containing his laughter as he latched onto Roxas' hand to be pulled through the classroom door. Hopefully the teachers and students wouldn't guess that it was Roxas and him who started it. Once they were clear of the art room and had run quite far from the commotion, Axel couldn't take it anymore. He felt his body crease as he burst into laughter, dragging Roxas over to him and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious. Did you see the look on their faces?" He couldn't stop laughing, he was so happy right now. They were free, free from the confines of class and it felt _amazing_. Axel felt so light, so happy, that he felt like he couldn't stop laughing, he felt all the emotions of need and lust bubbling inside of him but now it was mixed with a joyous and elated feeling that he wouldn't give up for the world.

------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas ran and ran, pulling Axel along behind him by his hand. They reached the stairwell, beyond the ears of any of the teachers or students, when the red-head suddenly burst out in laughter. Roxas was pulled back into his arms, and he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. He smiled sweetly at the boy, who looked so happy and elated that the feeling radiated off of him, and Roxas absorbed it too. He was smiling so widely and laughing so joyously, that Roxas soon fell into a fit of laughter also.

The blonde laughed until tears of joy were prickling at the corners of his eyes, and he held tighter to the red-head who would soon be his. For that moment, joy had taken dominance over the mix of feelings in his chest, and it spread to his extremities; he felt that laughter to the tips of his fingers. But now that he had reminded himself of what they had run from class for, the lust and longing that was supressed came suddenly back into his veins, staining his blood with shivering heat. His laughs were stopped abruptly, like something was holding them back in his heart, holding it there with a strong pull. He swallowed hard and looked up at Axel, who was still laughing, and he saw how gorgeous that smile was on the boy's face. He felt an irresistable urge, and he obeyed it, pressing his lips desperately against the red-head's smiling, laughing mouth. The feeling of need came into him like a flood into the Grand Canyon, and he moved his hands to the square of Axel's back. God, did he need this. He wanted the boy so intensely, that Roxas was finally reaching his limit of anticipation.

He pulled away and looked into those jade eyes again, questioning and full of unleashed heat. Without saying a word, he took hold of his hand again, and pulled him out the door, into the chilly outdoors. He sped up to a run, dragging his partner along with him, heading across the courtyard and parking lot, coming to the street and taking a right down the sidewalk.

-----

They arrived at Roxas' house in a matter of ten minutes, having run most of the way. His pent-up energy gave him the strength to run that long, and he slowed as they came to his street. Now, Roxas took Axel into the warm house and closed the door on that cold world of reality. Here, in this place, it was far from reality. What would happen here, what would come, was unbelievable and magnificent.

Roxas pressed the red-head against the wall right next to the door, and he layed a trail of steaming, precious kisses down from his jawline to his collarbone. He took a second to say, "We're here," with a hint of that left-over laughter, then he pressed their lips together again, telling Axel with his intensity just how much he needed this.

--------------------------------------------------

Feeling the blonde's arms latch around his neck, Axel looked down into bright blue eyes filled with so much joy and happiness. He realised now that he wasn't laughing from the prank that Roxas pulled but from the situation they were both in, and also realised that the boy had joined in. That smile, that sweet and genuine smile. Axel could feel his heart melting from the sight of it and soon felt light headed and dizzy from the surge of need and happiness that was filling his body.

He continued smiling widely as he felt the boy's arms tighten around his neck and pulled him closer, revelling in the feeling of their bodies pressed so tightly together. But it still wasn't close enough. He needed to be closer, pressed more tightly against the boy in front of him, so close that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between himself and Roxas. Looking down at the boy, he could see the flame of desire fill the boy's eyes again and was pulled into another searing kiss. He responded by moving one hand into the boy's hair and clenched it, gently pulling the boy closer whilst his other hand remained at the boy's side.

He wanted to go further, so much further and he had to restrain himself from seeking entrance into the cavern of the boy's mouth and plundering it with his tongue until he had to come up for air. The kiss hadn't quenched some of his passion like he thought it might have done, only intensified it until he could feel his body on breaking point. He let out a small sigh as the blonde pulled away and stared back into his beautiful eyes but before he could say or do anything, Roxas had already grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him out the door.

They dashed out of school and through the parking lot, their surroundings going past in a blur until the dirty images in Axel's mind and the background merged together. Axel pinned on top of Roxas, kissing him in the courtyard amongst the flowers. Axel bending the blonde over the car, running his hands over the boy's body. All these feelings, images and emotions whirled through Axel's mind as they sped down the sidewalk heading towards the boy's house until he felt as if he couldn't take anymore.

---------

They stopped in front of the house and Axel slowly stared up at it, a grin forming on his face. This was where all his dreams, wishes and desires would come true, he couldn't help but admire the humble little house considering the opportunity that it was providing him. Watching as Roxas opened the door, he rushed inside hoping that the quicker they were away from watching eyes, the sooner they could be together. Sighing contently at the warmth that the house brought compared to the cold of the biting wind, Axel had barely seen the door shut when he was pressed up against the wall.

Gasping softly as he felt soft, moist lips attack his neck and collarbone, Axel threw his head back letting the boy have more access before grabbing a hold of the boy's hips drawing Roxas closer. Feeling the heat and lust radiating from the blonde's husky voice, Axel groaned as the boy's lips were pressed against his again. One of his hands moved to the boy's lower back whilst the other tightened on his hip, loving the feel of their bodies pressed so firmly together. The redhead opened his mouth to flick his tongue against the boy's sweet lips, begging for entry and tilted his head to side hoping to be able to reach more at a better angle. God he needed this so much right now, the heat was about to consume him and he had to release it somehow, he was so desperate for this and was sure that anybody would be able to notice it, even from a mile away.

--------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was wrapped in Axel's warm... well, rather, his extremely hot, embrace, feeling the boy's hands travel to his hips. He pressed himself willingly up against the red-head, feeling that desire once again take over the various things he felt in the confines of his chest. It was a frenzy in his heart, the passion, lust, and need fighting back any feelings of apprehension and regret that the blonde might have experienced at that moment. His hands travelled, running his fingers up the boy's sides lightly, until he grabbed the wrists of his partner with both hands and pulled away, tugging him to another room. This was going to happen, and it would happen now.

Roxas pulled him across the living room, into the hallway, then they entered the first room on the right, the door of which was ajar slightly. It was a slightly small room, a wardrobe was against one wall, a desk with a computer, and a twin-size bed. The walls were covered with pictures of Roxas' favorite bands; Gackt, Green Day, Avenged Sevenfold, National Product, Escape The Fate, and various other rock bands. Here and there, a random magazine clipping of a manga page or an ad for an anime DVD also lined the walls. He also had all his old sketchbooks and drawings piled up in one corner. The room was empty except for these things, for Roxas didn't really care for anything except his drawings, computer and mp3 player. He would have a TV in here too, but he 'accidentally' threw his lamp at the one he used to have in here, and both TV and lamp shattered into a thousand tiny little pieces. Thus, his mother refused to buy him another one. Not that it made a difference right now.

Roxas pulled the red-head into the room, stopping in front of the bed and turning back to him, his eyes alight with questions and passion. He felt the resistance in his chest melting away as he pulled Axel to stand in front of this bed, and the phoenix of passion in their skies burst into flight again, a catalyst to the flames in their eyes. He pushed the boy onto the bed and straddled his hips, gripping his waist with his shaky hands. He was irresistible, looking so tasty and appetizing, laying on the bed. Roxas grinned maliciously and dove down to touch his lips to Axel's, squeezing them together in a tight kiss of longing. He would no longer have to wait; Axel was about to be his and Roxas was about to be Axel's. Roxas smiled under their passionate kiss, and pressed himself tightly against the boy's groin. He tightened his grip on the boy's waist as he felt the beginnings of that familiar ache between his legs, his body's response to the position he was in.

He stopped to come up for air, and he breathed, so full of need, "Are we really going to do this?" Roxas still did not believe it, after all this. He still thought that his evil, corrupt subconscious was going to wake him up any second now, and that he'd be able to hear that laughing shadow in his head again, the same he heard when he woke from one of his disturbing dreams. This would be considered a disturbing dream to people like their principal, but to Roxas, it was a fantasy, a wish come true, a comet streaking across his dull sky. Axel was a lifesaver, the one who would finally free him from his prison of torment and disappointment. And Roxas couldn't wait for the boy to unlock him.

--

There we go!

Read and Review! Lemon in the next few chapters. . Yush it takes that long XD.

Leez xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter…Not much to say in the AN really.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 12 

Groaning slightly at the contact between them, Axel bit the boy's lip hungrily eliciting a gasp from him. Plunging his tongue inside the blonde's oh so sweet mouth, he rubbed it against the soft, smooth surface of Roxas' own and moaned his approval into the boy's mouth. Feeling a shiver run up his spine as Roxas ran his hands over his sides, Axel could feel the heat emanating through the boy's palms onto his clothed skin. What an annoying barrier clothing was.

He gave a little whine when the boy pulled away and followed him through the rooms of the house until they finally reached the boy's bedroom. This was the room where the magic would happen. Axel could feel his apprehension and excitement rising as he stared at the door to his future and shivered at the thought of what they would be doing inside. The boy in front of him was so perfect, so innocent, so perfectly amazing that Axel felt as if he was the luckiest boy alive to have such a magnificent creature paying so much attention to him. It all felt like a dream, Axel wouldn't be able to handle it if it was, it would all be too much for him to take. The passion inside him died down just slightly to be filled with anxiety at the thought of none of this being real as he was dragged through the boy's room.

Not really paying attention to his surroundings and fully focusing on the boy in front of him, he felt his heart racing at the prospect of finally being able to do the things that he had always dreamt of doing to the blonde. He felt their positions reversing as Roxas moved so that he was standing behind him and turned to stare into the intense yet questioning eyes of the azure eyed beauty. Axel nodded softly, silently confirming and giving permission to Roxas' wishes and grinned as he was pushed onto the bed.

He groaned as he felt the boy's weight on top of him and something hard pressing against his hip whilst immediately accepting the lips that crashed down onto his own. Moving one hand to grab the boy's hips, Axel pulled him closer while the other arm latched onto the boy's neck, steadying him in the midst of their passionate kissing. Opening his mouth, he pulled on the boy's lower lip with his teeth gently before sucking it and nibbling it softly, waiting for the boy to grant him access. Tangling his legs with Roxas', he grinded his hips harshly against the boy's, pressing his need up against him, showing him how desperate he was for this.

Feeling the boy pull away, Axel looked up into heated, now dark blue eyes. Eyes darkened by the power of passion, it was just so arousing. That was when he heard what Roxas' had said, pulling his arm from around the blonde's neck, Axel reached up and gently stroked the boy's cheek. "We'll do whatever you want.**"** That was when it all seemed so surreal, like everything was a dream, taunting him so that when he woke up, he'd be screaming his heart out into an empty room. A room without Roxas within it. The anxiety had filled his chest again as he looked up at the boy and felt his hand tremble slightly. "Promise...Promise me that you'll still feel the same way if I wake up from this...Please.**"** The worry and anxiety in his jade eyes were clear for anyone to see and for once in his entire life, showed how vulnerable Axel was at this very moment.

------------------------------------------------------------

No. It couldn't be a dream. It was too perfect, and the only dreams Roxas ever had were nightmares. This... this was definitely not a nightmare. The blonde's mind became clear as crystal, and he no longer doubted the reality that was the situation he was in. Axel was really there, lying underneath him, moving so tenderly and roughly at the same time, with Roxas responding accordingly. His veins were squirming with anticipation, with waiting so long for this. There was no way these feeling were a figment of his imagination, it wasn't possible that this scene was still only part of his dream life. It came crashing down on him with all it's weight; that this was reality, tangible and solid, sure and certain. Then Axel's question reassured him even more that this wasn't a dream after all.

He smiled down at the red-head, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. God, he was so perfect; he had the same odd feeling that the blonde had about all of this being a dream. Roxas laid a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, willing it to turn up into a smile again. "I promise. If this isn't real, then I don't know what is." His voice was soft, calm, and comforting, despite the need he still felt so strongly grip his heart. He saw the honesty and openness in those deep eyes, and he felt the sting at the corners of his eyes again. He was really worried about this; that it was all a dream, something fabricated and fake... But Roxas knew it was real. He continued, "I know this is real. Everything is. I've never felt like this before... It's definitely not fake."

He smiled sweetly again, staring into Axel's eyes. That look wrenched his heart into a shape he hated; it reminded him of the look his mother used to have on her face when his father hit her. After all these years, he still remembered the pain and question in her eyes. She never did anything wrong. A silent tear dripped from Roxas' eye, and landed on the bed next to Axel. He quickly wiped his cheek and blinked a few times to rid his eyes of the upcoming tears. He managed to let out a small laugh, and he said, "Sorry."

Now he needed to rid his mind of these thought of his parent's abusive relationship. He thought that the red-head would be a perfect distraction, so he leaned down to place a slow, tender kiss on his lips, sealing his promise and igniting his desire once again. He opened his mouth to allow that silky tongue access when it waned it, falling back into his longing and forgetting about his father's mistakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could sense the nervousness radiating from the boy on top of him even though it was well masked by passion and desire. Even then Axel felt his lips twitch slightly as the boy placed a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth, so close and yet so far from his target. The twitch was an attempt to smile but he physically couldn't bring himself to do so, not until the boy told him what he wanted- needed to hear.

The smile that Roxas sent his way was so calm, so comforting that Axel immediately felt his body relax, his heart unclenching from the painful position that it had been in when he said those words previously. He felt the corners of his eyes burning as he tried to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall. That was when he heard Roxas' heartfelt words. Those words meant the whole world to him, it made everything he thought fade away until they became muffled and incomprehensible.

Everything the boy said, it was as if he knew exactly what Axel was feeling, he might have felt it himself for all he knew and that caused the gentle smile to break out on Axel's features. It was sweet enough to match the smile that the boy held above him and gently stroked his cheek. He blinked when he saw the tear fall from the blonde's eye and land on the pillow next to his head before the tears that had been threatening to fall only moments ago slid down his cheeks. Not noticing that he was crying himself, he moved his hand over the boy's cheek, gently wiping the tears away and smiled when the boy said sorry for the umpteenth time that day. He absolutely adored Roxas, with all his heart and didn't understand why the boy had to apologise for things such as showing emotion.

As the boy leant down to press his lips to the red head's in such a loving and tender motion, Axel couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck, pulling the boy closer. Opening his mouth to grant the boy entrance, his tongue slowly ventured out to stroke the boy's in a caring motion. This warmth that had begun to build up in his body and flow through his lips into the other boy's mouth, was it...love? Axel had no idea but he had never felt this amount of emotion for anybody in his life and now knew that he had nothing to worry about. This was all happening for real, and smiled into the kiss realising that he really was the luckiest boy alive.

------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was startled by the feeling, the taste, that entered his mouth. It was strange, it made all the emotions in his chest feel small and inadequate. Although, the passion and need grew as this new experience poured into him from Axel, and it spread to every cell in his body. Roxas suddenly realized this feeling for what it was; it had been awhile since he felt it, though.

Love. Unrestrained, true, honest, kind love; it was surprising, that the blonde could feel such an emotion still, after what he's been through. But, it felt like it had been there all along, hiding in the shadows of his mind, waiting for the right moment to emerge. Axel's kiss was the perfect moment. The shy emotion poked it's head out, giving just enough energy to make every nerve in Roxas' body tingle with excitement and bliss.

This joyous dove flitted across those familiar skies, kissing the horizon and brightening the flaming skies of passion. It too was a catalyst, playing with the phoenix and teasing the flames, helping them grow in heat. The phoenix may be a legendary bird, but this dove was so much more. It was a rarity among rarities, the least-common among every emotion in the human heart. This dove wore a golden collar in the blonde's mind; it was the most important thing he owned.

Roxas intensified their kiss by moving his tongue to battle with the glossy invasion. Axel's mouth tasted so good. He moved his hands to the hem of the red-head's shirt, trailing his fingers under it and tracing little hearts and stars around his belly button. He moved upward slowly, drawing elegant twisty lines across Axel's abs and up to his chest. The filigree he drew seemed to burn his fingers, the little bit of flesh he was touching felt like pure silk. He needed Axel, and he needed him now.

He sat up, still straddling the boy's hips, and he pulled his sweatshirt and shirt off, revealing his lean, smooth torso and pale skin. For a moment, he thought about how cold he would be if they were outside, and he shivered at the thought. He smirked wickedly and leaned back down to Axel, taking hold of his shirt and tugging it off over his head. Roxas placed his hands on that delicate, perfectly carved body, running his hands down to the edge of Axel's pants. He was so gorgeous like this, lying there, so hot and sexy, Roxas couldn't take it any longer. He moved down, settling in between Axel's legs, pressing their naked torsos together with pleasurable intent. He took the red-head's mouth to his own again, forcing his tongue into that silky world.

-----------------------------------------------------

The moment their tongues began swirling around each others, dodging and poking in some sort of sweet dance that only they knew the rhythm to, the red head knew that Roxas and himself had come to some sort of silent understanding. As the kiss grew more heated, their tongues instead of rubbing softly against each other, began lashing, both of them fighting for equal dominance.

That was when he felt his shirt lifting slowly and cracked one eye open, not realising that he had closed them while he was kissing the blonde and looked down to see a hand drawing little patterns on his stomach. His fingers were so deft as they danced up Axel's chest feeling the contours of his muscles and he let himself release a soft moan of pleasure at the feel of Roxas' light touch. It was too light, he needed him to press harder, to be pushed tightly against him.

His other eye snapped open when the blonde withdrew his hand from beneath his shirt and sat up, staring down at the red head. Axel couldn't help but gape as the boy slowly pulled his sweatshirt off followed by his shirt and caught the seductive look in Roxas' eyes. The boy was doing this on purpose. To tempt him, entice him, and damn...it was working, the boy was so beautiful, like an angel who had come to breathe life into such a desolate being such as himself. He couldn't help it, unconsciously he lifted his hand and placed it on the blonde's pale chest, tracing it over the smooth skin before moving it to rest on the boy's lower back, still stroking, he loved the feeling of Roxas' skin as much as his voice and eyes. In fact he loved everything about the boy on top of him and smirked at him as the blonde lowered himself back onto Axel.

He felt Roxas tugging on his shirt and immediately knew what the blonde wanted, raising his body off the bed slightly, he assisted the blonde in the removal of his shirt and replaced his hands in the position they were in previously. This was just so perfect, everything was perfect and he couldn't think of a place where he'd rather be than here in Roxas' arms. Feeling the boy's lips crash onto his again as the blonde grew more comfortable between his legs, Axel opened his mouth again letting the boy's tongue fight with his own and tightened his hold. If the blonde thought that he'd stay on top the whole time, he had another thing coming, Axel smirked in the kiss and spun them around so that their positions were reversed with the red head now straddling the boy.

He took his turn to run his hands over Roxas' chest, delighted at the feel of the silky skin beneath his fingers and brushed over one of the boy's pert nipples slightly. Their lips were still locked as Axel grinded his hips against the boy's, their groins pressing together and let out another soft moan into the boy's mouth as Roxas' hardness pressed against his own. Roxas rocked his world right now and had spun it upside down completely, nothing would ever be the same after this and yet...Axel would never want to return to the way things used to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Roxas wasn't surprised when Axel changed their positions mid-kiss, and he was pressed willingly into that perfect place. It was _the_ perfect place; underneath the boy he loved and had such passion for. It felt so good, to be forced to his back by Axel... it was the best thing he could wish for. The blonde was completely under his control, yet Roxas felt like he should have at least a little bit of the power.

Oh, god, those hands on his skin... the contact between them was suffocating. Those touches were like frozen, knifelike fires piercing his delicate skin, leaving cuts of desire behind, leaking the life-blood of his passion. This steaming liquid would turn instantly into a red, misty cloud of need that would hang in the air between the partners. It wasn't tangible, except for on each other's supple skin when it condensed there and was absorbed into their hearts. This sweaty substance smelled of desire, like liquified pleasure and broken willpower. So much for abstinence.

Roxas let his hands lay on the red-head's back, fingers laced together. He smirked into their kiss, thinking of what was to come. Axel was going to take him, and he was so ecstatic about it that he couldn't contain his excitement. When the boy began grinding down into him, he moaned from delight, and unlaced his fingers, moving his hands to Axel's creamy-feeling waist. He could feel the boy's growing need for him through their pants, and suddenly realized how unnecessary and bothersome these garments were. Roxas moved his hands again, and began undoing Axel's pants. He pulled out of the kiss and breathed, full of the ecstasy of the moment, "Take these off."

He moaned quietly again as Axel continued to press harder into the blonde's groin. His body automatically arched up into the boy, forcing them together even tighter. Roxas let out a small, "Fuck, Axel..." As his eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. If he was already feeling like this, what would the actual act of sex feel like? Roxas wanted to know so badly.

Damn, Axel is so much more than Roxas could ever have imagined him being. Axel was the best, the ultimate, all he would ever want. And, now that he had him, he would never wish for anything else ever again. Nothing could possibly meet the gratification of wishing for something so impossible, and getting it.

--

Rest of the lemon in the next chapter!

Read and Review!

Leez xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Second part of the lemon guys! Hope you're all enjoying it so far .

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 13 

As he pressed their bodies so tightly together, Axel closed his eyes, biting his lip from yet another satisfied moan. This had been what he had wanted. To be pressed tightly against the boy while he squirmed beneath him, but what got to him most was that he realised that Roxas was _his_. Nobody apart from the redhead would see this absolutely beautiful sight, feel the wonderfully delicious skin and hear the sound of the boy moaning beneath him, filling his ears with that melodious sound that reached down and grabbed at his heart. Opening his eyes again, he looked down into pure sapphire eyes, the eyes that were normally crystal clear and full of thought were now clouded over by passion and lust and yet still showed a certain brightness. The kind of look that somebody in true ecstasy would have, somebody whose wish had been granted, somebody who had gained what he thought was truly impossible. That was how Axel felt for Roxas at the time and knew that the blonde felt the same way by just looking down into the blue, heat filled eyes.

Hearing the boy moan into the kiss loudly, Axel felt a bolt of pleasure shoot up his spine. _He_ was causing the boy this much pleasure, nobody else apart from him and that made the moment all the more special. Pulling away from the boy, the redhead stared at those swollen red lips with heated eyes before flicking his tongue out to lick them one last time. He needed to taste the boy's skin. Leaving a trail of searing kisses from Roxas' jawline to his collarbone, Axel immediately latched onto a spot right below it, biting the skin before gently kissing and licking it, soothing the redness that would occur from the harsh bite. Feeling the boy's hands move to his waist, he immediately started suckling on the spot and pushing their hips closer together, muffling his moan into the boy's neck.

Oh god...He felt Roxas' hands pulling at his pants and noticed the hastening of breath from the boy underneath him. Roxas was clearly as excited as he was and smirked when the boy breathed into his ear. Anything for Roxas. Raising his hips from the boy's he quickly undid his pants before pushing them down his legs and kicking them haphazardly onto the floor. Now was his favourite part, he felt his eyes glazing over as he looked down at the boy and remembered that he still had his boxers on. Mindlessly wiggling out of them and kicking those off as well, he quickly started undoing the boy's jeans eagerly, and pushed them down his pale thighs. His skin was like porcelain, so white, fragile and _soft_, okay so maybe not porcelain considering Roxas didn't seem breakable at all. Axel didn't care what his skin was like right now, his mind was clouded by pleasure and only focusing on one thing. Roxas.

Hearing the boy call his name in the height of pleasure and letting his head fall back onto the pillow, Axel gently reached out to stroke the boy's hair before continuing his mission to get the boy out of the restricting pants. The redhead smiled as he cast them to the side and stared down at boy's silk boxers. The bulge was clear through the soft fabric and Axel grinned slyly before his hand wandered down from the waistband to grab hold of the blonde's erection through the silk of the boxers. Reveling in his hardness, he rubbed it gently for a few moments before his hand reached for the waistband again and pulled his boxers down.

Roxas was so...big. Axel felt an apprehensive shiver run down his back at the thought of feeling it before lay back down on top of the boy, straddling his waist. He began kissing the blonde's neck again as he felt their hardnesses rubbing together and gasped at the heat that both their bodies created. The feeling of both their skin rubbing together was driving Axel up the wall, one hand moved to fist in the boy's hair, pulling the delicious skin closer to his hungry lips whilst the other hand gripped Roxas' waist pulling their erections closer together.

"Oh my god, Roxas!" Axel moaned loudly into the boy's neck as the friction between them caused his body to sweat and tremble above the boy's and grinded his hips against the blonde's roughly, trying to make as much contact as he possibly could. This was it, they were actually going to bond completely and merge their love together as one. Axel couldn't wait for much longer.

------------------------------------------------

Axel's lips felt so good against his bare skin, like a warming fire to a block of ice. Except Roxas was in no way a sculpture of ice right now; he was swimming in passion and so full of heat already that the red-head was stirring him to a boil. Those hands on his skin, that caress of such power was driving him mad, he wanted and needed this boy more than anything else. More than air.

He felt a sharp pain just below his collarbone, and he gasped slightly before Axel soothed it with his hot, wet lips and silky tongue. He squirmed under the red-head's weight, begging for release and the liberation only this boy could bring him. And this boy's voice, his moans, were so full of what Roxas wanted, that passion and heightened sense of need; he wanted it to flow out of Axel and into him... And it did.

Axel removed his bottoms, and Roxas' breath caught in his throat; his naked form was so beautiful, elegant, and enticing. He was an adonis. He was perfect in every way, and Roxas now knew this for sure. And, as the red-head removed his own restricting pants, he breathed a sigh of relief as an amount of pain was taken from his growing need. He saw the adventurous look in the boy's eyes as he saw the uncovered region, and the blonde smirked as he felt those hands move slowly to his still-covered erection. His back arched slightly as he felt that strong hand move so gently on his oversensitive area, and he 'Mmm'ed in pleasure. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

Then, finally, his boxers were removed and Axel looked upon him in wonder; Roxas saw that longing in his eyes disappear and the reality set in; that the blonde was going to give this up for him. Because, most obviously, Roxas was a virgin; pure, untouched, untainted by impure acts of sexual desire. Well, all that was about to change, and the blonde grinned maliciously at the thought. His virtue would be taken from him, his innocence lost forever to the most perfect being that could possibly take it. He was inappropriately excited about becoming a used, 'previously owned' vehicle, but he was sure that Axel was the only lover he'd ever have anyways.

And oh, god, that voice! Saying his name so extravagantly, filigreed and covered with designs of the deepest passion yet. Roxas loved how the boy said his name, in this heated moment, and hoped that he could hear it a hundred more times. He felt that wish like a breeze of heated mist in his heart, and he knew it as a reassuring sign, that his mind was telling him that it would definitely happen again. His heart responded, the feelings in his chest dancing in elation and burning in the flames of their perfect world.

Fuck, Axel was being everything Roxas ever wanted. He began kissing his tingling flesh again, and the blonde moaned loudly as he felt their now bare erections caressing each other roughly. It was the best feeling he'd ever felt, and he couldn't wait for what he knew would be the most pleasurable, maddening pain he would ever feel. He bent his neck back, allowing Axel more surface area to ravage, and he said, his tone pure, hot, liquid sex, "Goddamn... I need you, Axel..." He let out a louder moan and move his hands to grasp the smooth skin on the boy's back. He was trying to get a grip on this spinning dimension, where the red-head was his one and only comfort and anchor. "Take... me..." Take him into paradise.

----------------------------------------------------

The sounds that he was eliciting from the boy underneath was driving Axel completely mad as he nipped at the boy's collarbone lightly. Yes...This was real, the feelings and emotions that this boy was kindling in him could never be a dream. As the boy moved his head back allowing Axel more space, the redhead attacked the boy's neck, nipping and licking leaving lovebites in various places.

Kissing his way down to the boy's chest, Axel smirked when he came across one of the blonde's nipples and took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pert bud before sucking on it harshly as his hand moved to tweak the other nipple. That was when he heard the boy's voice filled with such need and desire that it made Axel groan just listening to him. His hand then moved down further to grasp onto the boy's erection in all it's glory before running it up and down the shaft, hardening it further.

He lifted his head and looked up at the boy, his eyes full of heat and passion as he heard Roxas' offering himself to him fully. That sent him over the edge, he felt his own hardness twitch with the need of feeling the inside of the blonde underneath him and gently sat up before pulling the boy up with him. He had never done anything sexual in his life and had only watched and read things in books and on tv so he had a vague idea of what he was supposed to do. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew that it would bring him pleasure beyond comprehension and release. Oh god he needed release, his body had completely filled up with heat and passion that he felt that it was flowing out of him, through his fingers and mouth in the form of sexual activity.

One hand grabbed hold of the boy's hips and he pressed his lips tightly to the blonde's, flicking his tongue against the boy's lips as if he was asking permission to enter. His other hand gently pulled the boy onto his lap, before running his fingers over the crack of the boy's behind and gently pushed a finger into his hole. The first finger was followed by a second as he kissed him passionately, trying to distract him from a feeling that Axel was sure felt strange. He separated his two fingers, gently scissoring the boy, stretching him, preparing him for Axel's grand entrance. The thought made him shiver in delight as he felt the muscles within Roxas tighten on his fingers before slowly relaxing, becoming used to the feeling of them being inside him.

He opened his eyes and stared back into the blue orbs that he had come to love so much, and gently moved the hand from the blonde's hip to trace his jawline with a finger, silently telling him how much he cared for him whilst his mouth showed Roxas how much he needed the boy. He needed him so badly and finally...finally his wish would be granted completely and Roxas would be _his_.

---------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' hard breathing was now audible every time he took a breath and released it, and the sweat that gathered in his pores was waiting for his ultimate pleasure as Axel played with his nipples. Roxas opened his eyes and watched as Axel licked and nipped at him, sending shivers of acutely arousing pains up his spine and down every bone in his body. Roxas thought he was fit to burst any second now, and the almost silent moans that came from him warned the red-head of how impatient he was getting. Then, when the blonde felt that powerful grip on his erection and how it moved steadily, sending waves of oscillating affection and agony through his slender body, he gasped and breathed, "Stop teasing me, Axel..."

When the boy looked back up at him, those orbs of pure crystalline flame and fervor, he stared back in rapt anticipation, asking silent questions with his eyes and body language. He was pulled up off the bed, and Axel moved to be straddled by the blonde again. By the forcing distraction of his kiss, Roxas knew what was coming, and he breathed in deep, ready to endure the pain. He felt that gentle touch travel from his back to his entrance, and he moaned into the incessant kiss and squirmed slightly as a pain shot up his back. The blonde moved his hands to grip Axel's shoulders. Then the second finger made it's access, and the blonde tried to pull away from Axel's kiss to breathe, but the boy wasn't letting him go that easy. He slowly stretched Roxas' entry, and the boy thought he was going to suffocate under the hold the red-head had on him. He broke away from the kiss and threw his head back to look at the ceiling, letting out a sound of pain and felicity so loud that he made himself shiver. "Fucking hell, Axel..." He breathed out pure ecstasy, staining the air with a spreading sense of tension and belonging. He couldn't get enough of saying the boy's name in this heated state.

After a few seconds of that awesome pain, he relaxed and took Axel's lips back into another kiss, forcing his tongue into that delectable mouth, teasing his to come out and play too. Then the red-head opened his eyes mid-kiss, and their eyes locked in understanding of what was about to happen. Roxas detached himself and bit Axel's lip, whispering, "I'm ready... for this... for us... please..." There was a hint of impatience in his voice, and he let a lick of flame take over the gaze in his eyes. He meant everything; he wanted this right now, he wanted the boy for his own, wanted himself to be Axel's, wanted to be his forever. Even if Axel, sometime in the future, didn't want the blonde anymore, Roxas would always be his. The red-head's liberator, the one person who was allowed to take his precious virginity, was Roxas, and he loved it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Their steaming kiss was interrupted when Roxas threw back his head and almost screamed in pain, delight and pleasure, causing Axel's erection to harden even more if that was possible. It hurt, it hurt so much right now and he could feel himself straining for release, he needed it right this minute.

Oh God...the sound of his name flowing from the blonde's lips caused him to moan into the kiss before he gently nibbled on the boy's lip, knowing that Roxas wanted to continue as well. Feeling Roxas pull away, he watched him gasp and breathe heavily with lust filled eyes, that was when he heard what Roxas said, breaking the spell he was in. The boy was begging him, pleading for release and Axel loved every minute of it, but there was something that he was forgetting.

He had heard the pain in the boy's voice and seen it in his body actions, and couldn't help but feel guilty. Axel was hurting Roxas. Something that he never wanted to do in his entire life and yet it was happening even though it was beyond his control. He couldn't stand to hurt the boy and pulled away before gently stroking the blonde's hair with his hand and spoke softly. "Do you have any cream or oil? We need something like a lubricant so it won't hurt you as much. I could never hurt you." His last sentence was said with a smile as he gently pressed his lips to Roxas' showing him how much he meant to him right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------

His lover's words were calm, but slightly rushed with impatience. The blonde didn't particularly care if Axel hurt him; in fact, he thought it might've been interesting without the lube. Roxas sighed and smiled in response, trying to think if he'd seen anything in the bathroom previously that could act as a decent lubricant. Axel pressed his lips against Roxas' again, and he savored it for moment before pulling away and responding, "I think we've got something in the bathroom." He removed himself from the red-head's lap, his breathing still rather strained, and he slid off the bed. He looked back at Axel for a second, saying, "I'll be back." Before disappearing out the door. He turned right, walking quickly down the hallway, feeling that aching experience of having something missing already setting in.

He opened the second door on the left, and immediately made his way to the mirrored cabinet over the sink, where he stopped for a second to look at himself in the mirror. He shook his head as the question of why Axel wanted him so badly popped back into his consciousness. He opened the cabinet and saw a whole mess of random lotions and pill bottles and toothpastes and stuff. He started moving the containers of various substances around, looking behind them for something better to use. Then - he found it. He knew that there must've been some in here, because his mother wasn't exactly... clean in the promiscuity department. He shook the though off and grabbed the small bottle of sex gel, turning to go back into him room, where Axel was waiting for him.

He reentered the familiar, yet dangerously different, room, and immediately pulled the red-head back into a lip-bruising kiss, moving to sit back on the bed. He held up the small bottle and shook it slightly, smirking at the boy. "Found it." The blonde was growing so impatient that he now voiced his agitation, saying, "And hurry up. I've been waiting too long for this." He grinned broadly and held the bottle out to his partner.

--------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled away at the same time as the boy and smiled gratefully as the blonde gave him an affirmative. Watching as he got up and headed to the bathroom, his eyes couldn't help but rove over the blonde's figure appreciatively and he wondered yet again how he managed to snatch such a perfect creature. It would have made sense for him if he had loved the blonde but hadn't had his feelings reciprocated, even if that would have been more painful than death, it would have made sense to Axel. After all, Roxas was something that he had dreamt of having but never actually thought he'd get, but now that he had caught the blonde, he didn't plan on letting go. Not even for a minute.

He heard Roxas as he walked down the hall and the sound of a door closing behind him before sighing and letting his body fall backwards onto the bed. He loved that boy so much and the redhead needed to show that to him as well as feel the inside of Roxas. He felt another shiver wrack his body at the thought of being inside the blonde and waited for him to come back. Axel had no idea what would happen after all of this, would they be together officially? He wanted that to be true...With all his heart, but he would only start something if Roxas wanted to, it was all up to him.

He sat up when the blonde returned and gave the boy a sly grin when he saw the bottle in his hands, that was the savior to his current problem and considering the boy in front of him was holding it...Roxas was his savior. As he was pulled into the rough kiss, he immediately pushed his tongue through the boy's lips and plundered his mouth over and over again. He pulled away, grinning slightly as the blonde hurried him up and pulled him close to bite his ear lobe gently. "Shut up." With that said, he kissed Roxas deeply again and moved himself so that the blonde was straddling him. Uncapping the bottle, he scooped out a generous amount before rubbing his own erection with the gel and moved his hand to Roxas' behind, gently applying the gel around his entrance before he pushed his gel-coated fingers into him, further stretching the hole.

Pulling his fingers out, he stared into Roxas' passion glazed eyes, questioning silently as he positioned his hardness at the boy's entrance. Axel needed this so badly and yet he was apprehensive on what would happen, passion took over his mind as he felt the heat radiating from the boy in front of him and gently pushed into the boy slowly, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. He groaned and pressed his face into Roxas' neck, the boy was so tight even after he had tried to stretch him as much as possible. Feeling the boy's muscle's clamp onto his erection, he moaned loudly into the blonde's neck but didn't move like he wanted to so badly, and instead sat there, waiting for the boy to grow accustomed. He knew that he was going to have the time of his life and he was _never_ going to forget it.

--

Rest of the lemon in the next chappy guys! Had to leave you there :P.

Read and review please!!

Leez xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Heya guys! Another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it! I've got holidays now! Also,the person who I mentioned being my RP partner in the beginning of this story? I said PurplePetRock but that was a name for her on another forum. Her name on is RevZakuroPlague! Just so you guys know, if you wanna talk to her or anything.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 14 

Roxas laughed into Axel's kiss when he heard the red-head's reply; he guessed he deserved that. Enough talking. The blonde waited for that gorgeous boy to slather himself with the substance, then allowed him to once again use his fingers to smear the slippery stuff inside his opening, flinching just a bit at the renewed pain.

The feelings in his chest were screaming for this, tearing at his heart with a hot knife of steel. That passion was driving him mad once again, and the longing was long gone, for he was about to get what he has wanted for the past four years. The ultimate act of the deepest emotion in his previously desolate heart, the passion he was exuding from every pore in his body, the tense, thick air of anticipation and inquiring mist that filled the room; it was all so... beautiful, daunting, and stupefying. Roxas knew this would be agonizing to the demons in his mind, this new feeling of affection and love, and he hoped that the slowly deteriorating creatures wouldn't take him with them. They were part of him, whether he liked to admit it or not; they were the blood in his veins, his sense of touch... the blonde's whole existence seemed to revolve around the black little beasts. Yet, he could feel the rising emotion in his chest slowly advancing to take over the insanity in these yellow-eyed fiends. Like it would take their place, become his lifeblood, his future, what was to come for both him and Axel.

The feeling of the red-head's erection at his entrance shook Roxas from his reverie, and he readied himself for this decisive move. His hands automatically flew to the covers of the bed, gripping them with all his strength, as he felt the worst physical pain he'd ever felt. And it was just beginning. As Axel pushed himself in deeper, the blonde almost forgot why he wanted to do this in the first place; it just hurt, there was no pleasure in this! He stifled a yelp of pain. The blonde felt himself automatically tighten around the red-head's member, trying to lessen the agony he felt so acutely. Then, when the boy had pushed himself in as far as he could, a rush of sudden prickling pleasure ran up his spine and through all of this nerves, setting his world alight with need again. He had hit something, deep inside him, that reminded the blonde of the physical feeling he longed for. He let out a loud moan and breathed, "Fuck..." As that wave of squirming, pulsating gratification kept washing over him. He wished that Axel would pull back out and slam back into this sensitive place, increasing the feeling of mind-numbing shivers that proceeded through his body. "Axel... Do it again..."

His hands moved back to dig painfully into the red-head's shoulders, and Roxas felt guilty for a second about hurting him, but he couldn't control it. It was just so awesome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As he stared intently at the blonde, searching for any sign of displeasure or pain, Axel felt his heart tighten as well as the boy's muscle's around his hardness. He hadn't missed the tension on his lover's face but all of his worries immediately vanished when he hit Roxas' prostate and saw a look of pure ecstasy replace the look of pain that had been there previously. He was so beautiful. The sight of him with his eyes closed, his head tilted up slightly in pure pleasure made Axel want to drive into him repeatedly and hear the blonde scream his name.

All thought had now left Axel's mind as a carnal desire took over him and he heard the boy's moaned command, which only made it take over tenfold. Growling softly in the boy's ear, he slowly pulled his erection out until the tip was just touching Roxas' entrance as it was previously before driving it in again deeply, feeling the boy's warmth envelope him again as he hit the blonde's prostate.

Axel's hot breath fanned over the boy's neck as he bent his head forward again, moaning loudly as Roxas' muscles tightened once again on his erection. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe and focused all his senses solely on the boy in front of him. Nibbling and sucking the blonde's neck gently, he pulled out once more before plunging himself inside the boy again, biting harder as pleasure jolted through his body. God...he couldn't stop now, not even if he was asked to, it was just too much. He pulled out again and couldn't help but moan into the boy's neck before settling on a steady pace, slowly pushing them both towards the precipice that was this amazing feeling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time, Roxas gasped from the tingling that made him squirm with ecstasy. Third time, Roxas threw his head back and groaned out an audible sound of the agonizing pleasure he felt. Fourth time, as Axel began to speed up, his body began to contort itself, refusing the exhilarating feeling, telling Roxas to stop. But he wouldn't listen. He made such sounds that he'd never heard come out of his own throat; all manner of growls and moans and small, noisy modulations that surprised himself. The pain soon subsided, and all the blonde could feel was the dangerous lips and teeth against his neck, the sliding of Axel's erection moving in and out, and the shivering, tense pleasure it all brought him.

The blonde threw his head forward, and moved his shaking hand to once again tangle in that soft, sweaty head of hair. A swift shiver ran through him, an icy coolness that lit a flame of convulsions in him. He shook with this overload of feeling, breathing heavily and gasping his concurrence with it all. He shut his eyes tightly, and gritted his teeth as he neared his brink. This was so crazy, and at that moment it occurred to him just how lucky he was; he let out a low, demented laugh, and shook even harder with the writhing feeling within him.

"Oh, Axel... I fucking love you..." This was not a proclamation of the moment, nor was it a confessing of the love he had for this feeling of pleasure; it was a genuine, clear-minded truth, only woken up by the act of sex. Roxas believed, deep down, that even if fornication was not a factor, he would still love Axel. And, of course, the blonde was always right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel barely heard Roxas moaning and whimpering above him, feeling as if his own moans and grunts of pleasure were drowning him out. One hand gently moved from the boy's hip to his lower back, holding him in position whilst the redhead attacked his neck with his lips and teeth, savouring the taste and feeling of being inside his love. As the blonde's body twitched and jerked with pleasure beneath him, the muscles within the boy tensed sending bolts of pleasure to Axel's very core. This was crazy, completely awesome and Axel was cherishing every minute of it.

As the boy's hand moved through his red locks of hair, Axel felt his mouth being pushed closer to Roxas' neck and began to suck it roughly, making sure to leave a bruise. A mark of what belonged to him, his territory which nobody was allowed to touch. Something...Something that he couldn't recognise was building up inside of him, threatening to overwhelm him if he didn't stop soon. But Axel didn't care, let it happen, as long as he could stay like this with the blonde for as long as possible he didn't care, that's all he needed.

As he began increasing his speed, something inside him had been pushing him to do so, he could feel himself reaching the edge. That was when Roxas' maniacal laughter broke through his senses, the laugh that he loved so much, it made him smile in happiness before he groaned again as the boy's muscles tightened around him once more.

That was when he heard it. Those sweet words, breaking into his mind. Words that he had only dreamt of leaving Roxas' lips and gently leant up, sucking the boy's earlobe briefly before whispering. "I love you too Roxas... So fucking much..." Moving his head again, he claimed the blonde's lips with his own and slipped his tongue between them, not even waiting for the boy to open it for him and began to rock his hips against Roxas, pushing himself deeper and hitting that holy spot harder. Axel loved him. He had finally said it and the feeling had brought a whole new level to this intimacy that they were sharing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas felt those precious lips press harder at his touch, and felt the blood Axel's mouth pulled to the surface of his skin. That was sure to leave a mark. The blonde wished futilely that this particular mark, brought forward from such passion, would mar his skin for the rest of eternity; it was a symbol of how much Roxas wanted Axel, and how much Axel wanted Roxas. The blonde pressed the boy's lips harder against his skin, trying to force the bruise to grow in tint and willing it to stay there for good. He wanted this spot to be the proof, the evidence, of how he lost his virginity and who he lost it to; it also doubled as a link between he and the boy he loved so much. Thinking of all this, as well as being far from ignoring the flood of painful pleasure in his body, he moaned loudly once again.

And those sweet, meaningful words that meant so much and so little of forever, made Roxas smile widely. It was this smile that Axel took his succulent lips to, and the smile the blonde was still wearing as he reciprocated this kiss. He couldn't help it, even in the heat of the moment, to let a gentle, cool wave of relief come over him. The icy shard of sudden regret and wonder vanished from his heart, for he had thought Axel wouldn't love him back, for a second there. He suddenly despised himself for even thinking of such a thing, but he blamed the blackened demons in his mind, and felt better about it. It was impulse.

Their two slippery tongues, filled with vigor, fought each other and caressed each other, Roxas tasting the inside of the red-head's mouth happily. This was how it would always be; him and Axel. No one else. The blonde gasped into his partner's mouth as Axel began moving faster and more roughly, and he could feel that he himself was moments from release. All the muscles in his body tightened painfully in response, and Roxas dug his nails into Axel's shoulders.

Then, he came. That creamy, white, hot, gluey substance splattered all over the lovers, and Roxas let out a moan of relief. He took in a sharp breath and sighed, slightly sad that it was over, but thankful at the same time; his brain might have exploded from overcharge if Roxas didn't. His hands stopped holding Axel so tightly, and his weary head dropped to rest on the red-head's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As he kissed the boy in front of him, Axel smiled inwardly at the new found fervor in the blonde's response after he had said those meaningful words. It appeared that Roxas had noticed this new level of...everything. Everything had changed now that they had both said those words, the words that held both their hearts and were the only way that they could let each other know how they felt. But Axel felt so much more than that, he wasn't sure if Roxas felt the same way but to him those words weren't enough to describe how he felt for the boy. Roxas was his life, plain and simple, if the boy died Axel was sure that he would to, they held a connection now, something that strung both their lives together until it felt that their hearts were beating as one.

He felt warmth emanating from the boy and realised that it was not the heat of passion or desire but the calm and comforting warmth that was love. Axel could feel it pouring out of the boy in waves until the redhead was sure that he would absorb it himself if he wasn't already full to the brim with the same affection for the blonde.

As the blonde's nails buried themselves into his shoulder, Axel felt the muscles tighten around his hardness sending excruciating pleasure through his body. That finally drove him over the edge as he buried his face into the boy's neck, crying out his name in pure ecstasy. Feeling his seed spilling out inside the blonde, he buried his head further into the crook of Roxas' neck and felt Roxas' hot, wet substance splatter over his chest along with the boy's own.

Axel smiled at the weight that soon fell on top of his head, knowing that the boy was now completely spent before withdrawing himself from inside Roxas, missing the feeling of being enclosed in the boy's warmth. He lifted his head wearily from where it was resting so comfortably against the blonde and gave Roxas a gentle smile before falling back onto the bed so he was lying down and pulled the blonde with him, wrapping one arm around the boy's waist.

Those blue eyes. They were so perfect and they were all _his_. He stared into those crystal blue orbs, losing himself within their depths and felt a soft smile growing upon his features as he lay next to the boy that he truly loved. They had finally bonded and his heart soared with that one and only thought, not even thinking what was to come next. All he wanted to do was lie down with his love in contentment and silently share their feelings and understand what was exactly happening between the two of them. This was the best day of his fucking life.

--

Alright guys! End of THAT Lemon:P There's another one coming up in the next chapter XD. Axel and Roxas just can't stop now, but who can blame them?

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please be generous and Review! After all, it's Christmas right? Share the love! 3

Leez xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Heya again guys! Another chapter! Also, I heard that some of you get confused so I'm gonna put (Roxas POV) or (Axel POV) for each person. Would that make it easier?

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

Chapter 15 

(Roxas POV)

It was so perfect, it was almost too perfect; they both came at the same time, reaching their peaks in the same instance and feeling their bodies shut down with fatigue in the same moment. Roxas was pulled down with Axel, having absolutely no resistance left in him. He was surprised at how tiring this all was; but it wasn't just the sex that was eroding his mind, it was this new-found emotion and feeling for a human being.

Axel, his Axel, and all the love he felt for the boy - it was more tiring than the act they just performed. His mind was racing, the little creatures in his skull trying to break loose, being slowly tortured by these flames of love that blossomed in bright pinkish-red at this moment. Now, the blonde was convinced; these burning, tingling feelings of affection he felt consuming his heart and mind in turn had always been there, awaiting the moment Roxas found the one thing he truly wanted: Axel. He was so happy, but so tired, so all he could muster at this thought was a weak smile; although, one could tell that this slight expression was pure and excellent, full of the emotion he was feeling.

He wrapped his weary arms around the body that lay below him, letting out a tense sigh of relief and regret; regret that it was over, of course. He lay his head on that beautifully carved chest, his breath still quickened. He could feel the red-head's exhausted breathing and swift heartbeat against his own chest, and felt how their breaths were exhaled and inhaled at the same time, and their hearts were perfectly in tune. It was too perfect. The blonde shifted, moving into that position where their bodies fit together like matching pieces to a puzzle. It was an exquisite thing, and they locked together even tighter when no clothes barred their way. Roxas picked his hand up and started to draw little hearts on the pale skin of Axel's chest, creating a lacework of love on his body, one that would soak through to his heart and attack any negativity there.

"That was amazing," the blonde began, moving his head up to stare into those endless emerald eyes. "And I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else." His smile widened a bit, and he saw the calm love in his lover's eyes. It was incredible, how two souls could bond so closely. It felt like a chain of shining, brilliant threads intertwining, with the two boys raveled in with it. The cherished strings of affection pierced only their hearts, one thread connecting both of them through the chest, creating a network of connecting feelings, love being the most prominent among them. Hate and loathing were absent completely; their black color would've tainted all the other tendrils of emotions. Roxas felt this connection, and he poured all his soul into it, sharing everything he had with the boy. It was a rainbow, stretching from the deep reality of this, into the alternate universe of love. It felt amazing.

The blonde thought suddenly about how they were covered in gooey cum, and didn't mind one bit. He reminded himself to jump in the shower later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

No matter how many times Roxas returned the affection that Axel showed to him, he was always surprised that the boy would even do such a thing even after he proclaimed his love for the red head. The fact that Roxas accepted him even now was something that he still couldn't believe. As the boy wrapped his arms around the red head, he felt sparks shooting through his body at the boy's touch, maybe there had always been an invisible thread connecting them together and he just hadn't noticed it until now. Perhaps that was what made him finally talk to the boy this morning, perhaps unconsciously the thread had been shortening, pulling the both of them closer together until...This.

As that beautiful head of golden hair lay on his chest, Axel's other hand immediately reached up and tangled them in the golden locks, gently stroking the sweat licked strands between his fingers. His other hand tightened around the boy's waist, afraid that now that they had fulfilled their desires something would happen to make them separate. Honestly he was terrified of losing the boy now that they had finally joined in the act of love and he wasn't planning on letting go of Roxas any time soon. He loved him too much to let go. As the blonde shifted to curl against him, Axel couldn't help but subconsciously move closer to Roxas, gently opening himself to the boy's embrace before curling around him again.

Looking down at the blonde as he drew small little hearts on the redhead's chest , he couldn't help the smile that spread over his features. Even small little insignificant things such as this meant the world to Axel and he stared back as the boy lifted his head to look into his eyes. As he grew lost in those sapphire depths once more, he dumbly nodded when Roxas mentioned how amazing their time together had been. Yes...it had been absolutely fucking amazing and Axel knew that it wasn't going to be last time that they did it. That was when he heard the rest of Roxas' sentence and felt his smile widen into a grin at his confession. Instead of dignifying him with an answer, he grabbed the boy's chin with the hand that had been stroking his hair and pulled his head up to kiss him chastely on the lips.

He wasn't going to use tongue...yet and gently ran his hand over the blonde's pale chest, reveling in the feeling of the silky smooth skin beneath his fingers. That was when he came across something sticky and gooey and drew his hand back slightly to examine the cum that had become stuck to his hand while he was exploring Roxas' chest. He looked up at Roxas again, heat filling his eyes at the thought of showering together and leant forward to nibble the boy's lower lip. "Shower. Now." Who cares if they had just finished having sex, they were plenty of other things to do when they were...cleansing themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas blinked at the look in Axel's eyes; they'd just had sex, what could the boy be thinking about now? Although, Roxas admitted to himself, he wasn't exactly rid of his sexual energy. After all, he was a virgin up until a few minutes ago. One go wasn't going to satisfy him fully. Sixteen years of pent-up desire needed more than one round of sex to be quenched. Maybe a few more, a blow-job or two... then we'll see.

As those two words came from the red-head's mouth, a scary grin grew over the blonde's face. Of course. He laughed out loud, and stared into those green-flame eyes. He moved his index finger to the cum that had spread itself on the boy's gorgeous chest, and carved another heart in the gluey stuff. He looked back up into those once again heated eyes, and teased, "What, you don't like being covered in my... love?" He laughed again, then waited for a reply. When Axel just looked at him with those passionate eyes, he sighed and gave up. He got up off of the gorgeous boy and backed off a bit. He motioned towards the door, pulling the boy by the wrist into the hallway.

They entered the bathroom, where Roxas pulled the curtains of the shower closed, laying one down inside the tub and the other outside. He looked back into those jade yes that were shining with love, and he pulled the red-head into a quick kiss before stepping into the shower, turning the lukewarm water on. He stepped under the spray, the water feeling cool against his hot skin. He eyed the shower gel bottle and the shampoo container that were sitting on the ledge inside the space, and smirked.

"Axel... You coming?" He cooed, leaning against the wall of the shower, awaiting the entrance of his partner. He let the liquid run over him, washing away the cum on his body slightly. He knew he'd need soap to wash the rest off - that's what Axel was for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

Seeing the boy laugh cheerfully made Axel's heart do back flips and he couldn't help but smile. He was the only one who was going to see this side of Roxas and honestly, he was loving it. As he drew another heart on the redhead's chest, this time using his own substance to do so, Axel couldn't help but grin at his teasing words. He loved this happy side to the blonde in front of him, it felt as if he had taken all of the boy's previous problems away and all that was left was this happy, cheerful and carefree boy.

Bending down so that his face was in front of the boy's chest, he gently flicked his tongue out to lick at the cum that was still remaining on his skin. Lifting his head back up, he couldn't help but chuckle at the surprised look on Roxas' face and sent a grin his way. "That's what I think of your...love as you so nicely put it." As he was pulled into the hallway and into the bathroom by his wrist, the blonde pulled away only to plant a soft kiss against his lips. But before the redhead could respond, the boy had already pulled away to get into the shower. So this was how he was gonna play it huh?

Axel couldn't help but gape as the water cascaded down the boy's body, soaking his hair so it clung to his face and making the cum trail down his chest in drops. His eyes followed the trail until he heard a seductive voice break through his reverie. Looking up at the heavenly boy in the shower, he grinned before stepping in beside him and immediately grabbed the bar of soap to the side of the shower and began lathering the boy's chest.

He immediately pressed his lips against Roxas' and forced his tongue within the cavern of the boy's mouth and coaxed the blonde's tongue to dance with his. Smiling into the kiss at the thought of what they could do here, the redhead wrapped one arm around the boy's waist pulling him closer whilst his other hand unconsciously continued rubbing the soap on his skin, drawing little hearts and stars using the thick white bubbles. Oh how he loved this boy and god...he was going to show him how he felt again and again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas stifled a laugh as his partner practically dove into the shower with him, that look of awe still on his countenance; although, he was glad that Axel was just as excited as he was about this whole thing. The blonde smirked as Axel grabbed the soap and brought it to his sticky-wet chest, and he giggled insanely before he was pulled into the kiss and forced into the wall of the stall. He was way too happy right now; the fiends and demons in his mind writhed in agony as happiness and love flooded in on all sides of his brain, drowning out any sound from the creatures. Besides the fact that Roxas still laughed like a lunatic sometimes, every other hint of his possession was gone, vanished, departed, defunct, dead... and it was wonderful.

Instead, in their lush, green fields overcast by brilliant blue skies, were the phoenix, the dove, and the various birds of honesty that dwelled there in peace. No clouds, no storms, no creepy little creatures of loathing and deranged thoughts to plague their world. Although, the skies were slowly turning orange with heat again.

He felt the red-head's velvety intrusion into his mouth, and responded by forcing his own tongue into the smooth depths of that tasty realm. He 'mmm'ed into that delicious cavern, and brought his arms to wrap around the boy's neck. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt the intricate stars and little, delicate designs his love was sketching into the bubbles. He smiled under the red-head's lips, letting out a half-laugh-moan thing that sounded too provocative.

Roxas moved one of his hands to rest on the boy's hip, his thumb dangerously close to Axel's private area. Well, Roxas was still horny, and if he wanted something, he would find a way to get it! And he wanted this boy, once again, but this time he wanted to taste the red-head, feel his member inside his mouth, wanted to feel the flavor of every twitch and moan. Then again... what would that feel like, when it was done to the blonde? He needed to know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

He couldn't help but laugh as Roxas kissed him back, the blonde's giggling and happiness was just too contagious. He was so happy just being here alone with the boy and could feel the happiness brimming until he felt it flowing through his body as if some sort of inner dam had broken and the floods of happiness were now free to do as they wished.

He gave a small sigh of content as the boy responded to his actions, gently rubbing his tongue against his own. He loved the feeling of the blonde's silky tongue stroking his, and exploring his mouth whilst the redhead interrupted it's investigation to begin a dance that only they knew the moves to. Then he heard the boy laugh, that laugh that mixed so well with his moan, making Axel's whole body tingle with anticipation of what was to come. He didn't mind admitting that he was still horny and wanted whatever the blonde in front of him would give him, after all he had all this..this...Energy pent up just dying to be released in some sort of shape and form.

As soon as he heard that laugh, he gave a low moan of satisfaction, pressing Roxas harder into the wall before pushing his own body tightly against his. Pulling his mouth away from the welcoming warmth of Roxas' own, he bent his head to latch onto the boy's collarbone, biting and sucking it, planning on leaving yet another mark of his love on the boy's perfect skin. That was when he felt Roxas' hand on his hip, his thumb so close and yet so far from where the redhead wanted it to be touching.

Axel felt his body tense slightly in further anticipation as one hand gently washed off the soap on the blonde's chest whilst the other tangled itself in the boy's soaked locks, pulling his skin closer to the redhead's hungry mouth. He felt himself growing hard again at the thought of what they could be doing here and couldn't help but whimper into the boy's neck, for once not acting as the dominant partner in this relationship that they had just begun. "God...Roxas..." The hand that had been on the blonde's waist slowly moved to his lower back, pulling the boy even closer to his trembling body. He loved this boy so much, and that's all that he was thinking about at this very moment. Nothing else mattered.

--

Well, We've already got another lemon now XD

Lemon in the next chapter too! Let's just say the roles are now reversed.

Read and Review please! It's Christmas!

Leez xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about not updating sooner, it's been Christmas and all. I couldn't get on the computer because I had to stay with family and stuffs. Anyway! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH! Haven't we established that already?

Chapter 16

(Roxas POV)

As Axel pushed him harder into the wall and detached his lips from the blonde's, Roxas let out an exasperated, breathy moan. That soaked, hot body was pressing against him again, causing his mind to whirl with... thoughts. He lay his head against the wall of the shower, feeling that sharp sensation of teeth on bare skin again. His partner was obviously determined to maim his perfect body in every sane way possible, and he let out a low laugh at the thought, one that could not be heard, but could be felt in his throat and chest as a low rumble. Then his partner's body tensed slightly, and Roxas smirked down at the boy. He wanted more, just like Roxas. 

Then the red-head tangled his fingers in his flaxen hair again, sucking and biting at that spot on his collarbone, and Roxas let out another moan, more from pain than pleasure. It hurt, but he loved it. The blonde was starting to think that he himself was a masochist, slightly. It didn't surprise him, though. He'd always enjoyed getting cuts that bled, the way they sting ever-so-slightly. But this... this pain was arousing. Roxas moved his hands to lace in the boy's hair, pressing those sharp teeth harder against his own skin. 

Then - he heard that small sound, that submissive tone, and he laughed, deep and menacing. He felt Axel's resolve weaken a bit, and took advantage of that. He moved his hands again, this time gripping Axel's wrists tightly. He moved suddenly, shifting their positions, so that Axel was against the wall and Roxas was pressing himself against the red-head. The blonde looked into slightly shocked eyes, staring back with a look of dangerous daring. Their blue skies were once again stained with the orange and red of passion, their phoenix singing happily. Roxas pinned the boy's wrists to the wall too, moving to take his lips again. His tongue came in, uninvited, into that wondrous mouth of his, panting slightly. His hips automatically moved up slightly, rubbing their renewed erections against each other. The blonde kept Axel's hands pinned, resisting every urge from the boy to let him go. 

"You're mine this time..." He breathed, separating from the boy for a moment. God, he was so gorgeous, soaked and blushing like that... it was maddening. He wanted to know what it felt like to fuck this boy when he was looking like this. He hastily moved his lips to that succulent neck, pressing his lips on it with urgency and question, a hungry trail of red marks left in it's wake. When he reached that protruding collarbone, the blonde, in one sweep, licked from the base of his neck up to that sweet spot under his ear, where he said, exasperated, "You're so perfect...." He spoke his thoughts, overtaken and provoked by this raging emotion. His voice was slightly shaken and crazed, evidence of his need.

(Axel POV)

That laugh, it was so dark, deep and...seductive. Axel felt the boy laugh from the vibrations in his neck before he heard that deep sound coming from his sweet mouth and felt a cold shiver run up his body. He knew that the shiver was from anticipation and not from the lukewarm water that was running down their bodies. That was when he felt the hands that had been nestled in his hair move down to his wrists and suddenly, not even seeing the blonde move, Axel was pressed against the wall. 

Gasping softly as he felt the blonde press his weight onto the redhead's body, he looked up with shocked eyes into red passion tinted, blue eyes. Trying to move his arms to wrap themselves around Roxas, he realised that his wrists were still pinned to the wall and couldn't help but notice that predatory look in the boy's eyes. That was when Roxas' lips crashed against his, the blonde's tongue sneaking into his mouth to stroke his own and slowly began the erotic dance that seemed so natural to them by now. 

Axel moaned softly into the boy's sweet, yet hungry mouth as he felt Roxas press his erection against the redhead's and rub against him gently. Bucking his hips slightly against the blonde's, he tried to press harder against the boy which resulted in him arching his back with pure pleasure. It was so hot, this heat that was burning through him and not even the slightly cold water of the shower was helping to cool him down, in fact the contrast between the heat and cold were making him more aroused than he already was. 

He gave a barely audible sigh when the blonde pulled away, already missing the feel of his lips and felt his body tense with desire when those purely carnal words flew out of Roxas' mouth. It surprised him only a little to see that the blonde was as possessive of the redhead as he was with Roxas and couldn't help the small smile that grew on his features. Now it was Roxas' turn to mark Axel's body and make it his and honestly...the redhead was loving every moment of it. 

As the boy left a red hot trail of kisses filled with passion and desire down the redhead's neck, he tried to wrap his arms around Roxas' neck again before giving the smallest of whines at having his wrists still confined to the wall. That was when he felt that smooth, wet tongue lick up to a spot just beneath his ear and felt Roxas whisper against his skin. Turning his head around to gently nibble the boy's lower lip, Axel couldn't help but become aroused at the boy's words and purred against his lips. "Not as perfect as you..." That was when he heard how childish those words might have sounded and laughed for a moment. Roxas' voice sounded so...demented and insane that it immediately sent shivers up the redhead's spine. He loved that voice. It promised him so many things and was seductive in it's own maniacal way, he couldn't help but blush at the thought of what Roxas would do to him. Would he fuck him like Axel had done only moments ago? Or, would he wait...wait until the redhead was least expecting it and take him then. The voice was so dangerous but Axel loved it, perhaps it was because that dark laughter that he heard minutes ago was driving him crazy. He just didn't know anymore, all he knew was that he needed the boy right in front of him.

(Roxas POV)

Roxas was... hungry. The sounds and moves this boy was making only made him more ravenous. He pressed with all his might to keep the boy against the slippery wall as Axel squirmed against him. He finally let go of those twisting wrists, and moved his hands to the boy's hips, wanting so badly to feel the inside of his partner. Roxas wanted to know what the red-head had felt only moments ago; wanted to experience the sensation of having those pulsating muscles around his member, have Axel dig his nails into the blonde's shoulders.... He shivered and smiled at the curious thought. 

Then, the blonde heard Axel's juvenile response, and he laughed with him, so very glad that he got to hear such passionate undertones in that voice. After all, Roxas, even though he accepted that this was all real, still had a nagging feeling in the back of his skull. One that was telling him something was wrong, a foreshadowing, ominous twitch vibrated in the back of his mind, like it knew something bad was going to happen that the blonde was blissfully unaware of. He was ignoring it at the moment, pushing it to the back of his consciousness, inwardly hoping that it mean nothing, that it was just the last remaining demon playing a final game with him. 

The knifelike drops of swiftly moving water were exploding on his hot skin, and it felt like they were leaving steaming spots of red on his body. The water was pleasantly cool, but the blonde was still overheated, Axel's fire burning him with need. The liquid wasn't helping at all, like he thought it would. The clear drops of sharpened substance were also falling on the red-head's skin, leaving a veil of suspended mist on his skin. Roxas watched the water on his lover's chest, moving his hand to draw intricate designs in the drips of water on his sweet skin. It was irresistible; the blonde bent his head, and licked up one particular globule of the liquid, one that was moving slowly down Axel's collarbone. He 'Mmm'ed against that tasty skin, arching into the red-head's body, eager for release. He reached up and took those luscious lips against his own again, breaking into the silky universe again. 

This was when the blonde, overtaken by a sudden amount of strength caused by his adrenaline rush, turned himself and Axel so that the boy was no longer stuck to the wall. He then lowered the boy to the floor of the stall, where the water was still washing over them, and he straddled those perfect hips once again. The sound of the water hitting the bottom of the shower drowned out his hurried breathing. He sat up for a second, looking down at this perfect creature, a primal smirk growing on his face. Oh, boy, Roxas was going to have some fun. 

He dove down to lay his lips against the boy's neck, nipping the skin there, savoring the taste of sex that poured out of him. It was sweet and fulfilling, yet it made him more avid at the same time. He moaned as his hips began rocking against the red-head's; it was instinct, he didn't even know he was doing it before he felt the intense touch on his erection. It was then that he opened his mouth, and a growl mixed with his words, "Time to play Roxas' way."

(Axel POV)

He finally felt the boy release his tight hold on his wrists and smiled up at the blonde, regardless of that carnal look in his features or not. That look, it was as if it was burning a hole right into the core of his very soul. The heat in his eyes were doing nothing to quell the rising passion building up in the redhead's body and soaking through his skin into the blonde in front of him. 

That was when he felt the blonde laughing with him, the sound wasn't as dark as it was before, and it completely contrasted with the look upon Roxas' features. It made the boy look even more demented with the cheerful and bright laugh flowing from his lips whilst his eyes held a burning passion, waiting to consume him fully when he was ready...Or even if he wasn't ready. 

As Roxas bent his head to lick at a drop of water slowly rolling Axel's collarbone, the redhead couldn't stop the groan that slipped from his mouth whilst he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, pulling his mouth closer to his heated skin. He needed this so badly right now and the only thought that was currently going through his mind was what Roxas would feel like inside of him. He felt himself grow harder at the thought of their roles being reversed and reciprocated when Roxas pressed his lips against Axel's. The boy's mouth was so...hot. As if the passion was trying to find a way to escape from the boy in front of him and the best it could do was leak into the redhead. 

Axel moaned again into the blonde's mouth before slipping his tongue into the cavern of his mouth and gently stroking Roxas' tongue with his own. He didn't know that the boy was capable of so much strength as he was pushed down to the floor of the stall by Roxas and continued kissing him whilst the blonde made himself comfortable on top of Axel.

That was when he felt Roxas' hardness pressing against his own and squirmed slightly underneath the boy, arching his back, trying to press himself harder against the blonde. When the blonde pulled away and moved down to kiss the redhead's neck, Axel reached up to tangle his fingers into the boy's wet hair and pulled his face closer to his skin, not caring that there was virtually no space between the boy's mouth and his skin in the first place. 

When Roxas rocked his hips against Axel, he groaned and bucked his hips against the boy's, trying to increase the friction between them. The second time, he gave another moan, feeling his eyes roll into the back of his head with pure pleasure as the boy pressed against his erection, ever harder. That was when he heard those dangerous words fall from the boy's lips and suddenly felt the most vulnerable that he had ever felt before. It was the words more than the voice that sent a shiver down the boy's spine this time as he stared into the boy's dark blue eyes. He lifted his hand and gently pressed his palm to the boy's cheek before gently stroking it, Roxas was definitely going to show Axel a good

time.

(Roxas POV)

Fuck... Roxas could feel the tension building within him, mixing with the force of the water droplets against his back. He needed to be inside this boy, needed to feel that suffocating force of passion rain down on him. His breathing quickened when Axel arched into him and pressed his lips closer to his delicate skin, forcing the blonde to make his mark on the flawless skin. He sucked the erotic taste out of the boy's skin, leaving a deep red mark to symbolize his hunger and love for Axel. 

Roxas sensed the red-head's resistance weaken at his words, and for a second thought that he didn't want this. But then - the boy looked into those eyes, so full of what he really wanted, bright green and shadowed with need. Then the boy he loved so much caressed his cheek so gently, and he leaned into that delicate touch, returning the silent gesture of confirmation. He let out a sudden moan of pleasure and twitched when he realized their hips were still pressing insistently against each other. He shut his eyes tightly, moving his hands to grip Axel's waist, his breath becoming even faster. When he opened his eyes, he sighed and said, "D-do you want... this?" And he ground his hips into the red-head's harder than ever, leaning over the boy, water dripping from himself onto that perfectly sculpted body. The blonde bent to take Axel's lips in his own again, his tongue intruding into that warmth. 

It was clear that, whether or not Axel wanted Roxas inside of him, that the blonde was going to do it anyways. There was no stopping this. He was too far along, too full of the flames of their singing phoenix to think straight. Their world was upside down again, an unknown darkness approaching their perfect situation. It crawled in like a plague, eating everything in it's path, spitting it out into grotesque forms of what it used to be. Only the dancing dove and bright phoenix escaped it's wrath, fighting back the disease. It was the black, yellow-cored dementia that used to inhabit Roxas' mind. It had made it's way to the blonde's consciousness, although, he was trying to fight it back. The boy's eyes seemed to flash yellow for a moment, although Axel thankfully didn't see this, for his eyes were closed tight. 

After a few more moments, Roxas succeeded in pushing back those panicked thoughts and hid it from his physical appearance. He didn't want to think about how Axel would react. The darkness subsided slightly, and Roxas sighed his relief. To hide all this, he had been ravenously kissing the red-head, and now he moved his hands to the boy's wet hair. Maybe... this wasn't such a good thing. Was this whole thing bad for the blonde? Was it making his condition worse, rather than better, like he thought it was until now? He didn't care. He wanted Axel, and he would have him, whether those fiends liked it or not. He just hoped that it wouldn't kill him.

(Axel POV)

As he held his hand against the boy's cheek, the water dripping from his hair to run down his cheeks, suddenly looking like tears from the shadows of the dim bathroom light, Axel smiled when he felt Roxas lean into his touch. Even though the blonde had such a predatory look in his eyes, that simple touch showed Axel how much the boy truly loved him even if he was blinded by his passion. 

He moved his legs, tangling them between the blonde's as he arched his body even higher, until he felt as if he was being lifted off the ground by his own passion. Axel gasped as he grinded his hips against the blonde's provoking his erection, making it harden even further until it began to hurt with the strain. That was when he heard those slightly stuttered words, and it suddenly reminded him of the old Roxas, the nervous Roxas that had been too shy to speak to him. Axel didn't want Roxas to close himself to the redhead again and when the boy rocked his hips against Axel's one last time, showing his need for the redhead, he moaned loudly as the blonde's lips descended onto his. 

One hand moved down to the boy's hip to press his erection closer to Axel's whilst the other hand moved from Roxas' cheek to his hair, tangling his fingers into those golden locks again. He pulled away slightly before whispering against the blonde's lips, "Fuck Roxas...Yes." and pressed his lips back onto Roxas' desperately trying to show his need for the boy, pulling his face closer. 

But wait. He felt the boy tense above him and wondered if he had said or done something wrong. No, that wasn't it. Axel automatically knew that it wasn't him, the boy was having some sort of internal battle with himself and there was nothing he could do to help him. He didn't know what made him do it, perhaps he just needed to tell Roxas how he felt about him again before pulling away slightly to whisper in the boy's ear this time, making sure the blonde heard what he was saying.**"**Roxas...I love you." No swearwords were used to dumb down the confession that Axel was revealing to Roxas for the second time that day. The redhead wanted the blonde to feel the full impact of those words and what Roxas truly meant to him. He didn't care if he sounded like a sissy or whatever it was, when it was just him and Roxas, nothing else mattered. There was nobody to judge them and Axel could do and say whatever he wanted.

(Roxas POV)

Roxas' breath caught in his throat when he heard those words. Those three simple, direct, everlasting words made his heart beat faster as the demons he was now aware of screamed in agony. He flinched at the creatures' high-pitched rebellion, feeling the numbing affection pour in on them from all sides. It hurt, this sound... Roxas thought it was a demonstration of the pain he'd feel if he lost Axel now, after all of this. He looked back into those jade eyes as the pain in his head subsided into a dull ache. He was thankful for the red-head's words, for they put his mind at ease and helped to restrict the wild beasts in his head. "I love you too... more than anything...." 

The words had come out painfully, like there was something stuck in his throat. He once again felt the stinging at the corners of his eyes, but he was determined to keep them from coming out again. They seemed to come at the most inappropriate times. He smiled weakly, and closed his eyes, laying his head on that firm chest for a moment. He breathed deeply, taking in a ragged breath of dense air. The sound of the water hitting the tile and splattering on their bodies helped to sooth his nerves a bit more. 

The passion came suddenly back to him, and he pressed his lips against Axel's chest. He laid many little kisses on the already bruised spot on that delicious skin, then he moved down, backing up so that his face was level with the red-head's stomach. Here, he licked the taut skin on his abs and traced shaky, light lines on his sides. His lips ghosted over his belly button, then pressed another kiss on the area right below it. As Axel arched up, he moved back to kiss a pathway across the edge of his protruding ribcage. Roxas then crawled back up slightly, laying his hands on his partner's thighs, swirling his tongue around one of the red-head's tasty nipples. He nibbled on it slightly, then clamped down hard with his teeth, careful to be rough, but not enough to draw blood. 

His steamy eyes moved to look back up at Axel, while he was laying a lingering kiss on said nipple, admiring that perfect form and the reddish tint on the boy's countenance. He was truly beautiful, more-so than himself, Roxas thought. He looked so yummy when he was wet like that, bright red hair sticking to his forehead and normally green eyes tinted with the orange of affectionate pleasure. It only aroused Roxas even more, if that was physically possible. 

The blonde moved down again, this time wrapping his hand around Axel's growing member, teasing with a light touch and a sudden squeeze. He moved his mouth to the erection, licking the head once and laying a kiss on the tip, the pre-cum sticking to his lips. He licked his lips, looking back up to Axel. "Mmm.... What do you want from me, Axel?" He was teasing, his hand still laying so lightly on the boy's erection. His other hand was drawing little hearts on the inside of the red-head's thigh. He smirked up at the stunning boy, a yellowish gleam coming over his eyes.

(Axel POV)

As soon as those simple words touched Axel's ears, he felt a wide smile grow on his face and looked back into those sapphire blue eyes. Roxas had seemed to relax considerably after hearing those words like Axel had hoped he would and couldn't help but feel proud that his words would have such a dramatic effect on the blonde. His hand covered the boy's head as he lay it down on the redhead's chest and began stroking it, smoothing out the tangles that he had created in the midst of their make out session. 

That was when he felt the boy placing light kisses on the spot that he had laid his head on previously and groaned quietly as heat seared through his chest the moment that Roxas pressed his lips to that soft skin. As the boy moved lower down to lap at the redhead's stomach, Axel couldn't help but arch his body, trying to push it towards Roxas' touch, which was way too light for his liking. Groaning slightly, Axel moved his hips upwards trying to press his erection against Roxas once more, the boy was so close to where Axel wanted him to be and yet he was being so frustratingly slow and gentle. 

When the boy moved back up the redhead's body to gently lick at his nipple, sending a

small shiver down his spine and hardening the already pointed nub, Axel groaned at the teasing way the blonde's tongue flicked against his nipple. His eyes widened as the boy bit down harshly and flung his head back, barely suppressing a cry of pained pleasure. That would definitely leave a mark, if not a bruise. His arms reached down to wrap themselves around the blonde's neck and pulled him closer, hoping that Roxas would press himself harder against him. This was the pain that he had wanted, it wasn't as if Axel enjoyed pain on a regular basis like some of the emos in school but this harshness made him feel secure in some odd way, as if the pain that he was feeling was just another feature of this reality and was ensuring that all of this wasn't a dream. 

Oh god...The way that boy looked, sucking at his nipple whilst his eyes were looking straight into Axel's own. Tempting, teasing, almost taunting him into submission, which Axel had already given from the start of the shower and wasn't planning on going on top of the blonde any time soon, not that Roxas would let him. As the boy's hand moved down his body, tracing over his skin lightly to finally wrap itself around Axel's erection, he couldn't stop the moan that flew from his mouth and he bucked his hips lightly into the blonde's hand, willing him to move it down the shaft. 

His eyes had been closed until he felt something moist and wet touching the tip of his member and jerked his eyes open, lifting his head from the floor to watch as Roxas gently lapped at his head and placed a light kiss on it. Axel groaned and felt his head fall back, expecting the boy to continue when all he heard was a light yet seductive voice coming from between his legs. He looked up and saw the mischievous look on the boy's face and realised then that Roxas was teasing him. He groaned and shifted his hips again, trying to get the blonde to start moving his hand again before he breathed. "Everything..." He knew that it didn't make much sense after he had said it, but that was all he could manage right now. His passion and pleasure seemed to have frazzled his brain so that all he could come up with were the main words in a sentence. But he would take everything that Roxas could give him and he would enjoy every single second of it.

--

Alright kiddos, that's enough for today! :P This chapter is long enough as it is.

Rest of the lemon in the next chapter! Read and review please! I'll cry otherwise!

Leez xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Alright guys! Here's a New Years Eve present for you all! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 17 

(Roxas POV)

This was what Roxas had been waiting for; Axel was like jelly in his hands, pliable and hungry for the blonde. He could do anything to the boy, anything at all and he would probably go along with it. He looked so hot, the water becoming steam as it hit his skin, like he was smoking with desire. He was burning up in Roxas' flame this time. The blonde's face was tainted with yet another evil smirk at the red-head's word, and he squeezed the member that was bucking up so insistently into his hands for a moment before moving to lay Axel's legs on his shoulders.

He moved so that the back of the boy's knees was resting on his own thin shoulders, and he moved up, bending the boy's hips and knees, so that he could reach the red-head's entrance easily with both hands and his own growing need. He kissed that tantalizing chest again, then he moved his hand to the red-head's entrance. The blonde pushed his finger in slowly, then pushed another finger in. He waited until he felt some of the tension ebb away, then he moved his fingers apart, scissoring the boy and readying him for his lover's intrusion. He could feel the way his muscles gripped onto those two fingers, and shivered at the thought of what that would feel like around his own erection.

He looked up at Axel's face, and saw a small bit of pain in his expression. Roxas withdrew his fingers after a few more seconds and moved up more, so that he was positioned right in front of Axel's entrance. Then, a thought burst into his head like a train-wreck off a cliff - the lube. Oh, geez. He didn't have time to go and get it, and he thought of the walk from here, this coveted position, to that room that seemed miles away as a dreaded thing. He looked back up at his partner, staring into those endless emerald depths with anticipation etched into his features. "Do you need the lube?" He asked, breathless with passion. He hoped that Axel would say no, would bear the pain with the blonde. That would be exquisite.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

As Axel arched upwards, towards the blonde he could see the almost insane smile grow on the boy's features when the redhead had told him what he wanted. Roxas was perfect in every single possible way, body, mind and soul and Axel couldn't believe that the boy was all his. He didn't mean it in a possessive way, like he was feeling before in the heat of the moment but he was just surprised that Roxas had chosen him to be with, and the thought sent warm shivers of happiness down his spine mixed with the hot rushes of passion that flowed over his skin at every touch the blonde gave him

Groaning as the boy tightened his grip on the redhead's erection, his arms moved to grab at Roxas' midsection when the blonde grabbed Axel's legs to throw them over his shoulders. As the blonde bent the redhead's knees over his shoulders, Axel knew that this was it. This was the moment of bonding that they were going to share. He smiled as the blonde lay a gentle kiss against his chest, knowing that he was doing it to distract him from the discomfort that he was about to feel. That was when he felt something at his entrance.

As Roxas gently pushed a finger into the redhead's entrance, Axel couldn't help but gasp at the strange feeling and tightened his muscles around the blonde. When the next finger was pushed in, he threw his head back before crying out in ecstasy at the painful pleasure he was receiving. Honestly, he didn't know whether to cry or moan at the uncomfortable yet pleasurable feelings that he was experiencing. As the blonde separated his fingers within the boy, he felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head as he tried to relax against Roxas but was finding it increasingly hard to do so.

When he felt the removal of those probing digits, Axel looked up at the blonde before feeling the boy shift himself so that he was positioned right at the redhead's entrance. Oh god...He couldn't wait to feel the pure ecstasy that had been showing on Roxas' face when he had been doing the same thing to the blonde earlier and shifted impatiently against the boy. That was when he heard the words of concern fly from the boy's lips. Shit...he had completely forgotten about the lube, but as he looked at the position they were already in, Axel really didn't feel like moving or making Roxas go and get the gel. He shook his head before groaning softly, couldn't the boy just do him already? The redhead was starting to get increasingly impatient and needed the release that only Roxas could give him.

He was sure that it would hurt, actually he _knew_ that it would hurt like fuck judging by the look on the blonde's face when he was having it done to him earlier. But he didn't care, as long as Roxas was with him to feel and share his pain, it would never hurt as much as being separated from the blonde in front of him would be.  
"Just do it...Please." He couldn't take it anymore, he needed this right now and he wasn't going to let a little bit of pain get in his way.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas could tell that Axel really wanted this, but he also knew how badly it would hurt, even if they had any lube. He was begging for it. Roxas shot a forgiving look at the red-head, hearing the impatience in his voice and seeing the enduring look on his face. The blonde didn't want to cause him any pain, ever; but it was neccessary, wasn't it? He didn't like the idea of hurting Axel, but Roxas knew just how _un_-painful it would be. He couldn't help but smile, thinking of how apprehensive he was in Axel's... position, not knowing how pleasurable it was going to be, having the boy inside of him. He remembered vividly that feeling, and hoped for just as much agonizing pleasure for the red-head.

He took a deep breath and grabbed into the boy's waist, gripping tightly. He slid in slowly, moaning at how tight Axel was, even after stretching him. He felt his eyes automatically roll back to face the inside of his skull as he kept pushing in. God, it was so wonderful. He felt every muscle in the red-head's body tighten and oscillate around him, and his breathing got faster. He felt those spiked drops of water fly at him and disintegrate instantly into steam as they hit his body. The blonde opened his eyes and looked down at Axel and how fucking irresistible the boy was looking right now. This was perfect; having the red-head squirming underneath him, completely submissive and wanting of the feeling only Roxas could give him.

He forced himself all the way into that tight passage, reaching in as far as he could go, hoping to hit that spot that would send shocks of slithering passion into the boy. He stayed inside for a moment, waiting for his lover to get used to the pain a little more. He groaned from his own ecstasy and threw his head back to look at the ceiling. Fuck, he loved this. His head came back down to lay a comforting kiss on Axel's chest, moaning into that satiny skin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

He looked upon the reassuring smile on Roxas' face and felt his own comforted smile grow on his own features. As the boy grabbed Axel's waist, he immediately closed his eyes, knowing what was about to happen and was expecting it at any moment. He didn't really know what to expect, he didn't know what kind of pain he would experience so he didn't really know how to get ready for it. He wasn't exactly going to ask Roxas "Oh yeah, how did it hurt?" because that would just sound stupid, and in any case he was going to find out any second now.

Fucking hell! Those were the first words that flew through Axel's head as the boy began pushing himself into the redhead, he felt his nails sink into the boy's waist, marring the perfect skin with crescent shape cuts as the boy pressed on. How the fuck had Roxas gone through all this without crying in pain? Axel could feel the corners of his eyes burning with unshed tears as Roxas continued pushing into him before he leaned forward and bit into the blonde's shoulder gently, trying to vent out some of his pain in any way possible. This pain made him wonder why he had wanted to do this again and he couldn't help the cry of pain that flew from his lips when the boy had fully sheathed himself within him.

That cry of pain soon turned into a moan of pleasure as soon as Roxas' erection had touched a certain spot within the redhead. His sensitive area, he didn't want to give it a biological name, Axel would only call it Roxas' area because only the blonde would be able to touch that place. Nobody else in the world. Feeling the boy press a kiss against his chest and moan softly, Axel couldn't help but smile and shift against the boy, wanting...no, needing more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas felt awful for putting Axel through the pain that was etched on his face, but he couldn't stop. That cry of pain wrenched his heart into a knot of emotional agony. He felt those teeth make marks in his skin with a surge of passion, and the blonde made a seductive sound at the pain it caused him. He felt awful for enjoying this so much, while his love was enduring the pain, but his mind was telling him to go on. It couldn't be _that_ bad, it said. You went through this too, and you didn't scream like a girl! Roxas shook the thought off, not wanting to laugh right now.

Although, when he reached that sacred spot and the red-head moaned out loud, Roxas felt better about this whole thing. He felt the red-head tighten even more on his erection, and he moved his hands up to grip Axel's shoulders. He closed his eyes tight, his chest collapsing with the pressure of the feelings inside of it. He felt that phoenix, pecking at his heart, provoking his mind and body. He was so very tight, Roxas felt like he would cum at any second now. He let out a sharp breath and felt the muscles loosen around him. Then, he pulled out, feeling the relief in Axel's body from the grip he kept on the boy's shoulders. But the blonde couldn't let him relax for long. He moved quickly, slamming into the boy with such force that he yelled, "Axel... My God... You're so tight..." He felt the physical wave of pleasure that came crashing down on the red-head, and it seemed to wash over the blonde also. Now he couldn't tell if he was sweating or if it was the water that was dripping off of him.

The blonde then began to withdraw and burst back in, moving faster and faster as he progressed. His breathing was audible above the pouring water, and he listened to Axel's purely sexy sounds with a heightened sense of everything. His touch... it was like his fingertips were pure electricity, entering his lover's skin with every thrust. Then - Roxas heard that maniacal laughter in his mind, and he cringed in mental pain, the sound traveling through every vein like a razor-blade that had gotten stuck in his heart. He yelled from the agony, wanting that tone to stop so badly. But it wouldn't. He continued his steady pace, though, holding up the impression that everything was okay.

What was wrong with him? What were these little monsters doing to him? He'd always felt them, prodding at his brain like it was a science experiment, but now... now they had come into the open. Roxas was trying desperately to suppress them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

The burning, raw pain that had been consuming Axel when Roxas had been pushing into him had now turned into the heated rush of passion and desire as Axel moaned out Roxas' name, loving the feel of it as it rolled off his tongue. He had seen the concerned look in the blonde's eyes but right then he didn't give a shit, all that his mind was focusing on was the pleasure that was shooting through his body, filling every pore until it started pouring out into the boy in front of him.

He felt his eyes widen when the boy pulled out and suddenly thought that the blonde was going to stop right where they were. Axel didn't even think that the boy was pulling back out to drive himself right back to where he had been, all he thought about was the loss of pleasure that he had been feeling. That was when he felt the boy burst back into him and hit his sweet spot again, causing him to throw his head back and cry out the boy's name once again at the immense pleasure that he felt again.

As Roxas continued pummeling in and out of the redhead, he could feel himself slowly reaching the edge of his limits and knew that once he reached it, he'd spiral into the depths of that pleasurable oblivion known as orgasming. Even the water that the shower was providing them with couldn't take the heat that their bodies were creating and instantly evaporated into steam once it touched their smoldering skin. He moaned again as the blonde continued hitting that sacred spot again and again, feeling as if he was about to explode with the pleasure that was building up inside him, threatening to consume him fully in the flames of desire.

That was when he heard Roxas' groaned words and nearly came just from them alone, they sounded so strained and heavy with passion and desire that it intensified Axel's own tenfold. As the blonde thrust into him, increasing his pace each time he entered the redhead, Axel moaned with approval at the completely awesome feeling. That was when he heard the boy shout above him, the redhead nearly dismissed it as Roxas feeling unimaginable pleasure at the moment that they were sharing, but that was when he heard the pain and agony in the blonde's voice. What the fuck was the blonde going through? Was there something wrong in what they were doing? Was it hurting him? All these questions flew through Axel's mind as the blonde slid in and out of him but he still couldn't contain the groan of pleasure that he was feeling.

It wasn't as if they could stop now right? Axel was about to be thrown over the brink of sanity and nothing could stop him now. Sweat was rolling down his body at the pressure that was building up inside of him as Roxas continued to pump into him harshly and he released the boy's waist to move his hands down to Roxas' hips, trying to push him further, to hit that spot harder. That was when he saw white, his vision suddenly burst out into small white spots, nearly blinding him as he called out the boy's name once more, before his muscles tightened around Roxas' erection. He felt his seed splattering against the blonde's chest before it got washed away by the shower, constantly cleansing them in their actions and he moaned again in relief.

Holy shit...that was fucking amazing. All Axel could now do was lie there limply, his legs still bent over the blonde's shoulders, waiting for the white spots to clear from his vision so that he could see properly again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas loved that sound... Axel whispering out his name, so full of the love and passion he held for the blonde. He moaned in response, laying another shaky kiss on the boy's chest. It felt so goddamn good, being inside of the red-head and hearing those seductive sounds coming from the boy he loved so much. It was surreal, how they had just met a few hours ago, and now... yeah, it was damn near impossible, a miracle. But it happened. And it was happening again. And it would happen again and again until both of them perished from the overload of love and quiet affection that flowed between them. Because the boys wouldn't end up dying from the usual; naturally, a disease, murder, cancer... they would be so full of that feeling, that they would spontaneously combust from the pressure and the passion. Just like Roxas was about to right now.

The blonde still felt that screaming laugh at the back of his skull, but he was trying to ignore the intense feeling of pain in his head. It helped a migrane to erupt in his mind, every vein in his skull pulsing with an unknown agony that was slowly killing Roxas' willpower to keep his mouth shut about it. He didn't want Axel to see this weakness; however stupid it sounded, he was afriad the boy would think less of him. What was it that was affecting him so? Was love an acquired taste, and Roxas had not gotten used to it yet?

Those ties still bound their hearts together, and more golden tendrils materialized as the blonde and Axel progressed to the peak, the precipice, of their passions. Roxas increased his pleasurable speed, feeling the muscles tighten around him ever so impossibly, a sign that the boy was about to splatter that warm stickiness all over the couple. Roxas felt himself fall off the cliff into enternal surreality, losing his grip on the real world. He felt the red-head's cum burst out onto their skin, and the tightening of those muscles caused the blonde to ejaculate at the same time. He felt the body beneath him go limp, and Roxas brought his hands up to remove Axel's legs from his shoulders. He relaxed, lying on top of the gorgeous boy, still panting and covered in the sweat and cum that didn't wash off in the stinging water.

That was amazing. It was even better than being on the bottom. He knew that he'd need to do that again. He smirked and sighed happily at the thought. His eyes moved to look up at the exhausted Axel, and he whispered, "I love you." That genuine thought made his head hurt worse, but he denied the flinch that wanted to show itself in his face. He was ignoring it, pretending it didn't exist...

He moved his hands to lay on Axel's chest, feeling the still sticky warmth there even after the water had washed away his cum. It was comforting, holding onto this boy, like a sanctuary in a world of dangerous pitfalls and shards of disappointment and pain. His old world of dull pains and low emotions was gone forever, and Axel had replaced it, touching his fingers and sounds to the blonde's heart directly, inducing emotions to spawn there that never had before. Roxas loved him for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

As the blonde unhooked the redhead's legs from his shoulders, Axel couldn't help but wrap them around the boy's waist when Roxas lay down on top of him. His vision had now cleared so that he could see those beautiful blue eyes in front of him and felt the widest smile break out on his face as he looked up at the boy.

He truly loved Roxas and could feel the full blown connection between them, before realising that even if they weren't physically with each other, Axel would still know what the blonde was feeling as if he was feeling it himself. When the boy murmured those sweet words into his ear, the redhead smiled before stroking the boy's hot cheek with one hand. "I love you too...With all that I have." It was true, Axel would give everything that he had to offer to the blonde laying on top of him without any hesitation whatsoever.

His hand that had been stroking Roxas' cheek moved to cup the water that was spraying out of the shower, and gently started to wash the rest of the remaining cum that had splattered the boy's chest, lightly stroking the blonde's perfect skin with his fingertips. The redhead's other hand began to wash the sticky substance on his own chest unconsciously whilst he continued staring into the boy's eyes.

Pushing himself up from the floor of the shower stall, Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him out along with him. If he was going to lie down with the boy then he would rather it be in a more comfortable place than the bottom of the shower. Reaching behind him to turn the shower off, the redhead turned back to smile gently at the boy before grabbing a towel from the stand and gently enfolded it around the blonde. Pulling the boy tightly against his body in a close hug, he laid his chin on top of Roxas' hair before rubbing the towel against his skin, slowly drying the boy off and marveling at how nicely their bodies seemed to fit together.

They were just like pieces in a puzzle, lost and without any purpose on their own but with each other, they fit together perfectly and suddenly everything seemed alright with the world. They had a purpose...Their purpose was to ensure the happiness and safety of their counterpart. Everything that stuck out of Axel seemed to be a concave with Roxas and as they were pressed so tightly together it became obvious that both of them had been made for each other. With that passing thought, Axel's smile turned into a full blown grin as he moved his head from Roxas' to rest it on his shoulder, his hands still rubbing the boy's skin through the towel. He didn't want this day to end...Ever.

--

Alright guys! Hope you enjoyed it!

XxPifflexXxPrincessxX: Thanks so much for the review! Well...This chapter -is- mostly smut! XD Some love...but mostly smex! Hope you enjoy it, I look forward to hearing from you!

kitfallen: . Haven't you heard of those new shower pillows? They're all the rage in Japan now...(quickly edits the chapter and coughs) What pillow? I don't see any.

Please Read and Review! Or..Or…I won't post anymore chapters! Yeah…Take that! XD


	18. Chapter 18

Well guuuys! Here's another chapter! TT School is approaching, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update once I get to the end of our RP posts. The updates will be slower as I'll have to RP the "chapters" first.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 18 

(Roxas POV)

Roxas heard those words, for the hundredth time that day, and his heart settled a bit. He closed his eyes against Axel's touch, feeling the love and affection deep within himself pulsate with contentment and reciprocation. He imagined a pinkish-gold color, moving in tiny receptive waves to the red-head's every touch and word. It was liquid, yet solid... solid as the ground beneath them and the love the blonde felt for this boy. It was a mist, a precipitation that stung like the water pouring down on them; although, it was soft and silky, fluctuating in time with his lover's heartbeat. The ties that bound them into one being strengthened, intertwining with new strings of emotion and expanding the rainbow of feelings in their world. Hate and regret, envy, even reproach, were banished and forgotten.

He opened his eyes and stared into those bright, calm, silvery-green eyes, and a tired smile grew over the blonde's face. Love was wonderful. And he'd never known it before. He suddenly regretted all those years he'd spent, hoping that this gorgeous boy would notice him. Regretted feeling inferior, unattractive, and invisible, now that Axel really did love him.

His eyes stayed on those orbs of purest affection as he felt a slight, tender touch on his chest, one that he felt in the deepest confines of his soul. The blonde let his partner wash the cum off their bodies, and he moved his own hand to lay on the hand that was on Axel's own chest. He laced their fingers together, sighing from relief that this boy was all his. Roxas closed his eyes again, and reached into the farthest corners of his heart, feeling every string that held them together. He could hear his own heartbeat, and he felt Axel's through the hands that were twined together. They were in perfect unison.

Then, he felt the red-head shift and was dragged up to stand. His legs felt like jelly; did the sex do that, or was it that stunning look in his Axel's eyes? His head rushed with a sudden dizzy feeling from being horizontal so long and then suddenly righted again. He stepped out of the shower with his partner, thankful for the cooling air that was outside of the shower. He saw the boy turn the water off with that endearing smile on his face, feeling a grin growing on his own countenance. Then the perfect boy wrapped the soft towel around his body and pressed his steaming body against his. Roxas liked the feeling of his partner's skin against his more than he liked the softness of the towel. They fit perfectly together once again, like how the wave crashes into the sandy banks of a beach, the water forming perfectly to meld into the land and the land shifting to accommodate the liquid. It was the best feeling in the world. Well, besides... y'know. Roxas laughed at himself and laid his head against the hollow of Axel's neck.

The blonde felt the red-head's gentle caresses as he dried Roxas off, and he sighed with exhausted happiness. He was so tired, but this was so perfect. He leaned into his partner, feeling the fatigue rapidly moving to every cell in his body. Roxas shifted when Axel did, so that his head was lying on the boy's shoulder also, his eyes closed from the tiring ordeal. He 'mmm'ed slightly as he felt those nimble hands traveling, drying him off. He wanted to say something, but he loved how, even in silence like this, there was still so much love being exuded from both of them. Was that true love, being able to express it without exclaiming it? Roxas nuzzled his cheek into that firm shoulder, realizing that it was still wet.

He picked his head up and moved his hands to wrap the towel around Axel, still pressing against him in that puzzle-pieces way. He then began rubbing the towel on that strong torso, drying his partner off in return. As Roxas was drying him, the blonde looked into those eyes with such passionate affection that he felt a pang in his chest; it was his love jumping for joy. He returned to lay his head on the boy's newly dry shoulder, sighing out a question, one that was more rhetorical and subconscious that he didn't even realize that he said, "Love... true love... is this what it feels like?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

As Roxas gently interlaced their fingers, he tightened his hold on the blonde before gently pulling him closer. He loved the feeling of the boy pressed against him and couldn't withhold the sigh of contentment that escaped his lips. Being with Roxas was truly amazing and he didn't think that he'd ever feel this way for anyone else in his life. It would only be Roxas, now and forever. That was when he noticed the look in the blonde's eyes, so full of emotion, so full of love.

Then Roxas' face broke out into a grin, and Axel could slowly feel his own grin form on his features. Every emotion that the boy held was just so contagious, it seemed to be flowing out of him in waves till they latched onto the redhead, making him feel those emotions as his own.

Every movement that the blonde made against, him sent warm shiver up his spine. He had never felt such strong affection before in his life, even though his parents had died when he was four, he couldn't remember the affection that he had felt for them. But now…the emotion was rising so quickly, that he felt it was going to overwhelm him in a matter of seconds. As the boy shifted to lay his head on Axel's shoulder, the redhead leant his head against the blonde's gently, smelling Roxas' scent that was uniquely his before feeling his grin soften into a satisfied smile.

Sighing softly as the boy began to dry him off with the soft material of the towel, the redhead could not stop looking into the blonde's eyes. When Roxas leant his head back on Axel's shoulder, the redhead immediately dropped the towel that he had been holding and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. He just had to feel the blonde's skin touching his own again.

That was when he heard Roxas' words, completely honest and just barely above a whisper, and couldn't help rubbing his cheek against the boy's. He knew that it wasn't meant to be answered but he just couldn't help it, the boy was feeling the exact same way as the redhead was and he was going to let Roxas know that. "Well…if it feels anything like how I'm feeling inside…then it must be." As the words struck his soul, Axel could barely contain the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes and smiled down at the boy gently.

Taking hold of the boy's hand again, the redhead slowly pulled him down the hall into the other room before collapsing on the sofa, letting the blonde fall on top of him. He didn't really care that they weren't wearing any clothes, after all who was going to be seeing them? All he could think about was the way Roxas' chest pressed against his and the way their bodies fit together so perfectly. He loved this boy with all his heart and he knew that Roxas would be able to save him from the demented monsters that would only attack him at night when he slept, he was safe for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

That caressing feel of Axel's soft cheek on his own was so calming to Roxas, that he almost fell asleep while leaning on the boy. Then, those words shocked him back to reality, sending a shiver up his back that spread to his fingertips. He didn't even realize that he'd thought out loud. No way. Axel felt the same? Or was he being a jerk, joking about something so serious? The blonde simply sighed, slightly vexed at his own thoughts, although in that slight sound was a lovesick tone.

Then the blonde tried analyzing exactly what he felt inside, moving his arms around the boy he loved oh so very much, thinking that it would help him decipher the mess of emotions in his chest. He tried searching his heart for a shard, a small piece of what he used to be, but found nothing of his old self... except for those demons. Those little fiends that had found themselves into his conscious mind, leaving scars and blackened spots on his heart. Although... his heart was full of love and caring, calm, melodious... the creatures' attacks had no effect on these emotions. Roxas could feel the pangs of his irregular heartbeat, the offensive of the possession, but they had no lasting effect. He knew that Axel was the one who was taking the pain that would have been there in the blonde's heart. He smiled against that sweet skin.

Roxas was pulled into the living room, and Axel threw himself on the couch. The red-head moved so that his lover could lay with him, but the blonde stayed standing for a moment. He cast a shifty look over to the window, and walked back down the hall, into the bedroom. Their clothes were all over the floor, the bed covers were wrinkled in a way that one could tell what was obviously done here. Roxas shook his head and smiled. He picked up his own boxers and slipped them on. Windows made him uneasy about being naked in front of them. He then picked up his tight pants and pulled them on, figuring he'd at least leave his shirt off. Even though it was damn cold outside, Axel could keep him warm. He picked up the red-head's boxers and pants and went to rejoin him in the parlor.

"Put these on." He threw the clothes at the boy, and smirked slightly at the thought of getting caught naked in the living room with another boy. God, he'd be so screwed. He looked to the clock that was hanging on the wall, and something struck him. A worry, a weird apprehensive feeling, like something bad was going to happen. It was a bad omen, this tugging in the back of his skull. He turned back to Axel and said, "I have a bad feeling about being naked in front of a window." Not that he wasn't perfectly happy to hang around naked all day. But precautions had to be taken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

Expecting the blonde to lie down next to him or on top of him, Axel blinked in surprise when the boy remained standing in front of him. He took this as another opportunity to stare at the angelic body that belonged to Roxas, which had been marred by the bruises and red marks from the process of their lovemaking.

That was when he noticed that odd look on Roxas' face, as if he was almost...nervous. What was wrong now? Axel had no idea what was currently going through the boy's mind at the moment and sat up when the boy turned and left the room. Even though it was obvious that the blonde was trying to hide something, Axel decided to play along with him. After all, whatever it was that was bothering Roxas, the redhead was sure that the boy would tell him when it was the right time. He had heard the agony in Roxas' voice when he yelled earlier in the bathroom, and it honestly hurt Axel to hear the sound of true pain that he was so used to hearing fly out from his own mouth at night.

There was nothing he could do about it now but wait for the blonde to tell him, and to try and make Roxas feel as good as he possibly could. Maybe he could forget about the problems he was having if Axel was there, distracting him like Roxas did in his mind. As the boy reentered the room, Axel couldn't help but smile at the clothes that Roxas had brought with him. He hadn't tagged Roxas as the self-conscious type considering the way he had been acting in the bathroom earlier.

Catching his clothes with a raised hand, the redhead smiled at the smirk that had dawned on Roxas' face, glad that he was seemingly happier than he had been before. Hearing the blonde's command, Axel slowly pulled on his boxers before dragging on the pants which was wrinkled due to their...activities. Then he heard the next thing that the blonde said before nodding slightly. So that was what the boy had looked so nervous about, the redhead thought there was something seriously wrong going through the boy's mind. He knew that there was a lot more behind that thought and decided to lock his questions away in the back of his mind until the blonde was ready to open up to him.

When he had pulled on his clothes, he lay back down on the couch before looking up at Roxas and holding up his arms, waiting to embrace the blonde. He felt the completely honest and warm smile grow on his face before directing it at the boy; Roxas was the only one who could make him feel these emotions, these raw and true feelings that weren't clouded by thoughts of regret or sadness. He was thankful to this boy for so many things and wanted to show the blonde everything that he felt.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas smiled at how the red-head obeyed his command, then he walked back over to the couch and settled down with Axel. He turned so that he was on his side, looking down at the boy he held such feelings for. He wrapped an arm around Axel's shoulders, hugging him tight to his chest, the ache in his head subsiding slightly. He still felt like something had intruded into his skull that wasn't supposed to be there, but he was very good at ignoring things he didn't like. He had been bullied for basically his whole life, after all. Someone who is put through that much taunting and torture needs to develop a defense. Roxas' was the ability to shut out everything he didn't want to feel or hear. Maybe, just maybe, that's how he'd never realized that this love had been inside of him all along, suppressed by his mind... he had been afraid of it. Now, it was so different.

He draped his other arm over Axel's stomach and chest, his fingertips tingling with affection and his mind racing with adulation. He stared down at the red-head's perfect body, still marveling at how it seemed to be molded from his own... or that his body was cast from Axel's. They were utterly perfect for each other, and it was slightly unsettling. Roxas had always wondered about soul mates, how they came to exist, what it would feel like to be part of such a tight bond. He never expected this. In his old state of mind, he pictured anyone but himself being a part of this wonderful thing, figuring that whatever powers that be had some kind of grudge against him. Now, he wondered what made them change their mind. Was it pity? Roxas laughed at himself. He didn't even believe in god or any kind of god, yet he was questioning it or them or they...

He sighed and relaxed against his partner, the one person he always wanted to be with, be able to lean on him in sadness and happiness, in life and... death? It was comforting, having an anchor to this crazy reality, to keep him from going completely insane. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, trying hard to relax and keep consciousness. He was extremely tired, more so than he'd ever really been before. He wanted to sleep, but that odd feeling in the back of his head told him to stay awake, that he would be better off. He felt his limbs go numb with sleep, and he thought that talking would keep him awake. Besides, he wanted Axel to know something. "You know, even if we didn't have... sex, I would still love you..." It was the truth, Roxas would still feel that Axel was his life even if they never did it. "...You're everything."

It was so true, Roxas felt it in the deepest corners of his heart and mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

When Roxas came to lie down next to the redhead, Axel immediately moved so that his arm was underneath the boy's neck, providing the blonde with some sort of makeshift pillow. His other arm was carelessly draped over the boy's side, gently pulling him closer against his body. Axel couldn't bear to be distanced from Roxas, it just seemed wrong to him on so many levels, their hearts were connected and he felt that it would probably hurt if they were separated from each other, like a string trying to be stretched beyond it's limits. Axel inwardly winced at those thoughts and couldn't help but unconsciously snuggle closer to the blonde.

Nuzzling his face into the crook of the boy's neck, he breathed in Roxas' unique scent, reveling in the silence and peacefulness of this moment. It was moments such as these that made Axel realise the joy of living and the value of what he had. Roxas was everything he had and would ever want in his life, Roxas was all that he needed to survive. Now that he had him, Axel couldn't even think of what life would be without the boy at his side. Yes, everything had only started this morning but for some reason it felt as if Axel had known Roxas for the whole of his life. Everything seemed to be snowballing so rapidly that he was honestly starting to grow a little afraid of how everything was matching up so well. It all felt like a dream, everything was so perfect that it was hard to believe it was real, the only thing that Axel had for balance was Roxas. Roxas was his light at the end of a tunnel.

The warmth and love that was radiating from the boy in front of him was gently lulling Axel, gently placing him into a deep sleep that his body was succumbing to way too easily because of it's exhausted state. Pulling his face away from the warmth of the blonde's neck, the redhead looked up into warm and calm blue eyes, full of devotion and love, and he couldn't help but melt slightly into Roxas' embrace. When he heard those sweet and honest words fall from the boy's lips, he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Roxas' lips before pulling away and whispering. "I feel the same way. For me...sex was just a way of showing you the love I feel." That was when Roxas finished the rest of what he was going to say, which made Axel's smile widen, the soft bubbly feelings of love had begun to boil rapidly and soon spilled out of him into the blonde in front of him, surrounding the boy in his love and affection.

So Roxas felt the same way as he did? The fact made his smile widen as he pulled the boy tighter against his body so that he could feel Roxas' heart beating and breathed along with the boy until both their hearts beat as one. That only reminded Axel of the connection that their hearts shared before he kissed the blonde's cheek and smiled. "You're my life." All he wanted to do was to just stay there, wrapped in Roxas' embrace until he was forced away by some power whether it be the power of higher authority or the power of nature.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Axel felt so perfect in his arms, it was so right and natural that it seemed improbable. Roxas held the red-head tighter when he pulled the blonde closer, and he felt his migraine reduce to a headache. He still wouldn't show the boy this side of him, how he was hurting. He hated it when people took pity on him like that. It made him feel weak, stupid, unworthy. Axel was making him feel strong, reinforced, protected and... loved. It was the complete opposite of what he expected for himself. He didn't want to lose that feeling of protection, for he thought that the boy would take such pity on him if he knew that Roxas was in pain. So he hid it.

Another thing he hid from the boy he loved so much was how frightened he was of how this happened. It was dream-like, having gotten this far in a matter of a few hours, with no drawbacks or consequences. The tick in the back of his mind told him that something had to go wrong soon. It was way too perfect, this moment. It was destined to be ruined.

Roxas felt Axel's light kiss and heard his tired yet honest words, and he sighed in relief. He had pictured the boy saying something along the lines of 'Well, the sex _is_ everything to me. I was joking about the whole love thing.' Because the blonde had always seen the boy like this, the perfect-looking boy with a rotten personality. Because it had to be that way, someone couldn't be beautiful _and_ caring and kind, it was an anomaly. And that's what Axel was. Roxas' whole view of people shifted for the better, it seemed, with the abrupt discovery that the red-head was this miracle combination. Roxas was still suspicious, though.

He felt the sudden burst of love from inside himself, knowing that Axel was radiating his feelings from himself. The blonde experienced a crashing wave of contentment, sliding over his entire being, his soul, entering through his pores and congealing in his heart. It was superb, and he loved feeling this way. If he would've known this was how the red-head would make him feel, he would have snagged him from day one. It was contagious and addictive.

The blonde shifted to allow Axel to press his chest even tighter against his own, smiling at the sight of the red-head's genuine smile. He felt their heartbeats like they belonged to the same heart, to the same being, existing only as long as the corresponding part of it did. If one heart stopped, Roxas was sure the other would too. It was scary, but satisfying, knowing this. Axel only emphasized this thought with those three words that meant the world to the blonde. Life... _Axel's_ life... was his. Roxas' life was Axel's. He sighed out a few precious words, "And I'm all yours..." He nuzzled his head into the skin of the boy's shoulder, relaxed and exhilarated at the same time.

Then - a key was jiggling in a lock. The doorknob turned. Roxas hadn't heard or seen either of these things. Next thing he knew, a voice was booming out, filling his head with panic and despair. "What the fuck is this?!" That was his mother's voice. He froze, his face still against his lover's shoulder. Oh, fuck. Talk about screwed. He picked his head up and, arrogantly, boldly, said, "Hey, mom... Home for lunch?" The little voice in the back of his skull said, 'I told you so.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

It felt so peaceful being wrapped in Roxas' embrace, so perfect that Axel didn't want to move from this spot ever again. Smiling as Roxas reciprocated what he had said in a way, he moved his hand to gently trace the muscles on the boy's chest, loving the feel of their soft contours. Chuckling slightly as the boy pressed his face into the redhead's shoulder, Axel had to suppress a small giggle at the feeling. Even Axel had some weaknesses, and being ticklish was one of them, especially such a sensitive spot as the crook of his neck. Moving his hand from the boy's chest again, he gently slipped it around the blonde's waist, pulling him even closer than they were already.

Having closed his eyes at the soft sigh the boy had released, he curled himself around Roxas, feeling the most comfortable he had ever felt in his life, even if it was on this small sofa. He hadn't heard the sound of keys entered the front door lock either as he snuggled up against his blonde in perfect content. His eyes snapped open when he heard a strict voice ask what they were doing...in a rather ruder version than he had put it. Looking up at the older, female version of the boy next to him, he couldn't help but notice that she was the splitting image of her son.

Even though she looked like her son, her face was twisted into a shocked yet stern expression. Her eyes were widened and there was a frown set upon her lips, making her look older than she probably was. Axel didn't know whether to jump up and apologise to her for...for what exactly? Molesting her son who he loved? The other choice was to just sit there and watch how things played out, actually he liked that idea. Choosing the latter, Axel stayed where he was, his eyes flicking from Roxas to the blonde's mother, wondering how this confrontation would turn out. Honestly, he hoped his mother wasn't a homophobe because even if she tried to separate them from each other, Axel wouldn't be able to stay away from the blonde. Even if it meant having a relationship in secret, he didn't care, as long as he could be with Roxas he was happy.

Speaking of Roxas, as the redhead looked over to him, he saw the confident expression on the boy's face and inwardly smiled. The boy was probably coming up with several ways to handle the situation in his mind. From what Axel had learnt about Roxas, he could tell that the blonde was quick on his feet and was a fast thinker, coming up with various ways to solve a problem the minute said problem occurred.

Listening to the casual tone that the boy used, Axel moved his hand down to Roxas' hand discreetly and held it tightly, wondering what the mother would say next. The blonde was so different in school compared to the way he was acting now, he was so reserved and quiet in school compared to the confident and arrogant way he carried himself here. Roxas was so hard to read that Axel couldn't tell whether the confidence was all a facade or he was really feeling sure of himself in front of his mother. Judging by how the boy had been speaking to him earlier, the redhead guessed that he really wasn't as confident as he seemed to be right now.

He felt something building up in his chest as the tension in the room slowly rose between the three of them. Letting out a short nervous cough, trying to release some of the apprehension that was in his chest, he quieted down immediately, not being the usual cheerful redhead that he was, especially when meeting someone for the first time. He didn't think right now was an appropriate time to bounce up and introduce himself as if Roxas and him hadn't just been found snuggling in on couch. Look on the bright side though...At least they hadn't been caught having sex right?

--

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please read and review!

¬¬ and don't just tell me to update without even telling me what you think of that chapter. . Not very nice…

Leez xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Okay guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 19 

(Roxas POV)

Roxas looked back up at Axel for a second, inwardly thankful that the boy hadn't reacted drastically or said anything stupid. Not that he expected the red-head to do so, but he was acting different than he did that morning. The blonde saw the smile in his eyes, and he smiled up at his lover. His mother was still standing in the doorway, astonished and apalled at what she saw. Roxas squeezed Axel's hand when he felt it slip into his own, and he looked back at his mother, who had a shocked look on her face, like she'd just witnessed a murder.

What to do... Roxas didn't want to say anything inappropriate, or do anything that would cause his mother to faint or something, so he just smiled weakly back at her for a moment. He sat up, feeling the space between him and Axel like a physical ache. He stood up and looked back down at his partner with a forgiving look, apologizing ahead of time for anything stupid he might do or say. Should he say sorry, or just pretend like nothing was wrong? Or should he tell her that nothing happened, and pray that she didn't enter his bedroom and see their garments strewn across the floor? Oh boy, the condition of his bedroom could give everything away, and he would be grounded for life. Either that, or his mother would move them far away from Axel, in fear for her son. Well, that would be the first time she showed she cared for her son.

"Uh... mom... are you okay?" He asked, trying to keep up the nonchalant attitude. He took a step towards her, and she looked back at her son in disbelief. How could he do this? Who was this red-headed boy? Why hadn't she known about him, and what he and her son could have been doing? It was disturbing, to say the least, to find your only son wrapped up with a stranger on the couch, and shirtless to boot. And - was that a hickey on his chest? Her vocal chords were bound by some invisible force, tied shut and sealed, it seemed, until she spoke a gentle sentence, trying to calm hersef down, "What's going on here?"

Roxas smiled slightly and replied, "Oh, nothing. Just invited Axel over for lunch." He almost laughed at the hidden message in that sentence, but he held it back, knowing that that would make his mother go crazy. Oh, shit. The school doesn't let them out for lunch, and his mother knew that. "They just started to let us go home for our lunch period. Some seniors complained and they got their way, or something like that..." He was losing it, losing his grip on the situation. Normally, he'd be quick as a whip in thinking up an excuse, but this... this was impossible to get out of, and he knew it. He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. He wished that this was easier.

Well, Roxas' mother held the belief that two boys - no, not even boys, two people - who are still in high school should not be half-naked and tangled in each others' arms on her couch. Especially not her son. Her son was... actually, she couldn't remember what her son was. It had been so long since they'd actually talked, that she felt suddenly childish for not paying attention to him. She was so worried about giving him a good life, with lots of decent stuff and all the clothes he wanted, that she hadn't noticed how secluded he was from the rest of the world. She whispered, barely audible, "I don't know what has been going on, and I don't want to know. What I _do_ know is that you are going back to school, right now. Both of you. And I never want to see him here again." She needed to protect her son. For once in her life, at least, from one of the worst things on Earth - heartbreak.

Roxas looked up at his mother and felt the strings that held him and Axel together tighten painfully, telling him to never let go. A tear suddenly fell to the carpet, and he looked on his mother with disgust. "What?" She looked back at him with a stern, motherly look for the forst time since his father died. _Now_ she was going to act like a parent, _now_, forbidding him from the one thing he really loved? He yelled at her, enraged at he sudden change of mind, "This is the one thing that I'm absolutely sure of," He swung his arm around to point at Axel and then at himself, "and you want to forbid me from it?" He brought his hand to wipe away the tears that were trailing down his cheek, and he continued, "You can't do that! You've never cared what I did before, and _now_ you suddenly give a shit? _Now_ you realize that you have a son?"

His words were daggers that flew out from his snarling mouth to pierce his mother, deep in her heart. It hurt, badly. She felt the tears well up in her own eyes, watching her son talk with such certainty and passion. She felt horrible all of a sudden, knowing that he was right. "I-I'm sorry," she wiped a tear from her eye, "For not being there for you..." She sighed and looked over at Axel for a moment, thinking that he was stealing the only chance she had to become closer to her son, then she continued, "Roxas, you know I love you. That will never change." Roxas made an odd sound and looked away from her to stare at the floor. She felt heartbroken, for the second time in her life, and that was two times too many to feel her heart wrenched from her chest. She wanted to repair some of the damage, so she said, "Do what you want." And walked past Roxas into the kitchen, where they could hear her sobbing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

Feeling Roxas squeeze his hand back, the smile that had been within him slowly formed on his features as the redhead felt a sense of calm flow through him. It was as if the blonde was reassuring him with that soft squeeze and he let himself be comforted, even if it would only last for a short while. Moving his gaze from staring at the boy next to him, he looked up at Roxas' mother still standing at the door and couldn't stop the grimace replacing the smile on his face. Oh god...she looked shocked, no... petrified was a better word, he wasn't surprised though. Who wouldn't be shocked at coming home to find their son cuddling up to someone they had never seen before in their life, shirtless too.

Looking back to Roxas again, he noticed the myriad of emotions display themselves on the boy's face. Confidence shifted to nervousness, which turned to an apologetic look when Roxas turned his face to look at the redhead. Axel knew that Roxas was going to do anything he could to get past this very awkward and tense moment, and nodded his head letting the boy know that he could do what was needed.

When he heard the nervous words fall from the blonde's lips, he looked up at him slightly worried. Roxas had hidden his nervousness very well behind that confident facade but Axel just knew how the boy was feeling and could hear the tiny tremors in the blonde's melodious voice. That was when he felt something pull on their unseen connection as the boy stood up and took a step towards his mother. God...He hoped everything would be alright, the tension was just rising and growing until Axel felt as if he could cut the air with a knife. Smiling slightly when he heard the mother's voice calmer than it had been before, Axel though that it might have been a good sign. Perhaps she was okay with her son being gay?

How the hell could the blonde be so casual when his mother had just caught them in this compromising position? Axel was glad that he wasn't the one talking to his mother about Roxas being in his house, he didn't have one to make excuses to actually. He felt his heart clench in pain at the thought of his late mother and felt the guilt of his parents' death rising up in his chest again. No. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, Roxas was here and needed him, that's all that mattered right now. Roxas was all that mattered. Oh god, he watched as the blonde pressed a hand to his forehead and knew that the boy was running out of things to say, Roxas had already taken a step over himself and Axel knew that it was best if he stopped talking right then.

It was as if Roxas could hear the redhead inwardly telling him to stop talking when he closed his mouth hesitantly and looked towards his mother, waiting for her reply. That was when Axel heard those words, those quiet seemingly disgusted words and felt his blood boiling the minute they touched his ears. What...the fuck?! Fuck that, if she thought that he was going to stay away from Roxas just because she said so, then she had another thing coming. If he couldn't come over here then Roxas could come over to his house where they would be in peace and enclosed from any peeking eyes. Still, he couldn't help but let out a slight gasp as the threads binding his heart and Roxas' own together, tightened around them painfully as if straining to keep the connection in place.

His heart hurt. It hurt so much as he stared at the tears rolling down his lover's face and couldn't stop the tears that burned his eyes, as if his heart was trying to release the pain that it felt through the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. Hearing those pained and angered words shooting from Roxas' lips, Axel couldn't help but wonder how his mother had been treating the boy. From what he was hearing, it was most likely that she had been ignoring her son for a long while now...that just made him angry, she'd fucking well miss him and be guilty if anything happened to Roxas. Being someone who had lost his parents, Axel understood the gift and privilege of having a loved one so close to you and then the pain of losing them. Roxas' mother obviously didn't understand the feeling, or just took it for granted, which made the redhead dislike her further.

He stared at Roxas standing there with such pain upon his features and had to resist the urge to hug him tightly right then and there. Axel needed to comfort the boy so badly that he felt his body moving from the sofa by it's own accord, gripping the material of the couch with fisted hands, he kept himself in position letting the scene play out in front of him.

He suddenly felt bad for feeling such anger towards the woman, when she looked upon her son with tears flowing down her face. Listening to her heartfelt apology, he looked over to his blonde again who was now staring at the floor and watched as she brushed past him, heading towards the kitchen with a couple of parting words. Wait...Did she just give them her consent? Now wasn't the time to be jumpy and happy though, the mood had been ruined by the grand entrance of Roxas' mother. Finally getting some time alone, Axel stood from the sofa and grabbed Roxas before pulling him into a tight embrace, resting his chin on top of his head. "...Are you okay?" He hoped that Roxas was alright, that he wouldn't say that he didn't want to see Axel anymore because his mother had told him not to. But judging by what the blonde had said and the passion that he showed towards Axel, the redhead didn't think he would say that.

The words that Roxas had said finally registered in Axel's mind and he moved his head to rest on the blonde's shoulder gently. Roxas was sure about all of this, he was sure about being with Axel. The thought made the redhead smile slightly and whisper against the blonde's ear. "I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas had closed his eyes tightly as a sob wrenched itself from his mother's throat, and he felt awful and beyond punishment for what he just said. The tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks, a river of regret and... happiness? She had said to do what he wanted, and had left them alone again... What did that mean, _exactly_?

He felt a tender hand grasp his arm and twist him around to enfold the blonde in a tight embrace, one that felt like the blonde had been gone for ages and had come home unexpectedly. He rested his tear-stained face in Axel's shoulder, hugging his waist tightly, the fear of falling into an endless abyss of sorrow crawling over him again. He didn't know his mother, he hated her... No, Roxas didn't hate her... he wasn't sure how to feel. Happy that she had changed her mind about him and Axel? Loathing of her, for how she hadn't tried to do anything for him until now? All he felt was the sadness of confused feelings, the grip on his heart and the emotions there tightened frightfully, suffocating him in an unknown liquid of calming.

A twinge came over his face as he felt this affectionate outpouring, and he couldn't help but let out a sort-of sobbing-laugh at the red-head's question. Okay? He was beyond okay, he was so happy, and so depressed, and so confused... He sighed and pressed a small kiss to that precious skin that was all his, knowing that he would be the only one to touch it like this. This calmed him a bit, that Axel wasn't going to leave because of fear of higher authority. The strings that were wound around their existence vibrated like guitar strings and glowed pinkish for a moment, sending more surging, perplexing feelings into the blonde. He felt like he was about to burst, he needed to let it all out, he wanted to rid himself of all this negative stuff...

Then - his lover's words, those three heavenly words that lifted his heart so high, came from Axel's mouth, and Roxas couldn't help but sob out loud, out of joy, sorrow, terror... He cried into Axel's skin, pulling him even closer to himself, overcome with so many fucked up feelings that they were condensing into tears that threw themselves out of him like this. He could taste his own teardrops, those salty, filling morsels of emotion that were honest and true. Roxas kept weeping, his heart overloaded with this. Even the demons in his mind backed into the corner and stopped snarling at him. It was peaceful without them, when his mind was his own and his feelings spread to the deepest parts of his consciousness. He managed to sound out a strangled, happy, "I love you too... More than you will ever know..." He sobbed again, then picked his head up to see those glowing eyes that he loved so much. They were glossed over with tears too, shining so brilliantly and so full of life that it wrenched another tear from the blonde's eye.

His throat was tightened painfully and he tried to swallow, but he winced at the effort. He reached up and wiped away a stray tear on that gorgeous countenance with his thumb. Then - an odd thought struck him as the fiends started to growl again. What did Axel's sadness taste like? Roxas brought the thumb that had the liquid on it to his mouth, and pressed it to his tongue. It tasted like... the blonde couldn't place a finger on it, but it was salty-sweet, like something he'd eaten before...

He looked back up into those jade orbs and smiled weakly. He felt so much love and attachment to this boy, that the strings that tied them together were no longer than a few yards. If they were to move far away from each other, it would be like breaking a lifeline, pulling the plug, seeing the heart monitor line go flat for good. It felt like a heart attack, being so dependent on someone, but the blonde was sure that it would feel much much worse if they were separated. He didn't want to think about the pain he'd feel if Axel was ripped from his arms, taken away forever, either by his mother or some higher power...

Roxas moved his hand to lay on Axel's neck, and he pressed their lips together in a long, tender, lingering kiss, full of the tears that had dribbled over his lips. It felt so good, to be in his arms... like he would want to be here forever, always, never separated, never alone again.

All this time, the blonde's mother was watching their embrace from the kitchen. She saw the love that radiated from both of their looks, the way they held each other so closely that they appeared to melt together into one being, perfectly locked in eternity together. Her son... and another boy... she hadn't ever thought of her son as gay, and it irked her a bit, but she didn't discriminate like some other people. She thought it wasn't good, but wasn't bad, and something told her not to interfere. She turned to go down the hallway, going into her bedroom and lying down in bed, the tears beginning to cease.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

Listening to the blonde sob against his shoulder, the redhead felt his heart clench at the sadness flowing through the boy, mixed with other feelings creating a stream of emotions that flowed into his body. He felt the boy press a kiss against his neck before smiling softly and pulling him closer, nuzzling his own face into the blonde's neck. When the blonde laughed, he lifted his hand to gently stroke Roxas' golden hair, feeling the soft strands beneath his fingers hoping that it would calm the boy down a little. For some reason, hearing the blonde cry made him love the boy even more if that was possible, maybe it was because he was showing his vulnerable side to Axel, he didn't know but all he wanted to do was comfort the boy in front of him.

When he heard Roxas' happy words, he smiled down at him, feeling his own tears falling from his eyes for some unknown reason and tried to pull the blonde closer again, as if to merge them into one another. "If it feels anything like how I feel, then I do know." As the blonde reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek, the redhead couldn't help but lean into his touch, loving the feel of their skin touching each others. Blinking as the boy moved his thumb to lick it, he wondered what the blonde was thinking but before he could ask, he felt Roxas' hand on his neck and was pulled into the sweetest kiss that they had ever shared. Their tears mingling with each others so there was a salty taste within the soft kiss.

Pulling away reluctantly, Axel smiled at the blonde, before cupping his cheek in one hand and pressing his lips to his other cheek. Moving his hands again to wrap around the boy's waist, the redhead touched his nose to Roxas' still smiling with happiness. He loved this boy so much, and he honestly wanted everyone to know how he felt, it was too bad that things didn't turn out that way in life. They'd probably have to keep things quiet at the beginning, having a homophobic principal and all. "Do you wanna stay here? Or go back to school like your mum said?" He didn't know what the boy had in mind, maybe they should go back to school? Only problem with that was Axel wouldn't be able to hug the boy at all, unless it was in secret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas' mood lifted a bit at the taste that lingered in their kiss, and how he could feel Axel's sadness in it too. He was being so open with the red-head, crying on his shoulder and all, and to his surprise, it didn't feel all that bad. In fact, it made him feel better. He forgot about his mother and her angry sorrow, about how she obviously didn't approve of this relationship, and about the low growl in the back of his skull. All that was in the world was Roxas and Axel, perfectly in tune and expressing so much love that it was terrifying.

Roxas had heard the boy's reply, and smiled at how untrue that statement was. Axel would never know how much this meant to him, how much the red-head had affected him. You would have to be just as messed-up, demented, and deranged as the blonde in order to know exactly how much love he felt for Axel. But what if his lover _was_ just as disturbed? Had the same strange dreams... after all, he had also asked if this was all a dream, maybe Axel thought his mind was playing tricks on him again too? Roxas couldn't swallow the thought that someone else might have the same delusions that he did.

As his partner took his lips to his cheek, he moved his arms to drape over Axel's shoulders. He smiled sweetly up at the red-head, his face still red and tear-stained, although he had stopped crying. His expression fell to a thoughtful one when the question came from Axel's lips. Go back to school? It was unthinkable! Not now, and not ever if the blonde could help it. He knew they'd be seperated temporarily before long, but now that he had the choice to stay with his lover or not, he would definitely want to remain with Axel. But he couldn't stay here, with his mother in shambles and all. It would be wrong, to act so happy in front of her, while she was devastated by this news.

He looked back into those emerald eyes and replied, "I'm not going back to that damned school. But I don't want to stay here." He couldn't think of another place to go, another safe haven where they would be completely alone, with no further interruptions. All the places that raced through Roxas' mind like a slideshow on fast forward all seemed wrong. He sighed, pressing a kiss to those succulent lips again, trying to buy himself time to come up with a place they could go to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

Noticing that the blonde had stopped crying, Axel felt warmth spreading through his body again. It had been _him_ that Roxas had opened up to, _him_ that Roxas had cried to and _him_ that had comforted the boy. His heart was feeling so light and carefree that Axel thought it would soon drift out of his body and join together with the blonde's. Their hearts had become one now, Roxas was now his other half. Maybe they always had been connected and it was just stupidity or ignorance that had kept them oblivious to this bond.

Axel smiled back when Roxas smiled so lovingly at him and buried his face into the boy's shoulder, before nuzzling him again and pressed his lips to the blonde's neck lightly. The boy was just so adorable that it was driving Axel up the wall, but they couldn't show how happy they were here...not with Roxas' mother so upset in the other room. The redhead was feeling awkward as it was already with the mother just being in the house and didn't really know what to do about the situation apart from leave said area.

"Do you know how unbelievably cute you are?" The statement had just shot out of his lips, which had become muffled against the boy's skin but could still be heard in their close proximity. Love was slowly frazzling his mind, making it harder for him to think coherently and focus only on making Roxas happy in any way possible. When the boy answered him with a negative about going back to school, he blinked and nodded to himself as well as the blonde, he knew for sure that they couldn't stay here, it was just too awkward.

His house would be empty now...obviously, considering he wasn't there at the moment, there was nobody else to occupy it. His uncle only ever came to visit him at the end of every month and whenever something important was happening at school, and that was only to pretend to be his father. They had come to a sort of private agreement, Axel had wanted to live on his own and his uncle had let him, whilst he pretended to be the redhead's father for formal purposes and the like. However Axel would only be able to live by himself if he got a job, meaning that he would have to supply for himself, his uncle letting the redhead know that he wasn't going to pay for anything apart from his schooling.

That seemed to be the best place to go actually, they wouldn't be disturbed at all and they could stay there and do anything for as long as they wanted. It was perfect. When the blonde moved to kiss Axel gently, he smiled into the kiss, feeling the butterflies begin to stir within his stomach again. Oh, how he loved Roxas. It was just a pleasant knowledge that they both knew now and accepted. A growing peace was slowly settling between them, banishing any disturbing thoughts and winding itself around the two boys, binding them together like the thread that was connecting their hearts. He moved his hand down to Roxas' wrist before gripping it firmly and pulled away, looking down at his lover. "C'mon. Let's go." Turning to face the front door, he gently led the boy towards it, glad to be free from the now oppressing feeling of the blonde's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas now felt something - someone - enter his heart, some entity that was as alive as he was, full of it's own emotions and love. He knew this to be Axel's heart touching his own, melding together into one steadily beating, full to the brim, heart. Like a yin-and-yang, Roxas being the black, tainted part, and Axel being the purest white. It was amazing and astonishing, a shock of invisible lightning jumping down his spine. He felt a solid thing inside of him now, something that would keep him just as permanent and steady. He heard that painful screech tear through his skull again, and resisted the urge to yell out loud, instead wincing a bit. Axel had his head on the blonde's shoulder currently, so he didn't see the pained expression sweep over his face.

Then he heard the red-head's subconscious comment, and he laughed quietly, careful not to let his mother hear. Roxas? Adorable? He wouldn't have believed it, if it weren't for the fact that Axel was his for good and had no reason to lie to him about something so trivial. The blonde wanted to answer, 'Of course.' But he didn't say it, for fear of seeming conceited or something.

The green and blue world only they inhabited was calm and serene, their phoenix sleeping and the dove gliding happily across the expanse of sky it belonged to. Thier hearts were no longer being crushed by separation, but gently caressed by the strings of golden affection that entwined filigreed patterns between them. There were ribbons of new understandings between them, shining beacons of hope that twirled themselves around the connected hearts.

Roxas felt his lover's hand reach down to grasp his wrist, then he felt that warm body and those moist lips seperate themselves from him. He opened his eyes and stared at Axel for a moment, before he began tugging the blonde towards the door. Then the thought of the frigid, wintery cold outside struck him and he dug his feet into the floor, wrenching his wrist out of that loving grasp. He looked to Axel and said, "Have you forgotten something?" He laughed, turning to the hallway. He went into his bedroom, being sure to tip-toe past his mother's room, and went to his shoes and began putting them on. After he got his shoes on, he pulled his shirt and sweatshirt over his head regretfully, and them turned to look at the covers on the bed. He smirked, and smoothed the blankets out, not wanting his mother to see the state of it now. While he was taking care of the bed, he called out to wherever Axel was now, "You'd better come and put your clothes back on. I don't want you to freeze to death."

He wondered exactly where the red-head was taking him, curious about where the boy had in mind that he didn't know about. But, he wanted to be surprised, so he didn't ask. He was sure that his lover wouldn't bring him anywhere weird.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

Axel smiled when the boy laughed, feeling his joy flow through his fingers into his body where it made his heart start fluttering in it's own little dance. The feeling would then move onto Roxas and the whole circle would start again, this love...it was something that the redhead had never experienced before and it was slightly unnerving in a good way. He didn't want anything to change how he felt or to separate the blonde from him, but he didn't trust the creatures of his dreams. He didn't know what they'd do about this, at the moment when it was day they were lying dormant waiting till night, when Axel would fall asleep. When he would become _vulnerable_ in his dreams with nobody there to save him, not even his beloved.

When the boy twisted away from his hold, the redhead wondered if the creatures were already at work, funneling their dark thoughts and feelings through the connection that he and Roxas shared. Axel blinked when the blonde turned to mention something before walking out of the room. Forgotten something? He couldn't think of what it was honestly, the redhead looked around the room at a loss of what the boy was talking about, when he heard the next thing that Roxas said through the door.

A grin broke out on his face and he burst out into a fit of giggles, something that was completely out of character for Axel. But his befuddled mind in all its stupidity had forgotten the use of clothes apparently, if it hadn't been for Roxas, he would have been standing outside in the freezing cold shivering and grumbling at how stupid he had been. Pressing a hand to his forehead, he shook it gently, hoping to throw some sense into his brain so it could focus properly.

He made his way down the hallway and passed by the mother's room, being careful to tiptoe his way past so that she would not hear what was going on. Entering the blonde's room, he was still trying to calm the giggles that kept on bubbling to the surface of his body and looked towards his clothes, scattered haphazardly across the floor. Picking up his shirt, Axel pulled it over his head before moving onto his hoodie to put that on too, it was going to be freezing outside and the hoodie was barely enough to keep him warm.

Smiling over at Roxas, he reached out and grabbed his hand, the laughter still in his voice. "Everything done now? Can we go?" Without waiting for the blonde's response, he turned around with the boy's hand still held within his and walked over to the door, pulling the blonde behind him. He didn't want there to be just sex between the two, he actually wanted them to talk for a while. For some reason, just hearing Roxas talk to him would be enough, the boy was so unpredictable and enjoyable to be around that Axel wanted to be at his side forever. Not to mention, he wanted to know more about his lover, to find out his likes and dislikes and to also show him what Axel was like himself. The thought just made him smile in contented happiness as he felt the soft skin of the boy's hand in his own.

--

Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

READ AND REVIEW! Please??

Leez xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Right well, here's another chapter. Also, you guys haven't been reviewing at much! You're taking away my motivation to post up chapters! C'mon guys, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own KH!

Chapter 20 

(Roxas POV)

Roxas was so glad to hear that laugh again, that he couldn't stop smiling. It was funny, what this boy could do to him. Normally, if another person laughed, he'd scowl, thinking, 'how can they laugh, while I'm so miserable?' But... now that was different. He actually thought that he might be able to get along with normal humans now, because Axel opened his world and made it bright. He could laugh again, he could smile and joke, and think positively now. He didn't know where his old self disappeared to, and why the demons in his head weren't revolting. It felt good, being... normal? No, that wasn't what he had turned into. Being... happy. Yeah, happy, and glad, and so fortunate to have this boy, his _lover_, by his side... forever.

Roxas didn't want the red-head to put his top back on, but it was necessary if they were going to go somewhere. Somewhere... where? He was slightly curious, but all that mattered to the blonde was being with Axel. Wherever they went, as long as he could be with his love, be able to talk to him, touch that silky skin, wrap his arms around that thin, muscular waist... It would be perfect. In fact, everything, all of a sudden, seemed perfect, flawless, faultless. As long as Roxas had Axel, nothing could ever go horribly wrong again.

The blonde looked over to his partner, who was now fully clothed and obviously excited to leave, judging by the way he swiftly gripped his hand and asked that impatient question. The blonde was still smiling as he was dragged to the front door, and he ran ahead to open it himself, a freezing, twirling burst of thick air spreading over them. Damn, it was colder than it was when they left school. Maybe because now they weren't being burned alive by their passion.

Roxas, having freed his hand from the red-head's, ran into the front yard, hearing the crunch of the grass and feeling the chilly atmosphere swallow his body. It was refreshing, being outside of the tense mood of the house. He held his arms out on either side of himself, and he closed his eyes, sighing of relief. Everything felt so much more pleasant than ever before. Normally, he hated the autumn weather, feeling that it emphasized his already bad mood. Now, this cold weather couldn't put out the flame that had ignited in his heart. He doubted that any amount of arctic chill could extinguish it.

He let his arms fall to his sides again, and turned to Axel. The blonde was still smiling, his whole world alight in his sapphire eyes. He ran back to the red-head and tugged on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Let's go!" He laughed. He didn't reach to hold that strong hand, like he wanted to, for he didn't know if Axel wanted them to be doing such things where people could see them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

This feeling that was swirling around in his chest, what was it? Axel had already felt and understood the warmth that was flowing through his body as love, but this...this feeling was just exhilarating. It ran through his body, affecting all of his senses until everything that he saw was much brighter than it seemed, everything he heard was louder and all that he touched was smoother. He felt his heart lifting again at the feeling of contentment and suddenly realised what the feeling was. Happiness. Pure, unhindered happiness that spread to every pore of his body. It was something that he had never experienced before and it sent excited thrills down his spine, the excitement of experiencing something new. Everything seemed right with the world at this point in time and it didn't seem as if anything would ever change it.

Looking over to Roxas, whose hand he was still holding, Axel saw the smile light up the whole boy's face until it seemed a glowing beacon. The redhead was the lost boat in the rough sea that had been his previous way of living and this beacon of light was pulling him in, saving him from the crashing rocks that were the creatures of his dreams. He smiled back at the boy, feeling the blonde's happiness flow through his fingers into Axel's own body, fueling his own feelings further. He watched as Roxas ran to the front door and opened it, the smile still on his face before he winced along with the blonde at the cold air that blasted through the door at them. Fucking cold. That was all Axel could think as he pulled the hood over his head, trying to find more warmth from the material and followed the boy outside.

Watching as the blonde ran into the front yard, the redhead smiled at his innocence; something that he hadn't noticed in the shy and withdrawn boy back at school. A look of awe crossed Axel's features when Roxas closed his eyes and held his arms apart, relishing the fresh air that surrounded them. The pale skin of the boy's face that had a slight rosy tiny on it's cheek, the contented smile on his lips and the way he stood there so peaceful immediately reminded Axel of an angel. That was what Roxas was though, an angel that had saved him from the dregs of his miserable life.

When Roxas ran back to him to tug on his sleeve and laugh, Axel couldn't help but laugh along with him. His behaviour seemed almost childish what with being so carefree and happy, it made Axel smile happily at the thought as he grabbed Roxas' hand again to pull him across the front yard. His house was only about ten minutes walk from the blonde's, maybe seven minutes if they ran. Looking down at their intertwined fingers, he felt a determination well up within him and focused on the blonde's eyes, his determination showing through his own. He loved Roxas and he didn't give a shit what other people thought, there was no use in just hiding and pretending that nothing was going on, when it felt like if they didn't show affection the feelings would consume them.

Pulling on the boy's hand, Axel began to run down the side street until he reached the main road and turned left, continuing to run down it with the blonde following in his wake.

-----------

Finally...He stopped before resting both his hands on his knees, gasping for breath; they had sprinted the whole way. Looking up at his house, apartment...Okay, fine maybe it was just a flat, he turned to look back at Roxas and smiled slightly. "Welcome to my place." Honestly, he was quite proud of what he could afford, it wasn't in such a bad location and he did keep it in good order on contrary to popular belief, but then again nobody had ever been in his house before, and he secretly hoped that Roxas would like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas was led willingly down the street, running to keep up with Axel's longer strides. He let out a breathless giggle as they started running, thinking of this newfound glee that was wrapping it's tendrils around him. He almost didn't want to name this feeling, in fear of becoming too attached to it; one wouldn't name a stray cat in fear that they won't be able to keep it. He felt like it would be fleeting, nomadic, or infrequent, coming and going, or coming just this once and then going forever. He hoped also that this wasn't true, that his demons were attempting a last-ditch effort to take control again. It wouldn't work. Whether this feeling wanted to leave, flitter off to inhabit another lucky person, he would take it prisoner, lock it inside his heart, allow it no chance to escape... ever.

They ran and ran, for what seemed like an eternity. It would seem that way if you were completely out of breath and still running too. He felt a stitch growing in his chest, and moved his unoccupied hand to grab at it.

---

Finally, Axel stopped. Roxas felt the red-head let go of his sweaty hand, and, his hand still laying on that cramp in his torso, fell to the ground, legs and unoccupied arm spread on the frigid sidewalk. He breathed heavily, and saw the white cloud of breath break away from his lips over and over again, dissolving into nothingness in the air again and again. He knew this to be an ironic physical metaphor, his previous happiness being temporary and fake, see-through, fleeting and coming back to taunt him. Knowing that this was no longer reality, he let out an exasperated laugh, moving his eyes to lay on his partner, who was just as out-of-breath.

His breathing steadied a bit, and the heartbeat that he heard in his ears and felt all over his body slowed a bit and stopped thumping so hard against his insides. He moved his hand from that pain in his chest to point up at the red-head accusingly, and he breathed out, "You're going to kill me, you know. I've never felt so exhausted in my life!" He laughed again, dropping his head and his arm back on the pavement, still smiling. Well, it was true! If he had to run another five feet, he would be swallowed up by his fatigue.

Now that he thought of it, if he did die right now, he'd want to be in Axel's arms, safe, reassured. And, now he knew that there were two people in the entire world who would mourn his passing. Right now, his mother didn't matter much to the blonde, and he probably would've felt sorry for her, if his brain wasn't so mixed up from his tired state. Axel - his lover, his partner, friend... soul-mate? He mattered. He was all that mattered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

When he felt the removal of the warmth that had been the blonde's hand, Axel looked over to see the boy lying on the floor with his arms spread out. He laughed at the look of relief on the boy's face now that they had stopped running and moved to stand above him. The swirling feeling in his chest was slowly swelling, waiting to consume him if he didn't release it in some shape or form. Laughter actually seemed to help him, the feeling was slowly released the more that Axel laughed, hence the reason why he was laughing so much.

He paused in his laughter to look down at Roxas, panting on the ground, his cheeks red from the heat of running for so long, his chest rising and falling as he tried to regain his breath. Even now, Axel couldn't help but think of how attractive the boy was and flashbacks of what happened in the blonde's house suddenly went through Axel's mind. Roxas had looked just like this when he was squirming underneath the redhead, the red on his cheeks caused by the heat of passion. No. Now wasn't the time for those sort of thoughts. He just wanted to be with Roxas, to talk to him, to just be content with him.

Listening to the blonde accuse him and point a finger in his direction, Axel laughed and grabbed onto the boy's hand before pulling Roxas into a standing position. He smiled down at the boy before wrapping one arm around the blonde's waist, gently pulling him over to the redhead's side. "A bit of running's good for us! Though it does feel like I got heartburn or some shit like that." He grinned down at the boy before shivering slightly, the sweat that was on his body had cooled him down making the air around him seem twice as cold than it was. Every time he moved, it felt as if the air was cutting into his skin, like a cold knife of steel, it wasn't exactly pleasant to say the least.

The arm that was gripping Roxas' waist gently led him over to the front door of the apartment building. He let go of the blonde to open the door and walked into the hallway, they were not safe from public eyes just yet. He walked down the hallway; his flat was right at the end, personally he liked it being that far back compared to all the others, it seemed more private to him, only people who lived in the rooms next to his would come down here, as there was no reason for others to do so. Finally, they reached the end of the hallway and Axel smiled over to the blonde before swinging his satchel around so that he could flip it open and grab the key that was inside.

Twisting the doorknob after he had inserted the key, the redhead opened the door before switching on the light. It was a...cosy place if you wished to call it that. The door opened up into the living room of the flat, which contained a simple couch, a TV, a coffee table and other small things that seemed normal in a living room. It was neat, very neat in fact, everything was in place and there wasn't a scrap on the floor due to Axel's hard work in keeping the place in order. Another door to the right would lead them into a small kitchenette, which was fully equipped for use. Axel didn't spend too much time in the kitchen, he was good at cooking, or so he thought, actually he was pretty good at housework in general, but he didn't like to waste time with cooking something fancy for himself. Hence the reason why his cabinets were stuffed with ramen pots, instant pasta and god knows how many more quick heatable meals. He couldn't be bothered most of the time.

The other door led to a small bathroom which contained just a simple sink, toilet and shower stall. Axel didn't really need much else apart from that, it was just him living here after all. The other door would lead to his bedroom, which was also scarcely furnished considering the amount of money that he made with his job. It just about kept him alive, which was the only purpose of it, Axel was just a simple guy and had gotten used to not having many possessions. His room only contained a bed, a dresser and a simple wooden wardrobe, his only luxury was a simple stereo which had a radio. He couldn't afford CDs and the like, his lack of wealth only depressed him as he quickly moved his thoughts onto the boy in front of him. They finally had privacy at least, he smiled over to Roxas softly before waltzing over to the couch and throwing himself onto the soft cushions. "Make yourself comfortable _honey_." He didn't know what made him joke around at a moment like this, perhaps to counteract the depressed feeling that was slowly building up inside of him the more he thought of his miserable life when Roxas wasn't involved. He hoped that this feeling wouldn't last for long, he wanted his happiness to take over again like it had been only a few moments ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas just couldn't get enough of that laughter! Both of them, making such joyous sounds was so perfect. The blonde was happy, for once, completely, indescribably happy. And it was because of Axel. His joy was just so contagious, like a disease that would not hinder, but help the body and the mind. This sickness swallowed both of them, consuming their worries and fears and banishing their demons into silence. Roxas felt his mind recede into what it was supposed to be for a second, and he wanted it to stay that way forever. Then, he was pulled to his feet, and his fiends woke again.

He looked up at the red-head as the arm was wrapped around his waist. So he wasn't afraid of people seeing them like this? This made the blonde smile even wider, and he moved his own arm to drape over his Axel's waist. He looked into those eternally captivating eyes again, and heard the happy words of his partner. He laughed and thought again that if the red-head made him run again, his brain would most likely shut down on him. He began walking towards the apartment complex, and he ripped his gaze from Axel to look up at the building. He wondered which residence was his, noticing that it could fit at least three separate apartments on each floor.

Roxas' arm remained settled on Axel's waist as the boy opened the door, letting the warmth come over him from inside. It was oddly tiring, to be back in a warm place again. Even the lighting in the hallway made him drowsy. They passed a few doors with brass numbers stuck on them, and stopped in front of one of them. The blonde's exhausted condition was coming back to him in full force, and he felt like dropping right then and there, and sleeping. A yawn escaped his mouth as the door of the apartment swung open. It was a comfortable place, not too empty or too cluttered. The blonde was slightly surprised to see how clean the place was, considering Axel's personality. A small smile graced his countenance as he looked over the room, thinking of how wrong he was... and might be in the future... about his partner. It was a funny and frightening thought.

The blonde looked over at Axel at his words, and blushed slightly. He sounded like he was kidding, but still... the thought of being someone's 'honey' was ironic. He had always been the opposite, everyone's... poison. It seemed like every time he showed up somewhere, everyone's mood would decrease. But, with Axel... both their conditions improved. This just reminded Roxas of how everything was so upside-down and crazy now, and how it would never be normal again. At least, the 'normal' that 'normal' used to be... Now that he'd managed to confuse himself, the blonde looked back over at the red-head, who had sat down on the couch. He resisted the urge to yawn again, and said instead, "Nice place. I like it a lot more than my house." He laughed.

All Roxas wanted to do right now was cuddle up with his lover, nice and warm and protected, to close his eyes, and sleep. Wait - _sleep_... The thing he dreaded most of all his necessary life processes, that horrifying time that the blackened demons poked at his brian with pitchforks, laughing maniacally and tossing his body into convulsions and cold sweats. He didn't want the boy to know that side of him, so he resolved to just lay down and close his eyes, to try to rest his body without falling into a slumber. Talk about impossible.

So, the blonde walked slowly over to the couch, his limbs weak and encumbered by heavy sleepiness. He dropped his weary self down next to Axel, sighing of relief. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped one arm around Axel's waist, folding the other around his own legs. His eyes burned with the eagerness to close, and his sense of touch was becoming more numb by the second. He laid his head back on the couch, which was rather comfortable, which made it even harder to keep awake. 'I must not fall asleep... I must not fall asleep...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

The soft material of the couch was slowly warming him compared to the bitter cold from outside. Axel sighed softly as he rested his head on the back of the couch before he heard Roxas comment on the flat. Turning his head round to peek over the top of the couch at the blonde, the redhead felt the urge to frown, not at the boy himself though but at what he had said. He wasn't really sure whether Roxas felt pity on him and was trying to make him feel better, or whether he genuinely liked the place. Nobody had ever been to his house before apart from his uncle so he wasn't sure what people would actually think of it. Axel plastered a smile on his face as Roxas walked towards the couch and made room for him to sit down.

Watching as the blonde lay his head back and closed his eyes, Axel moved so that he was lying down on the couch and left space for Roxas to lie down with him. The boy was so beautiful, the redhead wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Time...that suddenly made him think of hos exhausted he was, he hadn't been able to sleep properly last night due to his dreams, which had been beginning to get worse this past week. Axel looked over to the blonde again as he felt his eyes drifting shut of their own accord, they were growing too heavy to keep them open anyhow, maybe...with Roxas here, things would be different. Those were Axel's last thoughts when he fell asleep next to his lover.

------

Blue eyes. That was what confronted Axel when he opened his eyes, and found himself in the same couch in his living room. The sapphire eyes were so beautiful, that Axel couldn't stop the gentle smile that grew upon his features, he knew it was Roxas' eyes the minute that he saw them. But wait...something was different, as Axel stared at the blonde's eyes more closely, he noticed that the blue orbs, which were once sparkling with life and joy and sometimes burning with the heat of passion, were now reduced to dull, emotionless and almost grey orbs. There was nothing left within them that made Roxas who he was, and the thought made Axel blink in surprise whilst feeling the sudden bout of sadness that shot through his stomach.

The skin that surrounded the eyes was pale, even though Roxas was pale as it was, this was beyond normal. The blonde's skin was death white, like porcelain, but this time when Axel made that comparison, he was pretty sure that the skin would break due to being treated too harshly. Lifting his hand, Axel gently touched the blonde's skin before pulling his hand back sharply, it was _cold_. That was when he knew that Roxas was no longer alive. He knew that something like this would happen, especially after just finding out their feelings for each other.

Tears fell down his cheeks unnoticed as Axel pressed his forehead against the blonde's, silently willing him to wake up again, even though he knew his attempts were futile. That was when he heard it...that strangled laughter that he was so used to hearing, at the worst of times. He turned his head slowly and looked up at one of the creatures that had been tormenting him all through his life. The laughing sound that was coming from within it was muffled due to the fact that he had no mouth for the laughter to surface. It stood over both Axel and Roxas as if guarding them, making sure that Axel would be tormented, making sure that this was what he woke up to. The redhead tried to scream at it, to ask what the fuck it wanted with him but no sound came out, he couldn't speak at all. He felt the sobs wrack his body as he looked down at Roxas, the pain of losing someone hitting his heart with full force, seemingly shattering it into a thousand pieces of broken love.

There was nothing left for him now. His world was lost, nobody would ever be able to bring Axel back now. Those creatures had finally taken what they had wanted, except when they had only wanted his heart, they had taken so much more than that. They had taken who Axel was. The tears that fell down his cheeks wouldn't stop in their flow, it was as if Axel was using them to try and drown himself, it wouldn't work though. Nothing would. The raw pain of his heart being ripped out of his chest wouldn't go away, and Axel didn't think it ever would. The creature was gone now and all that was left was those dull grey-blue eyes staring lifelessly up at him.

-------

Unbeknown to Axel as he was lying on the couch, tears had begun falling from his closed eyes as his eyes beneath his eyelids flickered, the normal symptoms of someone going through a vivid dream. However, what wasn't normal was the way that his body had started twitching, as if it was having a mini seizure of its own. As if his body was trying to kill him from the inside, as if it was going against everything that Axel was. Nobody knew that it was the creatures of his dreams...the Nobodies, which was causing this to happen to the redhead. There was nothing he could do, now that he was vulnerable within their claws of nightmares.

--

Well, there you go. Poor Axel…I loves him TT.

Please read and review guys! I need to know what you all think.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Leez xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating sooner! I had exams and stuff! I was also expecting more reviews for that chapter…Unfortunately I didn't get many…

Disclaimer: Don't own KH

Chapter 21 

(Roxas POV)

Roxas felt Axel's waist slip out of his arm, and he opened his eyes long enough to see that the boy had laid down and left room for the blonde. He wasn't sure that lying down was the best thing for him, he was sure to fall into another deep, troubled slumber. But, if he was with this boy, his partner, his lover, Roxas was sure that nothing bad could happen to either of them. He would make sure of it.

More than anything else in the world, Roxas hated those creatures that dwelled so unwillingly in his mind. They always taunted him with images of the most horrible things ever imagined; torture, death, warped and demented images of people he knew, whom suddenly decided they were on a murdering rampage and out to get the blonde, bloody, gruesome things... He tensed a bit, just thinking about it. He wrapped his arm around Axel's waist again, trying to bring himself back to reality. He couldn't fall asleep, not now that things were so perfect, so unseeingly flawless.

That was when Roxas felt the red-head's body become a bit heavier on his arm, and he knew that the boy had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and looked wearily over to his partner, noticing how peaceful he looked at the moment. Even if the blonde couldn't see those brilliant eyes, this boy was still just so... elegant. He really looked like he was in the wrong place, he should be dressed in a waistcoat and a ruffled shirt, using an extravagant cane... like he didn't belong in such a dreary, bland world. The blonde thought of how weird they must look together, and he smiled weakly at the thought.

Then - Axel's face changed. It became distorted in what Roxas was sure was pain, physical or emotional, he wasn't sure. The first thing he thought of was the heartless beings in his mind, and how they might be... contagious? Was Axel having the same nightmares as he was? He gripped onto the red-head's waist tighter, willing the hurt to be banished from him. And then the tears came from those tightly shut eyes, carving a river of sorrow down that gorgeous countenance. Roxas didn't understand - what was happening inside the boy's head? He wanted to know, to help him with whatever it was.

Now the blonde was wide awake, scared for Axel. He sat up on his elbow and wiped the tears off of the red-head's cheek, hoping that just a slight touch would calm him. Maybe Roxas was just overreacting... maybe it was nothing, a normal dream. He sighed heavily, hating being so consciously oblivious and needing to know more about this boy and what was going on. The ties on his heart tightened painfully as Axel's arm twitched, like it was being controlled by someone else, like a puppet. "Axel..." He whispered, now genuinely worried. The convulsions got worse, every limb moving sporadically and uncontrollably, and Roxas was horrified by how the red-head was moving. It was like he wasn't here anymore, like his mind was in an alternate dimension, and something else had crept into his mind and taken over his body.

The blonde felt a tear drip from his own eye as he felt so helpless, so powerless against whatever was inside of Axel right now. He hated this feeling. It was how he felt whenever he had witnessed his father beating his mother, how small and stupid he had convinced himself that he was. But now - he was determined to save the only person he cared for right now from this possession. He wrapped both of his arms around the trembling boy, holding him tightly to his chest, willing the convulsions to cease and those bright jade eyes to look upon him again. "Axel... Axel, wake up..." There was a trembling in his voice, and he was too weak to speak any louder. He kept wiping the tears from that pallid face... he couldn't stand to see that contorted expression and those salty drops of fear falling from such perfect eyes. Fuck, it was killing him!

Roxas moved to sit up on his elbow again, his other arm still wrapped around the muscular waist. "Axel... please don't... I hate seeing you like this... It hurts me so badly..." He laid his cheek against Axel's damp cheek, feeling the tensed muscles in his face with a twang of pain. His heart was being suffocated, like something was trying to kill him through Axel's condition. He could think of only one thing to get the frightening twitching to stop. Roxas opened his glossy eyes and looked down at that face he loved so much, and pressed his lips to the red-head's, all of his soul pouring into the boy. Roxas would die for Axel, would willingly give his life to make sure the red-head was never hurt again. He said this with his kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

As he stared into those dull eyes, the tears continued to slide down his cheeks, Axel didn't bother to wipe them off as he hoped that they would provide some sort of release. Sadly, nothing would cure the pain that was shooting through his heart at this moment and most likely forever. Wait...what was that? A voice...so far away. The redhead blinked as it drew closer but it sounded muffled as if slowly breaking through some sort of barrier.

------

He felt a jolt as lips touched his own and opened his eyes to see bright blue ones filled with worry staring back at him. For a moment, the eyes that were shining with life appeared dull again, as Axel remembered what they looked like only moments ago. His hand reached up to touch the boy's cheek, feeling the warm skin beneath his hand...Oh god. What was happening to him? What was real? This or what he had seen a minute ago?

He felt the tears on his cheeks and just like before, did nothing to stop them as he pulled away with a rasped "Roxas..." and buried his face into the blonde's neck. Inhaling, he smelt Roxas' scent, felt the warmth of his skin, heard the boy's heartbeat beating faster than usual as was his own. The tears falling from his eyes dripped onto the blonde's skin as Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling him impossibly close. The pain in his heart still refused to leave until he found out whether Roxas was really here or whether it was another illusion cast by the Nobodies to torture his mind further.

Pulling his head away from Roxas' neck, he stared into the boy's blue eyes, silently searching for any sign of a lie. For any sign that the blonde in the front of him wasn't real. He found nothing at all, everything he saw seemed completely sincere, there was no terrifying aura emanating from the boy, letting him know that a Nobody was close. Reaching a hand out to tangle itself in Roxas' golden hair, he felt the body heat emanating off the boy again and gasped out "I thought I lost you..." Right then, he didn't care that the boy didn't understand what he was talking about, all that mattered was that Roxas was here. With him. As it should always be, forever.

Axel leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Roxas' lips, needing to feel the heat and life that was inside of the blonde. He needed to know that he wasn't dreaming all over again. His lips moved over Roxas', imploring, asking if this was all real, begging for this not to be another lie. He would actually die if this wasn't real, if he found out that Roxas was dead like before, he'd be broken. His mind, body, soul and heart wouldn't exist anymore. After all, nobody can carry on living after not only their heart, but their whole being had been broken.

His other hand moved to press itself against Roxas' chest, dying to feel that beating heart. It was if it would give him more evidence of the blonde being alive and not all just a figment of his imagination. The blonde had been the only one to wake him from his nightmares, nobody else had ever done so before, Axel merely continued sleeping when they tried. He had thought that everything would be fine now that Roxas was here, but obviously the Nobodies were just going to use the blonde against him. Axel had only given them more material to torment him with. Guess sleeping was not an option anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas felt the trembling hand touch his cheek and saw the panic in those eyes, and it hurt. Axel was too perfect, too nice and kind to be plagued by dreams such that made him worry so. The blonde cursed whatever powers that be for this, for having such vengeance upon those he loved. They gave him the red-head, but now... he wondered if it was for the best. Was it Roxas who made the boy have such dreams? He didn't want to think about it, so he just let a small smile spread on his face, trying desperately to calm his lover.

The boy said his voice, so shaky and inquiring, that a tear fell from Roxas' eye. He hoped he'd never have to see the red-head like this, so hurt and upset, like he himself became whenever he had one of those... visions. He opened his mouth and whispered, as he felt Axel's breath sucking the apprehension out of him, "It's okay... Everything's fine..."He moved his arms to wrap them around Axel's torso, and he shifted his legs as the boy pulled him tight against himself. It felt like a desperate hold, almost as if the red-head thought Roxas was just going to fly away, or be ripped from him. That wouldn't happen. The blonde tightened his hold on his partner, whose warm tears he felt against his own neck, an action that said, 'I'm not going anywhere.'

Then, when the boy pulled away, Roxas saw the alarm and question in his wide-eyed gaze, and he felt another wet trail form on his own cheek. Axel was doubting something... was it that he thought the blonde wasn't really there, or had he dreamt about Roxas doing something horrible to him? All the blonde could do was stare back into those eyes, his look completely sincere and gentle, all his calm pouring into the boy through their golden connection. Then - his question was answered by that heavenly voice he adored so much. He smiled, glad that Axel wasn't going to run away or accuse him of anything. More droplets ran from his bright eyes, and he fell undeniably, happily, into that warm kiss. He showed all his honesty and love for the red-head in that embrace, closing his eyes and causing more tears to fall where they may.

If one would have seen them, Roxas was sure that they'd be blinded by their fear, their love, their passion and the reassurance that the blonde sent through their glowing tendrils. If anyone could see those ties that bound their existences together, they'd know just how powerful their hearts were. Roxas' was being crushed by the strength of their connection, feeling the calm that Axel so desperately needed being sucked from him willingly. If the boy needed anything from him, he would give it. Especially after this.

He felt that trembling hand move to press itself against his chest, where the blonde could feel his own heartbeat and heard it in his ears. Axel was searching for something, needed to know that this thing he had was solid, eternal, and everlasting. Roxas sighed into their gentle yet powerful kiss, moving his own hand to lay over the hand the red-head placed on his chest. Roxas pressed this hand closer to himself, willing Axel to feel how real this was, that he wasn't dreaming anymore.

He broke their kiss and laid his blonde head on that strong shoulder, gripping Axel's hand still, searching for something to say. "Axel... I'm here for you... Don't worry anymore..." And he _would_ be there for him, every time something like this could happen to him, if he could help it. He didn't want to hear that panic in his voice anymore, didn't want to see him so vulnerably questioning his own... and Roxas'... existence. All that mattered was keeping the red-head safe and sound, assuring him, with absolute certainty, that everything was okay. "I love you, Axel... Don't ever forget that, no matter what you see in your dreams. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Even if we're separated, we'll always be with each other, because... we'll always think of each other. And that's all you need to keep someone alive in your heart." His voice broke with sobs as he spoke, surprised at himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

Seeing the smile on the beautiful boy's face, Axel immediately knew that this was real. Nothing could ever copy the sincere and honest expression that graced the blonde's features, this caused the redhead to let out a small sigh of relief as he looked at Roxas. Through the blur of his own tears, that were steadily slowing down now that the shock of finding Roxas truly alive had gone, he could see the tears falling from the boy's own eyes.

He sighed softly as the blonde's arms tightened around him, giving him the security that he needed to realise that he wasn't in a dream any longer. He closed his eyes when Roxas began kissing him back, tasting the saltiness of the tears on the boy's lips before running his fingers through the blonde's hair, the silkiness of the strands gently calming him down. Another small feature that was evidence to all this being real. Right now, Axel was still searching, feeling relieved whenever he found something that showed him that everything wasn't a dream anymore. It was just him and Roxas now, like it was meant to be.

He felt the blonde's tears transfer onto his cheek due to their close proximity and raised a hand to cup Roxas' cheek, gently wiping the rest of the tears away with his thumb. Axel was so glad to be alone with the blonde at this moment, if they had still been at Roxas' house, he didn't think he'd be able to take being interrupted by his mother or something in the middle of something so important. He felt all the love and passion that Roxas was slowly channeling through the kiss, slowly reigniting his own so that the flame of love began to burn within Axel again.

He felt the hand move over his and gently press it closer to the blonde's chest and sighed within the kiss. It was almost as if Roxas understood what Axel was going through, as if the boy knew what the redhead needed to see, hear and feel. Those passing thoughts made him wonder whether Roxas did actually know what was happening, whether the blonde knew the sort of dreams that tormented Axel. If so, then the redhead was so lucky to have him, he might have actually found someone who was going through the exact same thing as him...they might even be able to help each other. Fear, that was the only thing that clouded his thoughts when he felt like telling Roxas the dream he had. Would the boy think that he was insane? He had no idea what the blonde would think...he was too unpredictable to be able to guess his reaction.

Feeling the blonde pull away, he opened his eyes when he felt a small weight on his shoulder and looked down at Roxas, feeling the love emanating from the boy. He heard the words that the blonde spoke, immediately feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. He could always rely on Roxas...for anything. The thought made him smile, whilst he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer, silently letting him know that the redhead felt the same way. But before he could say anything, the blonde continued, beginning to sob as he carried on talking, confessing how he felt. Axel felt his own body start shaking with sobs that were being held back and rested his chin on the boy's head.

They would always be together...Forever. That was the only thought that flew through Axel's mind when the boy had finished speaking. Damned those creatures if they thought that they could separate the two of them, the connection that they shared was so strong. Actually...not the connection, the love between them was so powerful that it could push back the tyrants of his dreams. The more that he thought over the boy's words, the more he felt that Roxas truly understood what he was going through. "I love you too...and we'll always be together Roxas. Even after death, nothing can keep us apart. Not even _them_." Axel blinked at the last sentence that surfaced from his lips, and suddenly felt nervous. He hadn't meant to let that last part slip and suddenly felt afraid that if he explained what he had meant by those words, Roxas wouldn't understand. The question was, would Roxas cut it off once he found out that he was dealing with some sort of mental case?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas was still trying to figure out what had come out of his mouth, exactly. How would he know how to keep someone in his heart? There was never anyone to hold in there, only people to push away from it. Maybe, because he was so used to building walls to push people away, that he was just as skilled at constructing a cage to keep someone _in_? Axel was, in a way, his experiment. He never believed in true love, with his parents as his sole example to the fact... but that was starting to change. The blonde still didn't trust his own subconscious, for he was afraid that somehow, it had tricked him into this, that it was going to kill him or something ridiculous like that. Y'know, the usual paranoid thoughts. So this red-head that he loved so much was going to be his first try at making something work, at keeping something whole and pure for an extended period of time... a certain amount of time: ...forever.

Roxas leaned into every one of Axel's touched and embraces, still worried that the boy wasn't completely convinced that he was conscious. Axel's voice, the way he spoke - it was so quiet and gentle, yet it hit his heart like a pounding sledgehammer, solidifying his affection for Axel even more that before, more than the blonde thought it could be. For once in his life, he was certain about this, like he told his mother just minutes before. And now, he was twenty times as sure. He felt like this wasn't possible, that the red-head was being so honest and sure with him, with _Roxas_, the outcast; the introverted, silent, deadly boy whom everyone hated, or at least disliked in even the slightest molecule of an amount. Because everyone hated him, everyone wanted him gone and vanished from their lives, even his own mother, who obviously didn't want him.

In fact, now that he thought about it, if he was never born, her and father might have gotten along better... they'd be out having fun and living their lives, instead of his dad being dead and his mom having to work twenty-four seven. Maybe it was all his fault, perhaps he shouldn't have been born - was he a mistake? Roxas - he knew he had an 'X' in his name for a reason...

More tears fell from his face as he painfully pushed this subject from his mind and turned his attention back to Axel. Those words just registered, and in particular, one word: _them_. The blonde felt the red-head's body tense slightly and noticed the silence that followed was thicker than usual. He pulled away from the boy and stared into his gorgeous eyes again, which were still glossy with new tears. Their dove was flying in question-mark circles in their faded skies, as Roxas thought of what that word meant.

Did he mean the dream? Well, _dreams_? Wait - did Axel have such terrifying dreams regularly, like he himself did? And this 'them'... were they like the soulless beings in Roxas' veins, the ones that formerly clogged his heart with hate and dismay? He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What are you talking about?" His voice was still calm, but with a slightly accusing air to them, that he let slip. He needed to know if this boy, who was already so perfect beyond comparison, was even more flawless by having the same dreams as the blonde. In a way, Roxas would love the fact that they possibly had something else to share, that he would want - and need - to tell someone about these dreams... but he also felt sorry for Axel. He didn't deserve it.

"You don't mean..." Roxas was searching frantically for the words. They were hidden there, in his heart, the questions he wanted to ask, needed to get out, but they were hiding pretty damn good. He struggled for moment, just staring into the jade eyes, thinking, and them he finished. "Are you just like me? Do you have those dreams too? The nightmares? Could you be just that perfect?" He didn't mean to say that last part aloud, fearing that Axel would think him strange and... creepy? Now it was his turn to feel nervous, freezing up and waiting for some kind of answer. The blonde noticed that he had been thinking aloud a lot more than usual lately... He wanted to laugh at himself, but it might be misconstrued as making fun of his love. That would be awful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

When Roxas pulled away to stare up at Axel, the redhead noticed the way that the boy's eyes widened and how his mouth opened slightly. That was when he heard it, that question that was so accusing and yet defensive. Shit...that was all that went through his mind as Axel stared down at Roxas, what the fuck was he meant to tell the boy? Oh yeah, I get attacked by these things every night in my dreams, but don't worry I try not to sleep so that they don't get me. Smart...that sounded _real_ smart.

He had no idea what to say to Roxas, should he just say nevermind and not talk about it? Or should he tell the blonde the truth? He could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest and wondered if the blonde would be able to hear what was going on within him. Axel was most afraid of what Roxas would do or say, the redhead didn't think he'd be able to take it if the blonde decided to break up with him. Now that he had taken Roxas for his own and confessed his love for him, his heart was fully connected with the blonde's and nothing could break them apart...that is, nothing apart from Roxas. If Roxas wanted to break the connection, there was nothing that Axel could do apart from long for the blonde, that wasn't a very pleasant prospective to think about.

His difficult decision was answered for him when he heard Roxas continue. The more that the blonde spoke, the more the redhead's eyes widened with disbelief. No way...he couldn't be going through the same thing as Axel, that would just be too perfect. He stared into those sapphire eyes, which were now full of pleading desperation and felt his heart flutter again. Did this boy really know what he was going through? Could he ever understand the horrors that Axel saw every night? The redhead couldn't be sure, he opened his mouth, a stuttered question flying through his open lips, he needed to know desperately. "H-How do you know?"

Just like him...that was what Roxas had said, was Roxas really having the same dreams as him? Or something similar at least? All these question were flying through Axel's mind, with no certain purpose or course of direction, they only served to confuse the redhead's mind further. Images of those beings now crept through his mind, as if they were a constant reminder of what he would have, of what he couldn't run away from. He was glad that Roxas was going through the same thing as he was, glad that he could share his problems with the blonde in front of him. Yet...he was also upset. He didn't want Roxas to be going through all of this, Axel wanted to take it off the boy's shoulders, he didn't care that it'd be twice as worse than it was now. As long as Roxas was happy, then he would be too.

He couldn't keep it in any longer and grasped the boy's hand in a tight grip, Axel had to find out everything right _now_. "Do you have the same dreams? Every night? Do they torment you as they do me?" He realised that he was passing on some of the questions that were floating through his mind, and felt a relieved sensation running through his body, relaxing his muscles slightly. The relief was soon followed by nervousness to what the blonde's reaction might be, his body was going through so many feelings right now. Relaxing first then becoming tense, it almost felt like some sort of seizure, like he had been unconsciously having before. It made sense though, considering he was thinking about the creatures from his dreams, they always had some sort of weird affect on his body so it wasn't as if he had never experienced this before.

That was when he truly wondered whether Roxas was having the same dreams as him. He truly seemed to understand how Axel was feeling when he woke up, seemed to know what the redhead needed to feel better. As if he would have needed the same things himself if he had woken up from a nightmare. Axel nodded to himself slightly, his eyes still on the blonde. Roxas _knew_, he really did. How else would he know what Axel needed? Also, he had said it just now didn't he? Roxas asked Axel if he was just like the blonde, which means he must know. They could go through this together right? Axel was so unsure as the questions started swirling around his mind again, he didn't know what Roxas would say, but...he was glad that he had found out this one thing about the boy in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Axel's first question registered in Roxas' mind, and he suddenly felt rather stupid. It must've been weird, maybe even stupid sounding, to say that out loud. But, it's not like he said, 'Oh, by the way, there are these things that haunt me and make me have horrible nightmares, and I usually wake up feeling like all hope is lost in the world.' He couldn't help but smile at this thought, but then, seeing the look of perplexed wonder that still graced the red-head's face, he banished the slight smile immediately.

But the blonde was right, yes? He hadn't said, 'What are you going on about?', he had acknowledged that Roxas figured it out, at least partially. Did Axel suffer as he did, with those blackened things latching onto his brain and sucking all happiness out of his heart? Did they eat any hopes and dreams he had also? No... the boy seemed like he still had an aspiration or two left, as Roxas had just the one between themselves... Maybe it was just that Axel's dreams hadn't started until a short time ago, while the blonde had them since his father died? He had so many questions, most of them rather dumb-sounding to any normal person, but he wanted them to be answered.

The image of one of the spindly heartless creatures crawled across his mind, leaving a trail of gooey, contagious curiosity about what Roxas and Axel knew exactly. Roxas then heard the red-head's words again, and the creature glared out through the blonde's eyes at the boy. He felt the constant relaxing and tensing of his lover's body, and was reminded of just a second before when he had been shaking with the sporadic movements. Roxas gripped that hand tightly and brought his other arm around to wrap the red-head in a tight hug. He kissed the boy's cheek and felt another, final tear make it's way down his own cheek. Axel understood, didn't he? What the blonde was going through... the dreams and the side effects. The despair, hopelessness, the pain of having to at least look like he still had all of his soul left. But... maybe it was all a misunderstanding, maybe the two of them didn't have the same thing going on, maybe this was all a huge embarrassment on Roxas' part.

He sighed and laid his head on the boys shoulder again, still holding him close. "Promise you won't laugh?" Then he smiled, thinking of how childish that sounded when talking about something so serious. "Nevermind." There was a slight laughing tone in his voice, but he continued, completely serious this time, "I've had them for a long time, these dreams. These... things... trick me into believing they're real, every single time I fall asleep. They're disgusting, _heartless_ things. They live... inside me..." He was having trouble finding the words, as these beings were trying to confuse him with nonsense again. "They hate it when I'm happy, and they destroy every hope and wish I've ever had. Except you."

It was true, the fiends gave him this one thing, let him have Axel, all of Axel, without interfering very much. Why? Was it because they were waiting for Roxas and the red-head to become even closer, then they would be ripped apart at the seams, sent careening into oblivion? Roxas would fight it. He would keep Axel locked up in his heart, whether these heartless things liked it or not. The blonde felt like tearing these creatures from himself, reaching in and dislodging their control, breaking them, making them bleed as much as they made him bleed.

He felt suddenly - scarily - possessive, and tightened his grip on the boy even tighter, daring the fiends to take the red-head from him. "I love you, and they _will not_ take that from me. This one thing, they're not going to take from me, like everything else they took from my heart. I know now, if I fall asleep, that I won't believe what they show me. I'll know I'm awake when you're being so perfect, so... _mine_." He thought of all the subtle things that told him moment after moment that Axel was really there; his smile, his laugh, the look in his eyes, the love in his voice... Then he wondered if what he said just now was too assuming, too possessive... maybe Axel wouldn't always be this way, maybe his life would turn into his nightmares, and his nightmares into his life? That would be something the heartless demons would do. He reminded himself to look out for it.

He let out a relieved sigh, having gotten that off his chest, and he snuggled into that strong shoulder, his breath ghosting over the skin there. He was almost waiting for the red-head to push him away, to tell him to get out, to exile him. "I love you, Axel." He said it again, reassuring himself about all of this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

As he felt the blonde's grip on his hand tighten, he smiled at the way Roxas wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist and pulled him closer. Axel immediately relaxed against him and felt his smile grow when the boy pressed those soft lips upon his cheek. Lifting a hand to gently trace his finger over the blonde's jawline, Axel moved to press a kiss against it in return to the blonde. He had definitely calmed down now, thanks to Roxas and leant his head against the blonde's shoulder, being lulled by the soft voice that could only belong to the boy in front of him.

Promise he wouldn't laugh? Were they five or something? Axel grinned to himself, knowing what the blonde meant by asking that, he was feeling embarrassed about it or nervous. Axel would be the kind of person to laugh at something if he found it stupid, so at least the blonde was right in asking him that question. He was about to nod in agreement with the boy when he spoke again, telling him to not worry about it. Still...he silently promised that he wouldn't laugh at Roxas, not after what the blonde had done for him.

Those beings, they sounded so much like his own that Axel couldn't help but jerk his head back up and nearly hit the blonde's chin by accident. He stared at the blonde's bright blue eyes, searching for any signs of falsehood or lies and couldn't find any such thing. So Roxas had them too...Axel had to admit that they hadn't dug into his mind so much that it affected his happiness when he was awake, but he had only started having the dreams recently unlike the blonde who had mentioned having them for a long while. Would that happen to Axel as well? Would they begin to rake their claws through his already battered mind, trying to shatter and tear at the happiness he felt?

He gently stroked the back of the boy's hand with his thumb and replied to Roxas, feeling as if he should know what was happening inside Axel at the very least. "Well...these dreams only started happening to me about a couple of weeks ago. These creatures...Nobodies I call them, have been steadily breaking my mind further whenever I go to sleep. I think they're inside me too, just dormant in the day. I'm not sure if they're watching my every move or not but..." The redhead looked down to stare at their intertwined fingers and sighed softly. "But they seem to have found out that you're a weakness to me."

He didn't want to tell Roxas that the Nobodies were using the boy to terrify and hurt Axel, the blonde might want to stay away or something. Axel wouldn't be able to handle that. He needed Roxas right now, he was the only one who seemed to understand what was going on. Feeling the blonde tighten his grip and pull the redhead closer, he couldn't help but groan at the close proximity between them and rested his forehead against the boy's, looking into his eyes calmly whilst listening to Roxas speak.

The blonde was so perfect, going through all the same things as him and still wanting to be together with Axel. They were similar in so many ways that it was hard to believe that this was all real, but...if you look at it that way, all of this was so outrageous that it had to be the truth. "When we fall asleep, we'll go through this together. We can even help each other in our dreams, because that's how far my love stretches for you, I'll always be with you. Even when you sleep..." That was when he heard those heartfelt words, which made his heart flutter with warmth and delight. His hand tangled into the blonde's hair and started smoothing the locks, feeling the strands between his fingers once more and moved to whisper in Roxas' ear. "I love you too Roxas, nothing will ever change that."

Axel moved again to press his lips against the blonde's own, softly sealing the promise and confession he gave to him. His lips moved over Roxas', gently comforting, searching for unseen answers and also fully enjoying the moment. The blonde was so addictive...Axel just couldn't get enough of him. Perfect. That was all that the redhead thought as he continued kissing Roxas before slowly wrapping an arm around the boy's waist to pull him closer, whilst nuzzling his lips against the blonde's. They'll be alright. That was something that Axel knew for a fact. As long as they had each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

A couple of weeks ago? No wonder. Axel hadn't yet been destroyed by the... things. Roxas, on the other hand, had only the red-head now. The beings had used his mother against him too many times, so he just.. stopped caring. He was desensitized, having separated himself from other people to keep his own sanity safe. But - what would this new-found relationship, his love for Axel, do to him? He was terrified of exactly what these heartless fiends would do to convince him of something horrible and entirely possible, something that involved the boy he adored so much. He was sure that they would work their dark magic and trick him again. Roxas always said that he wouldn't believe what they conjured in his subconscious while he was sleeping, but every single time, he fell for it anyways.

Roxas moved to stare into those gorgeous green eyes, and he whispered, "You're lucky." He couldn't stand to look into those orbs, the jade sincerity and openness in them was making the dark hand on his heart grip tighter; he couldn't stand to think about what the demons would do to Axel in the blonde's dreams. He looked down at their hands, moving his other hand to lace his finger's with the red-head's free hand. What he wanted to say sounded so stupid, so weird, that he almost didn't say it. It was too soon to be talking like this, but... he didn't know how much time they had left together. "You're all I've got left. Years... years they've haunted my dreams, taking everything I cared about, one thing at a time, and crushing it into dust with their bare hands." His grip on the boy's hands tightened instinctively, and he continued, "I know how dumb that sounds, but..." He sighed and looked back into Axel's eyes, determined to get his point across. "I've got a bad feeling about... us. Why did they let me have you, let you have me, without trying to destroy this?"

Then, Axel spoke again, and Roxas couldn't help but smile at his offering. God, what he wouldn't give to fall asleep, with the boy in his arms, and have a nice, normal dream. But was this possible? The red-head spoke so surely, that as long as they were together, they would be alright. It felt so good, to have the boy's fingers moving so gently in his hair again, and he felt that physical touch deep within his heart, twirling ribbons of improved understanding between them. If it was possible to get one night's sleep without the heartless things invading his dream, he would work his hardest to make it happen. Then, that kiss, with so much burning love and calm reassurance in it, sent Roxas' world back into a spin, and he kissed Axel back with such affection that he was scaring himself.

They were in this tight embrace for a few moments more, then the blonde broke it off and opened his mouth to say something else. But... He couldn't talk anymore. Something sent sharp spears of warning silence through his throat, and if he tried to get more of what he was thinking out into the thin air surrounding them, he would surely burst into a million pieces with the pressure. So, he just sat there, their bodies still interlaced, and enjoyed the feeling of affection that floated like tiny, insignificant feathers in their atmosphere. He could see stars, like their auras were dancing with reassurance and showing them that everything would be alright.

--

Well, there you go guys! Hope you enjoyed it!

I hope I get more reviews this time! Pretty Please?

…Read and Review (nods)

Leez xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had loads of crap going on in my life…

Also, I realised something. You should listen to "Calling you by Blue October" I was listening to it and realised that it REALLY suited the fic. Especially Axel's POW.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 22 

(Axel POV)

Smiling softly at the boy when they broke apart, still panting from lack of air, Axel buried his face into the blonde's neck once more, softly inhaling the boy's scent again. It seemed to have a miraculous affect on the redhead, calming him down instantly so that everything seemed like a pleasant blur. Everything apart from Roxas at least, he was startling clear in Axel's mind, the softness of his skin and the heat which emanated from it, his soft and steady heartbeats and everywhere their bodies touched sent pleasant shivers through Axel's spine.

He didn't know how long they had been lying there on the couch, but he vaguely noticed that it was dark outside from the window on the opposite side of the room. It had only felt like a few minutes but obviously time had been against them, he sighed before pulling his face away from the blonde's neck to look at his watch. 8.30 p.m, had time really passed by that quickly? It had only been lunch a short while ago, perhaps they were so consumed in what they were doing, they didn't notice.

Honestly...the thought of Roxas leaving Axel to go home left a huge gaping hole in his chest, the connections that were between the two boys squirmed as if trying to reconnect the hole that would widen the further that Roxas was from the redhead. Looking at the boy, Axel fingered a strand of the blonde's hair before mumbling quietly, afraid for some reason that Roxas would say no. "Hey...You wanna spend the night?" He could already feel the hole being sewn back together from the threads that connected their hearts together before sighing softly in relief.

Axel couldn't help but smile at the thought of being able to spend the night with the blonde, perhaps...this time he'd actually be able to sleep, knowing that Roxas knew what he was going through. Maybe they could sort this out if that was even possible, perhaps find out _why_ they were both being tormented by these beings. Also, for some reason the redhead felt that there was an underlying reason as to why these creatures were here, there must be something wrong with the both of them. Even if nothing was wrong with them, something definitely wasn't right, what other reason could there be for them being here?

That was something he wished to do with his blonde, just sort everything out. He couldn't imagine how Roxas might be feeling, the boy had been going through this for so much longer than Axel had and the redhead's mind was already at breaking point. It was surprising how Roxas hadn't been driven to a stuttering and bumbling mess, needing to go to some sort of institution or something. Axel wouldn't be able to live if that happened, it just showed how strong the blonde truly was being able to stand up to these creatures, being able to tell the difference between life and dreams most of the time. It was yet another aspect that the redhead truly admired about Roxas. He smiled at the boy softly before moving his hand down to cup the blonde's cheek, all his affection and admiration flowing out of him in waves so that they wouldn't consume him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

The blonde smiled when Axel breathed into his shoulder again, sucking the sadness out of Roxas through his pores. It was cute, how the red-head was panting like that. Their sacred birds flew in delicate, intertwining patterns across their existence, leaving behind even more ribbons of special connections between them. They were now completely in-tune, their heartbeats, their breathing, their auras, were pulsating in perfect unison. Perfection _was_ possible.

Roxas never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay here, wrapped up in Axel's warmth, until he died. Death... it would be the ultimate ending to this relationship, to this overflowing of love and emotions that fell like a waterfall in his heart. It would be the _only_ ending. There was no other option, because living on without the red-head by his side would be impossible. At least, if his love ever died, he would take his own life. He wasn't sure what Axel would do if he died, though. Would he go with him to the next life, or remain here, alive? Is he as strongly affected by the blonde as Roxas is by him? It was scary, to think of this...

When Axel moved to look at his watch, Roxas could also see that it was a lot later than it felt like. He turned to look out the window, seeing just how dark it was outside. He hated being outside in the darkness, at night, when those fiends could jump out at him and take him hostage again... He didn't want to go out there. But, when the red-head asked that question, Roxas was relieved that he wouldn't have to leave. He smiled, looking back into those eyes that he loved so much, and said with a little too much enthusiasm, "Yeah!" He laughed and pressed his lips to the boy's again, relief pouring over him. Then, a wave of apprehension barreled over his heart for a moment, and he pulled away, asking, "What about your parents? Will they mind?"

Something tugged at his heart in warning a little too late, and he knew the question was a sensitive one. He was so reckless sometimes, speaking before he thought about what came out of his mouth. If anyone had asked him that question so casually, he would be hurt. He wouldn't want to tell anyone that his father was dead, and he imagined that Axel's answer wasn't going to be easy for the boy to say. Roxas had a feeling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

He smiled when the boy laughed out his reply, and couldn't help the relief that flowed over his body when the blonde kissed him. He didn't know what he would have done if Roxas had said no, he didn't really want to think about it, all that mattered was that the boy had said yes. That was when he heard the words that flew from the blonde's lips, the smile that had been on his features slowly faded until even his lips seemed to grow dull. His eyes, which had been filled with life suddenly carried an incurable sadness, something which had been lying dormant within Axel, who had always willed it to be forgotten. It never seemed to work though. The emptiness of his life was a constant reminder of his lack of parents, the lack of anybody who would love him.

Axel thought back to the times where he had woken up in the middle of the night, screaming his heart out, hoping that somebody…anybody could hear his anguish. The agony that those creatures caused him in his dreams, but there never was anyone to hear him, to watch over him in his vulnerable state. Nobody would hold him and simply comfort him for the sake of it, Axel didn't have any soothing words or warm hugs, just a plain, dark and silent room. It was the silence that got to him most of the time actually, he expected the whole room to be screaming along with him in his pain, not the disturbing almost_numbing_ silence that the room brought to him. They always used his room, or wherever he had fallen asleep as his surroundings when he was dreaming, the Nobodies that is, by doing so, it added seeds of doubt into the poor boy's mind, making him wonder whether he was still dreaming or if he was truly awake. Constantly keeping his guard up in case it was a dream, in case they would come again, Axel never did get a real night's sleep once those creatures had begun their work of destroying his mind.

But now…now Roxas had entered his life, the boy who _understood_ Axel, understood everything that the redhead was going through. The blonde could relate to the redhead on almost every level and yet, Axel didn't want to show Roxas how truly upset he was about being alone. With that thought, his eyes changed from sadness to a sudden determination and a crooked smile was soon plastered onto his face. "I doubt anyone would mind, I don't have any parents left. I live here…alone." As Axel said that one word, a faint shadow flickered through his eyes, as if they were showing the boy in front on him what the redhead was truly feeling, against his wishes. Axel didn't want the blonde to worry about him or anything, or whatever Roxas may think, he didn't really want to hear any apologies or shit like that. He had enough of that shit from others around him, in school or wherever else he went. "My parents are dead."

He had only said that so that the boy would know for sure what had happened to his parents and wouldn't ask. He was feeling slightly hostile about the subject and the careless way that Roxas had asked, but then again, who could blame Axel? Anybody would feel hostile about having their dead parents brought up as if they were taken for granted and…_alive_. He couldn't blame Roxas either, the boy hadn't known anything about Axel's life or his parents and he was just trying to make sure that everything was okay. The blonde couldn't take it back now and honestly…what he had asked was a pretty normal question. Just not for Axel.

Raising a hand to rub the back of his neck, Axel smiled slightly, this smile being slightly more genuine than the smirked sort of grimace that the redhead had earlier. He looked down at the blonde and suddenly the thought of Roxas' own mother flashed through his mind. She would probably be wondering where her son was right now, especially after the both of them had left the blonde's house so suddenly without telling her anything about where they were going or when Roxas would be back. "Uh…Do you wanna ring your mum and tell her where you are? She might be worried ya know?" He didn't want the police knocking on his door or anything in the middle of night, he just wanted some peace with his newfound lover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas' smile faded as Axel's did, and he could almost feel the nerve he struck within the red-head. He cursed himself for asking such a thing, for being so absentminded and apathetic for that fleeting second. He hurt the boy, the blonde had wiped the smile from his face, and it made him feel awful. All he wanted right now was for that gorgeous boy to look happy again.

The lonesome sorrow in those eyes held Roxas' attention with an iron grip, torturing him with the fact that _he_ turned the joy in those orbs inside-out. _He_ ripped the bright fire out of the red-head. His own eyes had also grown dull, the sun in their skies extinguished suddenly and everything thrown into darkness. The faux happiness that Axel plastered on his face now was a small relief to the blonde, but he still felt like he needed to repair the damage he caused so recklessly. 'Retribution' echoed through his mind.

Axel sounded so sad, like something had disintegrated in his heart, or had appeared there that he didn't want to exist... Then Roxas saw the veil pass over his gaze for a moment, darkening his green eyes for just a second. Something pulled the blonde's heartstrings out and was playing a painful tune, like it was showing him the emotion his partner was feeling right now. He hated it. Axel said his parents were dead, and his eyes were frosted over with the pain he was trying to cover up. The blonde almost said sorry, but something stopped him, something that was made a weird feeling emerge in his heart.

That was when he got an idea - 'retribution' - to make up for what he asked so stupidly. He opened his mouth to talk, but Axel continued before Roxas could say anything. His mother? 'Screw her. I don't care.' He blinked in surprise at his own thoughts, and the light returned to his sapphire eyes a bit when he saw the true smile on the red-head's face. But - what right did Roxas have, to hate his own mother when she was still alive, when Axel didn't have any parents left? He felt awful once again, and had to look down from those gorgeous eyes in shame. He stared at a spot on the couch, trying his hardest not to look too sad, because, once again, he had no right to feel like this when Axel had so much more going on than he did. "Whatever. I've disappeared before, and she didn't care."

He looked back up into grassy-green eyes, and smiled, willing for the boy to smile wider. He loved seeing that smile, loved how it made the blonde so much happier just at the sight of it. His lover's frowns also had the same effect; miserable, shameful sadness would come over Roxas. 'Just pretend.' He told himself. Then, that idea he had came crashing back into his mind, an exciting prospect, a treasure chest full of golden opportunity.

"And you're not alone anymore. And I'm not letting you go, even for a second." His face was turning redder and redder with each syllable, and he was starting to doubt the idea he had; was it too soon? Too sudden and surprising? Maybe he shouldn't say it... But it jumped from his mouth before he could catch it. "I'll stay here with you. Uh... that is, if you want me to. I mean, for longer than tonight. Um..." He laughed at himself, feeling so foolish and nervous and lightheaded. But it was a wonderful feeling. It felt like love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel's POV)

A small frown made its way onto Axel's features when the blonde mentioned his mother not caring. When they had been back at Roxas' house, the blonde had mentioned that his mother hadn't cared for the boy at all. Secretly, he felt slightly jealous of the blonde for having a mother, even if she didn't care. But then again, why had she cried like that from seeing them both on the sofa? She must have cared at least a small amount if she was bothered by what she saw right?

All thoughts of the boy's mother were forgotten when Roxas looked up at Axel, a bright smile upon his face. It was as if the heaven's were shining upon that face, lighting it in some kind of holy light, portraying the blonde as the angel that he truly was. Unconsciously a soft smile spread over the redhead's face as he looked down at the blonde, reveling in the pure beauty that was in front of him. He asked himself how he managed to obtain someone so beautiful and amazing as Roxas for the umpteenth time, and yet again no real answer came to mind.

Holy shit...Was Roxas really asking him that? Axel felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest, the connections between the blonde and the redhead's hearts twisting, tightening, pulling them closer together. Was Roxas really asking to move in with Axel? The smile that have been on the redhead's face, grew into a grin as he grabbed Roxas' waist and pulled the boy into a hug. He wouldn't be alone anymore...his nights, his dreams would be protected by the blonde. Roxas would save him from the creatures within him as he would do for the boy as well. Once again, Roxas was acting as Axel's savior and the redhead would be forever grateful to the boy.

Burying his face into Roxas' hair, Axel felt his resolve slipping and sighed contently into the golden locks. Yes Roxas could stay, he needed him so badly at this moment. He was just too vulnerable right now, the blonde had been through this longer than Axel had, he might actually have a clue as to what was happening to the both of them. "Fuck yes...Of course I want you to. I need you here..." His other hand gently began rubbing Roxas' lower back, softly reassuring the boy that Axel really wanted him there.

He pulled his head away to look down into sparkling blue eyes and felt his heartbeat slowing down again. Everything seemed to slow down around them, now that Axel knew the blonde wasn't going anywhere. He had all the time in the world with Roxas, the thought made him feel like crying with delight...but obviously he wouldn't. Smiling down at the blonde again, he reached over to pick up the cordless phone from the coffee table in front of them before looking at Roxas again. "You have to let your mum know about these arrangements. I know I sound naggy, but I don't really wanna wake up to cops banging on the door or something 'kay?"

Everything seemed so light hearted right now, Axel knew his voice was betraying his feelings. His happiness flowed out along with his words, gently wrapping itself around the blonde as if trying to let him know that he had done the right thing. The redhead's emerald eyes were alight with sudden joy and his cheeky grin was back on his face, as if it had never gone. One would have been surprised that only a minute ago, those eyes had seemed so dull, full of sadness. But not anymore, only happiness filled those green orbs as the redhead laughed whilst looking down at the blonde. Nothing would make him stop feeling this profound happiness, not even those creatures...he wouldn't let them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas knew what Axel's response would be even before he spoke those thankful words. He felt the relief and joy in that hug, the awesomeness of that embrace and how it was so simple, yet captivating... The promise of staying with the boy for an extended period of time caused the blonde's mind to race with possibilites... Rather graphic ones, at that.

But, he didn't only picture more sex and such, he also saw the honesty, the conversations that would come and the sweet, innocent moments of confession and forgiveness. He knew this would be alot of fun, and somewhat of a burden, because he'd have to tell the red-head his secrets, his fears and phobias, his small, insignificant personality quirks. Surely, everything would reveal itself in time, and Roxas would let it do so.

The tugging on his heart told him that he'd said the right thing, that asking to move in with the boy he loved was the most perfect thing he could have said. Axel's reply only reinforced this sureness, and Roxas smiled and relaxed against the boy's touches. He had said something right, for once in his life... He was in awe at how impossible things, things he thought were in no way humanly possible, kept turning into things that were _completely_ possible, even inevitable. Inevitable... like death... and seperation... He instinctively held onto Axel even harder, the thought searing his heart like a needle stuck into a piece fabric again and again.

He was distracted from the unpleasant burning sensation when the red-head pulled away and looked into his eyes for a moment, the future of love and adulation etched there. He took the phone with a wide smile, and pressed his lips to the nape of his partner's neck before bringing his other hand around to dial the number. He brought the phone up to his ear, waiting for that incessant ringing to stop. Although - would she even pick up? They had caller ID, if she didn't recognize the number, would she bother? He sighed as the answering machine picked up.

"Hey, mom, it's me. I guess you're busy. Just wanted to let you know -" She picked up. "Hey, mom? No, no, I'm fine. Yeah, I'm with Axel. And - mom, let me get a word in! What?" He brought his free hand up to his forehead, a small ache starting in the back of his skull. "If you must know... yes. And I'll be staying here tonight, with him. And I probabaly won't be back for awhile after that. Yeah, I'm serious! ...Okay. Love you too. Bye." He let out an exasperated moan, pressing the disconnect button on the phone a little harder than necessary. "She is so insufferably annoying."

He looked back to Axel, and a smirk grew over his countenance once again. "But nevermind. She knows where I am. No need to worry about any late-night police raids." The blonde leaned down to lay a lingering kiss on Axel's neck, and whispered, "Now we can have all the fun we want, no interruptions..." His hand snuck under the boy's shirt, frigid fingers pressing against the soft skin there. He was overjoyed with this whole thing, and it materialized as reignited flames in his heart. He couldn't seem to keep himself from touching his skin to Axel's, it was too tempting!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

Axel had felt the way that the boy had tightened his hold on the redhead, pressing his body closer to Axel's, clinging to him possessively as if he never wanted to let go. The redhead honestly didn't want the boy to ever release him from this tight embrace and tightened his own hold on the blonde. He sighed when the boy pressed a kiss to his neck and watched Roxas as he dialed the number and spoke into the phone. Another thing you should know about the redhead, was that he was nosy...very nosy. As Roxas spoke into the phone, the redhead leaned closer, trying to catch what the mother was saying on the other end, unfortunately he couldn't hear anything and settled down to listen to the odd one-sided conversation.

He smiled down at the boy, when he got off the phone and took said item from the blonde to replace it on the table. Sighing softly as Roxas kissed his neck again, he pulled the boy closer before pressing his face into those beautiful golden strands of hair again and kissed the top of Roxas' head gently. They had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted, the thought made Axel smile into the boy's hair and pull him impossibly closer. The only place where they wouldn't be able to act as a couple was school, god...it would be weird not being able to even hold Roxas' hand. The boy was an addiction and Axel wasn't sure he'd be able to last without being able to touch the blonde in the many hours of school.

Grinning at the mention of police raids, Axel leaned down to nibble the boy's ear. "The only policeman you'd be seeing is me, and that's only because of foreplay." He sucked on the blonde's earlobe before his curiosity got the better of him. "What did your mum say?" The redhead was barely able to finish his sentence when he felt a hand stroking the skin of his lower stomach and groaned softly. His own hand slowly crept under the blonde's shirt to rub Roxas' lower back and moved his mouth to cover the blonde's lips once more.

Everything seemed so...simple at the moment, just being there with each other. Axel wished it was so simple, there were many things that he'd have to tell Roxas about, his job that he did on the side for one...but not yet. He'd wait for a while, it was all too soon. They had only just got together today, it didn't feel that way though, it felt like they had been together for all their life, but then again...maybe they had been connected all their life. Destined to be together by forces unknown...whatever, it didn't matter to Axel right now, all that did matter was enjoying the time that he had with Roxas.

That brought him back to thoughts of school, did they know that Axel and Roxas had ditched together, would they try to find out where they had been for the rest of the school day? Axel didn't think so, after all loads of other people ditch class and school, why should they be picked out? It was just Axel being paranoid as usual. His hand moved to the back of the boy's head and gently tugged his hair, tilting Roxas' head back so that the redhead could plunder the blonde's mouth with his tongue. Being inside Roxas was the best thing he had ever experienced in his entire life, even being inside the boy's mouth counted. Axel loved the feeling of his tongue rubbing against the moistness of the boy's own and groaned again as he delved his tongue in further, searching Roxas' mouth for any areas that his tongue had not yet visited. Everything seemed so familiar to Axel and yet every touch that Roxas gave him felt new, as if he had never felt it before. It was an exhilarating feeling and Axel never wanted to give it up, all he could think of right now was how much Roxas meant to him...it made sense that it was his only thought, as the blonde was the only thing in Axel's life that was worth living for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Roxas was dreading school right about now. He never minded it much, it gave him something to do, but now that he had Axel... School would be hell. They'd have to hid this, this awesome thing, from everyone. All thanks to their homophobic principal who would change their classes so they'd be separated and forbid them from sitting together at lunch. Good thing he wouldn't be able to stop them from living together, or from loving each other at all. He thought of all the people who bugged him and teased him, and a sickening bubble grew in his heart, numbing his other feelings for just a moment. If anyone found out about him and Axel, they'd be done, finished, goners for sure. At least they'd still have each other.

Roxas blushed deeper than ever at the red-head's comment about foreplay, and more possibilities flooded his mind. He'd never done anything that could be called 'foreplay', and he became achingly curious about it all. With Axel, he'd be willing to do anything. Although that was obvious, because he was starting to believe he himself was a masochist. That would be the demons' fault. "Mmm... I bet you'd make a sexy policeman..."

Then the question came from those perfect lips, and the blonde was about to answer, but then Axel slammed their mouths together once again. His hands travelled farther up the boy's stomach, feeling the hard muscles there with ecstasy and feeling that tingling sensation in his heart again spread to his limbs. He felt the strong hand in his hair pull his own head up to be invaded by that sweet tongue, and he fought back with his own, determined to win dominance this time. He shifted to straddle Axel's hips and intensify their kiss, however impossible that seemed right now.

Roxas felt the love pouring from the red-head, and a circle, a never-ending promise, was woven from both boys' affection for their partner. It was like a halo that hung over them, a symbol, a seal of their unspoken promises and the truths that were hidden in their kiss. It was golden and glowing, just like the collar their dove wore while drifting through their world. Everything was perfect and flawless, smooth and without a hitch, flowing with ease in the river of their lives. No, in their life - for they were only one being, inseparable as a soul from a body, eternally connected until death. It was wonderful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

Moaning into the boy's mouth as he felt Roxas' legs on either side of his hips, he grinded himself against the blonde, dying to feel the friction between the two again. Axel's hand moved from the nape of the boy's neck, to tangle into his hair, pushing his mouth closer to his own. His other hand moved to grasp the boy's hip and pulled it closer to himself, trying to make as much contact with the boy as possible.

How he loved the boy above him, he smiled in the kiss and moved his hand from the blonde's hair to stroke Roxas' cheek, loving the feeling of his soft skin. Sighing contently when the boy ran his fingers over his chest, he was about to flip them over when a louding ringing caused him to pause. Flicking his eyes to look to the side, he groaned when he saw the phone beeping and vibrating against the coffee table...talk about bad timing. He pulled away from Roxas and looked at him apologetically before turning towards the phone.

Nobody ever rang him, unless it was an emergency or his so called friends wanted to have a chat. Well, this had better be an emergency...now obviously wasn't the best time to call Axel and he was slightly annoyed at the interruption. He wouldn't let that show though, he never did, he always had a cool exterior. Picking up the phone, he pressed the call button and held it to his ear. "Yeah?" He let out a small sigh when he heard the other person speak. "What is it Zexion? Yeah I left...Uhuh, nah I had an appointment so I wasn't at lunch. Yeah, sorry about that...I'll be in tomorrow. Whatever, later."

He threw the phone back onto the table and yawned before looking over to Roxas and gave a small sigh. "Sorry about that, a friend of mine rang, wanted to know where I went." Well...that ruined the moment, he groaned and lay back on the couch, his head resting on the armrest and stared up at the ceiling. Of all times, why now? Maybe it was best if they didn't carry on, they had things to talk about or perhaps sleeping. They had gone through so much today, it felt like a whole lifetime had passed in only a few hours, maybe that's why the redhead felt so drained. He smiled as he grabbed the blonde's waist again and pulled Roxas down to lie next to him on the couch. Burying his face into the blonde's neck, he sighed before tightening his grip on the boy. He wished they could just stay like this forever, damn the law that said teenagers had to go to school. He really didn't feel like going tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roxas POV)

Just as that passionate drug began circulationg in his system again, that damned phone began ringing. Roxas swore under his breath as Axel pushed him away, but he remained straddling the boy's hips as he picked up the phone. He felt a twinge of jealousy that the red-head had someone who would ever call him, while Roxas had no one to even talk to or think about giving them a ring. Axel didn't seem too happy that the call had interrupted them either, and that made the blonde feel a little better, that he was more important than whomever might be calling Axel at the moment. But who was it?

Zexion... Roxas knew him, he was that kid with the weird blueish hair that was in their English class. He didn't know much else about him, besides that Axel was obviously friends or at least acquaintances with that boy. That boy was one of the few whom the blonde was always jealous of, having sat with the red-head at lunch practically every day. In fact, he was quite a bit jealous of many people, and all his reasons for envy had been concerning his new partner in one way or another. Any person who had contact with the perfect boy, in fact. Now... he had nothing to be envoius of, because Axel was all his, forever and always.

When Axel told Zexion that he had had an 'appointment', the reality of their secret affair pressed itself harder onto his heart, making a flash of disappointment appear in his eyes for a moment. He hated this part of it all, the undeniable fact that they had to shut up about this around... well, everyone. At least, that's what Roxas thought they'd do. He didn't know if the red-head had any trustworthy friends who wouldn't tattle on them. He would feel better if someone else knew, of there was one person in the world, besides his mother, because she didn't really count in his mind, who could tell them how perfect they were for each other, from an outside viewpoint. Because, the truth is, the blonde liked that kind of sickening reassurance, like if someone were to say, 'Aww! You two make such a cute couple!' He would act disturbed, of course, but it would feel great on the inside.

It was amazing, how quickly the mood could change. Axel's words sounded tense with the sudden change from the lighthearted atmosphere to passionate to awkward. But Roxas smiled when he was pulled to lay down beside the red-head. If they would have done _that_ again, Roxas had a feeling that he'd faint from the shortage of energy that existed in him. He was tired and hungry, and his limbs still ached slightly from their running here, but the bubbly, misty feeling of affection in his heart made that all disappear. That feeling that grew so fast and furiously into something he never expected that it felt unnatural. Maybe he and Axel had been lovers in a past life too, and that was why everything was moving so fast, because they knew each other already? Well, that sounded sort-of stupid in the blonde's mind, so he scratched out that possibility. There had to be something, though. Something hidden, from some dimension or life they didn't realize they belonged to.

He moved one hand to play with a strand of Axel's hair, and sighed happily against the boy's neck. He moved his other arm around the red-head's waist as he spoke, "Go to sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up. I'll protect you." His own heartbeat was slowing to a tired jog, and his brain was screaming for sleep. Or was that the fiends that lived there? Either way, he had no time to resist letting his eyes close, and his mind slipped into that dream world he hoped would be different this time around.

-----

"Axel! You idiot!" Roxas yelled happily at the boy, who had just thrown a snowball at him, hitting him square in the chest. He had woken up to find the red-head had gone outside to play in the newly fallen snow, and decided to go out also. It wasn't very cold, only just below freezing, so his sweatshirt was enough to keep him warm. Then, that ball of freezing ice was thrown at him out of nowhere as he stepped out the door.

He looked up to see Axel standing there, another lethal ice ball in his hand. "No! Don't do it, you jerk!" Despite his harsh words, Roxas was smiling and laughing these words. But, instead of throwing the snowball at him, the boy ran towards the blonde and tackled him to the ground instead. They landed in the snow, Axel straddling the boy's waist, smiling down at him. Roxas stared into those eyes for a moment, and realized that something was wrong. They were... dead.

Then, the red-head pulled a sneak attack and sqished a snowball on the blonde's head, causing him to groan in annoyance. Then, Axel got up and ran out towards the street, Roxas running behind him in a rage, his own ball of ice in hand. Then -

**SCREECH. THUD. BANG.**

Roxas ran into the street, where a car had come out of nowhere and ran down his love. The boy was lying lifeless, limbs spread out across the sleet-covered road. But - the blonde wasn't reacting. Not at all. He was just standing there, staring at the body. No tears, no screams of agony, of his heart being ripped from his chest. Because it wasn't being taken from him. It was still whole, tied into his chest as always, his love still connected to something living. This wasn't Axel... This was -

-----

As he drempt, Roxas held tighter onto the red-head, feeling their connection even in his demented dream. He wasn't twitching like usual, nor was he screaming desperate cries for help. Had he tamed the beast?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel POV)

He stared at the blonde by his side, whilst tightening his hold on the boy, never letting go, hoping that Roxas would remain by his side forever. Closing his eyes when the blonde began stroking his hair, Axel breathed out a contented sigh and pulled the blonde closer. This boy was just too amazing, the redhead wondered once again how somebody as fantastic and perfect as Roxas wanted to be with someone with so many flaws such as himself. That didn't matter though, all that mattered was that they were together now...forever.

That thought reminded Axel of the call from Zexion, why had he lied about leaving school? He should have just told him that Roxas was his boyfriend and he wanted to spend time with the blonde. The blue-haired boy wouldn't have told anyone and Axel wanted to be able to show affection to Roxas in front of one person at least, maybe that would make it easier to be in school if at least one person knew about them. Maybe Axel would tell his friends tomorrow...with Roxas there of course, and if they didn't like it then it was just too bad for them. But secretly, the redhead hoped that his "friends" wouldn't have a problem with Roxas going out with Axel, like he mentioned earlier...it would be a lot easier if people knew. Not everyone though, that would be too dangerous, but just a few.

He was too tired right now to think about anything at all, the blonde next to him was the only exception, Roxas offered Axel's mind solitude, peace from the rest of his disturbing thoughts. The blonde took over the redhead's mind and acted as a complete _distraction_ from the Nobodies, with Roxas residing in his heart and head there was no way for those creatures and that one thought brought Axel all the peace he could ever wish for. But honestly, their...activities had completely worn the redhead down, he felt completely drained after all the excitement that had occurred today, and yet he couldn't be happier.

He lifted his head to smile at the blonde lazily before feeling his eyelids practically drop over his eyes. Damn...he was tired, he tried opening them again, not wanting to fall asleep just yet and looked down at his lover, smiling softly once he heard those calming words. That seemed to drag all the resistance from his body, Roxas would be here, he would protect him from those beasts...those _things_ that lived only to torment and terrify the redhead. He smiled once more, that was all he seemed to do when he was around Roxas, just smile and grin. It was the only way he could somehow express the emotion that he was feeling, the pure happiness which was bubbling out of him. Pressing his forehead against the blonde's, he looked into those calm blue eyes and felt himself being lulled by the slow beating of the boy's heart and the calmness of his stare. His eyes slowly drifted shut.

---------

His eyes opened when he heard high pitched, muffled laughter coming from outside his front door, at first he had thought it was Roxas but scratched it out when he saw the blonde at his side resting peacefully against the couch. He smiled softly and brushed a strand of that beautiful hair away from the boy's face before leaning towards him and pressing a kiss to Roxas' forehead. The blonde looked so calm when he was asleep, so peaceful, as if he knew that his body was safe from harm. Axel wondered if that was only because he was there with Roxas, did the blonde look this peaceful when he was on his own?

He was broken from his reverie when he heard the muffled laughter coming from outside the door again, though this time it was louder, as if someone was pressing their face right next to the keyhole and laughing, just so the occupants inside the apartment could hear it. Now who the fuck would do something like that? The redhead groaned before gently sitting up, making sure not to bother the blonde and moved towards to the door. One good night's sleep, that was all he was asking for, can't anybody grant him that much? He sighed in annoyance before gripping the handle of the door, which felt...cold to touch, the redhead shrugged, thinking that the cold drafts from outside had entered into the building and had most likely made the hallway freezing cold.

Twisting the handle, Axel swung the door open and growled out "What?" before even seeing who was outside. His jaw dropped open when he saw one of _them_ standing right outside, its head facing his way as if staring at him, which would have been impossible as it had no eyes. The silent inspection from the creature sent a shiver up the boy's spine and he was about to slam the door in it's face and run back to his lover when it lunged towards him. He didn't even have time to react to the creature, all he felt was an unnatural coldness seeping into his skin, chilling him to the core whilst another presence made itself known in his mind. He had to go back to Roxas, to explain what was wrong, but his body had appeared to have stopped working.

That was when his body took a step forward, not of his own accord mind you, something else seemed to be controlling his body's movements and he felt a wide, almost insane smile cross over his features. Letting out a high pitched giggle, which was sure to wake the boy in the room, he took one more step and then another, this kept on going until he was outside the building. He knelt down and gently scooped up some of the snow that had fallen during the night and moved further away from the apartment block, waiting for the blonde that was soon to come out.

Ah...there he was, the creature within Axel grinned, whilst the redhead in the back of his own mind screamed out to the blonde, willing him to see that this...being wasn't him. He threw a snowball at the blonde and giggled again when Roxas swore at him, closer..closer...he had to make the blonde see _him_. Not that little red haired bastard, he wanted Roxas to see who really inhabited Axel's body, what he was getting himself into.

The next minute he was on top of the blonde, leering over him whilst staring into those blue eyes. He tried to block out the sound of the boy calling out to his lover from within him and sneered down at Roxas before laughing and crushing the snowball on his head, more violently than he had wanted. Oh this was perfect...more...He wanted more of him. He stood up and backed away, grinning at the blonde before turning around and running away from him, laughing as Roxas followed, just like he wanted. That was when he heard a screech and then suddenly…blackness. All he knew was that he had seen it, he had seen his companions in the blonde's eyes, laughing and jeering at the couple along with him and smiled to himself, whilst the boy he had recently possessed continued calling for his love.

---------

He felt arms tightening around his waist and slowly opened his eyes before breathing a sigh of relief. Roxas was here, with him...they were still on the couch. None of that shit had happened, he turned his head to look outside and noticed it was morning already. Wow, time had passed quickly, Axel was glad for that in some ways. He was out of the dream, he was with his love and that was all he needed, he sighed and pressed his face into the blonde's neck again and sighed happily. They were alright.

--

There we go! I made it long for you guys to make up for the time I missed.

Read and Review please!

Leez xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys

Hey guys! I know it's been ages since I update, but I've had loads going on in real life! Anyway, I'll post an extra long chap just to keep y'all happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Doesn't mean that I can't make the KH guys do dirty things to each other

Chapter 23

(Roxas POV)

Roxas heard a contented sigh, and realized that he was awake. He remembered that dream vividly, like the others he's had. But this one had been cut short, right? It wasn't seamlessly blended with his real world, with his conscious world. It was cut in a jagged, unfinished fashion, leaving a rip between his sleeping and his consciousness, giving more than enough evidence to tell him that he was awake now. He was awake, and warm arms were wrapped around him, a soft mouth was breathing the dry air against his skin. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, and his hands gripped the red-head tighter, relieved and happy once again.

"Hey, you awake?" His voice was quiet and scratchy, having just woken up a second ago. He would have normally woken up screaming to the ceiling, full of sorrow at the fact that he had no one to comfort him. Now, he was full of affection, that golden-pink, shiny feeling that made his heart race in a good way. The ties that bound them together were relaxed and carefree, like a living thing, like it could tell on its own when the lovers were together or separated. If they were one being, one soul now, that would most definitely mean that the connection between the two halves would be as alive as the being itself. Like it wasn't a separate entity at all, that it was an extension of their souls, stretching between the partners.

Roxas smiled and pulled Axel closer to him, never wanting to move from this position, their tangle of limbs and emotions. The blonde loved the feeling of waking up with the boy in his arms, it made everything right and just. He moved his hand under the back of the red-head's shirt, and started tracing warm little hearts up and down his spine. "I love you, my angel." That's what he was, after all. A savior, a liberator, his hero, his guardian, his rescuer and protector. Like an angel, Axel had come to him yesterday and talked to him, he had touched him so tenderly and lovingly, had said the three words Roxas thought were impossible to say to himself, and had made love to him. And now, he had saved him from his nightmares, from the creatures that clawed at his mind in desperation now, due to the fact that the blonde knew the truth, and had a defense against them.

Then, reality came crashing back down on him like a ten-ton weight. _School._ Even the word was threatening. The actual place, Roxas was sure, would be evil and as fucked-up as ever. It would be the only thing that could keep him and Axel apart, the only thing that would ever come between them, he thought. He also realized that he'd left all his stuff in the art classroom yesterday in his rush to get out. He'd need to pick that up before class. His sketchbook now seemed like a long forgotten toy, like one of the ones you'd play with when you were a kid but now seemed stupid when you were older and grown up. Nevertheless, they had to go back there. He wondered absentmindedly what time it was, as it was bright outside.

* * *

(Axel POV)

He buried his face closer into the blonde's neck, once again inhaling Roxas' scent, using that pure fragrance to bring him back to his real surroundings. Smiling softly when he heard that slightly croaky voice, he pulled away to look down at the blonde he loved so much. Sunlight filtered in through the window, the rays gently shining on the boy's face, giving it a natural glow, making Roxas look like the angel he was. Axel leant down and pressed a kiss to Roxas' cheek before moving over to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Yes, I'm awake love." For some reason, Axel couldn't help but grin at this, he sounded as if he had just jumped out of some corny romantic movie. That was something he would _never_ want to act like, it was way too soft for his liking.

Smiling when he was pulled flush against Roxas' body, he tightened his hold on the blonde's waist and shivered slightly when he felt that finger tracing hearts on his back. It was soothing him and exciting him at the same time, those warm fingers slowly moving over the skin of his back, sending those excited shivers down his spine and relaxing his muscles at the same time. Sighing softly he laid his head against the blonde's shoulder and smiled when he heard Roxas' words. "I love you too..." His mind was still too groggy to be able to think of anything to say to the blonde. All he was focusing on right now was the closeness that they were sharing at the warmth that the blonde was emanating.

Looking out of the window, he saw that it was already sunny enough for the early morning and that was when the thought of school struck him. Axel groaned slightly and looked at his watch, which he had forgotten to take off the night before and sighed before sitting up and looking back down at the blonde. "C'mon Roxas, it's 7.30...We got school." As much as he hated the thought of going to school, he didn't want them to ring him or his uncle asking where he was. It was just too much trouble honestly.

Feeling his feet touch the floor when he turned around on the couch, he turned his head and smiled at Roxas before standing up slowly and heading towards the bathroom to freshen up. Spending the night on the couch wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, maybe tonight they would sleep in Axel's bed, it would definitely be an improvement from the couch. Walking out of the bathroom, he motioned to the room where he had just walked out of and smiled over to the blonde. "You can use it if you want...obviously, since you're living here now." Those words brought another grin to Axel's face, Roxas was _living_ with the redhead now, everything seemed so lighthearted now compared to before. Everything seemed so much more easier than it was before, except hiding their relationship from the idiots in school.

Moving to his room, he quickly threw on some clothes that he found lying on his chair, not really caring what it was that he was wearing and moved back to the other room. He got his satchel from the kitchen counter and dragged on his converse before sitting down on the couch. Record timing. He grinned at that thought before getting up once more and walked into the kitchenette to make two cups of tea. Toasting some bread, he yawned and leant against the counter, watching Roxas as he got ready and smiled when he heard the kettle whisting behind him. He couldn't afford to buy a new kettle unfortunately, so he had to use a _really_ old model, a kettle that still whistled. It did get annoying but it still gave him boiling water, so he wasn't that bothered.

He turned around to pour the tea and walked over to the fridge to grab some butter. God he felt like a girl, he grinned to himself before spreading the butter on the toast and took the teabags out of the teacups. Turning his head slightly, he called to the blonde from over his shoulder. "Oi! Breakfast's ready." Turning around with a mug of tea in his hand, he sipped it and continued watching the blonde. They'd have to hurry if they wanted to get to school on time, that's why only a quick breakfast would suffice for now. He didn't really want the day to start yet, he wanted to be able to stay here with Roxas and just...do nothing, revel in the connection that they now shared. That would be amazing in Axel's mind.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

The dull sunlight made everything look abnormally happy and bright, like Roxas' and Axel's love emanated from them and made everything glow with the emotion. It was _that_ phenomenal too, that such an inanimate thing could manifest itself in such subtle and impossible ways. But everything that happened during these past twenty hours or so _had_ been impossible. Axel. Axel was the most improbable. For Roxas, nothing could be better than this. Lying in such a tight embrace with your only true love, with a person you could count on for whatever and whenever, with the person who wiped all nightmares from your mind. The latter was the most substantial in the blonde's view.

Roxas groaned when Axel said 'school', dreading the moment they had to leave each other's presence. A weird shape was picking cuts in the blonde's heart, something of a warning sounding in the back of his head at the same time. It was a bad omen, like something would happen today that would not be considered 'good' in any book. When Axel got up and shot that last smile at him, Roxas watched him walk into the next room, admiring how perfect his partner was, remembering how every curve of their bodies fit together so perfectly. Even when the red-head had clothes on, he easily had the best body in their entire school. And it was all Roxas'. An evil grin spread over his face at that thought, thinking that if anyone ever tried to touch his Axel, he'd probably beat them to a bloody pulp.

The blonde stood up and stretched his arms up to the ceiling, working out a knot he had in his back. Sleeping on a couch was obviously bad for his back, but he didn't care about that right now. He bent down to smooth out the legs of his pants when the truthful words came in the form of Axel's beautiful voice, a reddish color creeping over the blonde's cheeks. It was so awesome, that Roxas wouldn't have to go home besides to get his things. That would only be once, and then he'd be calling this place home. Thinking of this, he looked around the room, smiling happily, like a cat who caught the canary. When his lover came back into the room and headed into the kitchenette, Roxas sat on the couch to retie his shoes, which had not been properly tied before their escape from his house.

As he bent down to reach his shoelaces, something poked him in the ribcage. He sat up again, and stuck his hand in his sweatshirt pocket. He withdrew his mp3 player and earbud headphones, laughing slightly to himself that he hadn't noticed it was here until now. He unravelled the chord and pushed the buds into his ears, pressing the 'randomize' option in his main playlist. He thought of Axel and all they'd done, all the love he felt for the boy and passion that still smoldered in his heart. U + K by Gackt... Appropriate... in a way. It's a happy-sounding song, but it's a... farewell. 'Inside of the dream... Inside of the memory, we'll definitely meet again...' A goodbye to something loved. 'If just one more wish comes true... I want to join hands with you and laugh...' But that's contradicting. Like they're still there. Roxas sighed and heard Axel say something over the sound of the song, so he turned the device off and shoved it back in his pocket with the earbuds. He wouldn't think about that song right now. It was too worrying.

He got up and walked slowly to Axel, who was drinking a steamy something from a mug. The blonde just looked up at him and smiled. He spotted the second mug and the toast, and walked over to take the hot cup in his hands. It smelled good, like something organic with a hint of honey or something sweet like that. He didn't normally eat breakfast because it upset his stomach, but he also didn't want to upset the red-head by refusing the food. So, he brought the drink to his lips and blew on it to cool it down for a moment, then he took a cautious sip. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth; it wasn't bad. As he drank the substance, he looked at Axel over the rim of the mug, noting how sexy he looked, just standing there. The blonde laughed awkwardly into the tasty liquid, thinking of how absurd that sounded.

He pulled the mug away from his face, putting it on the counter, and walked over to Axel, wrapping his arms around that perfect waist. He couldn't stand being around the boy and not being in his embrace. He looked up into those gorgeous, slightly tired-looking eyes, and said, "Good morning." With a small chuckle. It felt so good to say that to him, and he hoped it would feel this good to be with the red-head every morning. The blonde pressed a chaste kiss to those succulent lips, then rested his head against the boy's chest. "Do we really have to go to school? I'd rather stay here and fuck you all day." He smiled wickedly, not really knowing where such forwardness was coming from. But it was the truth.

* * *

(Axel POV)

He didn't really want the toast that he had made, as he stood against the counter, he watched as Roxas slowly walked over to the counter and lift the mug that the redhead had left for him. Right now, there was something else that he would rather eat, he felt his body heat up with passion at the thought before slowly licking his lips whilst staring at the boy sipping his tea. Images of what they had done yesterday flashed through his mind, which only helped to increase the growing desire that he was beginning to feel. At the moment he was currently testing himself to see how long it would take for him to grab hold of the blonde's hand or anything...just to have to have that contact again. He didn't think that he'd be able to last very long in school, there would have to make many trips to the bathroom...or maybe the back of the library? Hardly anyone goes there, it'd be a good spot for some privacy.

Not noticing the boy as he placed down his mug and snuck over to the redhead, Axel was broken from his thoughts of what he could do to the blonde in private, when he felt a pair of arms latch onto his waist. He focused those heated, emerald orbs on the blonde in front of him and couldn't help the seductive smirk that grew over his face as he put the mug down on the counter, and reached over with one hand to gently rub Roxas' lower back whilst cupping the boy's cheek. As soon as he felt those lips touch his own, he kissed back with fervor, loving the taste of honey with a hint of orange that was the remnants of the tea the boy had just been drinking.

Axel groaned slightly when the boy pulled away and gently began stroking the blonde's hair when he rested his head against the redhead's chest. Woah...when did Roxas become this forward? Axel looked down at the boy and felt his own grin lighten up his tired face before raking his fingers gently through the blonde's hair. "Me too...but I don't wanna get in trouble you know? We should go, we're late." With that said, Axel pushed himself away from the counter before grabbing hold of Roxas' hand and dragged him towards the door, his satchel over his shoulder.

--

Staring up at the large grey building, Axel sighed before letting go of the blonde's hand, the school was definately portraying the redhead's mood perfectly. Grey, gloomy, dark and depressed. He could tell that today was definitely going to be a long and hard day, at least it's the last day of school right? At least it's the weekend now. That thought, brightened Axel's appearance as he walked towards the front entrance of the school, Roxas following in his wake.

Maybe he'd show the blonde his friends today, that was actually the first thing he wanted to do before lessons started. He smiled over to Roxas and motioned over to him. "Hey...I want you to meet some people yeah? It might be easier for us...to show affection if these people know. My 'friends'." Spotting them at the other end of the hall, he turned his head to give the blonde another reassuring smile and began walking towards them.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Roxas had seen the glimmer of a flame re-igniting in Axel's gaze, and he suddenly found himself looking forward to school. How could they possibly keep their hands off of each other? They'd be asking to leave to the bathroom every ten minutes! Maybe they'd be able to escape lunch and meet somewhere or use their study period to get in some... alone time. He was curious about how they were going to work this out, how they were going to show affection for each other within the grip of the school system. Surely, if the red-head were to look at him like this again in class, the blonde wouldn't be able to resist jumping on him right then and there. _That_ would be gossip-worthy.

The moment their hands were unclasped, a heavy feeling of apprehension built up inside Roxas' heart, forming a two-ton block of nervousness in him. He would have to hold on to his sanity with a tight grip today, he had a feeling. That strange picking feeling still ticked relentlessly in the back of his brain.

He followed Axel into the school, trying to distract himself from his foreshadowing thoughts by tracing his lover's every curve with his eyes. Well, that wasn't helping, so he was thankful when the boy turned to him and asked him to meet his friends. Maybe he'd at least be able to act like he was friends with the red-head while they were in school. But he then became inexplicably nervous, and he nodded tensely in reply. Oh, god, what would Axel tell them? His heart was beating so impossibly fast, that tangle of feelings spinning in confusion. His legs felt like jelly as he followed his partner down the hall, ignoring the jeers of the classmates they passed and watching his own feet as they moved across the floor.

When Axel stopped, Roxas looked up at the group of students he approached. The blonde recognized Zexion, but he didn't know the names of the others. He knew their faces of course, because he had them branded with jealousy in his mind. He clasped his hands behind his back and tried to calm his heartbeat, which was erratic with uncertainty and apprehension. The foreboding sound in his skull got louder.

* * *

(Axel POV)

As Axel led Roxas towards his classmates, he was pondering different ways to tell them about their situation. The one that appealed to the redhead the most was to just grab the blonde and make out with him in front of the guys, but that might cause them to have heart attacks or something. Perhaps a direct approach would be a good idea though, it would be the simplest way of doing things compared to just hiding it from his friends, or giving little hints that Roxas and him were together. He continued smiling at the blonde as they grew closer to the group and gently reached down to grasp the boy's hand once they were in front of the others.

Looking around at his friends, he spotted looks of confusion dawning upon their features as they watched Axel and Roxas approach them hand in hand. One or two even had twisted grimaces on their faces, as if disgusted with what they saw...oh well, it was too late to take back what he was going to say now. "Hey guys..." Axel took a deep breath before trying to finish the sentence as if he was being completely casual. "I'm not sure if you've met my boyfriend Roxas." that was it, this would be the deciding factor as to whether they would accept him and his decision or whether they would scorn him.

Their reactions...varied to say the least, he could see Larxene with a broad smile on her face whilst looking between the two of them, that was what he had been hoping the reaction would be from all of them. Demyx had a similar smile on his features as he looked at Axel with a large grin on his face. The redhead would have grinned back as well if it hadn't been for the other reactions he saw. Xigbar, Luxord, Lexaeus, Xaldin and Vexen all had confused expressions on their faces as they also looked between the blonde and the redhead, not really sure what was happening, needing time to absorb this new information. Xemnas, as usual didn't really seem to give a fuck about anything that was going on around him, and just stared at Axel and Roxas with a calm expression on his features. Axel wasn't really surprised by this reaction and yet, he was still relieved.

That was when he heard a growl, it was barely audible but he had always had sharp ears and immediately picked it up amongst his friends. Though, he still didn't know who it was that made that sound in the first place. He scanned his friends faces with sparkling green eyes, not really sure what was going through their minds and noticed the look of disgust on Saïx and Zexion's faces. That confused him slightly, he had never expected Saïx to be a homophobe of any sort, and felt his morale slowly slipping. He was also surprised at Zexion's reaction, the blue haired boy had always been so nice to the redhead, hanging out with him when he was alone and ringing him to make sure he was alright. Yeah, he might have seemed a bit clingy but still...Axel hadn't been expecting this. Turning his head slowly, he looked down at the blonde and gave the boy a wavering smile, which slowly strengthened as he looked into the depths of his blue eyes.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Axel. He loved that name, the way it rolled off his tongue always sent shivers down Zexion's spine. The blue haired boy had been one of the first people to befriend the redhead in 7th grade and was shortly followed by Demyx who just seemed to follow Zexion everywhere. He had always been attracted to Axel from the minute that he saw the boy, but the redhead had always remained blissfully ignorant and Zexion wanted to keep it that way. He had managed to wiggle himself into the position of one of Axel's best friends, meaning that he could spend most of his time with the redhead, which was all he wanted really.

Now what the fuck was this all about? Axel had a boyfriend? He looked towards the blonde, feeling disgust and jealousy slowly eating away at his heart. Roxas...that was his name wasn't it? The boy that was hated by everyone, but Zexion could understand why by just looking over at him. Thin, gangly, nervous, jumping at everything that was around him, who wouldn't think that the boy was a freak? A smirk slowly grew on his features as he looked over to Axel, the perfect being, someone who deserved better than that _thing_ he was clinging onto. There must be a reason why the redhead was with the blonde, it must have been out of pity, Axel felt sorry for the blonde chit and thought that by dating him, it would help with the boy's self-esteem?

The redhead would do something like that wouldn't he? No...he could see the look in Axel's eyes as he stared down at the blonde with such love and adoration, he barely noticed the possessive growl that his throat released as he stared at the two boys. He tried to cover his bared teeth and stared into space with a passive look on his features, trying to distract himself from the boys in front of him. How dare Roxas try to steal the redhead from him, he had always had first claims on Axel and now this...person if you could call him that, just waltzes in and takes his redhead away? No...no, that's just not right. What the fuck did Axel see in the blonde anyway? He looked just like an average boy to Zexion, even less than that actually, a retard with no confidence or sense of being. Just a creature.

He didn't feel the passive expression on his face turn into a grimace of disgust as he began to think of the two boys together again. The blue haired boy didn't understand what the hell was happening, but he knew that Axel wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't be. The blonde idiot _must_ have done something for the redhead to feel this way, if that's what one could call it. What sort of story did Roxas make up to string Axel along? Whatever it was, the blonde didn't deserve Axel, nor did Zexion know why Axel would go out with the boy either. Maybe he was good in the sack? Zexion felt a smirk grow on his features once more as he stared at the boy, who was now clinging onto Axel for dear life. Oh yes...Roxas was going to be taught a lesson.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

A slightly wide-eyes expression came over Roxas' face when Axel grabbed his hand and said those words; he wasn't exactly expecting him to be so direct. Did he trust these people that much, was he sure they wouldn't tell anyone? Roxas looked up at each one of them, analyzing their expressions. It was definitely a mixed reaction. A few of them were looking like they'd throw up, and others had looks like they'd known this all along. But the blonde was probably just imagining things. He looked fleetingly at each one of them in turn, then looked back down at the linoleum floor.

This was so awkward. He didn't know what to say, and even if he knew what to say, he probably wouldn't want to say it. He felt his cheeks turning to a light pinkish color, and the strings on his heart tightened possessively. He wondered if Axel's friends could ever get to like himself, or even just be able to stand him, or if they were all like those students who endlessly teased him. He heard a strange growling, and he saw that it was the blue-haired one, Zexion, who made the possessive sound. What was that for? Roxas became immediately suspicious of the boy.

At least it would be better, easier to stand school if these people knew about his and Axel's relationship. Unless one of them tattled. He could imagine the look of disgusted surprise that would grace their principal's features if he found out. It was a shame really, how that man could doll out any punishment he wanted to any student for any random reason, and get away with it. Roxas was sure the guy would suspend them for something along the lines of '_GAY_ PDA' or 'disgusting display of _GAY_ affection'.

The blonde looked up at Axel and met those jade eyes, seeing the smile on his countenance growing larger by the second. Roxas smiled back, a question in his bright eyes. He squeezed the red-head's hand and the ribbons that bound their hearts became tighter, also just as afraid as the blonde was of this situation. Everything was so uncertain in this moment, Axel's friends could say anything right now, bad or good, mean and taunting or nice and welcoming, and Roxas didn't want to hear any of it. He was afraid that someone would say something that would destroy the first good mood he'd been in in a long time.

He thought up an excuse to leave the group of conjecturing students, turning to face Axel and saying, "I've gotta go get my stuff in the art classroom before class starts. See you in homeroom, yeah?" He turned and smiled slightly at the red-head's friends, and then had a sudden urge to show them exactly what Axel meant by 'boyfriend'. He leaned up and planted a deep kiss on the boy's lips, bringing his free hand up to rest on his cheek. He poured all the excess passion he felt at the moment into that kiss, hoping to empty his heart of the urge to screw the boy right there before class started. He needed to suppress those feelings, to hold them in _for six hours_. Impossible.

He unhooked himself from the red-head and smiled at him for a moment, before releasing his hand and starting down the hallway. His cheeks were now extremely red, but he kept his head down to hide the coloring. He wondered for a fleeting second if any other students had seen that kiss, but the thought quickly flew from his mind, like the dove that was swooping through his skies at the moment. For some odd reason, Zexion's disgusted expression was floating through his mind, like a taunting bad omen or foreshadowing words in a story.

He reached the classroom and found no one there, so he looked to where his seat was and saw that his messenger bag was still there. He ran up to it, eager to get back to Axel, and shoved his things in it before slinging it over his shoulder. He took a moment to stop and try to calm down, attempting to rid his face of the obvious coloring it had taken on. Today was going to be the hardest day to make it through in one piece, but he had a feeling that it would be fun too.

* * *

(Axel POV)

He nodded softly when Roxas explained where he was going and looked into the blonde's eyes, searching for any sign of distress or nervousness. Yes, there was definitely a lot of nervousness in those blue depths, Axel honestly couldn't blame the boy for feeling that way. The redhead smiled reassuringly at his lover, hoping that it would make him feel better in some way before squeezing the boy's hand in return.

Blinking when Roxas pressed his lips against the redhead's, all Axel could think about was how forward the blonde was being. It was odd considering Roxas was doing this in front of his friends, but...oh well, kissing was kissing right? Axel smiled whilst they kissed and pulled the blonde flush against his body, before reaching up to run his fingers through that beautiful hair. God...this was a great start, they were supposed to see how long they could keep their hands off each other, it had only been five minutes and they were already locked in a heated kiss.

He smiled when Roxas pulled away and let go of the blonde's hand before nodding. "Yeah, I'll see ya later." He turned back to face his friends, expecting people to either congratulate him or swear at him, depending on what the expression on their faces were, and blinked when he found that someone was missing, "Hey guys...where's Zexion?"

* * *

(Zexion POV)

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't just stand there and watch the both of them making out in the hallway. What the fuck was this? This was a _school_ not a..a..bar or something! After hearing what Roxas had said about going to the art room, Zexion realised that was probably the best opportunity to have a little...chat with the blonde. He gave a small smirk before slipping away whilst the two boys were still sucking their faces off. Another grimace marred his features as he let out a small sigh whilst striding down the corridor, how he wished Axel would kiss him...

Pausing in his stride, he looked down at his feet before feeling his fists clench at his sides. It was all his fault...that blonde bastard changed everything that Zexion had planned. He growled to himself again before turning to slam his fist against the wall in frustration, though instead of calming down like he had hoped, the pain shooting through his knuckles served to intensify his anger. He continued walking down the corridor, rubbing his sore knuckles as he walked along, silently cursing Roxas to himself.

Spotting the art door at the end of the hall, he couldn't help but glare at it as he walked along, it was as if everything the blonde used or touched was contaminated. Apart from Axel of course, but then again, the redhead was the most perfect being that Zexion had ever seen, he was the ultimate. Those thoughts only brought him back to how Roxas was touching Axel, _defiling_ the redhead. He continued walking towards the art room, the sneer on his face replaced with a passive, almost calm expression.

He would need to act as if everything was normal if he wanted his plan...if you could call it that, to succeed. Oh what a plan it was, it would definitely teach that boy not to mess with the wrong people. Zexion suppressed a smirk as he reached the door of the art room and yanked it open before walking inside. Scanning the area, he noticed the remnants of clay pots on the floor and blinked at it in surprise. Was that meant to be some sort of weird artwork? Who knew these days, with art deco and all that, people see the most random things as magnificent works of art, but then again Zexion had never been much of an artist.

He noticed Roxas at one end of the classroom, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Taking the time to watch as the blonde organised some of his books in his bag, the blue haired boy thought back to how Axel and Roxas looked together. It was horrible, it just didn't seem _right_ to Zexion, it should be him holding the redhead's hand, not that blonde idiot. Oh well...he would learn his lesson.

Mustering up the strength to sound normal, he didn't want the disgust to be evident in his voice or the boy wouldn't follow along with what he had planned. "Hey Roxas...I wanna talk to you about Axel." Without waiting for the blonde's response, Zexion turned around swifty and began heading towards the boy's bathroom, knowing that Roxas would follow out of curiosity. He needed to...talk to the boy in private and the boy's bathroom seemed like the perfect place to do so.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

He heard footsteps on the linoleum floor as he swung his bag over his shoulder, but didn't really think to turn around to check who it was. As he rearranged the books that were in his bag and took note of which to put in his locker before homeroom, he thought of Axel's friends and their varied reactions. A couple of them didn't look displeased at all, while some had neutral expressions, and others - including that Zexion kid - had a look of utter disgust on their faces, like they'd swallowed something sour that got stuck in their throat. Something very sour, and perhaps covered in thorns, by the look on Zexion's countenance. He just started thinking about the blunette when he heard a shaky voice.

Talk about Axel? He turned swiftly on his heel, looking to the door just in time to see a stroke of blue hair swish out the door. Zexion? Talk about Axel? What for? The blonde just stood there for a moment, pondering his choices at the moment. Ignore him. Follow him. Talk to him later... He didn't really _want_ to talk to the boy, the look that graced his face a moment ago telling him that it was a bad idea. But - it also made Roxas more curious about what he had to say. So, he sighed and walked to the door. He hesitated for a moment by the door frame, the ticking getting louder and louder until it took over his mind. He blinked a half dozen times to rid his skull of the ringing, and continued down the hallway.

He spotted the obvious head of grey-blue hair and tailed him, keeping close enough to see him but far enough away so the boy couldn't turn around and punch him. Because that's what Roxas thought he wanted to do really. They didn't head down the hallway to homeroom. Zexion continued to the bathroom, and entered. Roxas placed a hand on the faux wood door, breathing deeply and sighing out an apprehensive breath before pushing it open. "Zexion? You in here?"

He walked into the room and let the door shut behind him. Then he spotted the boy and shot a suspicious look at him. "What do you want to talk about?" Roxas had an odd feeling that the boy didn't want to talk at all, and that without Axel here that some serious harm could come to himself. So he dropped his bag near the door and readied himself for a fight, if need be. This preparation wasn't obvious, for the blonde had shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pocket and balled them into fists. He became tense and nervous as he looked at the boy. What did he want?

Then, Roxas' gaze wandered to one of the mirrors near the sinks, and he suddenly noticed that he was wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday. He hadn't changed because, obviously, there wasn't time to between his and Axel's... activities. Between the sex and the running and the nightmares, he hadn't even thought of changing his attire. He hoped that Zexion didn't see him in these clothes yesterday. _That_ would be a dead giveaway.

--

Well that's the end of the chapter! Sorry this is more like filler stuff.

What a long two days it's been…XD

I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! Something…interesting is happening next!

R&R!

Leez xxx


	24. Chapter 24

I know it's been AGES since I last posted a chapter, but I've been really busy…Soooo here's the next chapter! You get to find out what happens to Roxas Ohhh.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

Chapter 24

(Zexion POV)

What the hell was taking the boy so long? Zexion was sure that he spoke loud enough for him, but then again, maybe the freak had a problem with his hearing. He sighed and leant against the tiled wall, one foot resting against it to offer his balance. What he had in mind would not only physically hurt the boy...hopefully it would emotionally or mentally scar him too, that's the least he deserved for stealing away his love. The blue haired boy didn't seem to realise that the jealousy was slowly eating his very being away, seemingly driving him insane, something that Axel and Roxas should have been by now. But having the weak soul that he had, he succumbed to those envious feelings readily, fueling them with his own thoughts.

Hearing the door slowly creak open, he jerked his head up and noticed blonde hair poking through the door...Roxas. He couldn't stop the sneer that replaced his calm features as he looked towards the blonde, what an idiot, well the bastard had no idea what was coming so Zexion couldn't really blame him for following. He waited for the boy to fully step into the bathroom and felt his teeth bare in a silent snarl, finally the boy had fully stepped into the bathroom. Luckily for him, there was nobody in the bathroom, nobody to witness what was about to happen. Looking over to the clock, he noticed that they had 15 minutes until the first lesson started, another point for him, that should be enough time to finish what he needed to do.

As the door gently closed behind the blonde, Zexion ignored anything that Roxas said and rushed forward. Grabbing the boy's wrists in each hand, he pinned the blonde against the closed door, pushing their bodies tightly together so that Roxas would find it hard to move. Moving his head forward so that he was nearly pressing his nose against the bastard's, he growled into the boy's face. "Why the fuck would he choose you? What's so special about you huh?"

He felt Roxas' hips jutting out against his own, they didn't seem to fit against each other at all. But...wait, what was that smell? It smelt like...sex, he moved his head down to sniff the boy's shirt before twitching his nose slightly. Yep...the bastard stunk of sex, his shirt was reeking of it. He probably hadn't even changed from when he had sex, that could be the only reason why he still smelt that way.

Feeling a smirk cross his features, the blue haired boy whispered in Roxas' ear before grabbing the lobe between his teeth. "He probably just chose you for sex...but there's only one way to find out if you're good right?" His grip on the blonde's wrists tightened, he wasn't going to let this boy get away from him...not until he was finished and by then the blonde probably wouldn't have the strength. His mouth latched onto the blonde's neck before sucking harshly on the pale skin, trying to get a reaction from the boy, hoping to hear the boy scream or shudder. That would be perfect. His tongue flicked against Roxas' skin as he felt his lips twitch into an almost insane smile.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

He had seen Zexion standing against the wall for only a second before the boy was upon him. He was slammed hard against the door, which Roxas regretted letting close in the first place. His attack and the expression on his face, that snarl... reminded him of a vampire that attacked him in his nightmares once. He felt rough hands close around his wrists and he whimpered in surprise. His vision was flooded with the blue of Zexion's eyes and hair, and he turned his face away from his, trying hard to pull himself away from the door. It was a futile effort.

Then the blunette spoke, and he was rendered speechless. Why _did_ Axel want him? The question had plagued his mind since he and the red-head had first came close in this very same bathroom, even though it wasn't very long ago in reality, it felt like an eternity of wondering to Roxas. What was so special about him, why had Axel approached him instead of one of the other boys or girls? He was far more attractive than himself and obviously more social, so why did he pick such an introverted, silent, mysterious boy like himself? His struggling against Zexion's hold lost intensity for a moment as he whispered, "I don't know..."

Then the boy leaned down to sniff at his shirt, and his worst thoughts came into reality as Zexion spoke. His small body started shivering at the thought of what the blunette had on his mind. Shit, he was so stupid, following the boy into the bathroom... He should've known he wanted more than just to give him a good smack. He twisted his wrists in desperation and tried to push the insistent boy away, but he felt those lips latch onto his neck and for a moment visualized razor-sharp teeth piercing his skin. The blonde hit his head hard against the door accidentally, trying to get away from Zexion, and let out another whimper of extreme discomfort.

His world was thrown again into a spiral, only this time it wasn't the smooth, pleasant pirouetting that came between him and Axel, it was a twitchy, crazed whirlwind of confusion and pain. This was so different... their bodies felt wrong for each other, like when you forced two mismatching puzzle pieces together and made them stay stuck with tape or glue. So wrong... it kept repeating in his head, 'Wrong... this is all wrong... No, no, no, no...'

Fuck, what was Zexion going to do with him? Roxas was so weak compared to him, he could contort the blonde into doing anything... That tongue grazed his heated skin and a shiver of excitement ran up his spine. Oh god, he didn't want this... but his body was telling him otherwise. His heart and mind were screaming for freedom, for Roxas to separate himself and the blunette, but his body wanted more. There was a war waging between the two sides, and the blonde was caught in the middle. He felt dizzy, overheated, confused... the hands on his wrists were already growing sweaty. "Get... off... me..."

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Hearing the boy whimper was doing wondrous things to Zexion's groin, he groaned against the blonde's neck as a shiver ran down his spine. Right now, he didn't honestly care that this was the freak of the school, sex was sex right? Transferring one of the boy's wrists to Zexion's left hand, he held both of the blonde's wrists whilst his other hand began undoing the blonde's shirt. The blunette knew that he would definitely have a great time, he wasn't too sure about Roxas though. But he didn't really care how he felt.

He grinded his hips against the blonde's roughly, gasping at the friction before nipping at the boy's skin, sucking on it till it left a sore red mark. Smiling against Roxas' neck, Zexion calmly shook his head before lifting it up to lick the blonde's cheek, and whispered in his ear. "No...Just take it, you deserve this and you know it." Roxas definitely deserved what he was getting, how could he even think of defiling someone like Axel. Did they think it was another Beauty and the Beast scenario? Well it wasn't...This was life, not some fairy tale. The truth was that Axel deserved better than Roxas. Even the blonde knew it.

Deciding that he couldn't be bothered with unbuttoning the rest of the shirt, he used one hand to rip it off the boy, grinning at him whilst the buttons flew everywhere. He would have to take him soon, he couldn't play around for much longer, he wouldn't bother taking his own clothes off, that would waste too much time. Time that he didn't have. Zexion looked over to the clock once more and realised that they only had ten minutes left. He'd have to make this fast and embarrass the blonde as much as possible.

As he dropped the shirt onto the floor, his mouth immediately latched onto Roxas' neck again, whilst his hand began unbuttoning the blonde's jeans. Slipping his hand inside, he grabbed onto the boy's erection and smirked against Roxas' neck. The boy was _hard_, there was no denying that he was enjoying this, even though he had said to get off him. But that's all he really expected from a freak like Roxas, he couldn't even control his own body. Zexion growled before biting the pale skin harshly and flicking his tongue against it, whilst his hand continued moving against the blonde's crotch, further hardening it. He would make this boy yearn for more and leave him hanging, giving Roxas pain, whilst he received pleasure.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Roxas thought he had a chance to pull away when Zexion switched to hold his wrists with one hand, but even using all his strength was getting him nowhere fast. Well, not nowhere, for this boy was certainly advancing. As that nimble hand played at the buttons of his shirt, Roxas squirmed, trying his damnedest to free himself from the grip of this asshole. Fuck, he was so scared... he didn't want this, he would end up hurting Axel and would probably have this scar on his heart for the rest of his life. This was so awful and unbelievable... no, _Zexion_ was so awful and unbelievable... The blonde felt such awful hatred for the blunette, if he would have had enough strength at the moment, he would pummel the boy into the ground. Too bad Zexion was so much more able than himself.

Roxas gasped as he felt painful hipbones pressing against himself, an obvious erection rubbing against his own. Wait - his _own_ erection? Fuck... this was worse than he thought. His body was crying for the blunette to release him, to take him as Axel did... But he would refuse. He would hurt the red-head so much... having sex with another guy... He couldn't imagine the amount of agony that would fill their damaged world and that would eat at his heart until he died.

_'...you deserve this...'_ Maybe he did. Maybe Roxas was such a bad person to be deserving of this mental - and eventual physical - anguish. He did feel that guilt already setting in to his heart, filling it with sticky black regret and sorrow that he'd never experienced before this. "No..." Where was Axel? Where was his savior, his guardian? He was supposed to protect Roxas against shit like this... But the blonde had a feeling that no one was going to come and rescue him. "No... I won't hurt Axel like this..." But if the red-head wouldn't come save him, maybe _he_ deserved the pain?

An utterly shocked look came over Roxas' countenance when Zexion ripped his shirt clean off, the buttons ricocheting against the walls and floor, creating a resounding echo of sharp sounds that filled the room. It was haunting, but Roxas showed no weakness as he peered into the empty depths of the blunette's eyes. The burning look of pure loathing in those blue orbs were painted with a shade of lust, barely visible to Zexion. His body was slowly and agonizingly betraying him.

The blonde couldn't help the quiet moan that came from his throat as the boy took hold of his growing need. No, this wasn't happening. It was another nightmare... He still struggled against the insistent hold, but he was quickly being drained of his resistance. He was going numb with adrenaline, with the kind that came with sex. Shit... Roxas hated himself. He was so undeserving of having Axel, he was starting to believe that he _did_ deserve this punishment. No - he wouldn't give in. He would resist, for Axel.

He writhed against the boy's body, the hand that gripped him sending reigniting sparks through his body and to the tips of his fingers. He threw his head back to stare at the ceiling, not wanting to look at Zexion and that evil look of lust that graced his face. He shut his eyes tight and let out a painful moan when teeth clamped down on his skin. Shit, that would leave a mark... If Axel saw that... At this point, all hope was lost. But the blonde kept fighting against the tight grips Zexion had on him, despite his body's own protests.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

He felt the blonde weakly struggling against him and felt his smirk growing across his face. The boy's resolve was slipping, he could feel it in the half hearted way that Roxas pushed against him. The only guilt he felt about this was that Axel might be affected by it, but perhaps it would make the redhead dump the blonde. That would definitely be good for the blue haired boy.

Slipping his hand out of the blonde's trousers, he pulled them down roughly, Roxas' boxers following them before turning the boy around and pressing his face into the door. Grinning to himself, he leant forward to nibble the boy's ear again. "This _will_ hurt..." With that being said, he aimed his erection at Roxas' entrance and plunged himself into the blonde's warm depths. Moaning softly as Roxas' muscles clamped around his hardness, he leant his forehead on the blonde's shoulder before pulling out again.

He didn't care if he was hurting Roxas, in fact, that was what was making this whole ordeal all the more pleasurable. Groaning against the blonde's shoulder, he thrust back into him again before roughly pulling out again, not giving Roxas time to adjust to him. This was all about Zexion now, the feelings that this was giving him...they felt so good. The blunette moaned again before setting a fast and rough pace, one hand pulling on the blonde's hair, yanking his head back whilst rocking his hips against the boy's.

His lips attacked the exposed flesh of the blonde's neck, whilst he continued thrusting and groaned against the boy's skin once more. The blonde was so _tight_, it was no wonder Axel enjoyed him, who wouldn't? He felt a growl rise in his throat at the thought of the redhead and closed his eyes, taking out his anger on the blonde with the speed of this thrusts. Oh god...Zexion could feel himself reaching his limit, and it was fantastic. Biting down on Roxas' collarbone, he increased his pace until even he couldn't tell if he was pushing or pulling out of the blonde.

That was when he came. His world was flipped upside down as he continued pounding into Roxas, riding out his high whilst spilling himself into the blonde. As his vision cleared, he looked back towards the clock and noticed there was one minute left till class. Thank god that he'd finished now then. The smirk that had been replaced with a look of ecstasy was now back upon his face as he pulled his head away from the blonde's neck.

Zexion pulled out and watched as Roxas collapsed upon the floor, not bothering to help the boy up. He felt satisfaction surge through his body as he stared down at the blonde mess on the floor. His work here was now done, all that was left to do was to watch things unfold. Smirking down at Roxas, he nudged him out of the doorway with his foot before speaking softly, almost dangerously quietly. "I don't expect you to go near Axel again, or perhaps you enjoyed that and want more? I'll see that it happens if I see you with him again." With that said, he opened the bathroom door before checking to see if the hall was clear... thankfully it was, everyone seemed to have gone to their class already.

Closing the door behind him, he let the smirk fade until his face wore a calm expression and began walking down the hall. Axel would eventually find out about this, but it was too late now...the damage was done. A grin slowly made its way across his features as he reached homeroom, this would be very interesting to see. But now was the time to act like everything was normal. He sighed and made his way to his desk and sat down, before staring straight ahead of him, the high had completely died down now and jealousy was slowly beginning to take over again.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

As Zexion forced his face against the door, Roxas shook with fear and found himself completely wiped out. He had struggled too much against the blunette's initial attack, and had no energy left to fight him back now. He felt so useless, so weak and powerless, that it weighed his heart down with irrefutable sorrow. He felt a swooping feeling in his chest at the boy's words, and the feeling of tingling excitement that had pulsed through him stopped abruptly, replaced with a twitchy feeling of dread and horror.

Then Zexion forced his way through the blonde's entrance, and he let out a scream that rang through the soundproofed bathroom. His hands moved automatically to lay palms flat on the door, clawing at it in desperation. It was horrible, an agony like he'd never felt before was pumped into every vein in his body, multiplied by his emotional state. His muscles went limp with the shock and a strained voice came from his mouth, "No... Fuck..." His cheek was forced harder into the cold door, and he let out another cry as Zexion slammed back into him. The blunette's moans sounded to Roxas like the primal noises of some animal, and his lips were a dagger to his sensitive skin. This _had_ to be a nightmare... Any moment now, he'd see one of those shadowy fiends and he'd wake up in Axel's arms again. But no, he knew that he was awake, wide awake, and this pain was as real as he'd ever feel.

He felt that burst of substance inside of himself and let out a weak sound of displeasure as Zexion continued forcing his way inside and out again. Then, when the demented boy pulled out one last time, the blonde felt his legs give out and he fell to the floor, his forehead leaning on the door and his arms limp at his sides. At least it was done... When the blunette forced him aside, he fell to lay down on the cool floor, at least thankful for the cold comfort. Then those excruciating words were borne from that evil mouth, and Roxas felt a hot tear run down his face, and land on the linoleum floor. This wasn't real... reality couldn't be this horrible...

He remained on the floor as he heard the boy's footsteps travel down the hallway. He didn't have the strength or the will to get up, so he just closed his eyes and let another tear fall to the ground. He mustered up the strength to move away from the door, sliding across the slippery surface and turning onto his side. He brought his arms over to hold them close to his defiled body, and he let slip a sob of agony. It still hurt so bad... This was nothing like what he had done with Axel. Oh, god, Axel... He loved him so much, but he hated this feeling, and he knew that Zexion's threat wasn't an idle one. He couldn't go back to the red-head, he would spare the boy the grief of knowing Roxas was taken advantage of like this and keep the boy from falling even more in love with him. He'd sever the ties between them... There was nothing else he could do. If he told Axel about this... he didn't want him to be hurt too.

He shuddered and figured that it would be a dead giveaway if someone found him like this, so he moved to pull his bottoms back up. His shirt was a lost cause; it was ripped on the side and half the buttons were scattered across the bathroom. He would stay here for the rest of the day, wait until everyone had left, then he'd go home and stay there forever. Too bad the blonde failed to realize this was a public bathroom, and someone would be needing to use it eventually. Not that he could remember much right now anyways, with the remaining physical and mental pain that wracked his body and mind... and heart.

* * *

(Axel POV)

Bloody hell...how long does it take for someone to get stuff from a classroom? Axel sighed and turned his head to face the door when he saw a random student enter the classroom, he'd been doing that for the past ten minutes, hoping that it was Roxas. Man...he must be desperate, if he can't even stand ten minutes without the blonde. Who cares though, he didn't need to explain himself to anyone, he was starting to get worried though...

Standing up, he threw his satchel over his shoulder and waved at Demyx before walking out of the room. Roxas had said that he was going to the art room to get his stuff...that was only about two minutes away from their classroom. Axel strode down the hall towards the art room and yanked the door open, immediately catching sight of the broken pots on the floor. He grinned for a moment, remembering the distraction that Roxas had made yesterday to get them out of class. "Hey Roxas, remember yesterday when you--" That was when he realised that the blonde wasn't in the room.

He surveyed the area, looking for any signs of the boy before realising that Roxas' bag wasn't in the room anymore. So...he had been here if his stuff was gone. "...Roxas, you here?" No response. He obviously must have left, the redhead sighed before tapping his chin softly, wondering where the blonde could have gone. Turning around, the redhead sighed once more before walking out of the room. Where could Roxas have gone? The redhead began walking back towards his classroom again, when he noticed the bathroom to his right. Maybe Roxas was in there?

Not having much hope about the blonde being in the bathroom, he opened the door and groaned when he heard the creaking sound...he really hated that noise. Poking his head round to look inside the bathroom, Axel gasped at what he was confronted with.

Roxas...lying limply on the floor. He noticed the messy hair, the ripped shirt and the blonde's trousers, which were undone and some sort of white substance staining them. For some reason...he immediately knew that it was sperm just from the sight of it. Pain suddenly shot through his heart when he saw the tear tracks on the blonde's face and he suppressed the tears that felt like falling from his own eyes as he saw Roxas lying pathetically on his side. What the fuck had happened to him?

Rushing over to the boy's side, he gently cupped his face with one hand, whilst the other smoothed his blonde hair. "Roxas...Roxas...look at me...Please?" Leaning forward to wrap his arms around the blonde, he pulled the boy against his chest, silently offering him the security and protection and...love that Roxas needed. Who the fuck had done this to him? Guilt stabbed at his heart when he thought about what had happened to the blonde. He should have been there...hadn't be promised to always be with Roxas? To protect him? Axel buried his face into the crook of the blonde's neck before drawing small little hearts on the boy's back, hoping to calm him down, to relax him.

He should have gone with Roxas to get his stuff, this never would have happened if Axel had been at the blonde's side. He should have been with him. That thought circled through his mind and whenever it seemed to fade, the creatures seemed to push it back in, intensifying his guilt until all he could do was cling to the blonde. He felt a tear leak from his eye at the thought of somebody ravishing Roxas...hurting him and pulled him closer, trying to erase the remnants of the other person's work completely. "What happened...?" It was obvious...but he needed to know who would do this to Roxas, what had the blonde ever done to deserve this?

Lifting his head, Axel pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek before whispering softly in his ear. "I'm so sorry..." Again...that thought circled his mind as he closed his eyes. He should have been there. Nothing would have happened if Roxas was with the redhead...he knew it was true. He began stroking the blonde's hair again as he continued rubbing circles on Roxas' back, there was nothing else he could do. Apart from feeling guilty that is...Whoever did this was going to fucking die. That's all that Axel knew for sure at that moment.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

It was all over... This conscious dream he had been having. Axel and all the feelings that tangled in his chest, all the love and passion and... Zexion. It was over. He wouldn't try and fool himself anymore. He never figured out why Axel liked him so much, and he would never know. It hurt, so bad... his heart was being pulled from his chest, each and every blood vessel in him screaming for death. Death... what a comforting thought. The end to all things, the beginning of eternity... It would be a welcome thing right now, now that Roxas knew he would never be able to see his love again. He doubted that he'd be able to look him in the eye now, with all this filling his heart, with all the scars that resurfaced and the new cuts that were created by the blunette. Or maybe... they had always been there, and Zexion only helped him see they were there? It was too painful to think about much more, so the blonde just laid there, staring at the wall, a blank, deadened expression coming over his countenance.

He hadn't even heard Axel open the door. Roxas was facing away from it, and his mind was in a distant universe where no thoughts or impulses came to him. He only noticed the red-head's arrival when that soft hand touched his face, and those sweet, shaky words came into existence. Dull, lifeless eyes flickered over to the boy, his expression not changing at all. His heart was in a terribly tight bind, the strings that bound the partners were giving all they had to keep them together. Another tear fell from the sky blue orbs, and a stroke of honest forgiveness appeared for only a moment in the blonde's eyes.

His limbs remained motionless and lank as Axel took the boy in his arms. He didn't have the willpower to ignore Zexion's warning to never go near this red-head again, so he didn't dare touch him of his own accord. All the emotions in his heart were degraded to pure sorrow and regret, and the love that was pouring into his frail body from Axel was being converted into an unbearable heartache. He didn't know what to do... should he ignore Zexion's warning? Should he run away? Should he just kill himself? His body tensed as he felt those affectionate hearts on his skin, burning holes in his heart like blowtorches melting steel. He started to wish that the red-head had not found him, that he had had more time to think before confronting him.

_'What happened...'_ was a mistake. Everything, all the love and adulation and the sweet touches and passionate moments... Roxas was rejecting all of it. His heart cried out for hope, for the blonde to bring his hands to Axel, to hold him close and repair the hurt. His mind told him redemption was impossible. His heart had always betrayed him before, so he listened to his mind, which had always been loyal to him. That kiss made him shiver, the first sign of consciousness he gave Axel. He cringed and replied to the apology in a quiet, monotone voice that didn't sound like his own, "No... _I'm_ sorry. Just... I don't want to hurt you. Just leave. Leave me here." He thought of the mirrors and how he could break the glass, creating tools for his self-inflicted demise... "I'm finished..."

* * *

(Axel POV)

As he stared into those dull blue eyes, Axel was suddenly reminded of the dream he had earlier. The eyes that he stared into didn't have any sign of life...they were the eyes of a dead person, or someone who had died inside. He expected to turn around and see one of the creatures of his dreams standing by and laughing at the redhead. This was the one time where he actually wanted to be in one of those terrible dreams, because then at least he knew that it wasn't real.

When he tried to lift the blonde up, attempting to pull him closer again, it was as if he was dragging along a dead weight. He continued rubbing Roxas' back, hoping that it would give some life to the blonde. That was when he heard that dull, lifeless voice, it completely suited the look in the boy's eyes. Leave him? Axel would never do that, he should have gone with Roxas in the first place...Now look what had happened.

Suddenly Axel felt anger, not towards Roxas mind you but towards the person who had done this to his blonde. That bastard was lucky that he wasn't here right now, or the redhead would probably have already killed him by then. Flame slowly started burning in Axel's eyes, igniting his anger and making it flow through his body. The darkness that was slowly settling over his heart as he stared at the blonde, lying limply at his side suddenly backed away, the flaming heat of his anger driving back the sorrow and doubt.

Turning those heated emerald orbs towards Roxas, the redhead stared into the boy's eyes, wanting the heat to somehow jump out of his own and relight the fire that had once been in Roxas'. "Screw that Roxas. I'm not leaving. I fucking love you...if you're finished...Then I am too." He pressed his face into the boy's hair, inhaling the scent that normally made him feel so calm and safe. The redhead sighed against the blonde hair, realising that even the scent seemed faint, as if it was slowly fading away.

The anger slowly receded until it was slowly simmering on the surface of Axel's heart as he tried to revive the blonde's spirit in some way. "Who the fuck did this to you? Tell me...I promise I won't let you get hurt anymore." Sighing once more, he pulled his face away to stare down at Roxas and gently cupped his cheek again, making sure that they both kept eye contact. "Don't you trust me?" All he knew was that he trusted the blonde with all his heart and would tell the boy anything. God...he couldn't be separated from Roxas...please.

However, he wouldn't blame Roxas for not wanting the redhead anymore, where the fuck was he when Roxas was being raped? Sitting at a desk and moping like an idiot...that's where. If there really was a god up there, what kind of maniac was he? Letting them share complete love for a day, letting them realise their feelings for each other. Only to have it snatched away the very next day, who would do that to someone? Maybe it wasn't god, maybe it was the devil punishing them for something...maybe it wasn't even the devil. Those creatures were bad enough as it was, maybe it was them that had done this, to torment the both of them so badly that they couldn't even tell the difference between dreams and reality.

He had to resist the urge to sob against the blonde, to release all the anger in the form of sorrow, to let Roxas know the unfairness of everything. But no...the blonde was the one who needed support, he needed Axel to help him, and he fucking would. If he couldn't be there to save Roxas when all this shit was happening, then he would die trying to make him feel better.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Roxas looked his love in the eyes when he turned back to him, and he felt a fiery emotion of some sort stir inside of himself, sending a sense of touch back into this limbs. His own eyes glowed with that look, but it was only the reflection from the red-head's heated gaze. He couldn't bring himself to do anything, to say anything... He was in shock, paralyzed, hurt, with a painful red-hot knife slowly working it's way into his heart. Though, at Axel's words, that promise of eternal devotion came flying back into his thoughts, what he had said about always being with this boy and the memories of their passion took over every corner of his consciousness. Then he felt the boy move to press his face against the blonde hair, and he leaned slightly towards the boy's caress.

His heart was still pounding in his chest, and he could hear it and feel it all over his body. His damaged, corrupted, desecrated body. It still hurt from the attack, especially where Zexion had preformed the act specifically. It would hurt to move right now, so he remained motionless. Lifeless. Almost.

Then, something hit him like a speeding bus. The next words that Axel said made his eyes widen, and his hand twitched against the cold bathroom floor. He couldn't even say that awful boy's name. He didn't want to. His gaze flashed over to the door for a moment, paranoid that Zexion was waiting outside. That would be just like the demons in his mind, to cause him so much pain, and then to trick him into thinking he was safe in Axel's arms, then to bring the blunette back into the scene. He felt a gradual shiver take over his body, but the reassuring hand on his cheek calmed him and brought him closer to reality.

He was forced to look into the deep, angry depths of his lover's eyes, and he felt more tears biting at his eyes when that question came to his lips. Fuck, he was being so stupid. He was hurting Axel more this way than he would have if he'd just stay with the boy. God, this was so hard... to decide between Axel and Zexion, or neither of them. All or nothing. Unless... he told the red-head who it was that violated him like this? But what if he couldn't do anything, or he didn't get that the evil boy would just do it again if the blonde and Axel were seen together? He closed his eyes and leaned into his partner's gentle touch, his choice obvious, but arduous.

Roxas moved his shaky hand slowly to press it to the boy's chest, feeling for a heartbeat, for reassurance that this wasn't one of his nightmares. He then opened his eyes, and a renewed look of still-dulled affection danced there. "Axel..." His voice was harsh, but less emotionless than it was a few moments ago. He swallowed hard, trying to clear his throat of the sound of sadness it took on. "He hurt me... It hurts so badly..." It was hard to talk, he was having a difficult time breathing the right way. "I hate him. I want to hurt him back..." He took a drowsy, deep breath, moving his fingers apathetically on the soft skin of that cheek. "Promise you won't tell... It was..." Fuck. His brain was rejecting the name, burying it, casting it into oblivion. He almost didn't remember it. "Axel... Zexion..."

That's all he could get out before he felt his mind slipping away from him, before his tired and tortured body decided to stop working. He fell into a silent trance, only partially unconscious. It was an odd thing, how he wasn't sleeping, but not awake. His fingers continued stroking Axel's cheek, but he had no strength to reach up and hold the boy. He sighed and regained some of the consciousness he tried so hard to hold onto, and whispered, "My love... Kiss me..."

* * *

(Axel POV)

Finally, he felt a soft pressure against his skin as Roxas leaned into his touch, and smiled down gently at the blonde. He was shocked to see the boy's hand move to press against his chest before mirroring the actions that Roxas had done earlier back in Axel's apartment, gently placing a hand on top of the boy's. Whatever the blonde was searching for, Axel would help him find it, he would always be with him now, the redhead didn't plan on leaving his side even for a moment. He looked back down at the hand on his chest, feeling the pressure of those fingertips pressing into his skin, before lightly stroking it with the hand that was above it. Was Roxas searching for the same thing that Axel had been? To make sure that he was truly alive and with the blonde?

He didn't know what he had seen, but something had flickered in the boy's eyes...slightly. The redhead wasn't sure if it was a piece of Roxas' being slowly mending itself within the blonde's heart, or whether he had just seen his own flame rebounding off those blue, glazed orbs. That was when he heard the boy speak again, and realised that he hadn't just imagined that flicker, there was more emotion in the blonde's words compared to before. The way he said his name, Axel just wanted to hold onto the boy and kiss all the pain and sorrow away, to make him laugh and joke like he had been earlier. To make him carefree again. He had seen the affection in the boy's eyes and let out a soft sigh of relief, so Roxas did have _something_ left inside of him.

Those next words out of the blonde's lips, made something stir within Axel's heart, he wasn't sure if it was the over protectiveness he was feeling for the blonde, or the fact that he was glad that Roxas didn't hate him. He did want to hurt whoever did this to Roxas though, the question was how to go about it. As Roxas moved his fingers against the redhead's cheek, he couldn't help but lean into that touch, which was so cold at the moment but full of affection for Axel. He pulled the blonde closer and pressed his forehead against the boy's, calmly looking into his eyes again, having calmed down from earlier. However the peace within him didn't last long when he heard the name of the person that had done this to his love, a growl escaped his throat as the flame of anger began to build up in his eyes again.

Zexion? Zexion had done this to Roxas? The blue haired boy had always been so nice to Axel, perhaps a bit clingy but still pleasant. He had always looked out for the redhead and made sure that everything was okay, he had actually become one of Axel's "best friends" throughout the years. How could someone who had been so kind do this to another person? What was his reason for doing something as horrific as this? Axel had no idea what was wrong with Zexion, but the boy had no reason to do anything to Roxas. What had the blonde ever done to him? Nothing. Nothing at all. He would never see the blue haired boy as a friend ever again...in fact, revenge might be in order.

He felt the blonde grow limper in his grasp and gently pulled him even closer, hoping that the boy would somehow absorb a little of his strength, just by their close proximity. Smiling down at Roxas when the boy softly spoke those sweet words, sparking another feeling within the redhead, the anger dimming down once more into bubbling affection as he stared down into those azure eyes. Leaning down slowly, he obliged the blonde by pressing his lips against Roxas', pouring all the love and affection that he felt for the boy in that one soft kiss. Smiling within the kiss, he gently reached up to stroke the back of the boy's neck, gently pressing Roxas' lips closer to his own. Nobody would hurt him whilst Axel was around, he wasn't _ever_ going to leave him alone again. Even if Roxas asked him to.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

For a second, Roxas felt sorry for Zexion and what that look of rage in Axel's eyes suggested. What was he going to do to the boy? Then, the blonde's mind cleared and the memories of a minute ago came vividly back into his mind, and he felt that sense of supreme hatred inside of himself too. He didn't care what happened to the blunette, in fact, he hoped that the boy would get exactly what he deserved. Pain. And lots of it. More than the human body can stand, he hoped. He'd never felt this kind of anger towards anyone before in his life. Not even his father.

The blonde was slowly regaining his usual manner, the color coming back into his face and he could feel his heart beating less sporadically. Axel was making him better, healing this wound and causing the new abrasions on his heart to mend into barely visible scars. Because no matter what the red-head did, this memory, this conscious nightmare, would always plague him. It was in-erasable, eternal, and would always sneer at him, reminding him of Zexion and the pain. But, Axel was still here. That was a major comfort, that the boy wouldn't stop loving him just because of this. Roxas smiled as the red-head leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

He had the strength now to reach up and place his hands on Axel's neck, drawing weak little hearts there, pulling him closer. It was so relaxing, to have those lips on the blonde again, his heart slowed further and he felt the consciousness coming back to the limbs that had lost it. He stopped drawing those hearts and moved his hands to press them under the boy's chin, tracing his jaw line and willing Axel to kiss him harder, remove more of the hurt that still danced in his heart. He needed this boy, his partner, his lover, his savior, to stay with him forever. Axel needed to stay at his side forever, to repair the wounds that were cut so agonizingly into the blonde's existence, to hold him and kiss him like this whenever Roxas wanted him to...

He pulled away from the embrace of the red-head's lips and smiled tiredly at the boy. He locked his fingers behind the boy's neck and pulled himself up to kneel. He winced at the discomfort he still felt coursing through his body. He kept his hands there, twisting a lock of that radiant hair between his fingers, just staring into those passionate, fiery green eyes. "I love you, so much, Axel..." The blonde felt like he could never love him enough for reviving him, for reassuring him at this moment of need, for bringing him back to reality. But he felt so much of the gentle, stinging emotion in his heart that he knew he came to love the red-head even more through this experience. "You're everything..." He repeated his previous words on purpose, hoping to let Axel know that he was back, that he wasn't going to leave. Ever.

Then, his normal thinking process kicked in again and the shocking truth that he was in the bathroom, with no shirt on, his pants undone, and in Axel's arms, came into his mind. Shit. If someone found them... Say bye bye to ever having a decent education. But... he didn't want to move. He knew he could just go get his sweatshirt, which was in his locker, throw it on, and go back to class like nothing much had happened, but he wanted to be in this boy's arms and never leave this position. Unless, of course, he were to change to an even better position. He smiled at the thought and a glint of amusement came to his now lively eyes. Oh, how much acting like everything was normal would piss Zexion off. He suddenly liked the idea.

* * *

(Axel POV)

Feeling those soft, nimble fingers drawing small hearts on his neck, Axel nuzzled his lips against Roxas', not wanting to go any further than that for the moment. This kiss wasn't about sex, it was only a way for them to show their complete love for one another. Words couldn't express the feelings that he felt for Roxas, everything was just so...intense, it felt as if they would overwhelm him if he didn't release it somehow. These soft kisses, full of adoration and wonder were the only way for them to escape those feelings and lose themselves in each other.

He smiled again, when he felt a single finger tracing his jawline slowly, pushing his closer to the blonde's lips. Axel felt as if the boy needed to be calmed down further, before gently cradling the back of Roxas' head and pulling him impossibly closer. The burning heat in his heart had cooled down so all that was left was soft affection for the blonde in front of him. When the boy pulled away and began twirling the redhead's hair between his fingers, Axel closed his eyes and smiled serenely, feeling that all was right with the world again. The words that Roxas said confirmed his thoughts and he felt his eyes open again as he stared into the boy's eyes, which were bright, full of life like they had been earlier. "I'll always love you...even after I die." He didn't that he'd ever be able to stop loving Roxas, the connections between them were just so tight, they were so close that not even death could separate them.

The next words that the blonde said reminded the redhead of what Roxas had said back at the boy's house. The blonde was back to normal again, Axel felt the life and affection flowing out of Roxas and his grip on the boy tightened, never wanting the blonde to ever leave him. He couldn't describe how he felt by just using words, they weren't enough to express his feelings. The redhead smiled down at the blonde, before brushing a strand of hair away from the boy's face, feeling the smile turn into a grin as those blue eyes became fully visible to him. He wasn't sure whether Roxas would be up to going back to class, maybe they should just go home and give the blonde time to recover. It had been a hell of a day and they were only at the first lesson, well...missing the first lesson.

He moved his hand to gently cup the boy's cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb as if to prove to his senses that Roxas was real. "Hey, are you up to going back to class? Or do you wanna go home?" The worry for the blonde, showed in Axel's eyes, the brightness in his eyes gently softening to a concerned look. Roxas seemed alright now, but it could never take such a short time to get over something like this. The boy must have felt completely violated, and Axel hadn't missed the wince on the blonde's face when he moved to kneel in front of the redhead. He just hoped that everything would be alright, Zexion would definitely pay for this.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

The feelings in Roxas' heart had condensed back into what they were before, and the strings that tied him with Axel relaxed. That honest affection and happiness began flowing from him and into the red-head again, and the blonde could feel the boy's love circling his heart in turn. He was glad that he was feeling slightly normal again, although his brain was still fuzzy. He didn't think that he could get through class if he had to do any actual work. Right now, he had no idea what two plus two equaled. He doubted that he could even draw a straight line at the moment, nevermind _walking_ normally.

'...Even after I die...' It was definitely a reassuring thing that Axel spoke to him just then, and Roxas let out a sigh and let the light of relief come into his sapphire eyes. He felt weird for thinking that this was a good thing, that the boy would die for him. But the blonde would also die for Axel. He no longer thought of trying to cause himself harm with the shards of a bathroom mirror like he had been only moments ago, now he thought of all the love and quiet passion in those gorgeous eyes. That gaze belonged to Roxas, and only to Roxas, and the red-head would never look at anyone else this way. He felt a surge of possessiveness and moved his hands to hold the boy tighter.

Go back to class? He wanted to shock Zexion by pretending everything was normal, but he didn't know if he had the willpower to do it. He had a feeling that if he saw that boy, his defenses would fall and he would break down into tears at the memories that would surely flash through his mind. In fact, right now, those vivid visions were pushing their way to the forefront of his mind, trying to inflict him once again with those salty, painful droplets. He tried his hardest to banish them for now, and when his lover brushed the air out of his eyes, the memories practically dissolved from his consciousness. The blonde smiled up at his partner, once again finding himself thankful for the boy.

"I don't know. I have a sweatshirt in my locker I could throw on, but I can't think straight right now." He let out a giggle at the implication of 'thinking straight', and continued with a little more amusement in his tone. "But if I see Zexion, I think I might punch him." A broad smile crossed his face, and then fell again. "I'm going to try and pretend like nothing happened. But... it will be really hard for me. If I see him..." He let out a tense sigh, moving his fingers against the back of Axel's neck. He didn't know how to ask... How to ask the red-head to keep him safe, to never leave his side again... "Protect me?" He meant so much more than for just while Zexion was around, and his voice was full of adoration and a question of promise.

Although, even if he went back to class, it would be completely pointless. He would be better off sneaking out and going home, to rest and heal physically from this... misdemeanor. Home... his home, which was also Axel's... This was a reassuring thought. He wanted to just lie down, close his eyes, and fall asleep, letting his body recover and his mind to recuperate. But... those fiends in his mind... They wouldn't go away now. Not now that something so tragic as his nightmares has happened. The demons would surely attack the blonde once again in his dreams, using this new fodder. Or... would they leave, thinking that they could do no further damage to the boy? That would be too good to be true.

--

So there we go! Another chapter done, hopefully I'll update sooner than I did this time.

Please Read and Review!


	25. Chapter 25

I'm so sorry! T.T I've been sorting out university applications and things like that~ Studying to get into uni etc. Studying first right? =P

Anyways~ Here~

Chapter 25

(Axel POV)

He felt the boy tighten his hold on the redhead, matching the grip that Axel had on the blonde. Was Roxas feeling the same way that he was? The possession that Axel felt was insane, he would never let anyone touch the boy again. It should have been 'He would never let anyone touch the boy _ever_', but obviously he couldn't even do that. Guilt shot through his heart again, dimming the happiness that was in his eyes slightly, how could he let Zexion do that to Roxas? It would never happen again though, he would always remain with the blonde, nothing could touch him with Axel around. He wouldn't _let_ anything happen to him.

That smile, it was the most amazing thing that the redhead had ever seen. Axel thought the same thing every time he saw that bright smile on the blonde's face, it immediately made his heart start fluttering. Is this what love really felt like? Axel really didn't remember what it was like to love anyone, his parents were taken by death such a long time ago that he had already forgotten what love felt like. In any case, it was probably nothing compared to this soft, warm feeling that was slowly blooming inside his chest.

He immediately felt a smile growing on his face once again when he saw that happy expression break out on the blonde's features. It was so contagious, once Roxas smiled Axel became happy, ecstatic even...it just seemed like the most natural thing to do. Roxas was so pure...so innocent, Axel couldn't understand how someone could even think of defiling such a perfect being. Hearing the giggle that burst from the boy's lips, his smile turned into a grin as he stared down at the blonde, wondering how someone could laugh in a situation like this. Apparently Roxas could.

His face grew solemn at almost the exact same time that the blonde's happy expression fell, feeling the tension in the bathroom rising. Listening to the boy as he spoke, he leant his head backwards ever so slightly, trying to feel those fingers rubbing his neck gently. When Roxas paused mid-sentence, the redhead peered down at him, silently urging him to continue with what he had wanted to say. What could the blonde be thinking that was so hard to say? His face broke out into a gentle smile once more when Roxas shyly asked him that question. The blonde honestly didn't need to ask that, Axel had already promised himself that he would protect Roxas at all costs.

Leaning down gently, he placed his mouth next to the blonde's ear and softly whispered, "You don't even have to ask me that. I promise that I'll always be with you...I'll protect you Roxas." He gently placed a kiss to the boy's cheek before leaning back to stare into those beautiful eyes. Roxas seemed to want to stay in school, which was surprising to the redhead, but if he wanted to stay then so be it. Axel didn't really expect the blonde to do any work that day, or in the week for that matter. But, the good thing was that it was Friday already, they would have the weekend to calm down and relax, perhaps finally get to know each other fully. The only problem was that Axel had to work on Saturday night, the thought of that didn't please the redhead at all...he would have to tell Roxas about his job.

He took the blonde's hand before standing up gently, slowly pulling Roxas up with him, trying his best not to hurt the boy. "Shall we go to your locker then?" He didn't want to mention going back to class again, he would let the blonde decide that for himself when he was ready. "Why do you have to pretend that nothing happened? Do you know why he did...that?" The thought confused Axel a little, why would pretending that everything was normal affect Zexion in any way? The redhead thought that the blue haired boy might have thought of this as some fucked up version of 'fun'. Honestly, he had no idea why Zexion had done it in the first place, he was sure that Roxas would tell him at some point, if not now.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Promise.... There was that word again. Roxas was calmed by it, but it settled a feeling of doubtfulness in him. Was it really a thing, an eternal something, a never terminated agreement? Or was it just a word? Just a pointless, insignificant word.... His demons seemed to dwell on it. He had always heard the word said so nonchalantly, with so little emotion. Like his parents' marriage. That was a promise, and look at what happened. And his mother had promised him that she wouldn't let that awful father of his hit him too....

He appreciated how Axel helped him up, and as he stood up, he had to close his eyes tight at the sudden pain that shot through his body. His legs felt like jelly again, but he got a grip on the spinning world and looked up at the red-head, smiling slightly with a hint of discomfort in his expression. He thought of Zexion and his fucked-up actions, and the blonde let the smile drop from his face. He would probably be sore for the rest of the day... at least for the rest of the school day. Thank goodness it was Friday, though. It almost gave him an excuse for his brain's inability to function; all the other students would be excited for the weekend and just as inept at working. Except Roxas wasn't excited, not at all. He thought he would be, with the fact that he and his partner had the whole weekend to themselves, but his mind was rejecting all positive feelings now.

It seemed to be setting in now, after the numbing shock. That the blonde had been taken advantage of so easily, almost _willingly_, and he was ashamed, guilty, hurt, wounded, scarred, regretful... and full of an odd light-headed affection that he knew was coming from Axel. The latter was the only thing that helped him smile those few times, and he knew it would help him fake it for the rest of the day. If he had to. He didn't even feel like being around people right now, his mind was on a sort-of overdrive paranoia mode. Everyone but his lover was an enemy, all those oblivious people out there who had no idea what Roxas went through. Except Zexion. He was so much worse than an enemy. He was a plague, an affliction, a sickness, something like a mental illness, one that never went away. A _scar_.

God, did he know why he did this.... But he couldn't tell Axel. Roxas was too paranoid to tell him such a thing right now. He didn't want to give Zexion the satisfaction of having the red-head know about it. How the twisted blunette had a crush on the boy. Because that's what it was, the blonde knew this. He didn't threaten him to protect his 'friend', he threatened him to protect his own selfish ambitions. Well, that damned boy would never get what he wanted. Roxas would make so damn sure of it that Zexion would be completely erased from the picture. Totally eradicated.

"...It's nothing. Something stupid." His eyes were full of lies, and he knew this, so he looked down from those emerald orbs to look down at their joined hands. Because it _wasn't_ nothing; Roxas had felt the same thing just yesterday that Zexion was feeling now. And look what it turned into. A crush definitely wasn't 'nothing'. He cleared his mind of anything that could make his eyes appear dull with evasion, and looked back up to Axel. "Let's go. Just... go check that no one's in the hallway. I can't exactly walk to my locker with no shirt on without getting severely punished for it."

* * *

(Axel POV)

The lie in Roxas' eyes was easy to see, however it was only visible for a few seconds before the blonde looked down at the floor. That was enough time for Axel to catch the flickering in the boy's eyes. Although Roxas was obviously lying, the redhead wouldn't push the issue, after all the blonde had gone through, he probably needed this time to recover. Roxas would tell Axel when he felt ready, that was all that he needed to know, also...the lie that the boy had thought of was pretty silly. Someone would never rape a person for something 'stupid', the person had to be either mentally insane, or what they were talking about was pretty serious to them. Also, rape wasn't how to solve something, Axel thought that anyone would know that, it's only common sense.

The happiness in Roxas' eyes had dimmed down once more, the bright blue orbs were replaced with dull, almost grey ones again. Listening to the boy's command, Axel nodded, seeing the reasoning behind what the blonde said, the principal would definitely be suspicious if he heard about two boys walking out of the bathroom in the middle of class, especially if one wasn't wearing a shirt. Slowly walking towards the bathroom door, the redhead tried to open it without making any noise and winced when the creak of the door echoed across the empty hallway. Poking his head out of the bathroom entrance, he surveyed the hallway, looking for any students or teachers that might be wandering around.

Obviously, there was nobody there. The first lesson of the day was still going on, so there would be nobody hanging around. Turning around again, this time to face the blonde, he gave the boy a smile and quick nod, letting his know that the coast was clear before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom gently. They would have to be fast if they didn't want to be caught, there was only about ten minutes until the first lesson finished. Axel didn't believe that time had passed by so fast, it had felt like only 5 minutes ago since he had been sitting in that chair in the classroom, waiting for Roxas.

Running quickly, Axel tried his best to keep the blonde at his side, but obviously Zexion had done a lot of damage to Roxas with his actions. The boy didn't seem to be able to move that well, his legs moved awkwardly as if trying to grow accustomed to walking again, and every few steps the blonde would wince before trying to cover it up again. Axel felt his heart clench at the sight of Roxas in pain, he wanted to lift the boy and run along the corridor with the blonde in his arms, but Roxas' pride wouldn't allow the redhead to do that. Axel couldn't blame him though, he would feel offended if someone offered to carry him, he would feel _weak_. That was something that Axel never wanted to admit to anyone, admitting that you were weak only made you vulnerable to those around you.

He focused on the blonde next to him, ensuring that the boy didn't fall or anything else that might hurt him further. At least their lockers weren't far away from the bathroom, it would only take them about three minutes or something to get there. Roxas would definitely have enough time to get dressed and fix himself up like everything had been normal. Axel wanted the boy to complain to the principal, Zexion would be kicked out of the school for sure considering how much of a homophobe the principal was. The only problem was that the blue haired boy might seek revenge or something else just as fucked up, the redhead thought that he knew the blunette well...obviously not.

Reaching the blonde's locker, Axel stood next to Roxas as he opened it, watching for any people that might see the two boys. They had five minutes until the lesson finished, and some classes let out early, silently he urged the blonde to hurry up. He didn't want the blonde to get in trouble, especially after all this shit that had happened.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

He felt bad for lying to Axel, but it was for his own good. Roxas knew that the red-head would feel that it was his fault Zexion did such a thing to him, that it was because of the blunette's crush that the blonde was hurt. Of course, he would have to tell him eventually, because the boy definitely wouldn't forget about it. Roxas would be bothered about it until he told, he knew. Because Axel cared about him that much. It was still a shocking revelation.

Before Axel pulled him into the hallway, Roxas went over to his shirt, which was spread on the floor, and picked it up. That was something that would give them away too, even though no one would be able to tell it was his shirt. It would still be obvious, and tip their principal off that there were... things going on in the bathroom. Awful things. He moved slowly still, putting the half-ruined shirt on tediously. At least he could look dressed if anyone saw them from behind. He picked his bookbag up, feeling it's weight with more afliction.

The blonde was led into the hallway by his lover, who was pulling him along a little faster than his body wanted to move. He winced with almost every step, the pain renewing itself to a worser agony with every movement. He felt tears of the pain biting at his eyelids again, the memories of Zexion resurfacing to float in his consciousness. He didn't want to think about it, but something - something evil - was pushing it into his mind again. Why, why did they have to torture _him_? Why couldn't someone like Zexion be inflicted with these demons instead? He took a deep breath as he cringed again, and tried his hardest to banish these fresh tears.

He was thankful for the fact that his locker was so close to the bathroom, and they reached it no time. Roxas dropped his messenger bag on the floor with a loud clunk. He leaned against the locker next to his, breathing heavily, as he turned the dial on his lock as fast as he could. Even his fingers seemed numb. After fumbling with it for a moment, he opened the locker and pulled his black and white sweatshirt from it. He pushed himself off the neighboring locker and pulled the top over his head, feeling the security of having something on like a weight off his chest. Now it wouldn't be too suspicious that they were in the hallway in the middle of class, at least. He tuned back to his locker, looking into the mirror that was on the inside of the door. He looked like shit, frankly. He groaned and tried to smooth his hair down as much as possible, at least to where it would look semi-normal. It was hopeless anyways, but whatever. He took the sleeve of his sweatshirt and wiped away the shine of sweat from his face.

The blonde fell back to lean against the locker again, sighing deeply, closing his eyes against the harsh fluorescent lights. Everything seemed to hurt Roxas in some way. Except Axel's touches, he thought. They were the only thing that comforted him at this point, that took his heart in a loving embrace and repaired all the hurt and pain. The agony would never truly go away, for when the blonde was separated from his partner, it all came rushing back to him. Axel was proving to be even more of a protector, a security object, than Roxas thought possible... but, then again, he never thought he would be violated like that either. Everything was so confusing now... even though he knew the answers to the questions he wanted answered, he still felt his world spinning uncontrollably. He couldn't stop it either, it was a spiral of torment and befuddling emotions that tied itself around his heart, only to be stopped by the red-head's touch. He felt that it would eventually be part of his cause of death; it would stay with him until he was withered and six feet under.

He opened his eyes, all his disorienting, maddening feelings filling his eyes with a brighter sky blue. It was misleading; it looked happy, an unaffected gleam in those orbs..... But, it was only his burdened heart trying to cover all this up. Was it for the blonde's own sake? Was it for Axel's? Was it something else? Even Roxas couldn't read his own heart. It was a tightly shut book, securely locked. His gaze wandered to Axel, and he let a small, pathetic smile come over his face. He felt like apologizing again, but he was too weak to say it. Axel had done so much for him, and all he had to give the boy was his love. It felt inadequate.

**RING.** The bell, signaling the time between first period and second. They had History for this period. Great, the one teacher who tried to get Roxas to answer questions. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off the locker, facing his partner. "We should get going." His tired voice was slightly drowned out by the waterfall of students that suddenly emptied into the hallway. The blonde turned to pick up his bag, with another wince, and headed down the hallway. He came up with an excuse for his slow pace right there on the spot, surprised that he could think that much right now. He'd just tell anyone who asked that he hurt his leg in gym again. It had happened before, so it was believable. He would just have to pretend to be limping for the rest of the day.

* * *

(Axel POV)

Worry crossed Axel's features as he stared down at the boy panting after he had managed to pull his sweatshirt over his head. Zexion had gone way too far this time, in fact this was probably the first time that Axel had ever heard of the blue haired boy doing such a despicable thing. If the redhead hadn't seen the condition Roxas was in, or if he didn't believe everything that the blonde told him, he would probably think that the boy was lying about what Zexion did. However...that wasn't the case, he had seen Roxas and had listened to what the boy had told him, it was just hard to believe that Zexion would ever do that to someone. What had happened to him? Had he gone insane or something? Whatever it was, Axel didn't want anything to do with the blue haired boy anymore, he wanted the blunette out of his life now. Roxas' life too. He hoped that would be the last time that the blonde would see Zexion, but...obviously that would be hard considering they went to the same school. Life was a bitch it seemed.

Hearing a clanking noise, he turned his head sharply and noticed that Roxas had practically collapsed against his locker. Concern made its way into his eyes as he looked down at the boy and wondered how the blonde was going to survive the whole school day. Axel looked into Roxas eyes, noticing the glint within them and blinked. The boy looked...almost happy. That wasn't right, he shouldn't be happy in this condition. The redhead peered closer into the blonde's eyes and saw that they seemed completely empty, the sparkling wasn't the same as it had been before. The redhead sighed before jumping when the loud clang of the bell rang across the corridor. It looked like it was time to face the rest of the school body, hopefully they wouldn't ask about why they had missed the first lesson.

Barely hearing Roxas' voice over the crowd of students that began filling the hallway, Axel nodded slightly before pushing himself off the locker and began walking behind the blonde. He would be there to catch the boy if he fell, it was the least he could do for him after all this shit had happened. Keeping his eyes trained on Roxas, Axel noticed the limp that the boy had and felt guilt rising up like bile from his stomach. He should have gone with Roxas, the thought circled his mind again as he walked down the corridor, vaguely spotting the History classroom at the other end. This day was going by so slowly, it was only the second lesson and it felt as if a week had gone by.

Reaching the classroom door, Axel pushed it open for the blonde and smiled gently at him before walking into the room to sit at a desk. He motioned over for Roxas to sit next to him and watched as the teacher entered the classroom. It was lucky that they had made it in time for the lesson, Mr. Hikaru had always been strict with people who were late to his lesson, and right then Roxas really didn't need that man going on at him. Axel groaned quietly as the teacher immediately began lecturing the class on god knows what, the redhead had never listened in class, he still got As anyway. He watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye, making sure that everything was alright with him and had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around the boy and kiss away his pain.

He was broken from his reverie by a rolled up piece of paper hitting his desk, blinking in surprise, Axel unfolded it and looked at it's contents before sighing.

'Tell Roxas that he can join us for lunch if he wants.

-Demyx'

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the boy a couple of desks away and smirked slightly. How sly. He wondered how the teacher missed that obvious note thrown across the classroom before he turned back to the blonde again. Smiling at him gently, he leaned close to Roxas so that he could whisper in the boy's ear. "Hey...Do you wanna eat lunch at our table today? Demyx wants to know if you'd like to sit with us."

He couldn't help but give the blonde another reassuring smile as he scrunched the note into a ball again. Perhaps things would be alright after all, some of his friends actually appeared to be happy that Roxas was with Axel. Those were the kind of people who were the redhead's real friends, not the blunette. He still didn't understand why the blue haired boy would do that to Roxas, it just didn't make any sense. Shaking his head softly, Axel tried to throw those negative thoughts out of his head and focused completely on the blonde in front of him. He would always be there to look after Roxas, no matter what happened, the boy could rely on Axel to be there. Nothing would ever happen to Roxas again, he would make sure of that.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

The walk to the History classroom was painful, but Roxas felt Axel's presence, and knew that he was staying close incase the blonde lost all motor skills at that moment. Well, it felt like that was about to happen, anyways. Luckily, he reached the room without falling on his face. He kept up the limp, and hoped that no one became suspicious of him. He took his seat next to Axel, thankful that they didn't have assigned seats. It hurt to sit too. apparently Roxas' day was going to be filled with this agony.

At the moment Roxas got comfortable - well, as comfortable as he could - Mr. Hikaru walked into the room. Thank goodness the blonde wasn't late. Then the man would definitely pester him about answering stupid questions today. He always did that, picked on Roxas. If he didn't have enough with his classmates always teasing him, he had to make it worse when he asked those questions. If the blonde answered right, people laughed and called him a nerd. If he got it wrong, people laughed and called him stupid. Today, they'd be calling him stupid.

He was calmed by the fact that Axel was with him, though. If they had just one class apart, the blonde would probably be very pissed off right now. The red-head was his shield from the cruel world, from the reality he always hated. Axel was his _new_ world, a universe he kept all to himself, mentally threatening all who approaced his sanctuary. It was quite possessive, but Roxas failed to notice this. It was an automatic reaction, really.

Mr. Hikaru was talking about something utterly irrelevant to him right now, so the blonde just leaned back in his chair, and relaxed. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, enveloping his world in a peaceful darkness. He felt his lover's life-force inside of his own heart, beating in tune with his own and keeping him sane. The ribbons of affection that wound between them were suffocating once again, but it helped to slow his erratic heartbeat. He would never get this out of his mind, this _awful_ boy and his actions.... Roxas knew it was a futile effort to try and banish this day from his mind, so he wouldn't try. He would just adapt, if that was possible. Get used to the emotional pain and the scars that marred his heart. He let out a loud sigh.

Axel's voice shocked the blonde out of his reverie, and his eyes snapped open at the mention of eating lunch with the red-head's friends. Oh god, no. He didn't want to. He truly hated people right now, and wanted nothing to do with the skeptical group he met this morning. And - oh, fuck - Zexion would be there, right? No. No no no. The blonde couldn't stand that right now. He'd end up either running away if the boy said anything to him, or he'd knock him out cold. That was a rather optimistic thought, because Roxas couldn't hurt the boy if he tried. His pained sky-blue eyes moved to look at his partner, and despite all the refusal in his heart and mind, he replied, "Sure." Even that smile couldn't tell him that it would be okay.

This 'Demyx' probably only wanted to make fun of the blonde up close anyways. That always happened, so Roxas just stopped accepting invitations to sit with anyone at lunch. But Axel would be there, so how bad could it be? Really, human contact was the _last_ thing he needed right now. The red-head's strong look of protection calmed Roxas a bit, and he smiled back weakly. Today was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

(Axel POV)

The anxiety in Roxas' face was obvious the moment that the redhead had asked the blonde to join him for lunch. What was the boy worried about? That was when it hit him, Zexion...he would be there too, it was too soon for Roxas to be seeing the blunette. Axel would protect him though, he would make sure that the blue haired boy wouldn't do or say anything to harm the blonde. He secretly promised himself and Roxas that, whilst he watched the boy from the corner of his eye. His hand slipped under the desk to gently grasp onto the blonde's, he hoped that Roxas would take that as a sign that he would be there with him the whole time.

His eyes immediately lost focus as he stared down at the desk, only hearing the drone of the teacher's voice as he continued lecturing the class. How did Mr. Hikaru manage to make a class that was supposed to be interesting, into a period of time when Axel wanted to cut his throat with his own fingernails? The redhead groaned slightly whilst resting his head on the palm of his other hand and shifted his gaze to stare blankly at the wall. Time seemed to slow down on purpose in this room, his eyes flicked to the clock before he groaned again, as usual the clock seemed to be taunting him in his misery. This would definitely be a long lesson.

He hadn't noticed that Mr. Hikaru had paused in his monotonous speech and was glaring at the blonde sitting next to the redhead, who appeared to be as zoned out as Axel was. The teacher had always been mean to Roxas, even though it was no fault of the blonde's own, he had never actually done anything to upset the man and yet he wouldn't leave the poor boy alone. Axel was jerked from his thoughts by a loud question "Roxas, Which preident is responsible for the alleged 'Water gate scandel?'" Ouch...Axel hoped that the blonde had any idea about what the teacher was talking about, because he sure as hell didn't.

Mr. Hikaru was obviously hoping to catch Roxas out so that the others could laugh at him once again. The teacher seemed to take pleasure in seeing Roxas being made fun of, especially in extreme cases of embarrassment such as this one. Axel felt sorry for the blonde in these circumstances, the boy went through enough without this teacher adding to his problems. He hoped that today wouldn't be too bad for Roxas, but things have been turning out to be really shit for him. The redhead was too scared to even breathe, afraid that the teacher might go on at him too. Axel wished that he could do something to help the blonde, he wanted to make a racket, do something to get the attention off Roxas. He would have done something, but he knew that he would get into serious trouble for making a commotion, especially in Mr. Hikaru's class. There was no doubt that he would blow it out of proportion just to see them get into more trouble than they should.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Well, now Roxas had something to dread. He _had_ wanted the day to go by fast, so that they could be free from this prison, hear that liberating bell ring and release them from their torment. But now that he knew he'd have to sit with people at lunch, and talk and socialize and all that other stressing stuff, he wanted time to slow down. He wanted it to come to a halt, freezing the clock and everyone around him, giving him the time and peace he needed to recover. He was sure that if he saw Zexion at lunch, if the blunette said anything to him, if he was even within earshot of the boy, Roxas would need all the strength he could muster. He needed to repair the protective walls that had fallen, that had crashed down on him and left him in this crumbling state. Without them, every tormenting word or look from Zexion would make him worse and worse. His mental state was already shot, if he had to endure any more of the boy's evil personality the blonde felt that he would break down permanently. Mental institution style.

Roxas had tuned the teacher and everyone in the room out, so that all he heard was a slight ringing noise coming from some random direction. He sat limp, sitting slightly lower in his chair than usual, arms lying motionless on his lap. He wouldn't move unless he absolutely had to; it still hurt everywhere and it was driving him mad. He was used to _emotional_ pain, but not physical anguish. It was strange, he seemed to hate this pain beyond anything else, but the pain Axel inflicted on him was... arousing and pleasurable. Maybe it was his emotions that ruled his body and mind too?

That ringing in his head became suddenly louder and Roxas twitched slightly. He looked up to see Mr. Hikaru staring him down, a smug, all-knowing look on his ugly face. He must've asked a question, because everyone else in the classroom was looking at the blonde too. Uh, what? All he could do was stare back at the man as he struggled to remember if he heard even a word. He couldn't recall the question... he doubted if it had even registered in his subconscious. He looked around the room at the students surrounding him; they all looked ready to burst out laughing, anticipating another 'geeky' answer or none at all. He didn't dare look in Axel's direction. Although it would have made the blonde feel better, he didn't want to risk seeing the same look on his face too.

There was nothing he could do, so he just looked back to his desk and said, "I don't know." Mr. Hikaru smirked and the blonde's classmates snickered. Roxas felt his resolve slipping; why was this affecting him so much? "Well, I guess you'll just have to do some extra questions for homework then, no?" That fucker. Although he didn't mind the extra work, it would end up taking precious time away from him and Axel. Because Roxas had the red-head today, and tomorrow, and the rest of the weekend.... This lifted his mood a bit, but he still felt his irregular heartbeat as a warning sign. He couldn't help but hear the giggles of his classmates as he bent forward to lay his head on his desk, facing away from Axel. He brought his arms up to cover his face too, just incase a rogue tear decided to show itself.

-----

Roxas had been given an extra five paragraph essay to write, as well as the normal questions from the book that Mr. Hikaru gave every night. This would definitely limit his time with his partner. He quickly scribbled the assignments in his notebook before the bell rang. He sighed and got up from the seat, his stiff position not helping his already painful body. He winced as he stood, reaching down to pick up his messenger bag. When the blonde straightened up and got his bag over his shoulder once again, he turned to face Axel and smiled weakly. This was truly taking a lot out of him, having to stay in this horrid establishment right after being violated like he was. But he was still so sure that Zexion would get what he deserved. He headed out the door, rather slowly, heading to their next class.

-----

The bell rang once again, this time discharging them from English. The pain was better now, having been an hour and a half since he was in that bathroom, but it still hurt a bit. Roxas got up and waited for Axel to come to him. It was lunch period now, and he wanted to say something first. After everyone else left, including the teacher, he looked into those fiery green eyes, thankful for the affection he saw there. He needed to ask something, even though it was a stupid question. His mind was all mixed up right now anyways, so he couldn't even tell the difference between a stupid question and a logical one.

"Axel...." Once again, he was having trouble with the words. "Are your friends like the kids who make fun of me? Does... Demyx... just want me to sit with you guys so they can make fun of me too?" So they can make things worse? Because he couldn't handle that. Not now. His voice was full of the slight throbbing he still felt all over himself, in his body and heart and mind. "Because most of them didn't look too happy with... us." It was true, the disgusted looks on their faces still stuck in the blonde's mind. He moved closer to the red-head, his hand coming up to play with the collar of the boy's shirt. His fingers grazed the skin there, and he felt a sudden pull in his chest, this time one that was rejecting all physical contact. Even with Axel? Roxas didn't understand this, but he obeyed it, removing his hand and letting it drop to his side again.

* * *

(Axel POV)

Turning his head to face the blonde, Axel felt a crease spread across his forehead as the worry that was bubbling in the centre of his chest moved down to pool in his stomach. He shifted slightly, trying to somehow get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that was twisting itself into his stomach, it felt as if something was intertwining itself into his intestines in the same way that his fingers were linked with Roxas'. Staring down at the blonde's limp form, Axel felt his grip on the boy's hand tighten as he looked at Roxas. He could tell that the boy was hurting just be looking at way Roxas held himself, though the question was: What was he thinking?

He felt more than saw Roxas jump when the teacher turned to face him and squeezed his hand tightly when the boy looked up at the teacher. Axel could sense the nervousness and unhappiness emanating from Roxas' when the boy opened his mouth to answer the teacher. Seeing the smirk on Mr. Hikaru's face as the rest of the pupils around them began to snicker at the lack of intelligence in Roxas' response, Axel felt a scowl grow upon his features. It was always Roxas that went through this, none of the other students ever laughed when someone else got the answer wrong.

There was something wrong though...As Axel tried to gain Roxas' attention, he noticed that the boy was purposefully avoiding his gaze. What could be wrong? Had he done something? The redhead stared at the blonde as he lay his head on the desk and faced the other way, his hands covering his face as if shielding himself from the rest of the room. Axel felt his heart twitch in pain at the thought of not being able to help Roxas get through all of this. Why was it always him that got picked on? He knew that if he tried to stand up for the boy, it would only cause more trouble for the both of them and Roxas had already been through so much today...The only thing that Axel could do was help him with the extra work that the teacher had given to the blonde.

----------

As the bell rung, signaling the end of the lesson, Axel sighed and packed his books away into his satchel before standing up slowly. He caught sight of the weak smile that Roxas sent his way and smiled back reassuringly, hoping that the rest of the day would go without any more problems. Roxas had been through enough today and the redhead could see the affect that it was having on the boy. Those blue eyes...they were so dull now, almost as dull looking as they had been in Axel's dream. Dead. That's what those blue orbs looked like and it was slowly killing Axel inside. Sighing again, the redhead turned and followed Roxas out of the door, knowing that they would have the same lesson together as usual. At least that was one thing that Axel could do, he could stay with the blonde for the whole day even though he wouldn't be able to do anything in front of the teachers. He could be there for Roxas at the very least.

-----------

Again, the bell rung after English was finished. Nothing had happened in this lesson luckily, Axel didn't think that Roxas would be able to handle any more shit today. Finally, it was lunch...Hopefully they would be able to have a break and spend some time together, they definitely needed it. Axel smiled as he walked towards Roxas having noticed that the boy had stood up and was waiting for him. That was when it hit the redhead, they had been asked to spend lunch time with his friends, normally he wouldn't have minded sitting with them but now...after everything that had happened, he wasn't so sure anymore. Especially if Zexion was going to be there, he would worry about that when the time came though, which was soon...so very soon. He looked down at those beautiful blue eyes and noticed with happiness that some life had slowly returned to them.

Axel could hear the hesitation in Roxas' voice as he listened to the boy speak and moved closer, hoping to comfort the boy in any way possible. He could hear all the pain and emotion in the blonde's voice and had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Roxas' small figure. Would they make fun of Roxas? Axel honestly didn't think so, they weren't the kind of people to invite someone to sit at their table just to be mean to them. But then again, it had only been Demyx who had asked Axel, would the others be okay with it? Honestly, he wasn't sure what they would do or say to Roxas if he sat with them. That was when he heard the rest of what Roxas said and nodded slightly in agreement. It was true, some of the people in the group did have looks of disgust on their faces, Axel should have recognised the look on Zexion's face when he first told the group about Roxas and him being together.

But then again, there had also been people who had looked delighted by the news of the two of them being together. Larxene and Demyx for example, the others didn't really seem to care so that wasn't much of a problem. Axel smiled as Roxas moved closer to play with the collar of his shirt, his fingers skimming over the skin at the bottom of his neck slightly before the blonde pulled away. Honestly, that small touch had been the only physical contact that they had done for the last lesson and Axel was already craving more.

He sighed once more as he watched the blonde stand back and smiled again, this time reassuringly. "None of my friends are like that, they wouldn't ask you to sit at their table just to make fun of you...They're the kind of people who don't even talk to people they don't like." His hand reached out to stroke Roxas' cheek for a moment before he pulled it back again slowly, loving the feel of the boy's skin against his fingers. "I'm not gonna lie to ya though, I saw those looks as well...However that's only one or two people you know? Everyone else seemed pretty fine with it. Actually, Demyx and Larxene looked pretty happy to hear about the news." Axel smiled again as he looked over at the boy, hoping that his words would reassure Roxas, he didn't want the blonde to feel nervous anymore, especially after everything had happened. But the redhead couldn't blame him...His words to Roxas had been true though, at least some people seemed happy about the both of them. Not that anybody else's opinion mattered to him anyhow.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Well, Roxas hoped none of Axel's friends would say anything abrasive. He didn't have the willpower - or physical strength at that - to stand up to any more abuse. His battered mind was slowly drifting off, though; maybe if anyone said anything, he wouldn't be paying attention anyways. The blonde half-hoped that he'd faint or something before he had to meet anyone. But if he just dropped unconscious, he had a strange feeling that he wouldn't wake up again. Well, he thought, at least some of himself was returning; more precisely the paranoid part.

Those gentle, loving fingers that drew burning lines over his cheek made him twitch in pain. He felt like he'd never be able to touch anyone again. It hurt in his heart, this skin-on-skin contact. It felt wrong to him, like something in his subconscious clicked and suddenly realized that what the blonde was doing was all wrong. But Roxas had his own mind about this, and he would not give up on breaking this odd spell that came over him. He knew that his apprehension materialized because of Zexion, that this scar on his heart was active again. He hated it. But - he wouldn't tell Axel about all this. He didn't need the red-head to worry about this part of himself. He would take care of it himself, somehow.

Larxene? So that's her name? And Demyx too... well, at least Roxas didn't have to worry about them. They did seem happy, maybe even oddly so.... But he didn't dwell on it. His sky blue eyes returned to gazing into those bright green orbs; it felt like he hadn't seen them in a month. The blonde's inner workings still showed plainly in his dimmed eyes, but there was still that small spark of himself hidden there too. A corner of his thin mouth turned up into something like a smile. He loved how Axel was trying to comfort him, trying to repair this paranoia. Even though it was a futile effort, Roxas was thankful for it. "Okay." It was all he could muster; all other words had disappeared from his memory, it seemed. That was happening a lot.

That apprehension was felt like a pang in his chest again; the blonde wanted Axel in his arms again, but his body wouldn't let him move forward. His legs were frozen. Maybe, if he did touch Axel, it would help work this thing out of his system. Maybe, if he made contact with his love, everything would be better. Like how you'd get rid of an allergy of yours by purposely giving yourself a reaction again and again. Maybe this affliction was the same? Roxas swallowed hard and took a step towards the red-head, closing the gap between them. He felt tears of fear welling up inside, but he wouldn't give in to them. His body and mind were both terrified of being taken again, like Zexion did, and his heart was the only one who knew Axel could be... trusted.

His shaky fingers reached up to run along the boy's neck, close to the collarbone. It felt like being stabbed by a hypodermic needle, but it was just an illusion. He remembered a saying he'd heard again and again at some point in his life: 'Love hurts.' The pain flashed over his countenance, but he moved his other hand up too, to lace with his other hand at the back of Axel's neck. "I love you...." He let out a sigh and started drawing little random patterns on the red-head's skin. "And promise me, Axel, that if I ever forget that, you'll remind me?" The blonde smiled, searching for reassurance in those eyes. "Just smack me or something. Knock me out if you have to." Joking felt good, it took his mind off of the inevitable; _lunch_.

"Well, let's get going." His voice fell back to emotionless. He removed his hands from behind Axel's neck, feeling both a tugging sense of regret and a relieved, calm emotion. "If the teacher comes back and sees we're not at lunch yet, we'll surely get a detention." Roxas adjusted the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder, and turned towards the door. He fake-limped his way into the hallway and towards the cafeteria. It still hurt slightly.

-----

He brought his hands up to push the door to the cafeteria open, feeling the air that came over him like a warning sign: 'Turn back before it's too late!' It said. It smelled like... something spicy. Tacos, maybe? Buffalo wings? The blonde never did bother checking what was for lunch beforehand. Not like it mattered anyways, he'd have to eat it whether he liked it or not. His eyes swept the room, looking for Axel's friends. He really hoped that maybe all of them went home sick or something, and that he and Axel could sit alone. But, not everything could go the way he wanted it to.

He spotted the mullet haircut that obviously belonged to Demyx, and figured that was where Axel and himself would be heading. Next to the dirty blonde, Roxas saw Larxene sitting across from him, and a bunch of the other students from this morning were sitting there too. And - oh, god, no - Zexion. He was sitting at the end of the group of friends, no one sitting to his left or across from him. Those were the only two seats left open at the table. Oh, no no no.... Roxas couldn't take this. If he had to sit next to him, if that boy _touched_ him.... He turned to face his partner, that dull look still in his eyes. But - the spark of life that had been there before was shadowed by the fear he felt right now.

* * *

(Axel POV)

Well...it seemed as if Axel had said _something_ right at least, the redhead truly didn't know what would make Roxas feel better at this moment in time. He had never had to deal with anything like this before, and it hurt knowing the fact that something like this would happen to the only person in his life that he cared about. He caught sight of that small upturn of the lips that displayed itself on his lover's face and couldn't help the warm smile that spread over his features at the small sign of life that made it's way back into those beautiful sapphire eyes. Even Roxas' voice sounded more full...more alive, and that immediately made Axel feel better, as if his attempts at comforting the boy had not been in vain.

Watching as Roxas hesitantly stepped towards him, Axel couldn't help but move his hand to touch the boy's side, inwardly craving the physical contact between them once more. He shivered slightly when the blonde moved his fingers along his collarbone and fought the urge to close his eyes in contented bliss. Lucky for him he hadn't closed them...The redhead looked down at Roxas and noticed the flash of pain that crossed the boy's features, creasing that beautiful face into one of agony. Worry clouded over his countenance as Axel watched the blonde and was about to ask if the boy was okay when he was interrupted.

Those words...Axel smiled and let out a small sigh of relief at hearing them once more, and closed his eyes when he felt those small patterns being drawn on the back of his neck. A grin spread across his features when he heard the rest of what Roxas said and opened his eyes to stare at sparkling blue ones. "Ya I will...but not in the way you're expecting..." The grin turned into a smirk before reverting back into a soft smile as he pulled Roxas closer, taking care to not make him uncomfortable.

Sighing softly when he heard Roxas' words, the redhead reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around the blonde and took a step back before smiling at him. "I guess you're right...as usual." He laughed before leaning down to pick up his own satchel and slung it over his back before turning to follow Roxas out of the room. Axel sighed softly as he wandered along the hall, hopefully things would turn out alright at lunch today...He had a bad feeling for some reason.

-------------

Axel grimaced slightly as he walked into the lunchroom and inhaled the scent that was drifting towards him. Half the time, the food didn't taste anything like how it smelt, the scent was actually _nice_, the food on the other hand...not so good. Turning his head to survey the cafeteria, he calmly looked for his friends before spotting them at the usual table. He smiled as he noticed his usual friends and looked over to Roxas before gesturing the boy forward towards the table.

As they walked towards the table, Axel caught a flash of blue and turned to look towards the source. He spotted the sunlight filtering in through the window and reflecting off blue hair before he felt his eyes widen in shock. Shit...He had completely forgotten that Zexion would still be sitting with his friends today. After all, they didn't have a clue about what had happened and Axel bet that the blue haired boy hadn't mentioned a thing about it.

He turned his head to look down at the blonde and resisted the urge to stroke the boy's cheek, to try and comfort him in any way possible. Axel felt the concern make its way into his eyes as he looked down at Roxas before speaking softly. "Do you wanna go somewhere else to eat? I completely understand if you don't want to eat here..." If he was Roxas, he would have turned around and bolted out of the room instead of facing the person that had violated him. He felt a growl rise up in his throat as he turned back to look at Zexion calmly sitting at the table chatting with Larxene...as if nothing had happened. It was up to Roxas now, what would his lover decide to do?

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Of _course_ he was scared out of his mind! Roxas could do nothing except stand there, wondering if he should wait for Axel to drag him over to the table. That was pretty much the only way he'd get there - Zexion was taunting him silently, pretending he hadn't done anything. It was maddening. The blonde was so upset about all of this, so scarred, and yet, silent. So was Zexion. But his silence was different. His quiet, 'normal' demeanor right now was a slap to the face for Roxas. While the blonde's choice to keep this to himself was a good thing for Zexion. He wouldn't be humiliated. While Roxas felt like he could never look anyone in the eyes again.

Sapphire orbs flickered up to look at Axel when the red-head motioned for him to follow. Oh, god. Don't let this be something _else_ he'll regret. His feet moved, but the blonde's mind was elsewhere. Had his partner even noticed _who_ was sitting at that table? Had he seen Zexion, and the unnatural way he was keeping his cool? Roxas felt helpless, and a silent funeral march played in the back of his skull. Axel, the only one who cared about him, didn't even care to -

The blonde stopped as Axel did. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. And then his lover spoke those words, the ones he'd been hoping to hear. Although, something stopped him from saying 'Yes!' right away. Was it that Roxas knew he'd be taking the red-head away from his friends, that Axel wanted to sit with them? Or was it that stubbornness coming out in him again? Maybe he just loved getting hurt and putting himself in danger.... Whatever the case, the next words that came from his thin, pale lips made no sense to his damaged heart. "No, I'm fine.... I won't let him get to me." He knew in the back of his mind that 'not letting him get to me' was near impossible, but he said it anyways, hoping to convince himself that he could do such a thing.

"I swear." A small smile graced his tired features, the veil of confidence coming in his eyes again. It was fake. Hopefully no one would be able to tell. A now steady hand came up to brush fingers against Axel's hand. It still felt wrong to touch him. Now he was beginning to become worried about this.... Maybe he'd be afraid of contact forever. But his stubbornness came through again as he vowed to himself - he'd fix this. The blonde hoped that he and his partner would have time after school today to... help Roxas fix this problem of his. It felt strange even thinking about it.

Roxas didn't want to look like _he_ chose to sit with Axel's friends, so he let the red-head lead the way. That funeral march started playing in his head again. They reached the table, and he saw those sharp eyes of the blunette's. A shiver of utter terror ran down his spine, but he halted the reaction from entering his eyes. He could show no weakness. He wouldn't show any sign of succumbing to the boy's treatment of him. No matter what he said. Or did. Oh, goodness, if he tried to even lay a finger on the blonde, he would probably completely lose it. Although it was reassuring that Axel would also, most likely, lose it and beat the shit out of Zexion. _That_ was a pleasant thought.

--

Done~ Hope you guys like it?

Poor Roxas already having to sit next to Zexion…What will happen next? XD

Please Read and Review~ 3


	26. Chapter 26

Yeah, I know I've taken a while to update. Sorry guys…

What can I say? I'm just THAT lazy. XD

I've also been studying my ass for exams coming up soon, so sue me! XP

Also, there'll be a lot of character switching in this chapter so I hope that you all don't get too confused.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Chapter 26

(Axel POV)

The only thought that filtered into Axel's mind as he heard the blonde's words was 'so strong...', he wouldn't know what he would be doing if he was in Roxas' shoes, but sitting anywhere near Zexion would probably be at the bottom of his list. He spotted the small smile that graced the boy's features and couldn't help but smile back at the blonde reassuringly. "Well...if you're sure." The redhead didn't want Roxas doing anything that he didn't want to do, especially after everything that happened.

His hand twitched as he felt Roxas' fingers brush against it and once again resisted the urge to fold his fingers around the boy's hand, all he wanted to do was comfort the boy in any way possible, but it would be hard...considering the cafeteria was filled with students from different years. All he could do right now was stay near the boy and watch over him, Axel would protect Roxas no matter what, he would make sure that nothing ever happened to the boy again. His face suddenly took on a fierce and determined look as he turned to face the lunch table again. He sighed as he saw that the only available seats were either next to Zexion or opposite the blue haired boy...Life obviously hated Axel and Roxas at this moment.

Without turning to face Roxas, Axel continued walking and mumbled under his breath so only the boy could hear him. "I'll sit next to him whilst you sit across from him...That way he can't touch you and if he tries anything, I can easily stop it." He turned his head to flash Roxas a quick smile as they continued walking over to the table. Axel sighed as they finally reached the front of the table and looked down at the people sitting there. Smiling slightly at the people who looked pleased to see him there, he noticed Zexion watching them from the corner of his eye.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Things had been going well so far, nobody had questioned him for being late to class and he had managed to fix his messed up appearance before he walked into the classroom. All in all, his lessons had been uneventful until he has walked into the lunchroom and sat at the table. He had always liked Demyx, even though the boy could be pretty clueless at times. Zexion hadn't been able to hide the smirk that crossed his features when Demyx had told him that Roxas and Axel would be sitting with them at lunch today, this was going to be too much fun....

That was when he had noticed Axel and Roxas walk into the room from the corner of his eye, and continued talking to Larxene. He wasn't really listening to the blonde haired girl, mostly just nodding and adding in an "uhuh" wherever it seemed appropriate. The blunette was too busy focusing on the boys that had just entered the room to be fully listening to Larxene speak. His eyes fell on Roxas as the blonde stopped and turned to Axel, he felt a smirk grow on his face again as he noticed the boy's limp. What a pansy...Axel deserved so much better than him.

Zexion knew that Roxas had probably whined and cried to his boyfriend about what the blunette had done to him, even after the blue haired boy had told him not to. Yup...He spied the fierce expression that dawned on Axel's face as he began walking over to the table and turned back to face Larxene, whilst she was still going on about the prom at the end of this year. Seriously...she'd been going on about it for the whole week, did she want him to ask her out or something? She should know that practically all the guys that she knew were gay...

Noticing the two boys stop in front of the table, Zexion looked up at them and began smirking, he knew that the only available spaces were next to and across from him. He didn't want to make things easy for Roxas, he wanted to see the boy tremble and cower in fear before him, he wanted the boy to be afraid. As Zexion stared at the two boys, he didn't know which one to greet first...His eyes landed on the redhead and felt a smile replace the smirk. "Hello Axel..." He purred, his arm moving to rest his elbow on the table and cupped his own chin using his palm as he watched the two boys. This was definitely going to be interesting...

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Yeah, he was sure. He was sure that he really didn't want to sit near that creep. He was sure only bad things could come of this. He was sure that he loved Axel and that would never change.... The butterflies in his stomach seemed to be murderous and hungry, slowly eating at his surety that everything would be alright. And Roxas couldn't build his defenses back up in time. He knew he'd eventually have to crack under the pressure, but he couldn't let himself do so in the middle of the school day. That would give people even more reason to make fun of him.

He followed Axel, staring at a random point on the floor, watching the red-head's feet march bravely over to his friends. The blonde smiled for a moment when he noticed how his lover had to be brave for him, how Axel carried both their courage in his heart. He could feel it through the ties that bound them so firmly together. So firmly that even Zexion couldn't cut those tendrils. He was thankful for Axel, more than anything, and when the red-head said he'd sit next to the blunette he felt a surge of love rise in his leaking heart. Having someone to care for him was still a strange thing for Roxas, but it was easier to get used to, knowing just how much love and affection he himself felt for the red-head in turn.

That flash of a brilliant smile boosted the blonde's mood a bit, made him more resilient to anything Zexion could throw at him. As Roxas came to a stop at the table, sapphire orbs flickered up to see a devilish expression on an evil countenance - Zexion. His heart started to beat faster as he suppressed recent memories that would surely destroy him if they became dominant in his mind. Ugh... the way he said, 'Hello Axel...' made the boy want to throw up on the blunette. _That_ would be too funny. The amusement danced in Roxas' eyes for a moment.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Demyx hadn't had an exciting day, _that's_ for sure. Boring English class, boring Math, boring History.... Except for when he told Axel to ask Roxas to sit with them at lunch. His heart had been racing, dreading a refusal by either the red-head or Roxas.... But it hadn't come. He was in a really good mood right now, sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria, awaiting their arrival. His fingers were tapping nervously on the tabletop, excitement coursing through his thin frame. Because, after all, that blonde boy was the most desirable thing in the entire school.... And Axel was quickly becoming a rival in Demyx's eyes.

He and Zexion were both 'listening' to Larxene's rant about the prom for the hundredth time that week - she never shut up! But all that was on the dirty-blonde's mind was Roxas. _Roxas_... even the name was attractive. If you heard the name 'Roxas', wouldn't you want to find out everything you could about the boy too? Demyx could hardly wait for-

They were here! A quick glance over to the entrance and bright teal eyes saw the couple standing in the doorway. Soon they were standing only a few feet from Demyx, his heart beating fast and full of nervous energy. He was always a little spastic, but he would have to _work at_ not sounding stupid for these 25-minutes or so that they got for much. His eyes were curious and questioning as Roxas sat down to his right and across from Zexion, and Axel sat next to the blunette. "Hey, Axel." He was too nervous to say the blonde's name... the word was like a mental orgasm as it is.

* * *

(Axel POV)

As he heard the sickly sound of Zexion's voice floating through the mass of voices in the cafeteria, Axel turned his head to regard the blue haired boy with a narrowed eye. He wasn't planning on making a scene in front of all his friends, the best thing to do at the moment was to act as if everything was normal. But even then, the redhead couldn't keep the coldness out of his voice as he murmured a response to Zexion's purring. "Zexion." And a nod. That was all he could offer the boy at the moment, considering his current anger at the blunette.

Sighing to himself, Axel walked around the table and took a seat next to Zexion, honestly he hated the fact that he had to sit next to this...creature. However, as he looked towards his blonde, Axel realised he would much rather sit next to the blunette instead of tormenting Roxas further. This was the best thing he could do, and he would make sure that this time...this time nothing would happen to his blue eyed lover. Besides, it would only be for half an hour at the least, nothing terribly bad could happen in that amount of time right?

Leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table, the redhead cupped his chin in his hands and smiled at the dirty blonde sitting in front of him. He was pretty surprised that Demyx would be so...open about their relationship, honestly Axel thought it would take weeks for his friends to accept Roxas and him. Yet, here they were sitting and eating together as if everything was normal. He could only thank Demyx for being so kind and thoughtful of the situation. "Sup Dem? How you doin'?" He had noticed the dirty blonde staring at Roxas in a questioning manner and vaguely wondered if there was a purpose other than friendship that had caused Demyx to invite the blonde to sit with them. They would never put Roxas in an awkward position would they? It didn't seem like the kind of thing that his friends would do, but then again, he didn't think that Zexion had it in him to do something like that either.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Zexion couldn't help but smirk at the nervous glance that Roxas gave him when he spoke to the redhead and leaned back in his chair, staring at Axel. So he knew hm? He watched the boy's response and nodded back to him before blinking as the redhead walked around the table to sit with him. Axel sounded so cold...Why would he want to sit next to him? Zexion felt a blush rise on his features as the redhead sat next to him and shifted slightly closer. The blush quickly faded once he noticed Axel practically turn away from him and begin talking to Demyx. So this was how it was gonna be huh? He was just going to be ignored?

That was when he realised who had taken a seat across from him. Turning to face Roxas once more, he felt that smirk return to his face and stretched his feet out under the table and began to caress the blonde's leg with his foot. Nobody would be able to see what was happening and it would only serve as a reminder to the boy of what had happened previously in the bathroom. Folding his arms across his chest, he plastered a fake smile onto his face and stared into Roxas' azure eyes. "So...had a good day so far Roxas?" He had to keep it clean, considering who was right beside him at the moment, it was best to play it safe at this very moment at least, when there were people around.

Besides, that question was yet another reminder of the actions that had occurred earlier in the day. He couldn't pay too much attention to Roxas at this moment though, he turned to look at Demyx who seemed to be pretty busy talking to Axel and tried to catch his eye. They needed to talk after lunch if what he had planned was going to work. He knew of Demyx's little...crush on the blonde and honestly, Zexion needed all the help he could get if he was going to split Axel and Roxas apart. Besides Demyx could do whatever he wanted with the blonde afterwards...Once Axel was _his_. He felt a dreamy smile slide over his features as he looked over to the redhead before snapping back into focus and smiled at the dirty blonde. "Yo, we need to talk after lunch Dem..."

* * *

(Demyx POV)

It was pretty much killing Demyx, to be sitting right next to the blonde he coveted like a rare pearl, barely a foot away, and not being able to bring himself to even _say_ anything! He had to be mindful of where his eyes were looking, because right now it felt like they had a mind of their own, sneaking over to Roxas once in awhile while Demyx was deep in thought. The coloring of his cheeks was betraying him also, changing slowly but surely to a light pink. Why did he feel this way about the blonde? Really, there were more gorgeous guys in this school, but for some reason, maybe subconsciously, he _had_ to have this one. There was something about him... the dirty blonde couldn't put his finger on it, exactly. It was fleeting, momentary, temporary? No, definitely not. Maybe... ever-present but barely there, like a haunting ghost or a light headache or something. A diamond in the ruff.

His mind didn't get the chance to figure it out, for Axel's words shocked Demyx back into reality. Oh, and what do ya know! He found himself gazing blankly in Roxas' direction. Great. Axel had noticed that, no? Oh, god, that paranoia thing is kicking in again! Axel looked... strange. Like there was something there that wasn't before.... Was the red-head _really_ that in love with Roxas? It only made Demyx more curious about the blonde. Like, what was he like when the two of them were alone... was he just as shy, or more open? Did he smile? Oh, yeah, Axel had asked him something.... "Uh... I'm fine. Great, even. Have you had any fun today?" He winked at Axel, smiling mischievously and this time letting his gaze slip over to Roxas. He only smirked to hide the real emotions that were overriding him right now.... Lust and all that great stuff. Y'know, the stuff definitely not appropriate to express on school grounds.

But Roxas looked preoccupied, like he was thinking or something.... He looked... nervous? But why? He had nothing to fear from Zexion and him. Although Demyx never had a problem with meeting new people. He was always loud and always slightly had ADHD. Speaking of ADHD.... "Huh?" The dirty blonde turned to face Zex, a curious expression in his bright eyes. "About what? Can't we talk about it here?" He was louder than usual, trying to mask the jealousy in his voice. The nasty feeling seemed to stick to his throat, coating every word with apparent distress and yearning for the blonde. Raising his voice made it harder to sense the evil hitchhiker.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Roxas felt the utterly undeniable dread set in as soon as he sat down. He sensed eyes on him, all three of the boys'.... He wasn't used to it, to the whole being social thing. It was awkward, to say the least, and only made his... current affliction worse. He had to keep calm, had to at least act normal.... He didn't want to let on that anything was wrong. Especially to anyone besides Axel, and Demyx being here too didn't help. Demyx looked fine, like someone the blonde could trust eventually, judging by how readily he accepted Axel and Roxas' relationship. Maybe it was that the dirty blonde was gay too, that he understood?

His breath stuck in his throat like a fishing hook when he felt something against his leg. He tried to pull away, but his legs were already as far back as they could go. Oh, god, no.... He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let Zexion torment him for the rest of his life.... But oh, god, what the boy was doing now was working. Roxas turned a light shade of pink, suppressing the acute shock and horror that wanted to creep over his countenance at this moment. He _hated_ this boy with all his heart... So much so that the red glow pulled itself into those invisible ties between the two lovers. In fact, the blonde's hatred could be felt by anyone close enough to him. He kept his eyes on the red-head, trying to fight back the memories that wanted to surface, instead focusing on all the wonderful times he'd had with his lover.

Demyx's inappropriate comment barely registered in Roxas' mind, for he was using all his consciousness to suppress his subconscious. That foot that was slowly rubbing his leg made an almost tangible shiver run up his spine. He couldn't show that he was affected at all. So, he turned to the blunette and said, quite calmly, "Yeah, actually. I expect you've had a good one too?" His last few words shook slightly as a picture came back to the forefront of his mind. Those hands that gripped him so forcefully, the feeling of the cold wooden door on his cheek.... Fuck.... He couldn't do this. His willpower was draining so quickly the blonde thought he might faint from the sudden loss. Oh, god... Axel, he was Roxas' only hope....

He broke eye contact with those evil glaring orbs and turned to the red-head, who was facing Demyx. When Demyx was addressed by Zexion, Roxas tried to catch Axel's attention. He had to make the blunette stop what he was doing right now... or else the blonde might not make it through lunch in one piece. Eventually the red-head looked back over to him, and Roxas moved his nervous eyes discreetly and quickly between his partner and the edge of the table in front of the blonde. Maybe he'd get the hint... there was no other way to tell him. Roxas wasn't strong enough on his own....

* * *

(Axel POV)

Axel had been watching the small glances that Demyx had been sending in Roxas' direction, and tried to ignore it. He didn't really want to know what the dirty blonde was thinking about, he wasn't even sure whether those thoughts were good or bad. Was Demyx really happy with them sitting here? There wasn't any other plan to humiliate them or hurt them? The redhead was honestly surprised at his line of thought, but then again everyone that they had encountered so far had looked upon their relationship negatively. It was...different to see someone acting so happy or accepting them at the very least, he wished that everyone could be as open minded as this. But then again, that would just be a dream world, which was where he honestly felt he was sometimes.

Hearing what Demyx said in response to his question, Axel laughed and leaned back in his chair whilst looking at the blonde. "Nah, haven't had the chance." He'd been too busy trying to comfort his lover for most of the day, someone else had already had fun with his blonde before he could. His eyes shifted to his left to regard the blue haired boy and he felt a scowl crawl over his features. If he ever tried anything like that again...Axel wasn't sure how far he'd go with him, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself around Zexion. If the boy was too badly hurt or maimed, Axel wouldn't take responsibility for his actions. The blunette honestly deserved everything that came to him.

The redhead saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head to face Roxas, immediately offering a soft smile of reassurance before it slowly faded away as he noticed the nervous expression on his blonde's face. What had been happening while he was talking to Demyx? It had only been about 5 minutes since they had sat down, nothing could have happened in that time right? That was when he caught Roxas looking at him and then at the edge of the table, as if indicating there was something underneath them. Axel blinked before leaning back in his chair and slouched slightly, trying to peer under the table. His face immediately lost the questioning look that was upon it when he noticed exactly who's feet were rubbing up to Roxas' leg and turned to glare at the blue haired boy.

He couldn't get angry though...He had to play it cool and not attract attention from the rest of the table or cafeteria for that matter. Axel laughed and elbowed Zexion to get his attention...maybe a little harder than was completely necessary, but it made himself feel better. "Oi, Zex. What was the English homework from earlier? I forgot to write it down..." Anything to distract the blunette from Roxas, he inwardly sighed to himself, wishing that he could sit next to the blonde so that he could protect him or so that he could just be with him. This lunch was already becoming a massive ordeal and Axel was slowly becoming sick of it.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

He couldn't help but grin as he watched the flush of pink dawn on Roxas' face as his foot gently rubbed the boy's leg. Moving said foot down towards the edge of the blonde's jeans, he lifted his foot again, dragging the material of Roxas' pants up so his shoe could stroke the boy's bare skin. Fear...Zexion could see it in the blonde's eyes as he carefully surveyed the boy's face, looking for any kind of emotion. Blinking as Roxas turned back to face him, he was surprised when the blonde answered his question without so much as a tremor in his voice. "I've had an absolutely _brilliant_ day thanks." The smirk was back on Zexion's features as he stared at the blonde, hoping to ignite the fear in Roxas' heart once more.

Rolling his eyes when Demyx finally replied to him, he glared at the dirty blonde for his lack of tact, before grabbing his soda can and taking a gulp from it. Can't the boy not attract the attention from entire cafeteria for once? Zexion sighed before placing the can back on the table and looked at Demyx, frustration evident in his eyes. "It's kinda private...So I don't really wanna talk about it here you know?" It honestly surprised him how clueless the boy was at times, anyone else would have taken that hint _easily_, though he wouldn't really put it past Demyx to miss out on that one. The dirty blonde could be helpful at times though, as well as giving Zexion a good laugh with his stupidity.

He was broken from his reverie when he felt a sharp jab at his ribs from the right, wincing slightly, he pulled his feet back to steady himself in his chair and looked towards Axel. Zexion smiled at the boy, noticing the hard look in the redhead's eyes and inwardly cringed under Axel's gaze. This was probably the only time that he actually regretted what he had done to Roxas. How was he supposed to get into Axel's good books now that the redhead had found out what he had done? He'd have to talk to Demyx...Wait...No, he couldn't tell the dirty blonde about what had happened earlier. Demyx would hate him for doing that to Roxas, he'd have to hide it somehow. "Uh...Sorry man, I forgot what it was...I wrote it down in my diary though, but that's in my locker." He wondered if Axel would want to follow him and write them down, honestly, he doubted it but there was always a chance right?

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Where had things gone wrong? Why had Axel approached him that day? What did he ever do to deserve this? Roxas felt naive, felt like he should know something that he didn't... but he knew all there was to know. He loves Axel, Axel loves Roxas, Zexion loves Axel, Axel and himself both hate Zexion.... At least that's what the blonde thought. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, beating against his ribcage and bringing mixed emotions to his attention. Overall, there was an amplified feeling of... everything. Everything he felt, on the inside and whatever touched his pale skin, felt like needles screwing themselves into his being, tarnishing what used to be untouched. They were twisted with hatred, affection, horror, lust.... Oh, no, not lust for Axel. His body was once again taking on a mind of it's own, and as the blunette's foot travelled under his pant leg, Roxas felt a strange urge for a moment.

He was starting to consciously doubt this whole thing.... Did Axel really love him? What's Zexion up to? Is Demyx 'plotting' against them too? Maybe this was all a big joke, and all three of them were going to say, 'Haha! Just kidding!' at some point.... That sounded like something that would be done to him. The outcast. The _reject._ _Loveless._ He couldn't think straight. Roxas' mind was jumping from one paranoid conclusion to the other at rapid speed, so much so that if you looked in his sapphire eyes long enough you'd be able to see the spinning thoughts hidden behind them. He was no longer conscious of anything except his mind, and that feeling on his leg....

Then that feeling disappeared. He snapped out of his almost comatose state and looked to Axel, who had just elbowed Zexion in the side. Even though he wasn't the one who did it, the blonde felt oddly satisfied about that. Serves him right. It was at this moment that Roxas realized just how stupid Zexion must be - honestly, did he think Axel would side with him after what he did to the red-head's lover? It was almost funny. Roxas didn't think the blunette had thought any of this out. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he saw the evil boy wince.

Wait - what did Zexion want to talk to Demyx about? Something 'private'? Maybe Demyx was on the boy's side, planning with him.... But Demyx's earlier response didn't sound like he knew a damn thing. Unless he just forgot. Or if Zexion had told him to act oblivious.... But no, the dirty blonde seemed genuinely spastic and honestly dumb. But something was up. And the blonde's brain couldn't handle having anything else to think about. "I'm going to go get lunch." He stood up and cast a last affectionate look at Axel that said, 'Thank you.' He walked over and got in the lunch line.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Demyx was slightly surprised at the look Zexion cast in his direction. What, was it _that_ bad that he couldn't say anything here? Must be something good, then.... Demyx looked at him with an even more curious look, almost questioning, and nodded, smiling. "Sure thing." The dirty blonde looked back down at his lunch tray as the red-head poked Zexion in the ribcage. He picked up his half-eaten cheeseburger and took a large bite out of it, his mind reeling with things the blunette could want to say to Demyx. Was is personal? Or just vulgar or something? Was it serious or was the boy just pulling his leg? The cheeseburgers tasted better today than yesterday... Demyx always got them, because usually he didn't like what else was being offered. Unless it was pizza. But his favorite part of lunch everyday was getting a soda. He'd heard that some schools prohibited drinking soda for lunch, so he felt kinda special, almost.

He turned his attention to the blonde sitting next to him when the boy spoke up. Oh, god, his voice was so silky smooth... like velvet. It reminded Demyx of a really expensive dark chocolate, or those triple chocolate shakes he bought at his favorite restaurant.... He was slightly disappointed when his crush got up and headed for the lunch line. He wanted to talk to him, to say something, but nothing seemed right.... He felt like whatever he said, it would be the wrong thing to say. Or he'd fuck up his words and it would come out wrong. He did that a lot anyways, though. He didn't have a lot of experience in this department, either.

He turned away from staring at the boy's ass as he walked away to take the last bite of his cheeseburger. He looked up to Zexion as he told Axel he didn't remember the homework, and was surprised to find he himself remembered. He finished chewing and swallowed hard - it hurt going down. "I know what it was!" Demyx coughed and raised his hand in the air and waved it around, like he was eager to answer a question in class. "Page 138 in the textbook, something about writing song lyrics or whatever." A stupid smile was on his countenance as he said this. Was the dirty blonde even in the same English class? He couldn't remember. Whatever, maybe they had the same homework anyways.... They at least had the same teacher... maybe....

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Roxas came back to the table, having cleared his mind while gone, a full lunch tray in hand. He was starving - could you blame him? He'd gotten the cheeseburger too, and cheese fries, a chocolate chip cookie, and a can of Mountain Dew. He was almost reluctant to sit back down, afraid that the blunette would... do something again. A stray glance at Axel and a rogue smile in the red-head's direction helped Roxas calm himself, reassuring himself that it wasn't as bad as it could be. He had Axel. Forever. Zexion was just a momentary distraction in a lifetime of ups and downs.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

He turned away from Axel when Roxas got up and announced that he was going to get lunch. Had he scared him away from the table? Zexion hoped so; this is how it was meant to be, just them sitting here whilst they laughed and chatted about various different things. That...freak wasn't meant to be mixing with them and luring Axel into his clingy and dirty claws. The redhead belonged to _him_ and nothing would ever take that away, the blonde could try...the boy could try his hardest to take Axel away from Zexion, but the blunette would make sure he got Axel in the end, no matter what it cost him.

He smiled and inwardly patted himself on the back for a job well done before leaning back in his chair, staring at Demyx make a fool of himself. It probably wasn't even the right homework, the dirty blonde was the kind of person to accidentally get mixed up with _last_ week's homework and give it in at the wrong time. Turning to Axel, he waved his hand almost dismissively before giving a snickering laugh. "It probably isn't even the right one Ax." He smiled as the redhead turned to face him and couldn't help the blush that crept across his face. Oh how he loved getting attention from Axel...Any kind of attention would do. But now that Axel was going through some sort of lunacy and dating that blonde freak, the amount of attention that Zexion was getting had begun to slowly decrease. Maybe that was why he had done what he did earlier, just to gain attention from the redhead.

Blinking as he saw the bright smile on Axel's face, Zexion's blush deepened before he smiled back at the boy. Why was Axel being so nice to him now? He had just been glaring at him a moment ago, what was with the sudden change? That was when he realised that the redhead's eyes weren't focused on himself, but something _behind_ the blunette. He turned slowly before noticing a flash of blonde from the corner of his eye and inwardly groaned. So Roxas had come back hm? Well, he had only said he was going to get lunch. Zexion wasn't going to admit that he was secretly hoping that the blonde had tripped over...something and fell into the fryer, dying a slow, painful and miserable death. But here he was, smiling softly at the redhead as if there was nobody else in the room. What a pansy. He sighed and looked down at his plate before idly picking up a fry and eating it as he glared a hole into the table.

* * *

(Axel POV)

Watching as Roxas as he left the table, he felt the smile on his face brighten at the soft smile on the blonde's face and felt his heart flutter slightly in response. That smile made everything seem worth it, sitting next to Zexion, putting up with the dirty blonde's idiocy, anything to help Roxas. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Demyx moving around frantically and waving his arms, trying to get his attention. Turning towards the dirty blonde, Axel smiled at the excited way that Demyx 'recited' the homework, knowing that the boy was probably thinking of the wrong one but thought it was best to humour the blonde. "Thanks Dem! I'll just double check before I do it though..."

That was when he heard a sickly laugh from his left, followed by a sarcastic yet truthful comment from Zexion. He turned to face the blunette and rolled his eyes, getting annoyed at how tactless he was being. The boy should just leave things alone. Honestly, Axel knew that he was just getting riled up because of what happened earlier, if he hadn't been angry he would probably have laughed along with Zexion. But at the moment, nothing that Zexion said seemed nice or humourous, in fact, Axel was just looking for something that would spark a fight between them.

However, that thought would have to wait, the redhead caught the sight of blonde hair weaving throughout the crowd and felt his smile return to his features. Good, Roxas was back, he'd finally be able to have a normal conversation, he ignored the fact that he had been worrying whether the blonde would be alright and pushed the thought aside, thinking that he was just worrying to much. Axel smiled as Roxas sat down before placing both hands behind his head. "Hey Rox! Do you have any idea what the English work was?" It was good to get the blonde involved with the conversation, and what better way than to get everyone talking about something they knew? School.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Maybe, if he repeated it to himself, he would start thinking it was the truth.... Or, if it wasn't, maybe it would miraculously become the truth. 'There is absolutely nothing wrong.' 'Zexion is just an obstacle; a test.' 'Axel really truly does love me, and I love him.' No, that last one was most definitely the most truthful thing Roxas knew of. He felt it, deep down, in his heart - no, it _was_ his heart. It was like... before he met the red-head, the blonde had no heart, that he was drifting through life as a... nothing. As nothing important, nothing loved, nothing cared about at all. A nobody. Although, now that the two lovebirds were together, emotion and feeling burst suddenly onto the scene of Roxas' life. Oh, god, the feelings... affection. And love. No, the blunette would not get in the way of that. _Nothing_ would. That pulsating feeling of everything that was in his chest would never be destroyed. No matter how damaged and torn apart it was, it would never be completely annihilated. But Zexion would be.

The blonde looked upwards upon hearing Axel's question. "Uh... I think it was something on sentence composing... closers, or something. It's in my agenda book, but that's in my locker." Roxas' voice was a little suspicious. Why was he asking? He saw the boy writing this down in class.... Whatever. It didn't matter. His azure gaze wandered over to the evil blunette, who looked like he had just been humiliated. Roxas smirked at the sight and almost let out a laugh, but didn't dare. Who knew what Zexion was still capable of. Immeasurably awful things, Roxas imagined.

He looked back down at his lunch and began with his chocolate chip cookie. He always ate dessert first. He kept his eyes on the tray, but his frazzled mind wandered and jumped between dozens of things: What happened earlier, how Zexion's skin felt, how much he loved Axel, how pissed his mom was going to be at the blonde, what he and Axel were going to do after they got back to _their_ house.... Oh, man. Roxas' mom was going to freak out when she figured out Roxas moved in with Axel. At least she won't be home after school today, so the blonde can go pick his stuff up to bring to Axel's. He couldn't wait.

At that moment, he looked up at the red-head, an elated smile on his face, unable to hide his feelings about this new occurrence. "Hey, we can stop by my place before going to your house, right Axel? I've got some stuff I need to get." Roxas felt a growing sense of excitement at all the fun they'd have, living together - not only the sex, either. But that was certainly in the top five, in the blonde's opinion. Goodness... he'd only done it twice, but he was already thinking like a sex addict! He laughed inwardly at this self-realization. He was then overtaken by this bubbly feeling inside him, one that glowed with affection and lust - a strange combination indeed. It was pushing him to do something - he couldn't resist! He knew Axel wanted to keep this whole thing 'secret' for now, but they'd already been seen kissing in the hallway, would one more kiss do any damage?

Next thing he knew, he had both hands on the table on either side of his lunch tray, and he was leaning towards his lover. Their lips locked, and the blonde smiled into the kiss. He heard an exclamation from his left, one that sounded shocked and... regretful? Then Demyx said something and Roxas heard quick footsteps. He was concerned, but he couldn't bring himself to part with those succulent lips!

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Demyx smiled wider at Axel, and thought that maybe they did have the same homework. Maybe. The dirty blonde turned to look in the direction the red-head was looking, and saw Roxas heading back to the table. But - Zexion looked strange. He was looking at Axel with a sort-of glazed over look in his eyes. Wait - no way. Did Zexion _like like_ Axel? Like, you know.... Geez. Demyx didn't even think Zexy was gay in the first place! Well, that's a shocker.... As the blunette turned and saw the blonde walking back to the table, he moved to glare at the table like it did something awful to him. Oh yeah - why was Axel being so cold to Zexy? They were usually... a little less stand-offish than this, although still a bit distant.... Maybe the blunette did something bad? Demyx was curious to find out exactly what prompted this change in their relationship.

Demyx moved his shining eyes over to Roxas, who had just sat down again. Goodness... he couldn't get over how gorgeous the boy was! His hair was so messy it was cute, his voice was like pure sex, and those eyes seemed to pierce right through whatever they looked at, impailing the object of his attention with sharp needles of the purest sky blue. The dirty blonde wanted so badly to be the center of the boy's attention, to be his one and only lover... he coveted that small and perfect figure, that soft skin on his neck that was sure to be tasty... he wanted to tangle his own fingers in that shock of blonde hair, to feel the boy, inside and out, to the fullest extent.

Demyx let out a cry of shock and horror when Roxas leaned over the table and pressed those thin lips of his to Axel's. He had almost forgotten for a moment exactly who Roxas loved, and who loved Roxas in return.... That's what made Demyx's imaginary relationship impossible - the blonde had already found his soul mate. He stood up from the table and mumbled, "I'm going to the bathroom." He took quick steps, finding himself in the lavatory within moments. He opened a stall door, slammed it shut and locked it, perhaps more roughly than necessary, but whatever. He wasn't in the mood to care. Not now that the only thing he ever truly wanted was taken - no, _ripped_ away from him, leaving a hole in his heart the size of a black hole. It was almost physically there, the anguish and disappointment.

And... the anger and hatred, jealousy.... All of it aimed towards Axel. He'd never felt this much negative emotion for anyone before - it was the complete opposite of what he felt for Roxas. There was a little green demon named envy, spreading it's disease throughout Demyx's body and mind. It was crawling into his heart, plaguing everything with it's mucky coloring, turning everything into a negative emotion and focusing it's aim at the red-head. Demyx never before felt he wanted to kill someone.

A tear fell from his cheek and landed on the tiled floor, splitting into a million microscopic pieces. Like his heart. He balled his hands into fists and threw one at the wall. He whimpered as the thread of acute pain wove its way up his arm and into his elbow. He held his bloody knuckles with his other hand, and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Why did things end up this way? What had Demyx ever done to deserve this shit? "FUCK!" He screamed in pain - both physical and emotional.

* * *

(Axel POV)

The raging feelings that had been sweeping through his body, like a flaming tidal wave had begun to slow down in it's flow. The excitement that Axel had been feeling about finally getting Roxas, his soul mate had begun to simmer down to be replaced by a soft. warm feeling that had begun caressing his heart. The swift flowing tide of emotion had been replaced with a soft bubbling spring of love, the heat had been exchanged with comforting warmth and the redhead immediately knew that this was true love. Not some crazy infatuation with the blonde, Axel knew that now even if he wasn't with Roxas, the connection that they shared would always remain there, letting each other know how much they were loved.

The redhead blinked at the suspicious reply the blonde gave and snickered to himself, Roxas had probably already caught on to what he was planning. He smiled at Demyx and Zexion, the happiness and love that was filling his heart slowly pouring out of him and surrounding the rest of the table. He couldn't suppress it, there was nothing that he could do to stop its flow, the only thing he could do was release it. Turning his head to look at Roxas, he noticed the large smile on the boy's face and couldn't help but smile back in response to him. Axel wasn't sure if it was just their connection or if the rest of the table noticed it, but he could feel the blonde's excitement emanating from him and couldn't help but widen his smile as he watched Roxas.

Noticing the boy pick up his cookie and start nibbling on it, Axel's hand snaked out and grabbed the cookie from the blonde before taking a large bite from it. He grinned and laughed at the look of shock on Roxas' face before replacing the cookie with a playful smirk and leant back in his chair, continuing to watch the blonde. That was when he heard the question Roxas had asked. The redhead couldn't help but grin at the thought of Roxas living with him, could anything be better than that? Of course the sex would be great but all the other things they'd do...He wanted to find out everything about the blonde. His likes, his dislikes, his favourite food, his favourite smell, just everything that he could think of.

He had almost forgotten to reply to the boy's question, being so caught up in his own excitement at having the blonde there and laughed as he replied. "Sure! We'll head straight there after school then." Axel smiled gently and started grinning again as the excitement showed on Roxas' face, before leaning forward and staring into the blonde's eyes. The boy was just so beautiful, it was virtually impossible to look at Roxas without getting lost in those azure eyes. He smiled dreamily at the blonde, not realising that the boy was slowly leaning towards him.

That was when he felt hands on his cheeks and soft lips pressed against his own, shocking him back into reality. Blinking in surprise, Axel smiled into the kiss before returning it gently, his hands moving up to tangle themselves in Roxas' golden hair, pulling the boy's lips closer to his own. He vaguely heard a gasped yelp and a grunt in the background, but pushed everything into the back of his mind as he focused on those amazing lips pressed against his. No tongues or anything, just a gentle kiss, that's all he wanted at the moment. He continued smiling as he poured all his love and affection for the blonde into the kiss, stroking the boy's hair gently and not really caring if the whole cafeteria saw them. Roxas was all that mattered right now.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

He sighed softly as he stared at the table, vaguely wondering if all the years that he had been Axel's friend had actually been worth it. Seemingly not by the looks of things, the redhead had obviously found someone that would accompany him for life now. Lifting his head, he couldn't help but glare at the blonde across from him, what the hell had Roxas done for Axel? Nothing...Nothing at all. Zexion had been there for the redhead the whole time and then Roxas suddenly swoops in and grabs the boy from him? Nu uh, not happening. The blunette wouldn't let it happen, he had been there for much longer than the blonde. Zexion _knew_ Axel much more than Roxas ever could, he had been there when the redhead had needed him the most whilst the blonde hadn't done shit for the boy.

He couldn't help but smile back when Axel smiled gently at him and felt his heart flutter as he looked at the redhead. Why couldn't Axel have chosen him? What did Roxas have that he didn't? The more that Zexion thought about it, there seemed to be less and less difference between Roxas and him, in fact the blunette thought that he was much better for Axel. Not only did he look better than the blonde, not that he was vain or anything, but he had known the redhead for longer. Weren't all those reasons for Axel to choose him? Yet...he had chosen Roxas...It was the redhead's mistake, Zexion would make him see who's truly meant for Axel.

A scowl slowly crossed his features when Roxas mentioned picking up his things before going to Axel's place. What the fuck did he mean by that? Was...Was Roxas living with Axel now? Zexion felt his heart drop forty feet when he heard those words slip from the blonde's mouth. There was nothing he could do to affect them if they were going to be on their own at night. All he could do was watch them get closer to each other in the day, honestly...it hurt. It hurt a lot to see them acting so lovey dovey around each other, and there was nothing he could do about it. Unless...There had to be a way for him to affect their relationship somehow, he'd figure out a way to split the two up and take Axel for himself. He didn't care if it was his jealousy talking, if it managed to get him and the redhead together, then he'd follow it wherever it led him.

That was when Roxas moved closer to Axel and pressed his lips against the redhead's, before pulling him closer. The blunette felt his heart clench and crumple as he watched the two boys kissing. Was Roxas purposefully trying to hurt him? He just couldn't take it anymore, how he wished to be in the blonde's place right now, holding the redhead so close to him. Hearing another yelp, he turned to face Demyx and saw the look of shock and sadness on the boy's face. So the dirty blonde was also being affected by this? He sighed when he heard the boy's excuse and watched as Demyx got up and walked out of the room quickly. Exchanging looks with the other occupants at the table, Zexion let them know that he would deal with this. Besides, this was the perfect way to talk to Demyx alone, especially now when the boy was upset with what he had just seen.

Without even making an excuse, the blunette got up from the table and marched out of the room, not even giving the two boys a second glance. It would only make him more upset and he'd need a level head if he was going to get Demyx to help him. Knowing that the dirty blonde would probably go straight to the bathroom, that was where Zexion began running to, hoping to catch Demyx before he left. Once he reached the door, he sighed before pushing it open only to be confronted by a scream of "FUCK!". Walking over to the last cubicle, he knocked on the door gently before, whispering softly. "Hey Dem...It's me Zex...Open the door please..." Hopefully they'd be able to start planning, it all depended on how the dirty blonde was feeling right now. Had jealousy begun eating at the boy's heart yet?

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Roxas fingered the soft skin of Axel's cheeks, moving to draw one finger across that gorgeous jaw line. It felt like an eternity since he'd been with the red-head like this - holding those perfect lips so desperately against his own. He felt a rising tide of need coming up in him again - but the slight feeling of apprehension was still there, the memories of just a few hours ago stinging his future with poison barbs. No, he wouldn't have it. He'd overcome it, for sure, and Axel would help.

The blonde moved a hand to slip it under the red-head's collar, feeling the pulse beating so firmly under the skin of his lover's neck. Nothing else existed in this moment, with the two partners holding each other as close as they could, having to lean over the table. Everything else was a big blur of sound and Roxas was sure that if he opened his eyes, all he'd see would be Axel's shocking green eyes. The students around them didn't matter, Zexion didn't matter, Demyx didn't matter....

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Demyx felt abandoned, ignored, and... pissed. He'd never really felt... alone before this. He'd always had someone to talk to, could always tell Larxene and Zexion anything... now, he wasn't so sure he could tell either of them about this certain affliction. An affliction called love... it was eating him, swallowing everything he thought he held dear.... He could picture Roxas, as beautiful and perfect as always - but now, his image was paired with Axel's. The two of them were officially a couple, Demyx supposed. What _he_ wanted to be with the blonde... lovers. But, thanks to that fucking red-head, the dirty blonde could never have the only thing he'd ever really wanted.

He picked his head up at the sound of someone's voice pleading for him to come out. Zexion? What the hell did he want? Now was the only moment Demyx wanted the blunette to leave him the hell alone. As far as he was concerned, anyone who agreed with Axel and Roxas' relationship was officially _not_ his friend anymore. "Go away!" He looked back down at his hand, watching a droplet of blood run the length of his finger and drop to the ugly floor. It was Axel's fault. It was _all_ Axel's fault! That fucker would get what was coming to him. An overwhelming pulse of hatred and anger overcame the dirty blonde, and he shook with the overloading feeling. He wanted revenge... wanted to make the red-head pay, to make him feel unwanted and ignored too. If it came to bloodshed, then so be it.

Wait a sec - Zexion... Zexy wasn't on the couple's side, was he? He saw the way Axel looked at him, with that hint of hatred, and how that evil glint came into the blunette's eyes as he spoke to Roxas. He felt some sort of negative emotion towards Zexion for being so mean to the blonde, but all the same.... Zexy didn't like this situation either. But why? Was he just homophobic, or did he have a reason to be disagreeing with it? Well - duh. He was standing just outside the stall door. Demyx could just ask the blunette himself.

The dirty blonde stood up, noticing another drop of blood had fallen to the ground. He'd have to take care of that later. He reached forward with his good hand and unlocked the door, pushing it open. He saw Zexy standing there, looking concerned. That's surprising. But - behind those grey eyes was deceit and... it looked like he was thinking about something. Demyx hid his injured hand behind his back and said, "What do you want?" His voice was strained with invisible tears. Demyx's heart was suffocating under the weight of his envy, drowning, smothered with this need for revenge. For some reason, he felt he could trust Zexy. It didn't seem like the boy wanted to hurt him or anything - in fact, he looked... agreeable. If that was possible.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

"What the fuck?" "FAGS!" Roxas froze. His lips were still pressed against Axel's, but his eyes were open, and he saw more than just those gorgeous eyes. The students behind the red-head were staring at the pair like they'd just seen a ghost. A few of them were laughing, and some others were paler than... well, paler than the blonde, which was saying something. Roxas pulled away and sat back down in his seat, white cheeks taking on the color of Axel's hair. It hurt to take his hands off the red-head, but those taunts were getting to him. They were worse than being called, 'that emo kid' or, 'the useless one'. He felt his heart clench hard at the 'fags' comment. His gaze fell to his lunch tray as he picked up his cheeseburger. He regretted having to eat it, though - Axel's lips tasted like sugar.

He suddenly hated the fact that they lived in such a close-minded place, where practically half the students at school were homophobic. Of course, it didn't help that the _principal_ was too. Yet another obstacle for the lovers to overcome. But it would be easy... right? As long as Axel was with him, Roxas felt like he could do anything. Almost.

* * *

(Axel POV)

As he felt those warms lips pressed against his own, Axel could taste the sweet remnants of the cookie that the boy had been eating and pulled Roxas closer. Feeling a soft finger slowly tracing his jaw, the redhead leant into the boy's touch, loving the feel of the blonde's skin pressing against his own. He had no idea how long they had actually been kissing for, but it didn't matter to him anymore. The redhead didn't even feel the need to breathe as he pressed closer to Roxas, feeling as if the boy's lips were all he needed to actually live.

His hand trailed down to cup the blonde's cheek, smiling into the kiss as he stroked the soft skin. His other hand moved from Roxas' hair to massage the back of the boy's neck, trying his best to relax the blonde as he continued to kiss him. Obviously, his deal with himself to keep his hands off Roxas in school had already been lost. Axel couldn't help but smile again as he leaned closer to the blonde, not wanting this moment to ever end.

That was when he froze as he heard those calls from across the room and jerked his eyes open to stare into the blonde's own. He didn't even dare to turn his head around, afraid of the looks on the student's faces as they stared at the couple. The feeling of those glares were enough to make the redhead shiver slightly as he unlatched his lips from Roxas'. He noticed the look of terror on the boy's features and was sure that the expression of shock on his own face was probably matching the blonde's right now. Pulling back, he sat down in his chair, constantly making sure not to look at the people behind him, his face glowing slightly pink as he picked up his soda can and took a sip from it.

The murmurs wouldn't stop, all Axel could hear was the sound of people mumbling the words 'faggots' and 'homos', not even trying to keep quiet about it. The redness on his face was slowly turning into anger instead of uncomfort, how dare they try and embarrass them just about their sexuality. There was nothing wrong with what they were doing, couples were doing it everywhere around the school. Just because they were two guys, it suddenly gave the school body an excuse to go crazy, fucking homophobes. Suddenly the redhead stood up, nearly knocking his chair over as he turned and faced the rest of the cafeteria. "Yeah? So the fuck what!"

He knew that he was going to get an ear full, but he wanted to hear their reasoning behind all of this. It would definitely be interesting to hear. The only thing that he was afraid of was the principal finding out about it. A homophobe with power...just great, he'd definitely think of a reason to get rid of Roxas and him, even if they both had perfect grades and attendance. They'd just have to deal with that hurdle when they came to it, right now...He had to face the students.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

He just stood there, waiting for the dirty blonde to open the door, slowly growing impatient as the silence seemed to go on forever. They wouldn't have much time until the end of lunch and Zexion needed to sort this out now. All of a sudden there was a shout of "Go away" that caused the blunette to look towards the bathroom stall once more. He lifted his hand and knocked gently again, waiting yet another eternity of silence until his friend opened the door. This was it...They'd finally be able to do something about the wrongful couple, they weren't _meant_ to be together, not like how Axel and him were.

Watching as the door slowly opened, he took notice of the red stains on the dirty blonde's face. So Demyx had been crying? He really must have been affected by the couple, though Zexion wasn't really surprised considering they were making out like crazy animals when he had walked out of the room. He also took notice of the glare upon the boy's features as he looked at him, trying to figure out the emotions that Demyx was feeling. That was when he heard a quiet 'drip' and looked down, seeing a crimson substance dotted over the floor. What had the dirty blonde done to himself now?

"You're bleeding..." He murmured as he stared at the boy's bloody knuckles, watching the blood slowly drip onto the floor. Suddenly he felt oddly glad that he had come right at that moment, who knows what Demyx would have done if he hadn't interrupted him. Looking back at the dirty blonde's tear stained face, he felt the look of concern change into one of worry. Zexion had to seem at least a little concerned if he wanted the boy to cooperate with him, but even after saying that, the blunette still felt a small twinge of anxiety for Demyx. How much was this actually hurting him? Even though, he was virtually full to the brim with jealousy for the couple, he still had enough of himself to worry about his best friend. After all, they'd been friends for years right?

That was when he heard the boy's voice, so full of agony even though Demyx was trying his best to hide it with anger. He looked into the dirty blonde's eyes and smiled slightly, trying his best to be reassuring. Honestly, Zexion was absolutely shit at the whole comforting thing, it just wasn't his cup of tea. He was the kind of guy to give someone a slap across the face and say 'suck it up', but obviously now wasn't exactly the right time to do that. "That thing we both saw...It hurt me too..." He knew that Demyx would most likely be shocked out of his anger just by hearing those words, especially since he had been trying his best to cover up his feelings.

Zexion continued to look at the boy, the smile gone from his own features to be replaced with a look of hurt, of misery and sorrow. Finally, all his feelings had begun welling up inside of him now that he had actually told someone what he felt about it. But he had to keep a clear head, he had to make this _work_. A look of determination showed slightly on his face as he looked at Demyx again and continued "Which is why I'm here...We have to do something about this..." He gave a soft sigh and ran a hand through his blue hair, his eyes closed in thought as he tightened his hold on his hair.

They had to do something about this...about _them_. Zexion couldn't let this continue any longer, something had to be done, he just couldn't face seeing them everyday. If this kept on going, he knew that he would eventually go insane if he hadn't done so already. "But I have no idea what to do..." The blunette would never actually ask for help, the only thing he would ever do was mention that he couldn't do something and wait for someone to offer their help. Also, with Demyx experiencing so much pain and anger about the very situation, Zexion was sure that the boy would offer at least some sort of input. He'd just have to see what happened as he opened his eyes again and looked at the dirty blonde, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Demyx saw the rapidly changing demeanor the boy gave off, like he was having a hard time choosing how he should feel, or was having a difficult time... suppressing something. Demyx's face remained stern and unforgiving, despite the rising sense of alarm rising in his chest. He was still drowning under all of this, but he could get through it. He always did. Although he usually waited until he was alone, in his room at home, where his only company was a small razor and the ever-present despair. He felt disgraced, embarassed by himself, that he couldn't hold in all this until a few hours from now. Besides that, he had gone and hurt himself over it again. He didn't like the pain, but something inside him told him it was necessary. It usually calmed him, but not now.

That thing had hurt the blunette too? What they'd seen just now, what they were told this morning, had affected Zexy too? Demyx smiled inwardly. He was right! The boy did have some sort of jealousy problem with the couple - the dirty blonde could see it in his eyes, flickering behind the veil of kindness that was drawn over Zexion's face just then. But, a few moments later, that face fell into a look of sadness and disbelief - proof that Zexy was actually telling the truth. But why would he lie about this anyhow?

Demyx could practically see the flood of emotions that threatened to spill from the blunette's heart - the dirty blonde sympathized, his fierce expression falling to a look of pity and understanding. 'We have to do something about this.' Oh, how Demyx was hoping to hear that. He felt a sudden wave of excitement and daring come over him, and his eyes were almost glowing with anticipation. Oh, how he would hurt Axel... Roxas was destined to belong to Demyx, and only Demyx. No one else deserved him. A grin spread over his countenance, and he looked at Zexy thankfully and hopefully. Was he being serious? Should the dirty blonde say anything, or would the boy just respond back with a, 'Just kidding, you fag!'

Zexion looked truly and genuinely upset by this... maybe they had more in common than Demyx thought. They'd always been able to talk about... well, anything, but there was never even the slightest hint that they had something so... strange in common. No, not strange. Awesome. Demyx had found someone who understood, who even wanted to help him... and the dirty blonde would give his help in return.

He smiled when Zexy said he didn't know what to do. He always did that. But it was more funny than annoying, most of the time. Demyx's mind started racing with all sorts of solutions to their problem, some of them simple and doable, others completely ridiculous but effective. Oh, man... Axel and Roxas would surely be split by them. Demyx and Zexion... they'd work together to rip them apart, to force them to see the light. Roxas... that gorgeous, irresistable boy... would be his. Completely and permanently Demyx's. Oh, goodness, how he wanted that boy right here and now....

Pleading silver eyes seemed to stare through the dirty blonde's soul, telling him to say, 'Okay.' "You're serious." His voice was hopeful as he looked back into those orbs with blue anticipation. "So you like Axel, right?" He was curious, and couldn't hold the questions back that were materializing in his mind and heart. "I'll help you. If you help me." His eyes were sharp with promise as he smiled at the boy.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Roxas looked up abruptly at the red-head at his outburst. What the _hell_ did he think he was doing? Did he suddenly forget that ninety-nine percent of the school body was homophobic? Even their goddamned principal was intolerant of it.... Oh goodness. Terrified blue eyes darted around the room, searching for the man, or any teachers. If there were any authoritative figures in the room, the two of them - well, maybe just Axel - woudl surely be in deep shit.

"Axel, just sit down.... Please...." The red on his countenance was spreading, and he looked back down at his lunch, trying to hide this. He felt salty tears that wanted to well up in his eyes, but he wouldn't allow it. Not here.

"Axel, don't bother. They're nothing." Roxas' voice was quite and honest, but slightly shaky. He truly just wanted to get out of here, out of this room, out of this fucking school. He wanted to go home, take a nice long, warm shower or do something equally as calming. The other side of him wanted to get up and punch someone's lights out, but that didn't seem like the smart thing to do. Even though it would feel really good.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

The agony and anger that was shooting through his veins wouldn't stop in their flow as the blunette looked down at the ground. How could this be happening to him? After all he had done, after everything he had done for Axel. He had always been at the boy's side, watching and doing his best to care of him as his best friend. The redhead had never known Zexion's feelings for him, the blunette hadn't given the boy any inclination about his feelings, scared that the redhead might push him away. He'd die if that ever happened...But now, this morning when Axel had walked into the school with the blonde practically draped over him, he had felt slightly angry at himself. He'd never admit it and focused virtually all of his anger on Roxas, but if he had said something to Axel about his feelings...Would things be different? Would he be the one wrapped in the redhead's arms? How he wished it had turned out that way, he'd do anything to be in that position.

Anything, even breaking the two apart. As long as he had Axel, he didn't care about anything else. Looking back up at Demyx, he noticed that the boy's face had softened from the stern look that he had previously. Then he noticed the dirty blonde's face change into one of excitement and fierce determination. He felt a small smile replace the sad expression that had been on his features, Zexion knew that the boy would cooperate with him. If Demyx was as hurt as the blunette was about all of this, then he would definitely want to help him rip the two apart.

That was when he heard the boy's question and nodded slightly. Of course he was serious, Zexion didn't play around about serious things like this. The blunette didn't play around, flat out, Demyx should know that about him by now. "Of course I am, would I joke about something like this?" What a stupid question, but Zexion couldn't blame the dirty blonde, being gay was a huge thing in this school. If they were ever found out, it could result in suspension, or even an expulsion considering what the principal was like. Actually, expulsion was even more likely than suspension.

He blushed when the boy had asked him if he liked Axel and smiled before nodding, if only the redhead knew how much. "Yeah...I do..." He felt a grin forming on his features as he continued looking into the dirty blonde's eyes. It felt so good to be able to tell someone all of his feelings finally, he had been quiet for so long and it was like a dam had been lifted with all of his feeling flooding out into the open. That was when he heard Demyx's little deal and smiled at the boy. "I know what you want...You like Roxas right? I thought we could work together since we like them both..." If they could work together and do this, life would be perfect and everything would be normal again, if not even better.

* * *

(Axel POV)

Blazing emerald eyes stared at the students around the room, waiting for any of them to speak up again him. These kids, they knew absolutely nothing about Roxas and him, they had no right to leer at the two. All it showed was how immature they were. A scowl was on his features as he stared at the students, the blood boiling in his veins until he heard a quiet and embarrassed voice coming from beside him. Looking down at Roxas, he noticed the blush on the blonde's cheek and quickly did as he was told, sitting down in the chair. He didn't want the boy to be humiliated any more than he was already, enough stuff had already happened today.

Listening to the boy's next sentence, the redhead nodded. He was right, these idiots really were nothing and didn't have anything to do with their lives. Sighing softly, the redhead stood up again and grabbed the blonde's hand before pulling the boy up from his chair, smiling slightly at him. "Let's get outta here Rox. I'd rather not stay here at the moment ya know?" He really didn't want to stay he right now, in fact, all he wanted to do right now was go home. School seemed to be the least important thing at the moment, so much had happened today and it felt as if they hadn't had a single moments rest. He just wanted to go home...Maybe they should skip the rest of school or something, he'd ask Roxas once they got out of the room.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Roxas' bad mood was lifted slightly as Axel sat back down; it just reminded him once again about how much he loved the red-head, and how much he was loved in return. He felt that familiar bubbly feeling erupt in his chest, spreading it's uplifting ecstasy to every molecule in his body. It made him want to kiss his partner again, but he figured that would be a really, _really_ bad idea.

That was when he felt that familiar soft skin on his hand, and realized that he was being dragged upwards. Wait - what? Had the red-head read his mind? Or was it that obvious that the blonde wanted out of here? The blush on his face remained as red as ever, but if he wasn't blushing so brightly, it would have gotten more intense. At first, he was worried about the students surrounding them saying something else, but he soon discovered that his admiration and affection for Axel was far outshining his embarrassment. He felt such love, had so much of the sweet candy-like emotion within him, that it seemed to block out all sound except his lover's voice, the one who caused this inflation of affection in his heart.

The blonde willingly let the red-head lead him out of the lunchroom. Goodness... Roxas couldn't hold it in any longer. As soon as they turned the corner and were out of sight of everyone, he placed a hand on Axel's shoulder and pushed him into the wall. Roxas swiftly pressed his lips against his partner's, moving both hands to the boy's hips. All of his admiration and love and thankfulness for Axel was in that kiss, and was therefore quite a deep, vigorous one. The feeling was pouring out of the blonde, winding itself around the both of them. A single tear fell from closed sky-blue eyes.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

The eyes that seemed to slice through his soul were fierce, determined, gentle, honest, angry, and sad all at the same time. Demyx looked back into them as Zexion spoke, wondering exactly how anyone could feel so many things at once. The dirty blonde just felt angry and revengeful. Then the blunette's daring side seemed to take over for a moment, and Demyx was kind of surprised that Zexy knew about his crush. Was he that obvious? No... it was just that the blunette knew him better than anyone else. It was instinct by now. He hoped.

'What you want'? Oh, it was the _only_ thing the dirty blonde wanted! He never stopped thinking about, dreaming about the perfect being.... That perfect, naked body filled his every fantasy. Demyx felt a smirk growing over his face at the thought. But - then something came to the forefront of his mind, for what was probably the first time ever. The dirty blonde had never... _done_ anything before. How did he expect to win Roxas' heart (after he was no longer with Axel, that is) if he hadn't ever done it before? After all, Axel and the blonde had, obviously, already had sex.... Demyx hadn't so much as kissed a boy on the cheek before. He suddenly became very worried, and it showed in his expression.

"I think we need to do this covertly.... Not give away that it's us trying to separate them..." But what could they do? It's not like you could kill one of them, or seriously injure either of them... Demyx knew that if it was Roxas who got hurt, he'd kick the shit out of Zexion. Well, maybe not, but he'd at least make him bleed a bit. They were pretty good friends, after all.

Something to separate the two of them... to keep them apart... maybe just temporarily, so Demyx could get closer to Roxas and Zexion could work on Axel... but how would they do that? The two of them had all their classes together, and the dirty blonde would bet that they spent a lot of time together out of school too. They couldn't get one of them thrown in jail.... Oh! Demyx mentally kicked himself. Of course! They could somehow cause one of them to get suspended, and then if it was Roxas, Demyx could get it too, and if it was Axel, Zexion could purposely get it! But how? Ugh....

--

That's it for now!

I'll try and update again soon.

Please read and review! It gives me motivation!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! I know it's been a while but my exams are finally over! I couldn't post anything before considering I was studying my ass off for the upcoming exams. I hope I did well. Anyway! The moment you've all been waiting for! Here you go~

Chapter 27

* * *

(Axel POV)

It felt so good to turn away from those criticizing eyes, those eyes that were full of irrational judgment for the two homosexual boys. Honestly, who cared if they were gay? It wasn't as if their relationship was affecting the rest of the student's lives. Feeling the blonde's warm hand in his grasp, he couldn't help but turn his head and glance at the boy, smiling at the flush on Roxas' face, the redness of the blush standing out from the paleness of the boy's skin. That was when he felt the rage at the students in the room convert into steaming, bubbling passionate love for the blonde that was a foot away from him.

As he led Roxas out of the room, he couldn't stop glancing in the boy's direction, trying to examine his face to find out what the blonde was feeling at that moment. Fleetingly, his thoughts returned to the kiss they had shared just moments earlier, how loving and soft it had been. There had been so much love flowing between them that it was practically caressing the very air around them. Maybe that was why the students had noticed them kissing, maybe the feelings being shared by him and Roxas were just too powerful to be ignored. He smiled as they walked down the corridor, happy to finally be out of the cafeteria whilst the tension that had been in his muscles slowly leaked away, leaving him relaxed as they continued walking.

Feeling the boy's hand on his shoulder, Axel turned his head to smile at the blonde before yelping as he was pushed against the wall, the sound he had emitted being cut off as he felt soft lips press against his own. Groaning in pleasure at the passion and desperateness of the kiss, the redhead slid his arms around the boy's neck, pulling Roxas closer to his body, loving the feel of their bodies pressed flush against each other. Flicking his tongue against the blonde's lips, he smiled within the kiss, feeling all the love and passion flowing from Roxas' lips into his own mouth. Not letting the boy deepen the kiss, he pulled away to stroke the soft skin of the blonde's cheek, looking into those sea blue eyes before grinning at him. "Let's get out of here..."

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Now that he had let his true feelings out, he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at his willpower. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that the bastard and his redhead were together, the most random relationship ever. He sighed as he looked at the dirty blonde in front of him before offering the boy a weak smile, which slowly turned into a smirk. Zexion had noticed the nervous expression on Demyx's face and automatically knew what the boy was thinking. He just _had_ to make Demyx say it though. "So...how do you plan on winning Roxas' heart? Do you even know what to do?" Yeah that did sound spiteful, but who really gave a fuck? He didn't for sure.

He had already come up with a...half plan on getting Roxas and Axel separated, even though it was doubtful that it would work now. The blunette cursed himself at the recklessness of what he had done to the blonde earlier in the bathroom. That would definitely make chances of this actually working very thin. But there was always a chance right? Maybe there was a way to set them up against each other, perhaps making one of them lose trust in the other...He'd have to rely on Demyx for that, since he had already ruined his chances by what he had done. Besides, the dirty blonde was friendly enough for the both of them, the redhead and Demyx were pretty close as it was anyhow.

Groaning at what the dirty blonde said, he looked over at him before glaring. "That one's a bit obvious dickhead." Sighing before grabbing at his hair, he took a few steps back and leant against the wall, (the exact same spot that Roxas and Axel had been making out against) before sighing to himself. "We can do nothing in here...You free after school?" There was nothing they could do at night, which would make things much harder now that Axel and Roxas were living together. They needed to plan a method to get the two apart...Maybe Demyx had come up with something too? That could be discussed later, he supposed.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

All thoughts of hatred and astonishment at the kids in the lunch room disappeared as Axel returned his kiss, the love in Roxas leaping up to cause a smile to form under those perfect lips. These arms that gripped him so firmly, the chest and stomach that fit so perfectly against his own... how could he describe it? Intoxicating, addicting, inescapable... no, those sound too negative. It was all of the blonde's happiness, bliss, and contentment - that warm, bubbly feeling proved it. Axel is the only one who's ever made him this happy. He _is_ Roxas' happiness, and always will be.

Although, at this moment in time, that 'warm, bubbly feeling' was swiftly being over taken by something that was more like a 'raging, fiery need'. The person he loved so much was so close, pressing himself so tightly against the blonde's small body, yet this was so far from satisfying. Sure, it quelled the lust a bit, but a second later it would come back tenfold. Oh god - that tongue grazed his lip, and Roxas felt his cheeks getting redder. And more of this, and the blonde wouldn't be able to keep this demon under control any longer! He was both relieved and disappointed when the red-head pulled away, and Roxas let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. But, those eyes... the green color had been burned into the boy's retinas, and it had become a comforting color in his world. But - was that a glimmer of the fire Roxas longed for? That promising spark of need, hidden just behind that bright jade? Maybe he was just imagining things, overcome with his own urges. But that grin... what was he thinking? What was the blonde thinking? Maybe he was just insane with lust....

He nodded at his lover's words, a small smirk crawling across his features. He separated himself from Axel regrettably, his mind telling him not to let go. He kept the red-head's hand held tightly in his own, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the back of his hand.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Well, Demyx wasn't known for saying the most intelligent things, but when Zexy insulted him, he suddenly felt very stupid. Having someone else say it was worse than thinking by yourself that you're an idiot. Unless he was being an idiot about being called a dickhead.... Either way, it made him reluctant to say anything else on the subject.

The blunette's previous question had shook him a bit, too. The dirty blonde really needed to learn to _not_ show everything he was thinking through his expression. Zexy is a bright one, though, he probably would've known that anyways. Demyx kept his mouth shut, though. It's true that he had no experience, but he didn't want Zexy to say any disparaging remarks about it, because that would just make it worse. He really did want to be 'experienced' before he did anything with the blonde, but seeing as how that's impossible....

Zexion was better at the thinking part of stuff like this anyways. It's not like the blunette would take anything he said seriously either way. No one ever did, really. Still, Demyx watched Zexy as he back against the wall, and the question that came next lifted the dirty blonde's mood a bit. "Y-yes." It would be much better to plan outside of the school building, away from prying eyes. Besides, Demyx had never been to Zexy's house before, maybe they'd be going there - his curiosity wanted to see what kind of place the blunette lived in. He seemed like the kind of only child who was brought up in a mansion, and his parents worked twenty-four seven, so all he had was a gigantic library, full of different books....

He wondered where they were meeting.... Maybe they'd end up spying on the red-head, the dirty blonde knew Zexy knew where he lived, because he's just a fountain of information like that.... They could try and get some dirt on him, or Roxas... nothing that would hurt the blonde, of course. Maybe. Well, hurting him would be okay, as long as Demyx was the one to be there for him when he was down.... He had a feeling one of the held a secret that no one knew, except for each other, maybe. Or maybe the other wouldn't know, and that would make it so much more satisfying to use that against them. And evil grin spread over Demyx's face, much like one he'd seen on Zexy's countenance.

* * *

(Axel POV)

He couldn't mistake the need that was so prominent in his boyfriend's face, the reason that he noticed it was that he could feel his own passion rushing inside his veins. It was almost as if they were pulsing with the need to take the blonde somewhere quiet and ravish him senseless. Somewhere quiet...That sounded too good to be true right at this point. They could always go behind the school right? Or the art block? Then again, the redhead couldn't stand staying in the building for a moment longer, the lust that was building inside his chest was becoming unbearable as his eyes roved over Roxas' body, his own body shivering slightly as he felt the boy's thumb run against his skin.

Pulling the blonde along the corridor, Axel couldn't help but feel as if he was the dominant one at this point of the relationship. Yeah, so he surrendered slightly when they had been in the bathroom but that didn't meant that he wasn't in control right? Besides, he loved the feeling of Roxas taking him, but being the one inside the blonde just felt so...right. Turning his head to look at the boy beside him, he felt a smile grow upon his face, the passion and lust in his eyes turning into soft affection as he watched his boyfriend virtually run along with him.

Had it really only been two fucking days since they had started going out? It felt like so much longer... The blonde just felt so comfortable in his arms and the boy's lips felt so good against his own. Oh god...His emerald orbs were alight with passion once more as they snapped to Roxas' lips before licking his own in apprehension. Axel continued pulling the boy until they were facing the entrance to the school before whispering in his ear. "I wanna go home..." His eyes held his hidden meaning as he stared at the blonde intently, waiting to see if he would agree or not.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Knowing what the dirty blonde's reaction would be, Zexion smirked as he was mentally proved right before pushing off the wall to look at Demyx closely. "You're coming to my house then. Meet me at the entrance in an hour." They really would have to discuss what was going on with the annoying couple in private, where they could stress their anger as much as they wanted to. Turning away from Demyx, he started walking towards the bathroom door, his hands in his pockets before looking over his shoulder at the dirty blonde. Maybe he had been too cruel to the boy, but then again, why would he care?

Before he could even think of apologising, the blunette realised that there was a complete lack of answer from Demyx and smirked slightly, before turning his head back around again. So he really had no idea about how to seduce someone? But then again, Zexion was really a "do it against the wall" kinda guy. He wasn't too good when it came to charming his partner, but once he put his mind into getting someone into bed with him he never woke up alone.

As he reached the door, he looked over at Demyx before shaking his head. The boy probably needed a few lessons...He couldn't even seduce a slut let alone a guy who's already in love. At that thought he shuddered before glowering darkly at the floor and walked out of the bathroom with a gruff "later" as he headed back towards class.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

The blonde saw his partner turn to look at him, and he looked up and smiled at the caring glint he saw in those green orbs. How could life get any better? Roxas had gone from having nothing much at all spectacular happening, to having everything happening all at once. He wasn't sure what to think about it, really - had he really met the love of his life, lost his virginity, made new friends and enemies, been raped, threatened, and healed all in the same... how long had it been? A day and a half, maybe? Was it real?

Those demons no longer plagued him like they used to, but every now and then, like right now for instance, they covered the proverbial sun that was shining on the boy's face and blacked out what he held of his joyousness. What was it that he was doubting, exactly? He needed to pinpoint it.... Then, as Axel's face transformed from a comforting expression to one just dripping with lust and need, he'd found what he doubted. It was no longer the circumstance of finding the red-head that he couldn't say he entirely believed was real, but the man himself. His lover, protector, savior, partner, sex god....

That was it. The sex, lust, need and want he'd felt in his heart since the first time he'd laid eyes on Axel way back when. Was it the reason for their irrational behavior, their proclamations of holding so much 'love' for each other already? Was it just hormones, sexual desire, that was swirling their brains into a dazed mess of feelings they had confused as being love and affection? As Axel stopped and spoke to him, the blonde barely heard his plea to go home. Home... Roxas' new home was at the red-head's. Had that been a rash decision too? Moving in together... something older people did after months of knowing each other, sometimes years....

Maybe he was being too logical. "Axel... I...." He couldn't say it. Nothing. Nothing came to his mind in response to Axel's words. Not 'I love you', 'I can't', 'Get away from me'... just... nothing. He felt... empty. Had all his feelings left his heart, mind, and body, figuring they had been found out and there was no winning anymore? He felt the breath on his ear, saw those glowing eyes alight with need only Roxas could give him, and all he could think about was how he shouldn't indulge in the red-head. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. How could this happen so fast? ...Can you honestly say that you're truly in love with me?" He turned to stare into those eyes with his own piercing gaze. "Dig deep... and tell me if you feel anything there at all." He still held the red-head's hand absentmindedly, his grip weaker than it had been before.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Zexion's house? So he would get to see where he lived - Demyx's heart jumped with joy for a moment, before Zexy turned to go. He was just a pawn, wasn't he? He felt like a dog being given orders by his owner - orders he was asked to carry out, but that he had agreed to doing, just as the master planned. He wasn't sure how he felt about this fact, and just stood there without responding to Zexy. He thought about taking action on that self-accusation and proving himself wrong, but as always, the momentous amount of cowardice within him leaped up and put a stop to any sort of thought process.

What was the blunette thinking, exactly? He'd turned and smirked at him, in that spooky way that someone did when they were plotting world domination or something. The dirty blonde just watched him, wondering what plans he had for that afternoon at his place. Demyx hoped they'd come up with a plan for getting back at the red-headed bastard for taking his precious obsession from him, although he'd have a hard time convincing the devious Zexion to hurt Axel at all....

What the hell was the guy doing? The blunette looked back again, and after throwing a contemplating look at him, turned back around and said his goodbye. What's up with the double take? Demyx folded his arms over his chest and huffed, annoyed with the whole thing. Then the dismissal bell startled him, and he left the restroom a little while behind Zexy, joining the crowd in heading back to class. There was a weird, horrible dread deep in his gut, tinged with a bit of excitement, about what would happen later when he spent time with the evil mastermind.

* * *

(Axel POV)

Smiling gently as his blonde lover smiled up so sweetly at him, the redhead's hand gripped the boy's tightly as he pulled Roxas closer to his body. Everything that had happened...It was just so amazing. Maybe not all of it, some of it had just been plain terrifying and excruciating. A flashback of Roxas' deadened eyes as he lay on the bathroom floor crossed Axel's mind as he stared down at the boy's face. Sorrow suddenly replaced the look of bliss that had previously been in Axel's eyes as he raised a hand to stroke the blonde's cheek, revelling in the warmth that radiated off the boy's pale skin.

His lust had now long gone as he thought of how much this boy meant to him as he clutched Roxas tightly to his body, his heart hammering against the boy's own. Staring down into that beautiful face, a cold, seeping feeling trickled down into his stomach as he saw the smile on the blonde's face being replaced by a nervous expression. What was wrong? Had he done something? Cupping Roxas' cheek worriedly, Axel looked deep into the boy's eyes, searching for anything that may be hurting his love. Love...Warmth spread throughout his body as he watched the boy closely in his arms.

He loved him...He could actually honestly, truly admit to himself that he loved Roxas. But what he thought didn't matter right now, Roxas was the most important thing in his life. Blinking as the boy opened his mouth, Axel watched him intently, wondering if he would voice what the problem was. As he was asked the question, sadness slowly creeped across the redhead's face as he looked down at the blonde. Did he really not think that he loved him? "Does it matter how fast something can happen?" Axel pulled the boy impossibly close as he whispered into his ear, "all that matters is that it did to me...As for love? Can't you see that it's more than that Roxas? I don't just love you. You're everything to me..."

There was honestly a limit to how much the redhead could voice, he had never been good at portraying his feelings with words. He was the kind of 'Actions show more than words' kind of guy, with that said Axel rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Only you can make me act that corny, that's gotta be another thing right?" He smiled as he kissed the boy's cheek and squeezed his hand, watching him lovingly for a reaction, any reaction.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Sighing softly as the bell rang, Zexion slowly stood up after packing his bag and headed towards the classroom door. So, things would start to pick up now hm? Finally...He would get what he wanted and so would Demyx, two birds with one stone you would call it. Axel...The blunette's fists clenched as he thought of the redhead. He needed him. He had to have him.

Slamming the door open, Zexion stepped out into the hallway and began to slowly walk to the entrance of the school. Who cared if there was still half the day left? There were more important things that needed to be done, such as claiming Axel. His eyes glinted as he stopped outside the door and waited for Demyx, his back leaning against the wall casually as he pushed one earphone into his ear, knowing that he needed SOMETHING to distract himself.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

That eclipse was breaking, shattering in slow motion, that glow of Axel's shining through the intrusion with a reassuring tone. Time... was irrelevant, right? The red-head had just said it. Roxas' brain was locked tight in a rut, though, all the sadness he would have felt over this last day and a half stirring up from the bottom finally, like he'd sensed would happen. He repeated in his head, 'he's right, he's right, he's right...' and the grip on his body felt foreign, breath on his ear and neck impossibly cold with uneasiness. He truly wasn't made to be in such a relationship, the blonde figured. He'd always been rather... alone. That was his 'everything', his solitary nature, his detachment and aloofness when confronted by anything like this. Well, it was all he'd ever known. His heart was ready for change, his mind wasn't.

Roxas didn't move to wrap his arms around the man, the movement that would have felt so natural to him only a second ago. It was like his subconscious was purging him of all unnecessary likes and dislikes, simplifying. Such an action didn't even come to mind. He wished, with all his heart that he could stop worrying, stop being so paranoid about this, quit being such an insufferable git. He couldn't bring himself to look up at his lover, but just fixed his gaze on their hands, nearly being able to see the golden affection pouring from Axel, the truth that surrounded them.

"You... deserve something else. More than me." Words came awkwardly to him, put out of his mouth by his conflicting sides. Roxas would always be like this. He was born suspicious, weird, cautious, self-regretting, spontaneous, cloudy-minded, and simply reckless. Axel... Axel deserved someone more... perfect, like he was. Less nervous, taller, more confident, perhaps a gorgeous, rich businessman who would give Axel anything he wanted. The blonde wished he could be like that. Looking up for a split second to see the thought in the red-head's eyes, feeling the hopeful smile like suffocating, chlorinated pool water. "I... Nothing's right." His eyes darted around, from their hands to the floor to his feet and Axel's feet and the door. "I can't... believe..." He felt like they were water and oil, wanting to mix but unable to do so, forced together by a mysterious hand who'd just given up the ghost. Words failed him. Tears failed him.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

As the bell rang obnoxiously, Demyx picked his bookbag up of the floor and stood up, fast-walking out the door of the classroom. He'd ben thinking about nothing but later today, about how he and Zexy would start conspiring about how to split Axel and Roxas. His hunger for the boy hadn't lessened any. Not that he expected it to. Or wanted it to.

He headed for the nearest exit to the courtyard, spying the familiar head of blue hair from a hallway away. He bee-lined there, waving to the boy as he came within eyeshot. The dirty blonde smiled and said a simple hello. SImple and overly optimistic, per usual. The two were like polar opposites, not exactly the best of friends, but they had to work together to get what they wanted. After that, who knows? Demyx personally wanted to be friends with everyone, and saw no reason why anything would stop him from doing so. Other than the other people obviously. Zexion was one of those people. Picky about friendship, he supposed. Or something.

"Where exactly do you live, anyways?"

* * *

(Axel POV)

Warmth was bursting from within him as he stared at the boy in front of him, watching as the blonde seemed to be looking in so many different directions. Why was he nervous? Did he...Again, coldness tingled down his spine as Axel looked at Roxas. Did Roxas...not feel the same way any more or something? Emerald eyes suddenly grew slightly duller as the boy in front of him continued to fidget, his hand tightening around the blonde's even more so as he waited. Waited for what exactly? That was something even he didn't know. The tension was killing him.

Nothing, not even a twitch in response after Axel had told him his feelings, no return of affection or rejection to his words. What exactly did that mean? The redhead couldn't even look at the boy's eyes as the blonde's head was downturned, looking at their entwined hands. He had no idea what Roxas was feeling, it even scared him slightly as he remained silent, waiting for the boy's answer.

That was when it came, that soft yet hesitant answer that turned the coolness in Axel's spine into a throbbing heat. It scorched him as he suddenly felt anger. Anger? At what exactly? Not at Roxas...More so what the boy was thinking. How could the blonde ever think that the redhead deserved better? How could Roxas want someone as alone, secretly insecure and mentally insane as Axel? His eyes burned as he looked down at the boy before jerking his hand and began dragging the blonde down the hallway.

Flinging open the fire escape door and slamming it behind him, Axel turned to face Roxas and grabbed his shoulders before shaking him harshly. "How the _fuck_ can you even think that? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, you dumbass!" Closing his eyes, he felt his temper rushing through his body, spreading as quickly as a fire would through dry wood. It was uncontrollable. "Nothing's right? Do you not want to be with me or something? Is this...Is this some way to fucking get rid of me?" As he continued ranting at the boy, his own insecurities slipped into the conversation before he could catch what he was saying. It was full blown, nothing was held back as he shook Roxas for emphasis."Did you just want to sleep with me and then dump me? Use me for all I'm worth like the other shitholes in this school?!" Letting go of the boy, Axel stared into his eyes, panting harshly at the emotional and physical strain that was currently flooding his mind and body.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

His eyes were closed as he listened to the music, trying to lose his mind to the rhythm as he leaned against the wall. That was when he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, spotting the dirty blonde as he stood in front of him. Pulling the earphone out of his ear, the blunette yawned before stuffing his MP3 into his bag. "Let's go."

As they walked, Zexion looked down at the floor, his hands fisting once more as he continued walking. He was getting closer to his dream, each step he took drew him closer to his goal. Axel... There was nothing left for him now, except for him...Looking over as Demyx asked him the question, Zexion rolled his eyes as he walked. "In a house." It would only be a five minute walk from here, then they could begin to plan.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

For another split second, after he found his vocal chords had given up on him, Roxas saw the anger and hatred in the red-head's burning green eyes. It was his fault. The red-head for sure hated him now, because Roxas knew what he was saying was what he really felt. Of course, the affection was still there, buried deep under a thick layer of skepticism; the lust he'd felt only a minute ago also ran a calm course through his veins. He just felt so... conflicted. He wanted Axel, with all his heart, but... why? _Why?_ The amount of time it took for this to happen, how quickly his heart was ripped open, drained, and filled anew, then emptied again by Zexion and healed by his lover... Roxas wanted to believe it didn't matter to him, as it didn't matter to the red-head. But it always mattered. His parents created and destroyed the blonde's life, and they had gotten married nine months after meeting. That was the foundation on which his mind based all his actions, all his friendships and... more-than-friendships. He couldn't help but be the way he was.

Roxas felt himself pulled roughly towards the door, and for a moment didn't know what was going to happen to him. Would he get beat up again, like had happened time and time again by people he thought liked him? Or would Axel just tell him he was right, and leave, parting with a good punch to the gut or something? The latter would be devastating. Actually, both situations would be. He was sure it was only one or the other. That was when fierce hands grasped his shoulders and the blonde flinched, ready for whatever would come. He felt his feet slip as he was shaken, shocked blue eyes looking upwards to catch the utterly raw emotion in Axel's face. Roxas moved a hand up to grasp the strong arm that controlled him so effortlessly, to stop himself from falling to the ground.

D-doesn't deserve Roxas? Personally, this was an alien phrase to the blonde. No one ever saw him as truly being worth something before. Someone who they wanted to be around.... The red-head's intensity burned Roxas through and through, his voice still paralyzed - although he doubted anything he'd say would be audible, due to the fact his thoughts were jumbled by all this shaking. But he couldn't bring himself to stop his lover. Roxas stuttered something at Axel's next words, about getting rid of him. Actually, the blonde now realized that he couldn't possibly just leave this man. No... that's not what he wanted at all. He'd been... confused... by the thought of this being all lust-driven and crazy. Yeah, it was crazy, crazier than anything else on the planet, but... he'd been too drastic. He always had been.

Another hand reached up to hold Axel's other arm, as the blonde felt his brain getting jostled around harder as the man continued. What? That... wasn't what he meant at all. That was the most meaningful thing he'd ever done before, to make love to Axel.... It wasn't just lust. He realized that as a thought ran through his mind: 'We made _love_.' Not just, 'we had sex.' Love. He'd never thought of it as just having sex. The word 'love' was always in his thoughts when he thought of it. Roxas finally got up the strength to say something, but the red-head's next question rendered him silent again. The other shitholes...? Had Axel been like that? Roxas never knew. What had the blonde done? He suddenly felt awful, horrid, for letting Axel remember something like that. He didn't want his lover to ever have to think of that again, to give him no need to be so upset and angry.

"Axel..." He had released Roxas, and so his hands also fell back to his sides. Wide azure eyes darted back an forth, looking into his partner's with shame, horror, and pity etched in his countenance. "I-I'm sorry...." He couldn't figure out how to say it, although he'd had no problems with words before. That was just what Axel did to him. "I... God, I'm so stupid." And selfish. And blind. Naive. "I can't think straight, or figure any of this out... I just came to a stupid, _stupid_ idea and it took over. I know I could never leave you, never let you go like that.... I never want to see you like this again. I'm so fucking stupid." A hand moved up to catch the tears before they could drip down rosy cheeks, breaking eye contact. Fuck... he'd messed things up. He always did, and he always regretted it later. Like now. What would the red-head say? He was furious at the blonde, so much so that Roxas could feel the rage pulsing around him.

"I'm just... sick of this. Sick of feeling so paranoid and worrying so fucking much. I tried to push it away, and it... attacked me. I can't be normal, I can't just do something like this without driving myself crazy with worry. It's fucking... horrible. I want you so bad, but I can't believe anything I feel or hear or..." His breath was ragged by now. "I've been taken advantage of too many times, hurt too much to trust anyone. Especially my fucking parents. It's all their fault... I hate it...." The last sentence was drowned out as he brought both arms up to stifle a cry. Hopelessness coursed through him, knees shaking slightly, wanting to run.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Demyx laughed inwardly at Zexion's response, never being one to realize right away when someone was insulting him. He followed the blunette, the silence between them made less tense by the other students who were chatting outside the school and such. But the dirty blonde still felt like he should talk, make conversation or something. But how do you do that with Zexy? He seemed like the type to casually talk about nuclear physics or something complex like that.

When they were all alone walking down the street, Demyx shifted the bag on his back and said, "Soo... d'you have any ideas yet?" He had a few things brewing in his mind, so Zexy must have a million more stirring in that brilliant brain of his. Maybe.

* * *

(Axel POV)

As the red head had been yelling, he didn't even notice the expressions that the boy was making or what he was feeling. He was just too focused on letting everything out, releasing his rage onto the boy so he knew what an idiot he was being for thinking shit like that. Staring down at the blonde, he felt wetness at the corner of his eyes before turning his head slightly, not realising that tears had been falling from his eyes as he had been yelling. Not wanting Roxas to see, Axel lifted his hand as if to rub his forehead before wiping his eyes quickly and looked back at him.

Hearing his name, he looked back at the blonde before watching the expressions on his face. The redhead's eyes flicking from one of Roxas' eyes to the other, searching through the boy's emotions. His eyes flashed one again as he saw pity in the boy's eyes before taking a step back. Axel didn't need this boy's fucking pity for what happened during his school life, his fists clenched as he looked down at the floor, wondering what the boy was thinking. Did this boy actually care about him? The redhead continued looking down as his thoughts whirled around in his mind, thinking of every moment he had been with Roxas so far and thinking back to whether the boy looked as if he cared. It seemed so...But then again, some people were good actors as he had found out.

With a grunt, he listened to the rest of the blonde's sentences before looking up at him, shock written all over his features. So...he did care. Looking down once more to hide the slight smile that had crossed his face, Axel listened to the boy more as his fists unclenched. Roxas was just as insecure as him...He should have known that the boy was worried about everything around him, this included. The urge to show Roxas exactly how fucking insecure he, himself had been was just unbearable before.

Without looking up, he couldn't help himself as he heard the boy's broken voice and grabbed the blonde around the waist, dragging Roxas close to his body before burying his face against the boy's neck, breathing his scent in. "I'm sorry too...I shouldn't have blown up at you.." Axel gently stroked the blonde's hair, his own heart paining him as he listened to every word Roxas spoke. All he wanted was to take the pain away. "Ya know something? I was feeling the same earlier...But for this...For this I just wanted to throw away my insecurities and jump in. For once in my life I wanted to do that, for you. I want to be with you so much, you gotta fucking understand that..."

That was when Roxas cried out and Axel pulled the boy closer before picking him up, slinging both their bags over his shoulder as he ran down the fire escape stairs towards the school grounds. They had gone through enough school for that day, perhaps it would be better to finish the rest at home. Their home...Axel smiled to himself as he sprinted with the boy in his arms, trying to get home as fast as possible.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Sighing softly as he had put one of his earphone's back into his ears, Zexion walked slowly, trying to enjoy the music as he lost himself. That was when he heard an annoying buzzing and opened his eyes to look around. Demyx. Zexion groaned before taking out the earphone and putting his MP3 away once again...So much for listening to it on the way home. Looking over to Demyx, he raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly at his question.

"One or two...But let's go home before we talk about it." It seemed that was the only topic that would get the blunette to perk up if anything. Pointing down the street, he looked towards the dirty blonde again. "Not far. That's it there." Excitement started building up in the pit of his stomach as he neared the house, just wanting to start planning already.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

It was only as the blonde was pulled into that embrace that he looked up and saw the redness on Axel's face, the rawness that meant he'd rubbed tears out of his eyes. Roxas just kept feeling worse and worse about this whole thing, a creeping feeling still eating his mood, the warmth the red-head surrounded him in contradicting the situation. He was glad though, that the red-head wasn't absolutely pissed at him. Although, the boy had to admit that he just wanted to punch the guy, for being so irresistably adorable and insufferably impossible. It was all the red-head's fault - all this confusion and the stupid things the blonde was saying, the anger, the content feeling the boy felt as Axel held onto him....

He was about to speak again, in reply to this and what Axel has said, but the thoughts flew out of his mind as he was swept off his feet, arms swiftly coming up to wrap around the red-head's shoulders for fear of falling. "Woah, what the -" Roxas thought for a moment of being spotted by the Principal, out a window or something, and momentary panic set in, the reality of where they were kicking in again. "Hold on a sec - I can walk you know!" His countenance was turning redder, putting up a small struggle, not really pushing away from Axel - falling on his ass wouldn't exactly help his previous injury.

The blonde thought that this was utterly ridiculous. He'd never been carried anywhere before, and had always thought it was a stupid little kid thing to do. Definitely not something a partner should do to their lover. But, he was supposed to be trying to stop his worrying. His struggling stopped, and he just held on to Axel, a disgruntled look on his face.

Worry, worry, worry.... It was all he'd ever done. First, it was his father, throwing sharp and heavy things around, screaming that they weren't worth his time and money.... His mother, trying to appease him by obeying his commands to lock the blonde in his room.... Eventually, he grew up a bit, gained some mental capacity, and became paranoid about more serious things than being grounded for no reason. He wondered, everything his mother cooked, whether or not he'd drop dead from poisoning, or have a serious allergic reaction and his father would just say, 'Oh, he's faking it. Leave him be.' For that reason, he'd always stayed away from strawberries and peanuts while it was just the three of them. Just incase. Then, he started junior high. People in elementary school were all kind, understanding... his new teachers were strict, and Roxas could've sworn one of them had fangs. Hia paranoia obviously got worse. There's so much more... too much.

The blonde thought that he might've been dying, thinking of all this. Seeing his life flash before his eyes sort of thing. He just took a deep breath, pushed it all away, and felt a smile come over his face. He knew life would be better without worrying all the time, but it would be extremely difficult to forget it all, to just _stop_. Axel was here, though. He would make the blonde forget about his worries, his insecurities.... The blonde pulled himself up to lay a kiss on Axel's cheek. "...Thank you." There was a tinge of the embarassment in his voice still, hinting that he wasn't thanking the red-head for the ride. A single word fluttered across his mind now, strong and distracting - _forever_.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Demyx smiled at the blunette's reply - he knew Zexy would have something up his sleeve. His ideas were probably more creative than his own, devious and sneaky, like the boy had always been. The dirty blonde's were more... obvious. For instance, just getting Larxene or Saix to make a move on one of them and have the other one ctch them in the act. 'This isn't what it looks like!' type of thing. Obvious, yes?

And slightly stupid. They _should_ do this without any outside help, to avoid suspicion. Then again, Demyx had always thought that two heads were better than one, three heads were better than two, excetra. He liked people and their quirks, and wanted to know all of them. He usually ended up liking all of them too, no matter what strange personalities they held. He was just that way. Like he was with Zexy. Everyone else always said that the blunette was an insufferable smart-ass, but Demyx thought he could be worse. He always defended the boy when such things were said about him, or when people called him other things.... Most of the time he just got a strange look and the person would shut up and walk away. Victory.

He just couldn't defent himself when they said things about him. He felt stupid doing so, sort-of like tooting his own horn. If he said anything to defend himself, they'd just laugh and say something else. Tease him. Whatever. It never phased him anyways. He had the amazing ability to be completely unaware, to always be happy and talkative, slightly annoyingly so, all the time. Either that or he just had short-term memory loss.

Demyx just kept his mouth shut for the rest of their walk, observing the house they[were approaching, trying to contain himself. The one thing he did know was that Zexy liked it when the dirty blonde could shut his mouth for a second.

* * *

(Axel POV)

Perhaps he shouldn't have have said that about throwing all your worries away. That was all that Roxas did most of the time...Axel knew that the boy was a worrier, but he just wanted the boy to have a break, from all that...worrying. Looking down as he ran, he smiled slightly and shook his head, panting slightly as his lungs starting straining. Turning his head slightly as he ran, the redhead caught a glimpse of the disgruntled look on his blonde's face before grinning to himself. Poor Roxas...Yet he couldn't resist how adorable the boy looked at the moment.

That was when he felt a gentle peck on his cheek and turned his head again before hearing a whisper of gratitude. Smiling gently at the boy as he ran, he didn't notice the rock of the floor as his foot skidded above it. "Holy fuck!" Almost falling flat on his face, he wavered back and forth trying to regain his balance and keep a firm hold on the blonde before he started running again. 'Look where you're going...Think about shit when you get back to the house.'

Clutching the boy whilst making sure the bags didn't slide off his shoulders, Axel continued running until he stood outside his apartment with Roxas in his arms. Letting the boy slide back onto the floor, he handed back the blonde's bag before rummaging in his own for his keys. Finally, they could have some proper privacy to chat...amongst other things. With that thought, Axel couldn't help but look at his lover, a mischevous glint in his eyes before sliding his key into the lock and opening the door.

Walking inside and leaving the door open for Roxas, he flung his bag onto the couch before sitting down. It had been such a long day, suprisingly long...He sighed as he thought back to everything, he would have to sort out that blue haired bastard as soon as he saw him again. Looking up at Roxas, he gave the boy a smile not really knowing what would happen...at least for the first few minutes. He had a very clear idea about what he wanted to be doing for the rest of the night. Emerald eyes flared with lust as he stared at Roxas. His small, adorably cute and sexy blonde. He was so happy now that they had some peace.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Sighing happily at the silence, Zexion continued walking, his eyes staring directly at his own house. Rushing up the driveway, he opened the door before walking inside quickly. Finally....they could start planning. Turning to look at Demyx, he gave the dirty blonde his first smile that day before heading towards the kitchen to make some coffee. "Want some?"

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Roxas linked his hands together, holding tight onto his lover, thinking they were both about to tumble to the ground. Well, in Axel's case, it probably would've been a nosebleed-enducing smash, or crash, or whatever. "Jesus, Axel!" Roxas laughed slightly as the red-head caught his balance in a rather ungraceful manner. God, the guy was hopelessly adorable, and unbearably sexy at the same time.... It was a tricky equation, that's for sure. The things he did were slightly childish, a bit naive, but he _looked_ like a supermodel, with abs of steel, a talented tongue....

The blonde realized he was looking at Axel, and looked away quickly, looking where they were going instead. If he wasn't already as red as he could've been, he would have turned more pinkish right then. For a split second, the thought that that lust was all there was came to the forefront of his mind again, but he pushed it away. All he needed to do was focus on the love within his heart, cultivate it with sweet thoughts of why he loved the red-head so much. It wasn't that he needed to justify it to himself, it was that... he needed to convince the 'inner Roxas'... his subconscious? Something like that. He didn't put too much thought into it.

He was thankful for the new contact with the ground, the slightly embarrassing situation done and over with. As his bag was handed to him, he checked to make sure his mp3 player and camera was still in the front pocket. He'd utterly die if they weren't there. Although, now that he thought about it, his mp3 player had always been a catalyst for his antisocial attitude. 'Music is better than listening to some idiot talk.' That had basically been his motto. So, everywhere he went, when he knew people wouldn't talk to him, he stuck his earbuds in his ears and sent the message that he didn't want to be bothered. Now, he didn't need it. He had Axel, and that meant he'd never be alone again. Theoretically, of course.

He stepped into the house behind the red-head, dropping his bag by the door and dropping dramatically to the ground. He laid on his stomach for a moment, before flipping over and sitting up. He looked to Axel, who had thrown himself on the couch, and couldn't help but smile. A wide, white smile. He was excited about not having to be so paranoid all the time, that he had someone to share these things with from now on. Axel meant the world to him. He sighed, and suddenly saw the fleshlust blaze up in grassy green eyes again. This in turn ignited something in the blonde, a hot ghost of feeling spreading from his groin to his fingertips. At the same time, apprehension flooded him, his body remembering Zexion and how Roxas had been defiled. He just looked back down to the floor, fidgeting with a shoelace.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

As they entered the door to Zexy's abode, Demyx having to sprint to keep up with the blunette, the guy seemed to lighten up a bit. The dirty blonde saw a flash of a smile on Zexy's face as he asked the polite question. Was it because they weren't in public anymore? Was Zexy the type to act different around people he didn't know, and turn into someone completely foreign while with his 'friends'? Demyx knew a few people like that. Saix, for example.

He continued looking searchingly at the boy, and replied, "Sure." He'd never had coffee before, but he felt like he should try and be... nonchalant around Zexy, like he was. Although it didn't really matter, because they'd just end up going through with their plans to separate the two lovebirds, then parting, happy and thankful for their new partners. Mm hmm. Demyx dropped his book bag in the doorway to the kitchen, and took the nearest seat. The 'talent' of his to think of many different things at once was put into effect, as he wondered what Zexy was going to say about his plans, observing his surroundings, and trying to figure out what kind of person the blunette was simultaneously.

--

That's enough for today folks! Expect another update in about 2-3 weeks! For those that have been with me from the beginning, thanks a lot for reading! Please Read and Review!

Leezy


End file.
